The Shadows of Nyx
by Runt the Brave
Summary: Anarchy. That's the word for the rise of chaos. A story of sacrifice, death and decay; but with any tragedy, there is always hope, in the bottom of the box, there's always hope. That is, until hope itself falls into destruction.
1. A Whole New World

**Synopsis: Anarchy. That's the word for the rise of chaos. A story of sacrifice, death and decay; but with any tragedy, there is always hope, in the bottom of the bottle or box, there's always hope: the first star that comes out at night, the light of the sun in the gray dusk of dawn. But lingering on the edge of shadows, can hope hang to existence or will the last stars go out?**

**A/N: This is the LONGEST thing I've ever written. Estimated, it will be about 160,000 words when it is completed. I will be posting chapters twice a week, I hope, depending on how my schedule works out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or from mythology.**

_THE SHADOWS OF NYX_

Chapter One: Ένα ολόκληρο νέο κόσμο (A Whole New World)

An ant scuttled across the mossy floor. Its tiny brain warned it not to go near the heat in the center of the room, but the ant had a cat complex. Six legs whirring, the ant crested monumental rocks and grassy fields, heading towards the heat.

A large cylinder reached out and the ant, being curious, ran straight up it.

Loud and floaty, a voice sighed, "I don't know what to do, little ant."

The cylinder lowered back to the ground and the ant climbed off and kept going towards the fire. The girl leaned back on her elbows and stared at the fire. She briefly wondered how an ant had gotten in her room. HER room. The room that she kept to herself. Only Thalia and Zoe knew that it existed.

Zoe.

The girl plucked at the grass, her thoughts ran back to her lieutenant of over three centuries. Zoe was the only lieutenant who had ever seen the girl cry. "I miss Zoe." How strange it was to be honest with an ant when it hurts too much to admit to any person.

A tear slipped down the girl's cheek. Her auburn hair waved a little in the slight wind she had blowing through the room. The room. Not the real forest. Her tears fell faster and faster.

Someone knocked at the door. It had to be Thalia. The girl wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Come."

True to prediction, the tall, black clothed girl with electric blue eyes opened the door, "Mi'lady, are you alright?"

"No," The girl said, staring into the fire to avoid looking into Thalia's eyes.

"Mi'lady, will you tell me?"

The girl shook her head. She reached a hand to her shoulder and wrapped a strand of hair around her slim hand. After a pause, she said, "It's been a year and a half, Thalia. And I can't believe I've never cried."

The tears slipped down again.

Thalia looked puzzled for a few moments, before it clicked. "Zoe. Artemis, mi'lady. Is there anything I can get you?" Thalia decided to put off on her news until her lady was in better state of mind.

"No, thank you, Tha." Artemis said.

"You miss her," Thalia stated. She hadn't lost the punk-rock, Gothic feel about her yet, but she was starting to wear colors, and different kind of cloths. However, her bluntness was still only matched only by Percy Jackson. Artemis let out an amused snort at the through of the boy. And that if there was one man other than Orion she'd ever even consider-

"Yes, Thalia," The goddess admitted. She snapped her fingers the room turned from night to day. The fire sizzled out and turned to embers. The ant turned about confused circles.

"I'm sorry I can't be a better replacement."

Artemis's head snapped up, her hair bobbing on her neck. Clear silver eyes flashed with anger, "Never. Ever doubt yourself Thalia Grace-" The lieutenant grimaced at her surname "-you are the best that I could ask for."

Being typical Thalia, she supplied the next sentence, "But Zoe served with you since the whole Hercules debacle..."

Artemis's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of one of her least favorite heroes.

Thalia closed her mouth.

The two girls, a goddess who looked like a twelve-year-old, and a sixteen year-old lieutenant, sat and stood in silence, watching each other.

"Did you have a reason for coming?" Artemis asked her lieutenant.

Thalia swallowed and glanced at the door. "It's Shauna."

It took only two words to get Artemis on her feet, eyes blazing again.

Thalia swallowed again. "She doesn't want to stay anymore. She wants out."

Shauna was one of the newest Hunters. But even SHE knew that being a huntress meant forever until death. Death by unnatural cause. Like Zoe.

"Why?" Artemis demanded, silver eyes shining in the daylight.

Thalia shook herself to stop being distracted by the room. She loved the room, with how perfectly it mirrored real nature. Focus. Thalia ordered herself. "She mentioned Eros-"

Artemis pushed past Thalia and stormed out into the halls of Olympus. Thalia stood for a second before rushing after her. Even after these two years since Zoe died, Thalia still didn't understand the Olympic system. The gods all had their own agendas. And by Styx it was the most confusing thing Thalia had ever encountered.

The lieutenant followed her irate goddess through the hall of the palace of the gods until they reached a cavernous room where several of the gods and even more of the minor gods sat or stood or joked about.

Thalia entered, but stayed by the door, not allowed to go farther into the sanctum. But she could watch.

Heads turned as Artemis stalked through them, only a child among a sea of adults or older teens. But Thalia knew better. Each of these persons was immortal, a god. And Artemis was one of the scariest of the lot.

Thalia watched as Artemis stomped up to Eros and struck him with cat-like grace. The rest of the immortals watched, knowing that a single sound could end up with the wrath of Artemis. Everyone knew that some thing more than the usual was wrong.

"But, Arty," Eros said, stuttering.

Artemis struck him again. Only Thalia found it strange that a twelve-year-old girl could destroy a nineteenish jock. But then, only Eros and Apollo, and sometimes Aphrodite, had the sheer nerve to refer to Artemis as... Arty.

"I didn't," Eros managed to get out before Artemis sent him sprawling against a couch. She leaped on him, pinning him to the ground. Her auburn hair flared in a mystic halo around her her head, crackling with energy and rage.

"We go through this every time and it never changes," Artemis said, her voice low, but clearly heard throughout the entire crowd. "Stay. Away. From. My. Hunters."

She released him with a push and got to her feet as gracefully as possible. Her hair still crackled with energy. Glaring at the rest of the room, she said, "No one touches my Hunters." Artemis stalked away from the room to the door where Thalia stood. Grabbing her lieutenant by the elbow, the goddess practically ran down the hallway to where her hunters were camped for the day.

Shauna White was a traitor.

Shauna White was going to pay.

And Artemis was in her most emotional unstable position since for longer than most of her Hunters could remember.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You okay, Sam?"

Sam looked up at one of the strangest people he had never met. "No, Ethan."

Ethan snorted, his curly brown hair peeking out from under a baseball cap. He leaned back against the back seat of the taxi cab. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Sam reached up and rubbed his forehead, "Ya' think?"

"It really is real," Ethan said. "I promise you, Sammy."

"Sam!" He protested. The boy looked out the window to the Long Island countryside. There was a sign that said Pick Your Own Strawberries.

"Stop here please," Ethan said, reaching forward to get the driver's attention.

"Here?" The man said with a heavy accent. "Ain't nothing here kid."

Ethan smiled, "I assure you, there is." He passed a wad of bills forward and when the car stopped, he opened his door and hopped out. Sam climbed out likewise. The cab drove away. Sam looked up at his friend. "So..."

"Camp Half-Blood," Ethan announced, pointing the tree. "Don't mind the dragon. He's just Peleus and he knows not to attack the campers."

"The dra..." Sam stuttered, but then he saw the beast. Green and scaly, lying under a ginormous pine tree. His amber eyes flickered open and seemed to stare straight into Sam and Ethan before closing again with a sigh.

"Yup," Ethan said, "the dragon. He came when Thalia fell out of the tree and the camp was unprotected. That was like, two years ago now. Three maybe? I don't know."

"Um..."

"And in those years," Ethan said, pulling on the strap of his backpack and beginning the climb up the hill. Sam followed, listening and watching his friend limp in an odd, stuttering kinda way. "A hero named Percy Jackson saves the world, and forces all the gods to claim ALL their children. Camp Half-Blood has never been this full."

Sam took had to take three running steps to catch up with the much taller Ethan. "So, if I'm here, that really means that..."

"You're a child of the gods Sam. A half-blood. Demigod, is the proper name."

Sam made a small squeak.

"Oi!" A voice called from the top of the hill. "Hurry it up, Ethan!"

Ethan waved and then started jogging. "That's my boss. Grover. He's the one who sent me to get you."

"Um..." Sam squeaked again. He was only ten! He looked around the rest of the hill as he tried to keep up with Ethan. The dragon was still the oddest thing he had seen.

Ethan and Sam stopped in front of the boss. Sam blinked. Grover wore a orange t-shirt but didn't have any pants on, his lower half being covered in fur and shaped like goat-legs. He had horns growing from his head.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Grover said, holding out a hand for Sam to shake. The boy did so, wishing he could wake up and this dream would go away. "I'm Grover Underwood, head satyr." Turning to Ethan, Grover said, "There's a child of Athena just claimed up in Saratoga. I need you to get up there and bring her down. Here's her file and everything."

Grover passed his underling a manilla folder. "I'll take Sam from here. I've missed showing people around Camp."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Underwood, Sir," Ethan snapped a salute.

Grover rolled his eyes as Ethan turned and sprinted down the hill. "So, Sam, overwhelmed much?"

Sam nodded. Grover, if he hadn't been part goat, looked to be about nineteen or something.

"It's a whole new world here, but you'll get used to it. This is the hill," Grover said. "It's got the best view of the whole camp. That's the Big House," He pointed to a three story house. "Beyond that are the cabins. There used to only be twelve, but there's dozens now, thanks to Percy Jackson."

"Who's Percy Jackson?" Sam asked. The name had been mentioned twice now.

"Our resident hero," Grover replied.

"Uh..."

"Beyond the cabins is the canoe lake and race track. The race track goes around the lake, in case you were wondering. Yes, there, is the rock wall and the stables. You can't see it, but beyond the stables is the blacksmith area and then the sword practicing arena." Grover's finger wandered back to the Big House, "Right there is the pavilion, where we eat. Next to it is the amphitheater. And, um, oh, the forest, that's were we play capture the flag every Friday."

"It's big," Sam said. He began focusing on the people. Dozens of people, all teenagers most likely, raced too and fro. Running in and out of cabins. Playing volleyball. Canoeing. Talking. The noise began to hit Sam's ears. It was noisy. Clangs and crashes. Screeches and laughter.

"Aye, come on. Time to introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D," Grover said.

"Mr Underwood?" Sam said, cautiously, "I'm not dreaming, am I? The gods – Poseidon, Hades, Zeus. They exist?"

"Yes, Sam Hubert. They exist." Grover started walking towards the Big House and Sam kept up with him. The young boys eyes wandered around the camp. Most of the kids were older teenagers, and although there did appear to be a few pre-teens, Sam felt distinctively young.

"Here we are," Grover said when they reached a table where two men, one fat and chubby the other wheelchair bound said, looking at each other over cards.

"You got any sevens?" The chubby ones said.

"Go fish," the other answered.

Sam blinked.

"Mr. D, Chiron, this is our newest camper, Samuel Hubert."

Both men looked up and the wheelchair bound one, Chiron, smiled, "Hey Samuel. Or do you go by Sam? Welcome to Camp."

"T-thank you Sir," Sam sputtered, "and it's Sam."

"Newest?" Mr. D said. He looked like a cupid grown up with a bad hair day. "We've had three new campers TODAY."

"And there's four expected in tomorrow," Grover said, cheerfully.

"Have you been claimed yet, Seth?" The cupid-man asked.

"It's Sam, Sir," Sam said, feeling like he wanted to sink into the ground right away. "And I don't know what that means."

"Poseidon claimed him," Grover said, "that's how we found him."

Sam's slow brain started to make sense of the situation. Claimed? Like sired? Were they the same thing? Sam knew that his mother had died when he was born, but he never knew about his father. Poseidon? POSEIDON?

"Ah, a son of Seaweed Breath."

Sam shivered. He did not like the cupid-man. Mr. D. Whatever. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Your cabin mates, Percy Jackson and Hope Russo will explain things." Chiron frowned. "Well, Percy's been different ever since Annabeth died, not as joking and blunt and all, but I'm sure Hope will fill you in on that. It is her job, after all. Grover, why don't you take him to the practice arena. That's where Percy and Hope should be right now."

"Thank you, Chiron, Mr. D," Grover said. "C'mon Sam."

Sam followed the satyr again thinking about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Sam couldn't wait to meet the hero.

"So Percy and Hope are your step siblings," Grover said as the two of them approached the sword practicing ring. "You'll end up spending most of your time with them. Go on ahead, it's always better when you don't have a satyr hanging around."

Sam got the distinct impression that that was an excuse. He figured that Grover didn't want to spend anytime around Percy Jackson. But why?

Sam swallowed, "Thanks."

"Sure thing kid," Grover said, before walking away. Sam looked at the practice arena. A boy and a girl, probably sixteen and thirteen, battled each other with swords. They wove in and out of each other, hacking, slashing, lunging. Sam found himself analyzing every move. Gosh, they were good.

But the older one, the boy, had the upper hand. He bore down on the girl with height and weight until she was disarmed. Both of the fighters stood tense for a second, before relaxing and noticing Sam.

"Hullo!" The girl waved. "Come on over."

Sam trotted to the center of the sword fighting arena.

"Is there something you need?" The girl asked, smiling. Her eyes were bluish gray, the color of a stormy sea, and her hair was the same color. Blue green. It was really pretty. The boy, however, was holding a ball point pen in his hand and had black hair sticking up all over the place.

"I'm Sam Hubert," He said, cautiously. "They said that Poseidon claimed me." It was starting to sink in now that this was his family now. His FAMILY.

Both Percy and Hope perked up, interested.

"So you're our new sibling?" The girl said, "I'm Hope, Hope Russo." She stuck out her hand and Sam shook it. His family. Sam thought again, feeling more overwhelmed than he had all day.

"And I'm Percy," the other one said, sticking his pen in his pocket and offering a hand. "Welcome to Camp."

Hope was grinning, her smile reaching to both her ears. "How old are you Sam?"

"I'm ten," Sam said.

"Cool. I'm twelve and Percy's, what, sixteen?"

Percy nodded.

"Percy's saved the world," Hope said, "about five gazillion times."

He rolled his eyes. "Be quiet Hope. You're babbling worst that I do."

Hope flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Let's get Sam a sword, shall we Perce? Than we've got a couple days until Friday and capture the flag.

"Capture the flag?" Sam asked.

"It's the best sport in the world. Especially with swords and such like. Although I must admit. Monthly manhunt is just as good."

Sam felt himself smiling as Hope babbled on about this and that. The three children of Poseidon headed for the Blacksmith to get Sam a sword.

The world was moving fast for Samuel Hubert. He didn't understand what was going on, but one thing he did know; Hope and Percy would be a good family. Far better than anyone at his orphanage.


	2. Sacrifice

**A/N: All of the Greek is from iGoogle translator. I apologize for any mistakes, but as I don't know Greek, well...**

Chapter Two: θυσία (Sacrifice

Two nights after Sam had been brought to Camp Half-Blood, it was Friday night.

Capture the flag.

Sam still wondered what was so important about capture the flag. Why everyone made a big deal about it. At dinner, Hope and Percy picked on him, regaling him with stories about their first night of capture the flag. Hope had received two broken arms. She had been with the Hermes cabin at the time because it was before the Battle of Manhattan and the Big Three Pact – Sam had yet to figure out what that was – had not been lifted yet.

Percy, on the other hand, during his first game of capture the flag had almost been electrocuted, had fought off around four guys from Ares, including the Clarisse girl, had been attacked by a hellhound and been claimed as a son of Poseidon when the Big Three Pact still existed. It had been a very event that started Percy's first quest. The one that started the whole thing.

"Ready, Sam?" Hope asked, drinking her lemonade.

"No," He said. After two days, he could hardly handle a sword against his siblings, let along a shield. "Can I just go without a shield?"

"You wanna get pounded?" Percy said. "Just stay by the creek."

"Exactly," Hope said. "It's almost time. But the three of us are always on creek guard. The Water gives us power."

"So who are we teamed up with?" I asked, just to make sure. We had the flag right now. And we, well, Hope and Percy, had captured last week's flag.

"The Hermes, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Hecate, Zephyr, Selena, Helios and Dionysus cabins, Jayson and Nico." Percy replied. "Which means we're fighting Ares, Apollo, Athena, Eris and all of the others. By Styx there's just too many cabins to keep straight now." It was true. There had to be approaching fifty cabins now, when you included the minor gods, and many, many more kept putting in requests. Zeus had restricted it to minor gods only, not letting the hundreds of spirits stake a claim. There were a few, like Hestia, who had never claimed a cabin though.

"Nico and you are never separated, are you?" Sam asked. He had met the son of Hades yesterday, and the two boys had gotten almost as well as Percy and Nico. Hope had this tendency to blush every single time his name was mentioned.

"Never since Annabeth," Percy said.

Their joking atmosphere disappeared. Sam had learned that Annabeth and Percy had basically been girlfriend and boyfriend when she died to save him in the Battle of Manhattan. Percy had gone on to save the world and had been almost miserable ever since. In fact, the only times he ever felt like being cheerful was when he was around Hope, Sam, and Nico. Son of Poseidon and Son of Hades, best friends.

"So, um," Hope said, in an effort to break the silence, "shall we go?"

"Mr. D hasn't dismissed us," Sam pointed out. "And isn't there a new kid to introduce?"

"There's a lot of new kids," Percy pointed out. "There was three on your day, three the day after that. This kid was late, actually."

"Were is he sitting?" Sam asked. He had gotten to know a few of the faces. Nico. Jayson the only son of Janus. The Stolls, sons of Hermes. Clarisse, daughter of Ares. And then Katie Gardner, one of Hope's best friends.

"Um," Hope scanned the pavilion, "there are so many new faces. And I think she's a she."

Mr. D stood up and coughed, "I would like to announce the arrival of Yvette Yager-"

"Yvonne Wager," Chiron corrected. No one grinned or giggled. Mr. D's insisted on getting names wrong was just a nuisance now. He did it with such preciseness, never ever getting a name right.

"Would Yvette-"

"Yvonne."

"-Please stand so we can see your little annoying face?"

A startled, very scared looking thirteenish year old girl stood up from the Aphrodite table. "Uh, hi."

"Yes yes, welcome," Mr. D said. Sam snorted. Mr. D could be so annoying sometimes, more so to Percy than anyone else. Of course, he had been introduced with two others new campers, so he hadn't been singled out.

"And, you're dismissed for your very unimportant game of capture the flag," Mr. D called to the cheers of most of the people.

Sam stood up and grabbed Hope's arm, "I'm scared."

"You'd be foolish not to be," She said, her blue-green hair flashing in the sunlight. "Don't worry Sam. I've got your back."

"Thanks," I said. We followed Percy back to our cabin, Cabin Number 3, to get our stuff. The cabin was amazing. A salt water fountain bubbled in the center and four bunks, one of them oversized, lined the edge of the walls. It was all blue and green and gray and completely wonderful.

They helped me get into some light armor and then they dressed.

"Sam," Percy said, pulling something out from underneath his bunk. "When I went to visit Tyson yesterday, Dad told me to give this too you." He held a long package in his hand, like a staff.

Sam took it from him and unwrapped the paper.

It was a staff, a black staff with blue caps at the end. Percy and Hope were grinning. And Sam knew, he didn't know how, but he knew, what the staff was. It was Hurricane.

Sam pointed the staff at the fountain and muttered a word in ancient Greek. He didn't know where it came from, but it came. A sprout of water shot from the end of the staff and splashed into the fountain.

"That's so cool," Hope said. She twisted the bracelet on her wrist. "This is my gift." She pulled the bracelet off and it formed into sword. "It's not really as nice as Riptide though."

Percy fiddled with his ball point pen. "We're gonna be late."

The three children of Poseidon exited their cabin and headed for the meeting area by the pavilion. Nico joined them about half way, his sword of Styxian ice at his side.

"That's a Hurricane!" Nico cried, grabbing the end of Sam's staff. Everyone considered Nico the resident weapons expert. Percy the resident sword expert and the whole Hephaestus cabin the experts in making weapons.

Sam smiled as Nico inspected his gift from Poseidon. The first thing he ever got from a parent. A parent. Grinning hysterically, Sam looked at Hope and Percy. Siblings. Excellent.

Taking the staff back from Nico, Sam decided to forgo the sword tonight and just see what the Hurricane could do. The capture the flag game started without any delay.

Hope and Sam spent most of the game in the creek, forcing invading people away from their border. The Hurricane worked wonders, responding to Sam's every thought. Sure, some of the sixteen and seventeen year olds got past the pair of twelve and ten, but they did better than expected.

Percy and Nico got the other team's flag.

Nothing happened to Sam. No hellhound. No broken arms. No nothing. Just a normal day of capture the flag using lethal weapons. No big deal. And it was SO much fun.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was scary.

Shauna regretted her choice now, but there was no way Artemis would take her back. Rigidly, Shauna stood her ground as Artemis talked. Thalia and the rest of the Hunters watched, careful and attentive.

Artemis had no physical contact with Shauna now. She didn't punch her like she had done to Eros. But she talked. In a low, quiet voice so filled with betrayal, anger and sadness, Artemis berated Shauna.

And through the whole thing, everyone could see that Shauna was near tears, but the stubborn Hunter did not give in a beg for death, beg for it to end.

At the end of the discussion, Artemis murmured, "Thou are unworthy of my name. Thou swore to forsake the company of men, and yet ye fall for Eros. EROS. I will no longer speak thy name." Artemis said, ignoring the rest of her maidens and focusing solely on Shauna White.

The goddess had yet to think up of a suitable punishment. Until her thoughts struck Zoe.

The Unworthy Sacrifice.

Artemis stopped ranting and was quiet.

The whole room was quiet. Shauna out of wild fear, the Hunters out of love and respect and loyalty for their leader.

"Do you accept your punishment?" Artemis asked in a voice cold as ice. There was no question as to who she was talking too.

"Forgive me-" Shauna whimpered.

"Do you accept your punishment?" The goddess said.

Shauna hung her head.

"Do you accept your punishment?" Artemis asked, yet again.

The wayward Hunter bit her lip and said, "I accept my punishment."

A smile spread across Artemis's face. She raised her hands above her head and started chanting in ancient Greek. All of the Hunters cringed. At Artemis's first words, Thalia screamed, "No!"

The Hunters stared at their lieutenant in shock. It was the first time that they had ever heard Thalia try and defy their mistress. But Thalia did not hold their attention for longer.

Artmis glowed with silver light, filling the room. The thirty-old maidens cowered. All but Shauna.

Shauna was frozen, her mouth open in a silent scream, her green eyes blazing in pain. Greek characters shimmered into existence around Shauna, circling her. Μια ζωή για μια ζωή. The Hunters shivered. They knew what it meant. A Life for a Life.

But only Thalia knew who the second life was.

More symbols appeared as Artemis chanted on. Η θυσία του θα μπορούσε να ανάξια. Μια ζωή για μια ζωή. Then Shauna's scream gained sound and with her agonized screech came the words, Οι νεκροί ξαναγεννηθεί. Μια ζωή για μια ζωή.

The light in the room was silver, glowing with silver energy.

Shauna's screams echoed across all of Olympus.

Until her life force burned out.

Until the magical light released her and she grumbled to the ground, a colorless human shell.

Until another girl appeared in the room, naked and pale.

Thalia started crying. Hunters who had been apart of the Hunt for more than two years stared at disbelief. They never had thought that their lady would do such a thing. Not now. Not after she had said goodbye. Several of them shed their own tears, afraid of what was to come.

The silver light retreated, leaving the crying Hunters in a room with an auburn haired girl, a slowly disintegrated shell that used to be Shauna White-

And another girl. Barely breathing.

But alive.

Artemis had done it.

She had brought Zoe Nightshade back to life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Oracle of Delphi was mad.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had never felt more mad and depressed than right now. She wanted to help Percy, but here she was, stuck with her parents shopping for Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall. The girl grabbed her pillow from her bed and slammed it against the opposite wall. She stomped after the pillow and kicked it all her heart.

The pillow slapped against the wall again.

She wanted to be away from her parent's mansion. She wanted to back at Half-Blood Hill with Chiron and Percy and the others. Percy was going through a rough time and even as the Oracle of Delphi, she could have been some help. Had she known that Annabeth was dying, would she have been so quick to take the Oracle?

Why oh why didn't Apollo tell her that Annabeth was dying?

Rachel sank down to the floor and grabbed the pillow. She hugged it, burying her face in the feathers.

She only looked up when the sound of wind announced the arrival of someone. Likely a Apollo. No one else would bother.

"Rachel?" A young adult said from her bed.

"Yes My Lord?" Rachel said, putting aside the pillow and standing up.

"Just checking in."

The Oracle rolled her eyes, "Oh right, Lord Apollo. Just checking in. I'm stranded here, how do you expect I'm doing?"

He chuckled, "I like you Rachel, a lot."

"No way," Rachel said. "I'm your Oracle already. I'm sixteen. Leave me alone."

Apollo pouted in his childish, annoying manner. "I just came to tell you that Arty brought a certain someone back to life."

Rachel frowned, "I think I felt that. Who?"

"Zoe Nightshade," Apollo answered.

The Oracle frowned, trying to place that name in her mind. There were so many names connected to Olympus that it all got very confusing. Especially when some annoying, very childish boy expected you to be his personal adviser in almost all the affairs. Rachel had even been allowed to sit in on meeting of the Twelve Gods. Not that Zeus was very happen about that. "Who's Nightshade?"

"Her old lieutenant," Apollo responded. "Anyway, she punched Eros in the face."

"Nightshade?"

"Artemis!" Apollo cried.

Rachel blinked, "I'm confused."

Grinning, Apollo said, "One of Artemis's Hunters fell prey to Eros so my dear sister Arty punched him in the face. Eros called her Arty too. It was so perfectly memorable."

"You'd think," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. The Apollo/Artemis sibling rivalry ran WAY to deep.

"Anyway, then Arty used the poor girl who decided she wanted to leave my sis's stuffy company and Artemis evoked the Unworthy Sacrifice."

Rachel's face remained blank.

"Oh come on!" Apollo cried. He stood up on Rachel's bed and started bouncing on it. "Don't tell me that you've never heard of the Unworthy Sacrifice."

"I won't tell you then." Sarcasm was the only way to handle Apollo. The only way.

"No fun," Apollo said, jumping up and down on the bed. "So anyways, there's a Worthy Sacrifice and an Unworthy Sacrifice. The Worthy Sacrifice is when someone dies to keep another person alive. The Unworthy Sacrifice is when a third party kills someone to bring another back to life."

Rachel gagged. She could understand why someone like Annabeth had died to keep someone like Percy alive. But why would Artemis ever sacrifice a life, even one she view as a traitor, to bring someone back.

"Hades and his plethora of minions were very upset," Apollo said, grinning like a five-year-old girl who had just gotten a pony. Actually, he grinned a whole lot like a five-year-old who had just gotten a pony. "Even if Zoe was in Uranus's territory!"

"She was a constellation?" Rachel cried, running to her window and throwing it open. She breathed in the night air before staring up at the sky. Immediately, she cursed the New York nightlights. It was a clear night, but none of the stars were visible.

Apollo snapped his fingers.

Rachel had to admit, being Apollo's Oracle had some perks. She looked out over the completely dark city before glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, a few of the stars had dotted out. Apollo came up behind the girl and pointed out where the constellation had been. There was nothing but a few unconnected stars. And Rachel, being Rachel, could see the connections between the stars.

"Oh," Rachel said, softly. "The Unworthy Sacrifice."

"Never thought it of my dear Arty, really. Asclepius was brought back with the Unworthy Sacrifice. Now that was one complicated affair! Especially since he was killed for bringing someone back to life with the Unworthy S." Apollo snorted, "Oh, and Dionysus used it to bring Ariadne back once. It took so long to convince Zeus to let her become immortal that she died. Tragically awesome, I must admit."

Rachel blinked, "That's not what the myths say, about Asclepius and Ariadne, I mean." She did not mention that she had figured out exactly who Asclepius, the god of healing, had been brought back by. Apollo loved putting blame on other gods and never accepting blame himself.

"Because we're forbidden from speaking of it!" Apollo said, turning away from the window. "Dionysus isn't a fan of how angry Hades got."

The Oracle of Delphi sighed, "Apollo, my lord, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to give you the news," He shifted, uncomfortable.

Turning away from the stars, Rachel locked her elbows behind her back, cracking her doubled jointed arms. "Really. Why?"

"Because I want someone with me when I see my darling sis later tonight," He whined. Now he looked like a five-year-old girl who was begging for a pony.

"And I'm the perfect choice because I'm a girl," Rachel translated. "She knows I'm the Oracle, Genius."

"Do I have to order you?" Apollo said, still pouting.

Rachel paused. It would get her away from her parents for the night and maybe next morning. Completely depending on how long she talked with some of the minor gods or whatever. Maybe she could talk with Ariadne about the Unworthy Sacrifice. Or maybe even that Zoe Nightshade...

"Nope, I'll come," Rachel said. At least it was something to do. A week. She reminded herself. A week before she could to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the summer. Or maybe Olympus. She did want to see Percy... but she could take day trips down there.

"Excellent," Apollo cried, snapping Rachel from her musing. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and wind-traveled them straight to Olympus.

When their feet hit the ground, Rachel threw up.

"You really need to get used to that," Apollo said, waving a hand and cleaning the mess up. He was grinning. Typical.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered. Looking around, she couldn't help but grin. She loved Olympus! It was so majestic and marvelous and... Olympus-y. There just weren't words to describe the magnificent palace. What's with all the m-words? Rachel asked herself as she hurried after Apollo.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: τρίτο κεφάλαιο (Chapter Three (because I'm so very, very creative))

Thalia marched through the halls of Olympus, her blue eyes sparkling with irate intensity.

"Hey Thalia-" A very recognizable and unwelcome voice trilled.

The Hunter ignored him, marching straight past without so much as a sideways glance. Apollo could be such a nuisance. Then she heard Apollo say, "That's Thalia, Artemis's lieutenant." Thalia turned and saw Apollo talking to a red haired girl. Oh great.

"Apollo," Thalia said, putting as much edge into her voice as possible. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see my dear sister," Apollo said, smiling. The girl just rolled her eyes. Thalia recognized her from somewhere, but she couldn't place were.

Thalia glared at him, "No."

"Like you can stop me," Apollo said.

Thalia made a face at him and then turned and walked away. The girl with Apollo snorted, and Thalia placed her in her mind. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The Oracle of Delphi. If Apollo brought a girl along he almost definitely was going to see Artemis. She'd need to get to Artemis first.

The lieutenant started running through the halls of Olympus. She loved being fast. The only people she could not outrun were Artemis herself, Zephyrus and the other winds, Iris and maybe some of the other gods. And that Usain Bolt dude. Her hair streamed out behind her as she ran.

People got out of her way. Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia could be down right scary sometimes. She made it to Artemis's chambers and darted inside without knocking. Artemis, in her child form, lay on the bed, her head buried in her a pillow made from swan feathers.

"Go away," Artemis said.

"Apollo's coming." Thalia stated, bending down to pick up pieces of shattered glass.

Artemis sat up and wiped her eyes. "Why?"

"To talk," Thalia said, throwing the bits of a broken vase out of sight. "He brought the Oracle with him."

"I evoked it," Artemis said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Thalia, Zoe is going to hate me!"

Thalia stopped in the middle of her cleaning and stared at Artemis. "My Lady!" She cried. "Zoe could never hate you. Never. Ever."

"But-"

Thalia glared.

Artemis yelped in shock as Thalia shocked her. "You dare!"

The lieutenant shivered. She had just shocked her mistress. "Lady Artemis, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Thalia. It's okay," The goddess said. She hopped off the bed and grew until she looked to be about twenty-one. "I'm being unreasonable."

"Yes. You are," Thalia found herself muttering before she could stop herself.

"Is Zoe still unconscious?" Artemis asked, drawing her hair back in a pony-tail. She preferred the younger form, and never went into public as a young adult, but for Apollo, it would be okay. And he'd listen to her better.

Thalia nodded, "Asclepius is still tending her, Paeon is helping, of course, but Asclepius will know how she feels, mi'lady."

Artemis sighed and then helped Thalia straighten the bedclothes. "What do I say to Zoe when I see her?"

"The truth." Thalia said, simply.

The door opened and Apollo strode through, followed by his Oracle.

"Why bother to knock?" Artemis said, with no laughter in her voice. None of the usual jest. She was hurting, Thalia could tell, but it wasn't like Artemis was going to tell Apollo about that.

"My dearest sister," Apollo said, smoothly, "the Unworthy Sacrifice takes a lot out of the caster. I was just checking to make sure you were alright."

"I am not Dionysus," Artemis said, "I am perfectly capable of controlling a ritual without passing out for five weeks."

"Dad was ma-ad," Apollo said, smirking.

Artemis ignored Apollo's comment and looked at the red-haired girl behind him, "And you are?"

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my lady Artemis. And I am the Oracle of Delphi."

Artemis nodded, looking interested. "If you ever tire of his company, my Hunters are open to you." For a second, both Thalia and Artemis saw the Rachel would like nothing better than forget Apollo ever existed. But maybe it wasn't Apollo, maybe it was something else that she wanted to leave behind.

"We all know that that is an impossibility," Rachel said, ignoring the urge just to scream, 'YES!' There were many, many reasons why should couldn't, and only a few why she wanted to.

Smiling sadly, Artemis said, "My door is always open to a maiden. Even the Oracle of Delphi."

"Now just lookee here for a second," Apollo said. "Rachel's my Oracle. I couldn't just allow her in the hands of my tensed, over emotional sister now, could I?" He placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders, but at Artemis's glare mixed with Thalia's own expression of sever distaste, he removed the arm before it fully rested on the Oracle's shoulders.

Thalia spoke up, "Lord Apollo, my mistress needs sleep. She has just performed a very taxing ritual and it is my job to see that she rests. Now, will you leave or do I have to force you out?"

Artemis shot Thalia an annoyed glance, but it didn't last long. She simply sighed.

Apollo shrugged, "Of course. I just wanted to check up on my little sister anyways." He ignored Artemis clenching her fists and muttered, "I'm older," and instead simply led Rachel from the room. The door closed shut behind them.

"I'm older," Artemis said, slipping back down into twelve-year-old form. She climbed on to the bed.

"Are you really going to sleep mi'lady?" Thalia asked, suspicion creeping into her loyal and respectful gaze.

"As long as you promise to wake me if there is any change in Zoe."

"Yes mi'lady." Thalia said, going to the door and turning the lights down. She opened the door and stepped outside. Artemis regretted the ritual now, half of Olympus was mad at her, and the other half completely amused or simply indifferent. But that didn't change the fact that Zoe Nightshade was back from the dead.

Thalia sighed. If Zoe rejoined the Hunters, she'd be the lieutenant. If Zoe rejected the Hunters, Artemis would be even more cut up. It was a no win situation for Thalia, but the first was far more preferable. Once Zoe was lieutenant again, then Thalia won't have to be caught up in Olympic politics and such nonsense.

The girl, lost in the thoughts, practically ran over Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Sorry," Thalia muttered, not connecting on who she was talking to.

"Thalia?" Rachel said, trying to put a name to the face.

"Hm, what? Oh, hi, Rachel," Thalia said, still focused on what she wanted to happen in the future. What if Zoe did forsake the Hunters? If anyone, it was poor Zoe who deserved a better guy than the first one she had.

"Is Lady Artemis okay? I promise I won't tell Apollo anything." Rachel said, adding the second sentence on hastily.

"Where'd he go?" Thalia asked, looking around the corridor that was empty besides for herself and the Oracle. If she kept the topic on Apollo, maybe they wouldn't get around to Percy too quickly.

"Off to plan mischief with Hermes or something," Rachel said, shrugging. "I didn't mind. Olympus is far better than home."

Thalia cocked an eyebrow. She and Percy had discussed Rachel in a little bit of depth when she practically forced him to talk to her about Annabeth died and all. But not a lot about Rachel's personal life. Only that she was some rich person's daughter. "Olympus is better than a lot of places, that's true."

Rachel gave a crooked smile, "You know Percy, right?"

"Yes," Thalia said. They had reached Percy. "I counted him as one of my closest friends until I joined the Hunter."

Her brown eyes got a misty, dreamy expression on her face. "Yeah, I wish I could do that."

"Join the Hunters?" Thalia asked. Being clear was always better than misunderstand. Rachel nodded.

"But I'm the Oracle. I willingly took the Oracle," Rachel scuffed the ground, "not that Apollo told me that Annabeth was dying."

A lump rose in Thalia's throat. She tried to piece things together. One of the reasons that Rachel had taken the Oracle was because she liked Percy but thought that Percy like Annabeth and that there was no one for one Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Thalia snorted. It was things like this that made Thalia VERY glad she had joined the Hunters. "Would you have?"

"I don't know," Rachel admitted, sighing, "I just don't know. How's Nightshade doing?"

"Last I checked, she was still unconscious. C'mon. Let's go see her."

Rachel's eyes lit up temporarily as she followed Thalia towards Asclepius' healing chambers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Iris!" Grover cried, rubbing his hand over his horns. "Iris!"

The young satyr Matthias looked distinctly worried about the opinion of his boss. "Yes, Mr. Underwood. Two of them, actually."

"We don't have a cabin for Iris." Grover said, bashing his forehead against his palm. Matthias

shifted nervously. "Iris! Get down here!" Grover screeched into the air. A rainbow shimmered around them. Matthias squeaked and jumped about four feet in the air.

"You can call her like that?" Matthias said, with a mixture of total awe and a little bit of creeped-out in his voice. His boss could summon gods as well as the Voice of Pan? So cool! So cool!

Grover didn't answer, only glared at the rainbow until it shimmered into the solid form of a woman made of water droplets. The sun shone down on her, casting rainbows in several different directions.

"Yes, Grover Underwood, be quick though, Zeus is waiting for me," Iris said, not unkindly.

"Hermes can do them," Grover snapped. "Couldn't you have given us pre-notice before claiming them?"

Iris blinked, "That did not cross my mind."

Grover growled in frustration and stamped his hoofs. "Alright. Fine. Get me an IM to Tyson in the Poseidon's castle. Matthias, you can go get those two, what are their names?"

"Ivy and Ian Wood," Matthias and Iris provided together. Matthias blushed at the thought that he had spoken at the same time as goddess. Bowing to Iris and his boss, the young satyr ran from the situation as fast as he could.

"Sorry," Grover muttered, after the youngest satyr on his staff had left. "I'm just a bit irritable and overworked right now."

"No one understands busyness like myself, Grover," Iris smiled. "I'll go call Tyson, and please make sure my cabin is as near the water as possible." She shimmered and disappeared, leaving a circle of rainbow in its place. Inside the circle, Grover could see the cyclops working at the forge.

"Tyson!"

"Goat boy!" Tyson cried, turning. He still seemed mostly like a nine year old, but a mature one at that. "Whatcha need?"

"A cabin for Iris." Grover said, rubbing his temples. Too much to keep track off. After he worked this out with Tyson, he needed to receive reports from Ethan and three other satyrs, coordinate even more searches for half-bloods, and trying to avoid Percy...

"Iris?" Tyson yanked Grover from his thoughts, "Huh. I think I can manage that. Is Percy there?"

"No," Grover said, hoping his face didn't betray him. He missed Percy, sure. But it wasn't his fault was too busy to spend anytime with the depressing hero. Thinking about Percy meant thinking about Annabeth. Sure, that girl Hope Russo had tried to get Grover to talk to Percy, saying that Percy wasn't as depressed as Grover thought. But the satyr didn't have the time. "How quickly can you get it up?"

Tyson thought for a second, "Two days. Maybe. I'll go talk to Daddy. See how many Cyclops I can borrow."

"Thanks Ty," Grover said to his current best friend.

"Anytime, Goat boy," Tyson said. The Iris Message sizzled out and Grover went to find some of

his other satyrs.

Not far away from were Grover had been talking with Tyson, Percy and Sam stood next to each other, waiting for Hope to finish in the girls' bathroom. Percy was frowning. "He's avoiding me Sam."

"Shouldn't you go talk to him?" Sam suggested, hopping back and forth from one leg to another. Hope and Percy were taking him out in a canoe, they promised a trip out into the ocean.

"Maybe," Percy shrugged, "but I think Grover's forgetting we have an empathy link. He can't hide much from me."

"So shouldn't you talk to him?" Sam said, hopping up and down, "Where is she?"

"She's a girl," Percy said, not answering the first question. "They always take that long."

"We do not," Hope cried, stepping out of the bathroom. Her hair was wound up in a bun with a piece of sea coral stuck through it.

"Maybe," Sam said, smirking. He looked up at his older half-brother, wondering if they were allowed to tease her much further. Teasing Hope would be fun. She could go so pink sometimes.

Percy had a smiling playing at his eyes, "Really Hope, without make up and all, you could out shine the Aphrodite girls."

"Stop it," Hope scoffed, "That's practically sacrileges for us GIRLS." There were two of her boys now. They were bound to tease her. She sighed. Might as well get used to it. There was NO way she'd join the Hunters of Artemis.

Sam and Percy laughed. "Canoe trip now?" Sam said, his stormy blue eyes shining. Hope laughed and gave him a gentle push on the shoulders.

"Impatient much?"

"Percy!" Someone cried.

Sam groaned.

"Yes!" Percy called back, trying to locate the voice. He knew it was Jayson, but he couldn't find the boy.

Jayson popped up beside the trio of Poseidon children. "Hullo. So, Percy, I give you a choice. Go canoe with an annoying little sister and brother, or come to the Big House for a Chiron ordered meeting."

Sam's face fell.

Percy sighed, "Sorry Sam, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Alright," Sam said, scoffing the floor with the heal of his boot. Hope looped an arm around his shoulders.

"Go save the world Perce."

"Stop calling me that," Percy said, rolling her eyes as Hope led Sam to the practice courts. Jayson bit back a grin. "Ya know," Percy said, fixing his friend with a glare, "You aren't nearly as good at giving choices as your father is."

"Ba," Jayson said, and started jogging across camp, "the trick is to never stop moving your mouth. If you stop moving your mouth, you're brain starts to work."

Percy shrugged and sprinted towards the Big House. Jayson had to have stolen that from somewhere. He was way to stupid to think such a reply up by himself. At the Big House, Percy leaped up the porch steps and opened the door. He navigated the bottom floor to the magical enlarged counsel chamber - they had stopped using a ping-pong table when the number of cabin counselors hit twenty-five. And found a seat next to Nico.

The son of Hades was glowering, "You aren't going to like this."

Looking around at the half filled counselor chamber, Percy said, "What?"

"Nope," Nico said, "Chiron would kill me."

"Nico!"

The younger boy shook his head.

Outside the big house, Grover was arguing with one of his prime satyrs when Chiron, in centaur form, clip-clopped up to him. "Grover," Chiron said, with all the authority of a teacher. "We need the Artemis cabin cleaned out and you've already got a group of Cyclops working on Iris's cabin. The Nymphs are over-tasked as it is, cooking for over a hundred and seventy kids now.

Can you get a satyr on the job?"

Grover closed his eyes in disbelief. He hated his job. "Yes sir."

"Thank you, Grover."

As the satyr jogged away, Chiron frowned. The poor boy was over tasking himself. And he wasn't - Grover – anymore. He was a confident, in command satyr that seemed to have forgot almost everything he learned with Percy and the others. He lost the very essence of being a friend.

Chiron sighed. Grover was miserable. Everyone could tell that. But right now, there were more important things to handle. He walked up the porch steps and into the house, heading for the counselor chamber. It was mostly full when he arrived, missing only the Eris cabin leader, Jayson, and Mr. D himself. Chiron made eye contact with the only kid in the room with any idea of what was happening.

Nico Di Angelo did not look pleased. Nor did Percy Jackson. But Chiron knew enough about both boys to know that Nico was actually knew what was happening, while Percy was just insanely curious.

Mr. D arrived with a pop. Some of the newer champers shivered as he twisted and morphed into the solid, full in flesh cupid-man. Percy and Nico just sat there, and exchanged annoyed glances with the other counselors, almost all of them from the twelve original cabins.

"Well," Mr. D, or Dionysus, when he went by his god name. "It seems I have a meeting to conduct."

The door opened and Jayson appeared, dragging a struggling Kristen Dean. "Leave me alone!" The Eris cabin leader shrieked.

Chiron sighed, "Jayson. Kristen. Take your seats." Jayson let go of Kristen with an extra hard shove and they took seats on opposite sides of the table. Kristen in an empty seat two chairs away from Nico and Jayson almost directly across from her.

Mr. D coughed, "There has been a disturbance, at Olympus-" most of the campers knew enough to blush. Chiron fought back another sigh. There had been so many fast changes since Percy forced the gods to accept his terms. So many changes. "-The Lady Artemis has evoked the Unworthy Sacrifice."

Nico's mouth set in a harder line, but everyone else just blinked.

"Study your history!" Mr. D screeched, pounding the table in a fit of frustration. He hated working with children. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. Especially that blasted Percy Jackson. "Do any of you but Nico have any idea what the Unworthy Sacrifice is?"

Malcolm, the leader of Athena's cabin, raised a tentative hand, "It's the opposite of a Worthy Sacrifice-"

"Duh," Mr. D injected.

"-and a Worthy Sacrifice is when someone gives their life, freely, to save the life of another." Malcolm glanced at Percy who had gone completely ashen. "So the Unworthy Sacrifice is when someone who is alive is involuntarily pushed into bringing someone back from the dead, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Westcott," Dionysus said. "Now can anyone, but Nico, give me three examples when the Unworthy Sacrifice was used?"

Most of the campers were too shocked to say anything. Mr. D was actually trying to each them something!

"No one?" Mr. D challenged. After a long pause, he said, "Well listen up because this is important. The Lady Artemis has just evoke the Unworthy Sacrifice, killing one of her Hunters - who had betrayed her, don't worry, Shauna White would have died anyways. And bringing Zoe Nightshade back to life."

Chiron glanced at Percy to see him almost whiter than he had been a second ago. If that was even possible. Percy's hand was closed in a fist around his blade – Zoe's blade, actually. Kristen Dean was the first to speak, "Who cares?"

Nico shot her a glare. "Did you not hear anything Dionysus just said?"

"Yup," Kristen said.

Chiron raised a hand to prevent farther squabbling. "Percy, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Katie and Malcolm, will accompany Mr. D and myself to Olympus when Zoe Nightshade regains consciousness. This will be to observe and to learn and the number was limited to five. Dismissed, however, questions can be asked."

Percy Jackson was out the door before anyone opened their mouths to talk. Nico on his heels.


	4. Defiance

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: If anyone actually cares, yes, I should have updated sooner... I should do a lot of things, but there's not 48 hours in a day, neh?  
**

Chapter Four: περιφρόνηση (Defiance)

The next week was agony.

Olympus and Camp-Half Blood were on edge. A fine, pointy edge that dug into people's feet and made them feel like they were walking on an even finer, ever pointier line. That line dug into their feet even more and made them feel miserable and like they were standing still on a very fine line that was very sharp, and very, very pointy. And then the whole cycle repeated itself getting worst and worst as the week progressed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was back at her parents, driving them, and herself, insane.

Apollo was so cut up over the whole Sacrifice thing that he stayed in the sun for almost the entire week.

Sam Hubert was really too young to understand what was going on.

Grover hardly paid attention to the Olympic problems, always complaining that he was too busy.

Thalia Grace became more and more irritable as the wait dragged on. She exploded when almost anyone tried to talk to her.

Hades would have blasted Artemis from the sky if she was any normal person.

Chiron just stood by a watched. Typical stoic Chiron.

Ariadne became secluded within herself, not wanting to watch as another person went through the aftermath of bring brought back to life.

Percy Jackson kept a tight grip on his sword, Riptide, the entire week.

Penny Van Dike, one of the Hunters, seriously contemplated killing Asclepius unless he hurried up in the waking of Zoe.

Nico Di Angelo walked about in a haze, trying to reason with the dead. Zoe hadn't even been in the Underworld for crying out loud! Why were the dead and his dad so upset?

Zeus took out his anger at Artemis by arguing with Poseidon.

Poseidon took out his anger at Artemis by arguing with Zeus.

Dionysus just drowned in his misery and had a bottle of bear. He earned another fifty years as Camp Half-Blood Hill director.

Artemis refused to see anyone but Thalia and some of her other Hunters. She was distraught.

But Asclepius never left Zoe's side.

He was a healer by training. Trained by Chiron, hundreds of years ago. And he knew what it felt like. The experience of breathing again when one had been dead for so long. Breathing. Really and truly breathing. Even after all these years, Asclepius had never forgotten the novelty of breathing and how amazing it really was. It was Asclepius who was sitting by the bedside, half dozing, when Zoe took her first conscious breath.

She gasped for air, her limps jolting as she tried to overcome the fog of disorientation that plagued her entire being.

"Slow, slow," Asclepius instructed, awakening from his slumber and pushing locks of gray hair from his eyes. "It's alright. You're safe."

Eyes darted in unfocused circles around the room. Her breathing was still raggedy.

"Take it slow. Can you speak?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"I'll be right back," Asclepius said, patting her arm as he got to his feet. The girl recoiled, cowering against the far side of her cot. He went to the door and said, "Iris."

The rainbow goddess showed up almost immediately. "What is it, Asclepius?"

"Fetch my daughters, please. And you'd better tell Thalia that Zoe is awake."

By the way that Iris's eyes sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow, Asclepius could tell that the news would be fully circulated around Olympus before the hour was out. The healer stepped back inside the room and closed the door. Zoe had curled into a ball, huddled in the farthest corner. The man sighed and wiped a tired hand over his eyes. She was a Hunter by nature.

The door opened and Asclepius's daughters came in, their rapid haste proving yet again to be often beneficial.

"What is it Father?" Hygieia asked. "What do you need us to do?"

"Are you that ignorant of the situation?" Panacea said. The ongoing rivalry between Hygieia and Panacea had existed for... too long. Zoe just huddled in the corner, her eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

Hygieia snarled, "I am perfectly aware of the situation. Unworthy Sacrifice. She's a Hunter and everything. Get out, Father."

Asclepius left his daughters to attend to the patient that he hadn't left in a week. But now that she was awake, his girls would do better than any man could achieve. The Healer positioned himself outside the door, ready to make sure Artemis was calm enough to allow her entrance.

Iaso, the calmest of the six girls, sat on the bed next to Zoe and held out a comforting hand, "Hey there. I'm Iaso. How are you feeling?"

Hygieia and Panacea bickered on.

"Will you cut it out?" Aceso hissed to her older sisters. "Just be quiet."

Zoe remained huddled in the corner, her wide eyes searching from face to face.

"We need Artemis," Iaso whispered. At the name of her mistress and the one who brought her back to life, Zoe's head twisted and she focused in on Iaso.

"She's responding," Meditrina pointed out, completely unnecessarily. All six of the girls were Healers.

"Duh," Hygieia and Panacea said together.

Iaso and Aceso glared at them briefly before Iaso spoke to Zoe again.

"Do you remember this place? This is Olympus, home of the gods. I'm Iaso. We've meet before."

Zoe's eyes remanded blank and unreadable, even though they were fixed on Iaso's face.

Hygieia stepped forward, "And I'm Hygieia." Her voice was soft and gentle, much different from when she spoke to Panacea. "C'mon Zoe. You know where you are. You're safe. You can talk." The six sisters all exchanged a glance when Zoe didn't respond.

"She needs Father, or Apollo," The sixth sixter, Algaea stated. She had never been confident her abilities "We can't handle this." Her five sisters glared at her, daring her to question their ability again. "It's true!" Algaea said, raising her hands up in protestive-defense.

"She was a Hunter," Hygieia hissed. "Only Panacea has NO idea what being a Hunter means. You know, abandoning boys and all that."

Panacea's eyes blazed with anger and she glared at her sister.

"Stop!" Iaso screeched.

Zoe covered her ears and cowered.

Iaso slapped a hand to her forehead. "This is why I hate it when we work as a group." Aceso nodded in agreement, Meditrina and Algaea shrugged while Hygieia and Panacea took Iaso's words as a personal affront.

None of them had time to respond before the door opened and Artemis practically bolted inside, followed by Thalia.

The six daughters of Asclepius all retreated to the back of the room.

"Zoe?" Artemis said, her voice cracking with emotion.

The shell shocked girl was frozen, staring at her lady with an unbelieving expression on her face. "Mi'lady?" Were the first sounds across her lips.

Iaso looked triumphant.

"Zoe," Artemis said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The girl reached out and touched the face of her goddess. "It's real. I wanted it to be a dream. Is it a dream?" The agony in her face was clear.

"No, Zoe, it's not a dream. And I'm so, so, sorry," Artemis said, going to her knees next to the bed.

Tears dripped down Zoe's checks. Thalia retreated back to where the Daughters of Asclepius stood. The seven girls watched in silence.

"I didn't want to be brought back," Zoe admitted. "I already said goodbye."

Artemis's voice cracked, "I know. I missed you Zoe. Really."

"Why did ye bring me back?" Zoe insisted.

The goddess of the hunt gave no answer, only to pull back from the bed and look her ex-lieutenant in the eye. "I have no excuses. It was a selfish act."

"Mi'lady!" Zoe cried, torn between duty and loyalty and the sense that she had been betrayed. "When have ye ever been selfish?" The six sisters were astonished when Artemis turned away from Zoe, tears streaking down her cheeks. They had actually seen Artemis cry. THE Artemis. Crying. All six of them glanced at Thalia, who just shifted her weight.

Iaso felt a tear drip from her own eyes, and Aceso was likewise affected.

Artemis took a deep breath and gathered herself in. The tears stopped, almost immediately, the goddess had returned to looking like herself again, erect and noble. "What will you choose now, Zoe Nightshade?"

Zoe opened her mouth, but Artemis cut her off, "You can begin again. A whole new life."

"Thee-" Zoe started.

"Whatever you want, I'll help you achieve."

The newly alive girl glanced from Artemis to the seven others pressed against the back of the wall. Her eyes landed and locked on the only one she confidently knew. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and by the silver circlet on her head, lieutenant to the Lady Artemis. Zoe felt lonely and replaced.

Her mind whirled and she tried to contemplate what Artemis was offering. Anything, really. A new life. With the Hunters? No, Zoe said. It hurt to admit, but she couldn't go back to that. Too many memories. Too much that she had missed. Artemis was right. Zoe needed a new life.

But what?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel felt the wind rustle through her hair. But they were indoors. She felt his presence. Stiffening, the girl looked across the table at her mother and father. "Excuse me, but you said I'd be allowed to leave for that summer camp I told you I wanted to attend. Can I go?"

Her father smiled, "Of course, Rachel dearest. Go ahead."

Elated, Rachel all but ran from the table. She took the steps up to her bedroom-attic three a time, and true to prediction, found Apollo jumping on her bed.

"Nightshade's awake," Apollo said. "Iris just told me. Let's go." He grabbed on to Rachel's arm without so much as asking leave and transported them both to the sixth hundred floor of the Empire State Building. Mount Olympus.

Apollo dropped Rachel's arm, "There's a meeting in the Main Hall. You can find Chiron and the other people from Camp and stay with them, for the rest of the summer, I s'pose."

"I'm not a child, Apollo," Rachel said, sighing. She really did hate that man sometimes. And no, there was no way on Styx she'd ever like him. Rachel watched Apollo walk away before skipping towards a cluster of people. The centaur was easy enough to spot, and beside him where Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, three other boys, Clarisse and another girl.

Chiron spotted Rachel first and waved. Nico and Percy waved as well. When she reached them, Rachel gave Percy a hug, feeling desolate and guilty the entire time they were in contact. She broke the hug, quickly and then hugged Nico. The younger boy seemed severely weirded out. "Hey guys." She said, to the three she didn't know.

"Rachel, this is Travis and Conner, don't ask me to tell them apart," Percy said, "and this is Malcolm, Clarisse and Katie."

"Hello," Malcolm said, in chorus with Travis and Conner's "Hey."

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Nico asked.

Rachel sighed, "I'm the Oracle of Delphi. Apollo brought me along before I end up at camp for the rest of the summer." Through the corner of her eye, Rachel watched as Percy surveyed the visible Olympus. He wasn't as talkative as he used to be. Wasn't as blunt and completely and totally crazy. To use Annabeth's words that no one dared say allowed, he really used to be, 'Seaweed Brain', but not anymore. He seemed subdued. Different.

"Oh," Nico said and Rachel forced herself back to their conversation. "So how was your parents?"

"Awful," Rachel said, "I was practically counting down the minutes!"

"Children," Chiron said, cutting off Travis or Conner in what was to be a spiffy reply, "We are not here for frivolity. This is a series matter. Please refrain from joking around."

All six of the teenagers stared at him. Chiron never spoke like that!

"Look," Percy muttered, pointing across the hall. The king of the gods, Zeus, had just walked into the main room, with Artemis trailing behind him. Thalia, with a hand on Zoe's elbow, followed after them.

Rachel stared. She had never gotten to meet Zoe, but she could feel Nico and Percy gulp back astonished stares and all. Why? Percy was holding onto his pen –- his sword, Riptide –- with all his might, gazing across the room at Zoe. Rachel felt jealous, for a second. Percy would never bother to look at her with such intensity.

The Oracle of Delphi studied who she figured was Zoe. A tall girl, probably no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen. She had black hair, the hairline streaked with gray, even from a distance. Her nose was sharp and angular, like her entire face. Zoe Nightshade looked sick. Slim as a rail, like she would be torn in two by a just a tiny kitten. There was nothing special about her. Rachel's inside's squirmed. Why was she jealous?

Zeus and Artemis took their throwns.

Thalia led Zoe to the middle of the room, bowed to the assembled gods, and then retreated to the group of Hunters standing behind their ladies' thrown. There was silence in the hall as Zeus situated himself, and then twisted his grip on his lightening bolt. "You are Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas?"

Rachel's eyes went wide. Daughter of a TITAN?

"Yea," Zoe said, raising her chin a bit.

"Do you remember your life?" Zeus asked.

"From birth to death," Zoe said, shivering. It had been almost a day since she had awoke. Physically, she felt fine. Emotionally... how would anyone feel after being brought back from the dead?

"Do you request that we kill you to repair the Unworthy Sacrifice?" The king of the gods asked, gazing down at the girl with more stare power than Thalia.

Zoe paused and glanced at her lady. Artemis was gripping the edge of her seat, but didn't say anything. "No. My Lord, the damage has been done. Nothing would bring back the soul that brought me here."

Zeus paused, "Do you wish in any way to punish Artemis for what she did to you."

"No." Zoe stated.

Rachel glanced at Percy. He was still watching, alert and attentive. She felt her stomach rolling again. Percy had ADHD! He was never alert and attentive!

The twelve gods and the surrounding watchers all watched as Zeus and Zoe stared at each other. After what seemed like eternity, Zeus broke the eye contact and said, "What are your plans for the future? Will you rejoin the Hunter?"

Decision time. Zoe bit her lip, counting to ten to formulate a reply. "Not right away, Lord Zeus. Maybe after time, when I have discovered who I am again, then I will return to my Lady Artemis but for now," Zoe glanced over her shoulder and found Chiron in the crowds, "I would hope to stay at Camp-Half Blood."

Chiron gave the now ex-Hunter a nod.

Zeus shifted in his chair, "Then you in no way wish to punish Artemis?"

Zoe pushed her shoulders back and felt a bit of her old self returning. "Are thou anger at thoust daughter? Oh Lord Zeus. Are thou angry because she brought me back to live like Asclepius did to Hippolyta, like Apollo did to Asclepius, like Dionysus did to Ariadne?" She avoided looking at the gods she mentioned. "Or are thou angry because Artemis performed the Unworthy Sacrifice and thou did not?

"Thou killed Asclepius," Zoe continued, "was it out of jealousy Lord Zeus? Thou fought with Apollo, was that out of jealousy Lord Zeus? Are thou so depending on being the first that thou forget the principals behind the matter?"

Immediately, Zoe Nightshade knew that she had pushed Zeus too far.

He stood and glared down at her with an intensity a thousand-times Thalia's worst glare. Zoe felt like her skin had ruptured and given way to flames. Like she was burning. Burning alive.

Pain.

"Stop!" Zoe vaguely heard Artemis cry through her hazy perception of the world. "While she may not be a Hunter, Zoe Nightshade is still under my protection." The pain receded, the fire went away. Zoe crumbled to the marble floor.

The goddess of the hearth was first to reach her. "Zoe?" Hestia said, laying her hands on the girl's shoulders. Zoe shuddered and gasped for air.

Rachel closed her eyes to try and block out the image. Zeus and almost burned her alive. The Oracle of Delphi glanced at Percy and Nico, both looked as mad as mad could be, but both were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Thankfully.

Hestia helped Zoe to her feet and steadied her when the ex-Hunter's legs shook.

Zoe glared up at Zeus.

"Stay out of the sky, girl," Zeus cautioned. He turned and walked between the space of his thrown and the one to the right. Over his shoulder he said, "If you want to live."


	5. Adjusting

**A/N: I LOVE writing Dionysus. How do you guys think I did?**

Chapter Five: ρύθμιση (Adjusting)

Zoe looked around her temporary guestrooms and sighed. Life was so much more complicated than death. Nico and Percy had made it perfectly clear they felt this to be more than a little awkward. Percy, at least, had a reason.

The girl shook her head to clear her memory.

Anaklusmos. Riptide.

The first time she had seen Percy with the sword, Zoe had closed up inside of herself, becoming more tense than she had been in ages. It didn't help that Percy got the distinct negative impression right away, or that Lady Artemis had gone missing. Zoe sat on the bed and put her bag of things to the side. Artemis had granted her a bow, not a Hunter's Bow, but a good, solid bow. Zoe attacked the quiver to her belt and the unstrung bow to her back.

She knew enough that wallowing in misery and thought wouldn't do her any good. Structured activity. Zoe stepped from her room on the second level and locked it behind her. The Aphrodite girls won't dare accept her here, and the Hermes cabin always looked for unsuspecting prey. Better to be prepared.

Zoe trotted down the stairs.

"Nightshade," the voice of the resident god called, "I want to talk to you."

Respectfully, Zoe turned and nodded to Dionysus, "Yes Sir?"

"You really put Zeus in his place, good going girl."

Zoe didn't respond. Her hand went to her dagger on her belt, just through cautious reflexes.

"There are some rules, here, as I assume you know," Dionysus said. "Chiron fully trusts you to follow them, but please attack the Aphrodite girls. Um, erm, don't, attack them, I mean. I'm supposed to not cause any harm to these little twerts. Anyway, you may participate in any activity, help the satyrs, nymphs or half-bloods whenever you want and Chiron says you're basically allowed the run of the place.

"You are not allowed in any cabin with just a boy-" Dionysus ignored Zoe's shocked, affronted and accusing face. "-and you are to play fair even in their stupid games. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, non-demigod."

"Thank you, Sir," Zoe said, her voice icily cold. She may not be a Hunter for now, but there was NO way she'd just go chasing after the opposite gender.

"Oh, and the Oracle of Delphi is the only other non-demigod, you and she might get along."

Zoe didn't respond. When she met Rachel the other day, the 'Oracle of Delphi' had been very cold and unwelcoming. Katie and Clarisse had been engaging enough, allowing her the opportunity to talk to someone other than Percy and Nico and the other boys.

"Shoo," Dionysus said. Zoe nodded to him and continued out of the Big House. The girl stood on the porch for a few seconds, breathing the fresh air. Fresh air. Breathing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace of the air. The air!

Zoe allowed a smile to cross her face. It felt good to breath again. It was one of the things she had missed, while in the courts of Uranus. Breathing.

"Miss Nightshade?" The Clarisse girl, daughter of Aphrodite, no Ares. Duh.

"Yes Clarisse?" Zoe said, opening her eyes and smiling briefly at the younger girl. Well, actually, Clarisse was maybe nineteen and Zoe remained frozen at seventeen.

"Would you like a tour around camp?"

"No, thank you, Clarisse, I remember it well enough." Zoe said, looking away from Clarisse and at the cabins. There were more of them now, a lot more of them. She could obviously see the Hecate one –- black stone walls shimmering with golden runes. And a few cyclops were building a new one, one out of rainbow water droplets and all. It was a very delicate cabin.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course," Zoe said, smiling. Clarisse smiled and walked away. Zoe took a deep breath. There was going to be a lot to get used too.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Sam," Hope said, "Hate archery yet?"

Sam groaned. "It's awful." The two of them raised their bows and pulled back on the strings. They released the shots and watched as their arrows fly across the shooting range. Hope's arrow struck the target on the outside target and Sam's missed completely. "Ugh," Sam said, resting the end of his bow on his sneakers. "I'm horrid at that."

"You're better than Percy," Hope pointed out, nocking another air and pulling it back to her ear. Her hands shook even as she tried to hold the bow steady. Both eyes open, she let go of the string and the arrow completely missed the target. "Oh Styx."

"Don't curse, Hope," Sam said, rolling his eyes. The two of them looked around at their other archery classmates. Kristen Dean and the rest of the Eris cabin, a few of the younger Hermes kids, and some of the other kids from the newer cabins.

Hope shot him a glare, "Be quiet Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"Hope, Sam," Chiron said, looking up from helping Kristen, "focus on your archery." The two children of Poseidon grimaced and readied their bows again. Kristen stuck her tongue out at the two younger children before taking her bow and releasing an arrow directly at an approaching figure. She had to turn directly away from targets to do so.

Chiron snatched the bow from her from her.

The figure, about thirty meters away, sidestepped the arrow and caught the arrow with one hand. Her slim figure was tense and taught, ready to snap at the slightest comment. The whole archery class froze.

Zoe walked towards the class, steadily approaching Kristen Dean. Chiron stepped back to allow the ex-Hunter to deal with the trouble-maker. Ever since children of the goddess of Chaos showed up in the camp, it had been a walking nightmare. Kristen especially. Chiron sighed. It used to be that the Hermes kids were the trouble makers, but Kristen and her cabin enjoyed causing pain. And it was getting too far. Hopefully Zoe would help set the Eris girl straight.

With calculated precision, Zoe stood in front of Kristen. The daughter of Eris had maybe two inches on the daughter of Atlas, but Zoe was by far the impressive figure. Still holding the arrow, Zoe said, "Name?"

"Kristen, Kristen Dean," She said, sticking her nose in the air.

Sam and Hope watched, wondering what Zoe would do.

Zoe clasped her hands behind her back and stared at Kristen, "Do you know the story of Achilles?"

"Oh course," Kristen answered, confident.

"So you know that Paris didn't miss."

"Of course, Miss Who-ever-you-are. Really, what's the point here?" Kristen said, rolling her eyes in a bored fashion.

"Paris hit Achilles in the one spot that could kill him." Zoe said, keeping her tone flat and slow so that the idiot daughter of the goddess of strife would understand her. "Because he didn't miss." In less than a blink of an eye, Zoe had her bow out and strung, the arrow that Kristen had shot at her nocked and ready.

Kristen's brown eyes widened and she threw a scared glance at Chiron. "But-"

"I don't miss."

Gulping, Kristen said, "I'm sorry. It was for practice. Hitting a moving target is harder anyways. No harm done, right?"

Zoe kept the bow perfectly steady and pulled back to just behind her ear. "Not yet."

"I won't do it again!" Kristen cried, panic in her voice. "I promise! I- I swear by the river Styx that I won't shoot at other people."

"That is an unnecessary oath," Zoe said, loosing her grip on the bow and catching the unnocked arrow with her left hand. She tossed the arrow to Kristen who tried to catch it, but it tumbled through her hand to the ground. "Pick it up," Zoe ordered.

Kristen did so, licking her lips and never taking her eyes away from Zoe.

"Now shoot it at the target." Zoe said. Trembling, Kristen nocked the arrow and faced the targets at the end of the range. The entire class continued to watch. "Hold steady," Zoe ordered.

At that order, Kristen jolted upright, her slouch gone, back straight, head level. Her arms were firm and straight. She drew the string back to her ear, closed her front eye, and let fly. Two seconds later, the arrow imbedded itself in the bull's eye. The class stared in disbelief.

"See?" Zoe said, speaking now to the whole class instead of just Kristen. "If you focus, if you try, you can accomplish anything. Even archery." With military precision, Zoe turned and walked away.

The class watched her go.

"Ready bows," Chiron barked, bring the class back to full attention. Hope and Sam straightened their back and rolled their shoulders in an effort to prove Zoe right. "Ready arrows," Chiron called. In perfect, almost practiced, unison, the class nocked arrows to their strings. They all kept time to Kristen. Kristen. The girl that everyone except those also in Eris hated. Or had hated, things might have changed now.

"Fire."

Some twenty-odd arrows whizzed across the field and all hit the targets. Maybe not dead-center or even close to the bull's eye. But everyone had improved. "Ready arrows," Chiron called again. He glanced at Zoe's retreating form. Maybe if she taught all of the archery classes...

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It was awesome!" Sam gushed as he sat on his bed across from Hope. Percy was next to Sam. They were up later than supposedly, but Percy was the camp counselor, he could shut down whenever, so they enjoyed a late night chat.

"He's developing a crush," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

Percy laughed, "On Zoe."

"She's amazing!"

Percy and Hope exchanged a glance. "Definitely," Percy said, with a wide smirk, "and now we've got blackmailing rights." Sam went pink.

Leaning her head against the gray wall of their cabin, Hope said, "I love camp. It's so much better than home." Both boys sobered. Ever since Sam had gotten here, they had never discussed families. He didn't really know what situations Hope or Percy came from. Were they orphans like him?

"The orphanage too," Sam said, tossing his Hurricane in his hands. Yes, he slept with a staff. Percy slept with a pen. Deal with it.

"You were in an orphanage?" Percy said, frowning.

"Yeah," Sam shivered. "I was the strange kid. Everyone picked on me and even the teachers didn't like me. There were these two boys, Mickey and Roderick, who took special joy in bullying me. They made me do everything. What about you guys?"

Percy smiled, "My mom's great. My first step-dead, Smelly Gabe - that's what I called him - was awful, but it kept me save and all. He reeked of human. And, well, Mom kinda froze him with Medusa's head-"

Hope laughed.

"-and Mom married a guy named Paul Blowfish. He's really nice, even if he is an English teacher." All three of the ADHD and dyslexic kids winced. "What about you, Hope?" Percy asked.

Sam looked up, surprised, Hope had never discussed home with Percy either?

The daughter of Poseidon twisted her blanket between her hands, "Was it really Blowfish, Percy?"

"No, but Hope, really. It will help if you talk about it." Percy said. Sam yawned.

Hope lay down, resting her head on her hands. "My mom was, different. She always talked about Dad is a very derogatory sense. Saying that he broke promises and dumped me on her and all that lot. She didn't want me. Left me alone in the hotels a lot. Sometimes she'd slap me and such like. It hurt a lot."

Both boys watched her with concern on her faces.

"One of her 'friends'," Hope said, sitting up and and hugging her knees to her chest, "tried to..." She trialed off, not wanted to keep going.

Percy grabbed her meeting immediately and leaped across the cabin. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the girl started crying. She hugged her half-brother and the tears poured from her eyes.

Sam watched them, eyes wide, "What?" Neither Percy or Hope answered. "What?" The little boy repeated. Over Hope's shoulder, Percy mouthed, 'Drop it.'

Aloud, Percy said, "Lights out."

The light in the cabin went out, leaving only a nightlight like glow coming from the silent fountain. Sam kicked his shoes off and lay down, trying to figure out what had upset Hope so much. He could still hear her sobbing from across the cabin.

He shrugged against his pillow. If they didn't want to trust him, he'd still trust them. That's what families were for. Family. Sam sighed. Just over a week and he already through that

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel heard the footsteps outside her room. It didn't sound like Chiron or Mr. D or Apollo. And there was no other real option, besides that Hunter. The Zoe girl. Pushing her chair away from the desk, Rachel stood up and went to open the door.

Sure enough, the black haired girl was walking down the hallway. Zoe heard the door open and turned. She tried to smile, but found herself emotionally and physically drained. "Hello."

"Um, hi, Zoe right?"

"Yes." Zoe rubbed a hand over her face.

"Are you okay?"

Zoe nodded. "Thee?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied, trying to find something to talk about. "So, how was your day?"

"A day. I got to yell at one of the Eris kids. She wasn't the same after that."

Rachel snorted. She knew perfectly well how... disturbing... Eris could be. "Which kid was it?" As far as the Oracle knew, there were five, maybe six, Eris kids. And they were quickly becoming Chiron's band at Camp Half-Blood.

"Kristen Dean," Zoe replied. "I taught her a lesson in archery."

"Would you like a drink or something?" Rachel asked, "I've got some soda."

Zoe blinked. She was exhausted. It had been a rough day. Being alive again. Alive. Breathing. "If thou wist."

Rachel stepped aside and ushered the older girl into her rooms. She swiped her desk clean of all drawing materials and pulled two Pepsi's from her little refrigerator. "Do you mind, if I ask about, you know, the U. S.?"

"I'd- I'd rather not talk about it," Zoe said, taking the Pepsi from the younger girl. She cracked the can open and took a sip.

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said, hiding behind her soda can. There was an awkward pause between the two girls until Rachel blurted, "?"

Zoe blinked, "Could thou repeat that?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Never mind."

The ex-Hunter watched Rachel for a second before nodding. "Sleep is a necessity to life," Zoe frowned. Sleep. She need it again. Oh joy. "I'd better go."

"Yeah, nice talking to you," Rachel never lifted her gaze from the floor.

Zoe finished her soda in a long drought and then rested the can on the edge of Rachel's desk. "Thanks." She whirled and walked out the door.

Rachel felt her stomach clench again. Zoe was beyond graceful! She floated, glided really. Never walked. Zoe was beautiful and odd. A mystery and bluntness rolled together in a perfect package. Probably every boy's dream. Rachel smacked her can down on her desk, not caring that she slopped Pepsi over her hand and the wooden desk. She fell into her bed fully clothed and sobbed into her pillow.

Out in the corridor, Zoe had gone no farther than few steps before she heard Rachel sobbing. She paused, and listened.

"I wouldn't have done it." The words were muffled, probably said into her pillow. "If I had known I wouldn't have done it. Go to the Underworld, Apollo! You should have told me!" Her sobs grew louder. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew. Percy, I'm so sorry!"

Zoe remained frozen, trying to piece together the puzzle. 'I wouldn't have done it.' Taken the Oracle? 'You should have told me.' Something that Apollo didn't tell Rachel and yet it effected Percy. The archer's mind was blank for an idea. Slowly, Zoe started back up the hall, heading for her rooms.

The simple accommodations had none of the person touch that Rachel's hand. No pictures on the wall, or the desk, or anywhere. No mess. Zoe pulled her bow off her shoulder and rested it against the wall. She unstrapped her belt and laid it beside her but kept the dagger in her hand. Never, ever sleep without a weapon on hand.

As she undressed, the answer hit her. Annabeth Chase. Of course! The girl who had held up the sky as a trap for Artemis during the quest that got Zoe killed. Past tense. Killed. How many people could say that had died and come back to life? Well, not counting Hippolyta, Asclepius and Ariadne. Annabeth. Annabeth had died for Percy. They had been best friends, maybe boyfriend, girlfriend. Zoe made a mental note to herself to find out.

Had Rachel liked Percy? It seemed that way.

In the morning, the exhausted part of Zoe's brain reminded her. In the morning. Zoe closed her eyes and fell asleep.

And for the first time in nearly two and a half years, she dreamed.


	6. The First Dream

Chapter Six: το πρώτο όνειρο (The First Dream)

Zoe got to her feet, steadying herself against a pillar. She was in the halls of Uranus, a palace she recognized instantly. The palace was carved into the heart of a star. Fiery walls burned around her, but the heat of the place was no different than earth.

Light bounced off everyone wall, minute flares would occasionally break the magic seal of the palace walls, but they never affected anything. Zoe closed her eyes in disbelief. Why had they brought her here?

A black woman appeared at the far end of the hall. She wore a golden toga and an elaborate gold headdress. The gold contrasted her dark skin almost perfectly. Zoe opened her eyes and she locked eye contact with the regal looking woman. They stared at each other, before Zoe managed to say, "Cassiopeia, why am I here?"

The ancient queen of Ethiopia raised her chin slightly, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Come. Unfaithful one."

No. No. Zoe shivered. She tightened her grip on the pillar. Why had they brought her back here? Why!

"Come," Cassiopeia ordered. "The Protogenoi want to speak to you. Personally, I wouldn't waste my time." She sneered, her perfect white teeth flashing in the brilliance of the sun.

Zoe loosened her hold on the pillow and stumbled down the hallway towards the queen. She was consciously aware of her cloths: a wrinkled brown skirt, torn and tattered shirt, bloodstained and dirty. The cloths she had worn when first arriving in the palace of Uranus. All the Protogenoi? Zoe was scared. Scared enough to admit to herself that she was scared.

"Are you so stupid that you've lost control of your limbs?" Cassiopeia snarled.

Swallowing, she managed to get all the way down the hall. When standing next to the regal and arrogant queen, Zoe felt small, unsatisfactory, barely important.

"Well look here," Cassiopeia looked down her nose, "The Lieutenant of Artemis. Scared out of her mind. It's only the Protogenoi." Her voice seeped with condescension. Zoe her mind to wake herself up.

Zoe didn't respond. She just walked passed Cassiopeia and pushed open the little glowing orange door. The next room was completely different. It was still in the heart of the sun. It was the thrown room of Uranus. She walked into the glowing orange room, a room tinted with a shade of darkness. The Thrown room of Uranus. The Thrown room of the Protogenoi. Zoe shivered and tried to keep her knees from knocking.

The set up was similar to the Olympian thrown rooms, chairs in a semi-circle around an open area. Twelve chairs, three of them empty. Hundreds of different people milled around in the background. Zoe could not distinctly make out a face, even the ones on the thrown.

"Approach, child," A deep, male voice said. It was the one voice she knew. Uranus, god of the heavens.

She took a deep breath to try and calm her shaky nerves and stepped into the center of the room. The Thrown room became more clear. Uranus directly to the right of the empty center chair. He looked old, and weathered, but no more so than all of the seated gods. Only one of the gods looked young, a girl, sitting on the end of the right of the circle. Zoe immediately equated her to Persephone.

"Thou are Zoe Nightshade?" The woman who was two empty chairs from the left of Uranus. She wore a black cape and had midnight black hair. The very personification of night. "Daughter of Atlas and Pleione. Former Hesperiedes. Former Hunter of Artemis. Former Constellation, the Huntress? Ye-wow, what a list of failures."

Zoe licked her lips and nodded, "That is me." She wanted so much to wake up from this dream. This nightmare. Oh curse the Oreinoi, the spirits of dreams.

The woman who looked like night stood and took a step away from throwns. "Thou forsook Uranus's realm, child."

"It was not my choose," Zoe said, staring at her bare feet. If she didn't look any of the Protogenoi, the First Ones, the Primordial Forces, the original gods, then this wouldn't be so hard.

"Look at us, child," said a much softer voice. Zoe looked up to the face of the girl. She had hair the color of the orange glowing walls, and seemed to be the very opposite of the incarnation of night. "You are not here for us to judge you, only for us to help you."

"That is not entirely true, Herema," A voice, a black, oily, nightmarish voice said from the seat between on the right of the Night woman. Zoe tried to figure out who everyone was, but the myths and legends on the Protogenoi, minus Gaia and Uranus, were few and far between. "Zoe Nightshade, thou chose not to rejoin thy mistress. Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready. I don't know who I am any more. Nor what I want to do with my second chance."

"Second chances are rare, child," said the man completely opposite the Herema girl. "Thou are indeed lucky."

"Luck and misfortune are so often bound together," said another male voice. Zoe scanned the faces to pinpoint the speaker. She couldn't him. There were too many people.

Uranus, likely sensing her discomfort said, "She does not know us. Zoe. As ye know, I am Uranus, god of the heavens."

The woman of night sank back into her thrown, "And I am Nyx, goddess of night. This is Erebus, god of shadows."

The man next to Erebus stood and said, "I am Pontos, and this is Thalassa. We were the owners of the sea until Poseidon displaced us."

"I'm Herema, goddess of the day," said the young looking girl, smiling.

The man a chair away from Uranus said nothing, only pouted.

"I am Cronos," said the next man. Zoe stiffened at the speaker and turned to face him, shook etched on her face. Kronos? "But not to be confused with the better known Titan. I am the Keeper of Time."

And then the last man smile, "And I am the god of the upper air. Aether."

Zoe blinked and tried to take it all in. She had just meet most of the Protogenoi. The Protogenoi! "Where are-" Uranus cut her off before she could finish her question.

"My beloved Gaia is still bound to her Sol and could not make the trip. Our Queen should be arriving shortly and Chaos is locked away, far from this world. We keep a thrown for him anyway."

"Um-"

"Introductions are pointless," said the god of shadows, Erebus. "We need to stay on the question at hand."

"But what is that question?" Aether challenged, "I hold by my opinions that bringing her here was useless."

"No useless," Nyx, the goddess of night, said with an ethereal smile, "merely a precaution, Aether. You know the prophecy."

All the Protogenoi except for Nyx, Erebus and Cronos flinched. Cronos stood, "We swore not to discuss that."

"Go play with your clocks," Nyx snapped. Zoe shivered. If there were two gods here that made her feel uncomfortable more than anything, it was Nyx and Erebus. "I am not discussing it."

Cronos glared at her, his soft eyes blazing with fire.

"Peace." A new voice ordered.

All of the gods straightened and looked forward. Zoe looked for the voice, but saw no one, until she focused on the center throne. A new Protogenoi stood in front of it, her face blurred in the fuzz of nonexistence. But it had to be the Queen that Uranus referred to.

"Nyx, Uranus," the voice said, "thou were requested to restrain from bringing her."

"We are a democracy," Nyx said, "thou did not stop me."

Zoe shivered. She felt even smaller and less significant than before.

"Go home," The unknown-Protogenoi said, fixing Zoe with a piercing gaze. Zoe felt her enter her mind, her heart, her soul, her very existence. And then the voice said only to her, though how Zoe could tell the ex-Hunter did not know. "Go home. Warn Chiron and ONLY Chiron. They are gathering forces, preparing to strike. With the gods weak from their battle with Kronos there will be little they can do. Warn Chiron. Warn Chiron that the end is coming!" Visions of people, most of whom she recognized, flashed through Zoe's mind. "You will need these people to help you. Go home."

Zoe felt the thrown room, the heart of the sun, the Protogenoi all disappearing from her dream. The last thing she saw was Cassiopeia sneer. The last thing she heard was a whispered "Worthless."

The girl jolted awake in her bed, completely and utterly terrified.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe waiting until a reasonable hour, about four in the morning, before throwing a clock over her shoulders and grabbing her bow and arrows. She didn't even bother to strap them on before striding into the hallway. Pale and still trembling, Zoe bolted down the stairs.

"You're up early," Chiron said, from the table at which he stood, munching on some hay.

Zoe froze, like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"Am I not supposed to know that you're there." Chiron frowned. Puzzled. He could count the times on two fingers he had ever seen Zoe distraught, sad, or terrified. Mad or angry was common. But she was terrified now. Horrified. Granted, she had just come back to life. Had the Oneiroi paid her a visit? "Zoe?"

She shivered and closed her eyes, trying to gather some strength. "I had a dream."

Chiron nodded. A demi-god dream? A nightmare? Well, those two were the same. A daydream? He could only wait for her to continued.

"I, I was taken to the Palace of Uranus."

Chiron's eyes widened and he stared at the girl in shock. The Protogenoi. As a constellation, Zoe was sure to interact with Uranus, but had she met the other Ancestors as well?

"And I met the Protogenoi," Zoe said, a nervous catch in her voice. "Uranus. Erebus. Nyx. Cronos. Everyone but Gaia and Chaos, even their Queen, whoever that is."

"Well, I'm glad Chaos is still imprisoned," Chiron said, thoughtfully. Zoe shook and gripped her bow for comfort. She took a deep breath and then related her entire dream to the centaur teacher. At the end, she was gasping for breath. "I saw fourteen faces. One was me. But I don't remember the others now."

There were footsteps on the stairs and Rachel Dare came down, yawning her head off, "Are you always this loud in the morning?"

"Sorry, Rachel," Chiron said, a slight smile in his voice. "Zoe and I will take our discussion outside."

"What is it?" Rachel demanded through a yawn.

"None of thy concern," Zoe snapped, not wanting to share her dream with the red-headed Oracle. Rachel shrugged and then stomped back up the stares.

"Would you recognize the faces when you saw them?" Chiron asked as they headed for the outdoors.

Zoe shrugged and buckled on her belt. She slipped her dagger into its sheath, "Maybe. But I don't know."

"Zoe," Chiron said, reaching a hand and putting it on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay. We'll be fine."

Zoe looked up at him, and shivered, "But... it's the Protogenoi. They're more powerful than the Titans. The gods are weaker now than ever. What if-"

"No." Chiron said, "I'm ordering you not to brood."

The girl hung her head. "I'm not important anymore. There's nothing I can do. I'm don't have the influence or power anymore to make a difference."

"Zoe. If what you say is true and this, unknown Protogenoi-"

"You don't know who she is?" Zoe said, looking up astonished, "But I thought that you'd know."

"I'm not omnipotent, child," Chiron said, sadly. "I know not who she is. But if what she says is true, than you will be very important in stopping this next war."

Zoe's head jerked up at the last word.

War. Would there be a second war so soon after the first? She clenched a fist around her dagger hilt and took a deep breath. Breathing. What a wonderful, important little thing. "I need to find the other thirteen people."

"You do indeed," Chiron said. "Just wander around camp today. See if any of the half-bloods becomes clear to you."

Zoe nodded. "Alright."

"Zoe," Chiron said, as she started to walk off, "I'll be here when you need counselor, but don't be afraid to trust your instinct."

"Thanks Chiron," Zoe said, pausing a moment before running towards the volleyball court in the center of the grouping of cabins. It was early in the morning, no one would be out yet, but she could still be there when some came.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy awoke in a sweat. It was nothing new. He hadn't stopped dreaming about Annabeth since the Battle of Manhattan last summer. This time had been the fight with Atlas and Luke. Seeing the gray in her hair from holding up the sky. He twisted the lock of his hair that had been grayed by his time holding up the sky. Seeing her exhausted, tired eyes boring into him, trying to get him a message. Just, seeing her.

Annabeth was dead now.

Gone.

Forever and eternity. Percy's mind jumped to Zoe. Dead wasn't so dead, but if there was a good and legal and sound way to bring her back, Nico would have done it already, and not waiting around for some titan's daughter to be brought back first.

Percy looked at his watch and sighed. Just turning 7 am. Morning. His alarm peepedll accordingly. "Sam, Hope," Percy called out, slipping out from under his covers and throwing a change of cloths on. "Day time."

"It isn't day until noon," Hope groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Fine, be late for breakfast." The hero stepped outside into the dawn air and took a deep breath. He could smell the salt from the ocean, even from here. And it was a glorious smell. His commanded his eyes to scan the area, to the new cabin being constructed close to the race-track and canoe lack, to the rest of the area he could see. At the volleyball courts, he spied Zoe with her arm wrapped around one of the polls.

The boy sighed. He may as well say hi. Rehearsing what to say in his mind, Percy walked up to the ex-Hunter, the original owner of his sword –- Riptide –- the owner who had given the sword to Hercules only to be betrayed. They hadn't gotten along that well, before she, well, died.

Awkward much?

"Hi Zoe," Percy said.

"Greetings, Percy Jackson," Zoe said, looking away from the cabin she was staring at. Cabin Twenty, Eris.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the twentieth cabin. It was almost as bad as the Ares cabin, Number Five. But Twenty radiated a much lower power and was usually quieter. There were only five kids in that cabin. Compared to the eleven or so in Number Five.

Zoe glanced at the boy before shrugged and unwrapping her arm from the volleyball net poll, "Watching." She had been instructed to tell Chiron and only Chiron about her dream. And Percy was not on her list of close friends. Even if he was on her list of five people outside of the Hunters that she actually, well, at least, sort of, kinda, wouldn't admit to it, sort of... respected... for lack of a better word.

"I watched the sky tonight," He said, tonelessly. "When, um, you came back, did The Huntress go out?"

Zoe glanced automatically towards the sky, even if the stars had all gone out in the pre-dawn haze. Percy had become more tactful, in the time she had been away. It was a miniscule improvement. "Yes."

"Oh," he said.

Zoe looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged, "I'll miss it." He blinked and seemed to realize what he said, "I mean, ah, oh that sounded wrong, I, um."

"It's okay Percy." Zoe said, so soft he had to lean forward to hear. "I miss it too."


	7. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I have a signed copy of The Lightening Thief. I don't think I'd sign my own book. That would just be egotistical.**

**A/N: I would like to take this chapter to point out that there is no romance in the genre selection of this story. Adventure/Tragedy. No romance. I'm not saying that there isn't any romance later on, because, c'mon, where did all the kids come from if there isn't some romance among the gods and mortal people, and I'm writing a bunch of teenagers. However, the main "pairing" of this story, Zoe and Percy, do not become a couple. There is, however, later on, a romance between two of the more major characters, and a few of the gods, and... I don't know, who knows what'll happen at the end.**

**As of right now, I've written thirty-eight chapters and it's almost 100,000 words, but I haven't quite reached that mark yet. I've been posting the chapters as I edit them, so it's very slow, naturally. I despise editing. So it takes me forever. But then I'm not being successful at working out the ending to this story. . Except there's going to be a big fight scene. And certain things have to happen in certain orders. But it's the smooth progression of cause and effect, choice and consequence, action and reaction that's really bugging me. And this has been my longest author's note. Like. Ever. So I'll stop ranting now. Enjoy. =D  
**

Chapter Seven: Χάος (Chaos)

Percy Jackson sat on the floor in the cabin of Hades across from his two best friends. Two current best friends, anyways. Grover was acting strange, and avoiding Percy at all costs. And Annabeth was dead. And Hope and Sam were his siblings, friends, but not best friends. It had been three days since Zoe arrived at camp and Percy still wasn't used to seeing her around.

Jayson and Nico were playing a round of spit with cards Jayson had nicked from the Stoll brothers while keeping both of them utterly confused with a babbling stream of chooses and questions. For not having two heads, Jayson could talk almost as much as his father.

"And so," Jayson said, as he dealt out the next round, "I just whisked inside the store, smiled at the old lady and walked out with the stuff. Shoplifting from mortals is SO easy."

"You'd a bad influence on us," Nico said, arranging his deck to be perfectly neat. "Are you sure that you're dad's not Hermes?"

"Of course!" Jayson said. "If my dad were Hermes I wouldn't be able to tell a snake from a serpent."

"There's no difference," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"In Africa there is!" Jayson cried. "If they see a snake all they do is go BAM-" he smacked his foot against the ground, "-and finished. See a serpent and they say RUN!"

"And if they see Medusa they're dead," Nico said, crossly, "now play the game."

"Shesh," Jayson said, settling and flipping over his first couple of cards. "Don't be so uptight. Percy's FOUGHT Medusa."

"And nearly lost," Percy reminded the rather wild son of Janus.

"Pshaw," Jayson said, both playing the fast paced game with Nico and talking at the same time. "If we couldn't the times you NEARLY lost we'd be sitting here until the Sixth Age."

"The Sixth Age could come tomorrow for all we know," Percy retorted.

"It's a serious matter," Nico said, breaking his concentration for the first time that game. "Can we please not joke about the Ages?"

"That's your problem Nick," Jayson said, his cards flying from his deck like he was bewitching them to find a spot, but neither Nico nor Percy could see him cheating or detect magic. "You're such a party pooper."

"You're problem is you're too flippant," Nico retorted, catching up to Jayson in a flurry of cards.

Percy stood and went to the window. He pulled back the gray curtains and peered out over the cabin complex. He could see the newest cabin, Iris, shimmering with seven different colors in the rainbow. Next to that, he could see a few young Cyclops working on yet another cabin, some god of ivy or something. It did appear that the new cabin was being made completely out of the climbing plant. "Who's the new cabin that's going up?"

"No clue," Jayson said as Nico said, "Corymbus."

"Corymbus? Never heard of her."

"Him," Nico corrected, looking up at Percy as the game ended and Jayson won. "god of the fruit of ivy."

Percy turned away from the window and stared at Nico, "Are you sure your not a son of Athena?"

The youngest of the three boy snorted angrily, "Just as sure as Zeus is a son of Kronos."

"Don't remind me," Percy said. He turned back to the window. "Wait... there's a god for the _fruit_ of _ivy_?"

"There's a lot more gods than I think you realize," Nico said, looking oddly at Jayson who had barely spoken in at least five minutes. "Seriously Percy, there's a goddess of morning dew. Herse. She's a wet blanket."

Jayson burst out laughing and the son of Hades and the son of Poseidon let themselves smile. "A wet blanket!" Jayson cried, "That's amazing!"

"And there's a goddess of the flour mill," Nico stated, snorting. "Some Eunostus girl or whatever. Percy, there's a ton of gods out there. A TON. Maybe more than a ton."

"And a ton of Demi-gods too," Jayson said. "Not that the kids of, what's-her-face, Herse, will be able to do much damage."

"Nico..." Percy started. He stopped at the confused expression on Nico's face, like he was plunging into his memories and thoughts. He was momentarily frozen.

"Nico?" Jayson said.

"What is it?" Percy asked. "Death-boy? You okay?"

"I need to speak to Chiron," Nico said, shaking his head and gathering his wits. "Now."

"What?" Jayson and Percy demanded together.

Nico was already on his feet and rushing past them. "It's Chaos and-" The last words were swallowed up as he disappeared out the cabin door, obviously running. Percy and Jayson exchanged a glance and chased after him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam scoffed the ground with the toe of his shoe and looked around. He was just a face in a sea of faces. Just an unimportant kid who happened to be an unimportant son of Poseidon. Percy was famous, everyone knew who Percy was.

Nico too.

And even Hope had her own group of friends outside of her siblings. But Percy and Hope were Sam's family at Camp-Half Blood. They were the only family he had ever had. And Nico was kind and generous even if he could be a bit, odd, and dark, and, depressed, sometimes.

He stood on the edge of the forest, the save part. Sam was lonely. There, see? He admitted it. Tons and tons of kids and Sam was just one face with no friends and no one but two older siblings to cling too. From inside the border line of the trees, Sam heard two voices, angry:

"I'm sorry, Juniper, but I just have to get this done!"

"You never have time anymore Grover! Never. Ever." This was a girl's voice. A nymph, most likely. Sam decided. And everyone knew that Grover was the led satyr. "What is wrong with you?" The girl continued, "You don't have time for me, or Percy, or anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Grover challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Well them maybe you should just go!"

There footsteps froze, and then Juniper said, so softly that Sam had to strain to here, "Do you mean that Grover?"

There was a tense pause, "Juni, listen, I was- no, Juniper!"

From the sounds, Sam decided that Juniper had probably just melded into a tree. After a pause, the boy heard a stifled moan and then, "I wouldn't have done it! If you hadn't promised to cut the link I wouldn't have done it! Why is this so hard?"

Then a new voice, a scary, dark voice that made Sam want to scream and cower and hide and flee and disappear all at the same time said something that Sam couldn't here, only a whisper of a presence on the wind.

"I didn't want to cut Juniper off!"

The voice spoke again.

On instinct, Sam fled, racing towards the main section of the camp. He needed to find Percy! He needed to tell what he had seen.

_Where are you going?_ The voice growled, and Sam knew it was speaking to him. To his mind. He looked around, but saw no one. Who did the voice belong too? How could he have felt the presence if the voice mind-talked to Grover?

"Um," Sam said.

_I think you need to forget this ever happened._

Sam felt a presence in his mind, an overwhelming voice demanding complete and utter surrender. "No," He whispered. Hold on boy. Hold on, he yelled at himself.

_Forget, child, forget._

Sam's minor barriers around his mind collapsed, the voice gained full control and Sam toppled over. He was unconscious before his head smacked a rock on the ground, cutting a gash into his head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"CHIRON! CHIRON!"

Kristen Dean ran towards the Big House. She ran like ghosts were chasing her. She ran like the world was coming to the end. She ran like a hellhound was chasing her. In fact, a friendly hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary WAS running alongside her, but Kristen was one of the three people at camp that Mrs. O'Leary actually liked. Well, now that Kristen had reached the porch for the Big House, the friendly hellhound had gone to find someone else to pester.

"_CHIRON!_" She screeched at the top of her lungs. The door to the Big House smacked into her without her realizing it. Well, actually, she smacked into the door as the door was a stationary object and Kristen had been moving when enough velocity to created a loud CRACK! and for Kristen to stumble back a few steps, "Ow!"

She pushed open the door and raced inside. "CHIRON!"

The centaur was sitting his in wheelchair across a table from the table from Mr. D.

"Now young lady-" Mr. D started before Kristen cut him off.

"One of the campers, hurt, oh come, I don't know what to do or who to get..."

"Calm down, Kristen," Chiron ordered, emerging from his wheelchair into a full-fledged centaur. He grabbed the hysterical girl by the shoulder and said, "Lead me too him."

Kristen grabbed his hand and ran out the door, managing to avoid knocking into it this time. She dashed towards the forest and Chiron trotted after her, not going anywhere near his full gallop speed that would get him to California in a day or so. Kristen stopped at a fairly abandoned spot of the edge of the forest, standing over the limp body of a ten-year-old boy.

Chiron recognized him immediately, but when you knew everyone and taught everyone, it wasn't that hard. "Kristen, go find Percy and Hope. You know Percy, at least, and he can find Hope. Tell them to meet us in the Big House." She nodded and darted off. He bent down and lifted the frozen little body into his arms. Slowly, Chiron carried the boy and kept his gait level, not jolting him.

Poor Sam.

What had rendered him unconscious?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where's Chiron?"

Jumping, Zoe looked up from her book of ancient Greek and blinked in shock as Nico had his hands on her knees, his face maybe an inch from hers. He seemed to realize this and pulled back, "Where's Chiron?"

"I don't know, he left with a frantic camper a couple of minutes ago" Zoe said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find him!" Nico cried, turning around and throwing his hands over his shoulders. "I have to talk to him."

"Nico! Calm down," Zoe commanded. "Now tell me, what's wrong."

"Chiron." Nico muttered. "I have to find Chiron."

Zoe put her book aside and stood up, "Nico, thou can tell me." The boy was wild eyed, and he started babbling on incoherently. Zoe looked up to see Percy and some boy she did not know standing in the doorway. Percy looked agitate, an expression that multiplied when he saw Zoe. They had been avoiding each other almost as much as possible which meant almost no contact...

"He wouldn't tell us what was wrong," Percy said. "Have you gotten anything out of him?"

"Just that he'll talk to Chiron," Zoe knit her eyebrows together. If Nico had had a similar dream to hers what then? He certainly had the same panicked feeling that Zoe had felt. Two days. Zoe's stomach groaned. Two days and she was no closer to finding the ones from her dream. But what if Nico was one of them? The ex-Hunter frowned. She just didn't remember.

The door opened and Chiron stepped inside, carrying his load. Percy gave a stifled shriek and even Nico was quiet. Jayson gasped, "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

Percy was at Sam's head, "Sam?"

The boy didn't respond.

"He's alive, Percy," The centaur assured him, "I'm just taking him to our nurse. Come along, Percy."

"I have to talk to you, Chiron," Nico said, after a quick glance at Jayson and Zoe. The three of them followed Chiron and Percy to the clean and pristine infirmary room. Chiron laid Sam on one of the beds and went to a small basin of water. He moved it so it rested under a window and tossed a drachma, Greek currency.

The centaur said, "Show me Meditrina."

The water shimmered, and then a woman's face appeared in the basin, "Chiron!"

"Hello Iaso, is Meditrina in?"

"No," The woman said. "Do you need her?"

Chiron sighed, "I need someone. I don't even know what happened."

"To whom?"

"The newest son of Poseidon, Samuel Hubert."

Percy, Nico, Jayson and Zoe stood in a corner of the room, waiting for instructions. Percy was biting his lip, hoping, praying that Sam would be okay. He certainly didn't look okay.

His blond hair was matted to his forehead in sweat soaked strands. Eyes clenched closed, he looked like a thousand hammers were pounding in his head and that he was trying to block out the sounds, but his features were frozen in pain. He was as pale as the moon.

"I'll be over in a second."

"Thank you, Iaso," Chiron said before moving the basin of water out of the window light. He turned to the teenagers, "Jayson, go find Kristen and tell her that Percy's here. And if she hasn't found Hope, you may want to alert her as well."

"Yes Sir," Jayson said, saluted and leaving the room.

"Nico," Chiron said, "You wanted to tell me something?"

Nico nodded, "But it can wait until Sam's out of danger and all." He glanced at Percy sympathetically. Zoe leaned against the back wall. She felt out of place; like she wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe if Rachel was as well it wouldn't be so awkward, seeing as they were both special cases, but just herself made Zoe feel overly-privileged.

"There's nothing I can do about him," Chiron pointed out. The air shimmered and the woman appeared. She had a First Aide kit over one shoulder and wore a white lap coat that went with her white hair very well, but she didn't look old. She looked very modern.

Zoe knew her instantly as one of the first people she saw after coming back to live.

"Chiron," Iaso said, in greeting. She nodded to the two half-bloods and Zoe before going to Sam's bedside. "So you have no idea what happened?"

"No," Chiron said, "one of my other campers found him and came to get me. I am unaware if she has more details."

"Well go get her," Iaso snapped. She reached out a hand and felt Sam's forehead, and then checked his pulse.

Chiron made eye contact with Zoe and the ex-Hunter slipped out of the room. Iaso leaned over the boy and muttered a few words in ancient Greek. A ethereal, golden glow appeared on Sam's forehead, filling the room.

"Akheron," Iaso muttered, the world sounding much like a curse. She pulled away from the bed and opened her first aide kit.

Percy looked at Nico who mouthed, 'Underworld river, like Styx.' Did that son of Hades know everything? Percy shivered. He was well acquainted with Styx, better than any non-Underworld person still alive. Invulnerable. Not invincible, just invulnerable.

The door opened and Hope slipped through, followed by Jayson. At the sight of his pale, frozen body, her eyes went wide and frightened. "Sam?" She whispered.

"Stay away from the bed please," Iaso said, smiling at the girl.

Percy stepped forward and pulled Hope next to him and Nico, giving her a full out hug. She hugged him back, burying her face in shoulder. "Is he gonna be alright?" Hope muttered, into Percy's shoulder.

Iaso pursued her lips and pulled out a long metal spike from her kit. She laid it across Sam's brow, making sure it balanced perfectly. A second spike she lay on his chest, and then another at his ankles. Methodically, making sure that all three of the spikes remained completely balanced, she laid a thin strip of wire on one side of the spikes.

"Not that this matters," Nico said, quietly, "but how long ago was he, um, petrified?"

Iaso frowned over her shoulder at him, and then stopped her word to take out a thermometer like object. She jammed it in Sam's ear and listened as the machine beeped. "About fifteen minutes ago, maybe."

Nico went pale, and then glanced at Percy and Jayson. His friends just looked at him, confused.

The healer went back to her work, wrapping wire around the spikes. When one side had been completely wrapped in wire, she took out three chopsticks, and spoke to them in Greek. With a soft cry, in Greek still, she jabbed the un-wired side of the spikes with the chopsticks.

Nothing happened.

Iaso cursed and began unwinding the wire.

Percy and Hope exchanged a confused glance, but Nico was staring at the ceiling, his face almost as pale as Sam's. Of course, he was of the Dead, so he was usually pale. But this was pale for Nico. Only Chiron noticed.

Yet again, the door opened and Zoe slipped back inside, followed by a subdued Kristen Dean. Iaso looked up from work, "Are you the one who found him?"

Kristen nodded.

"Can you tell me about it?" Iaso said, smiling to put the girl at ease. Zoe slipped back into her spot behind Percy and Nico, and that girl, what's-her-name, Hope. But she noticed Nico's pallor. Had she missed something?

"I was trying to get away from this annoying son of Zeus," Kristen said, barely audible, "so I was walking along the edge of the forest when I see Sam in the distance. I haven't, exactly, been nice to him, so I went to go the other direction, but then he went as rigid as a poll or something." She glanced at her shoes.

"And?" Iaso prompted.

"And then he just crashed," Kristen answered, shivering. "I started running to see what was wrong, and when I got to him, he was just lying there, pale as he is now. I, well, lost it and I went to get help."

"Thank you, child," Iaso said. She looked back down at Sam and frowned.

"How long ago, Kristen?" Nico asked.

Iaso turned to Nico and snarled, "That doesn't matter."

"Iaso, wait," Zoe said, cautiously. "Does it, Nico?"

Kristen shrugged, "Twenty minutes maybe? Not long, at all."

Nico wavered on his feet. Zoe reached out and steadied his shoulders.

"Oh," Was all that Percy could say.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Iaso cried. Chiron watched Nico thoughtfully.

"Twenty minutes ago," Nico whispered, "I felt a shift, a disturbance. It was awful and yet amazing at the same time. Completely and totally contradicting itself. Zoe went pale, she glanced at Chiron, who had knit his eyebrows in frantic contemplation.

"I'm twelve!" Hope said, stamping a foot. "Spell it out!"

Nico looked at her, "It was Chaos. The Darkness from which everything else sprung. Everything. Chaos was the one who began the first age. He's the most powerful thing, ever."

"The Age of the Protogenoi. The First Ones. The Beginners." Zoe said, leaning against the wall for support. "This is not good. This is not good. This is not good."

Iaso fainted, just dropped to the floor in a heap.

Percy, Hope, Kristen and Jayson still had no idea what was going on.

Chiron stepped towards the door, "None of you are to leave this room. Until I get back. Zoe, I'm sorry, but if Chaos is stirring, I have to tell the gods."

"No!" Zoe shrieked, "She said only you!"

"Who said?" Kristen, Percy and Jayson said.

"Zoe Nightshade," Chiron said, "this matter is now out of your hands. Stay here. If it comes dinner and I'm not back, Hope and Nico allowed to go get you all food." He glanced at the two youngest who were conscious, "If one word of this gets out, you will be punished so badly you won't know what hit you."

The half-bloods and Zoe were quiet. They had never, ever, heard their easy-going, friendly, best-teacher-ever talk in such a voice.

"Oh, and Jayson, Percy, get Iaso up on a bed." Chiron spun out the door and closed it behind him. The six heard the distinctive sound of a lock.


	8. The Tragic Tale

**A/N: I'm excited, for some reason, and it probably has nothing to do with Christmas, because, well, my Christmas sucked for a number of reasons which have no relation to this fiction. Anyway... there's more Apollo, in this chapter, for you who like him. He's hard to write, for me. =P I did this one drabble based on the Lion King song, I Just Can't Wait to Be King. Apollo and Elvis Presley make a very interesting combination, don't they? And I'm off topic... so Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Percy, Zoe, Chiron, Nico and the rest of the PJO characters are not mine. My OCs, however, because there are a crippling amount of them ( =( ) belong to me.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Eight: Η τραγική ιστορία (The Tragic Tale)

"Fourteen faces?" Hope said. "Is there any chance it's us?" She motioned to the room with her hand.

"Unlikely, there's only seven of us," Jayson pointed out, "eight if you count Miss Iaso goddess over there."

Zoe stayed quiet, not mentioning that she was almost positive about Nico, and Sam, maybe? Sam was the one who had dealt with Chaos, and Nico had felt him...

Kristen snorted, "It's not like a child of Eris will ever be the hero."

"Don't ever degrade thyself," Zoe said, fixing the younger girl with a piercing stare. Kristen seemed so... unconfident. Unsure of herself. She didn't value herself at all. Zoe sighed. Were she and Kristen parallel in some aspects?

The door opened, the lock clicked open. Instead of Chiron, who everyone was expecting, Rachel Elizabeth Dare stuck her head in. "What on earth is going on here?"

Zoe had reached the door and slammed it shut in Rachel's face. Through the door, she said, "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you."

"Why not?" Rachel cried, affronted.

No one replied. After a pause, they heard Rachel storm away, muttering to herself in ancient Greek. Zoe stepped back away from the door and took the five accusing glares in stride, "She's the Oracle of Delphi. She is bound to tell Apollo anything and everything she knows. Okay? I'm just not comfortable with letting him know."

"Why does it seem like everyone hates Apollo?" Nico asked, softly.

"Careful," Jayson warned.

"Especially Artemis," Zoe said, half-smiling. She was not expecting the group, everyone but Kristen, to tense and stare everywhere but her. "Relax, it's not like I'm going to burst into tears if you mention her name."

Everyone but Percy continued to look away. Percy, however, stared up at Zoe with his mouth open, "You just said you."

"Uh-"

Nico picked up on it, "You just said you."

The two boys grinned at each other and started chanting. "You said you. You said you. You said you."

Zoe knocked the back of her head against the wall and rolled her eyes. Boys. She froze, suddenly. What did she think of boys now? Percy and Nico... they were the only ones here who had meet her before. Oh at least the only ones that had meet her and cared. And she didn't equate all boys to Hercules anymore. She shuddered and found herself gasping for air. Hercules. She saw herself, standing beside him, helping him, putting faith in him. He had welcomed her, listened to her every advice, and then disappeared, but not before completely and totally breaking any trust she had in men.

Styx. Her sisters expelled her because of him, and he didn't care. He abandoned her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Percy's worried green eyes hovering two inches above hers. He whispered, so quietly she was sure that the others couldn't hear, "We aren't Hercules." Percy reached out and placed something in her hand. He pulled away and went back to sit next to Hope.

Everyone, even Kristen, refused to look at Zoe now.

Awkward much?

Zoe looked at the item in her hand and her heart stopped for at least three seconds. A normal, blue and white, ballpoint pen. That had so much meaning to it. The pen she had given to Hercules before he betrayed her. But Percy wouldn't... Percy couldn't... She looked up at him, completely aware of the tears on her cheeks.

He smiled.

And Zoe sobbed. She sank to the floor and buried her head in her knees. And sobbed. It didn't help when she heard Nico whisper, "Who is that and where is Zoe Nightshade?" She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She sobbed over Hercules. She sobbed over Percy. Over herself. Over the Protogenoi and the approaching future.

She sobbed her heart out. Something that Zoe Nightshade had never done before.

Percy fixed Nico with a glare that shut him up. Everyone in the room was silent. They watched as Zoe cried.

Not long afterward, Iaso stirred. She sat up, wild eyed and stared around the room in disbelief. "What-?"

Zoe stopped crying and looked up at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You fainted, Ma'am," Hope said, standing up and walking over to Iaso's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Iaso rubbed her head, "Oh my. Chaos. I've got to get to Olympus." She leaped off her bed, performed a lightening fast check on Sam, pronounced him, "Unchanged," tossed Hope a golden coin with the instructions to contact her if anything changed and then disappeared. The half-bloods hardly had time to blink before she was gone.

Zoe finished wiping away her tears and stowed the pen Percy had given her in a slot on her belt. She had always had a notch there, usually for holding an extra arrow, but the pen fit just perfectly. Quickly, she glanced up to see if anyone noticed it, but it seemed that only Nico had picked up on the pen, and he was staying quiet.

"Well, now," Jayson said, breaking the silence since Iaso had left. "Awkward?" He wasn't meeting Zoe's eyes any more. Maybe he glanced at her feet a couple of times, but never her eyes.

"A little," Hope said, standing up and turning so she could look at her half-brother. "We hardly know him."

Nico glanced up at her, "Hope, he's not dying."

"But what if it's an indefinite coma?" Hope said, peering down at her other half-brother with tears welling behind her eyes.

"Hope Elaine Russo, cut it out," Nico ordered.

She turned from Sam and shot Nico a glare, "Yes oh mighty Nikolai Percival Di Angelo."

Kristen choked on a laugh, "Nikolai Percival?"

Zoe smiled, but only so slightly. She didn't feel like joking anymore.

Nico reached over and poked Hope in the side, "You promised." She stuck her tongue out at him. Jayson and Percy exchanged an glance and mutually decided to stay out of it. Again.

"Nikolai?" Kristen sputtered again.

"Yeah, don't repeat it," Nico said, to the daughter of Eris. For the past couple of hours she had been locked in here with them, she hadn't been that bad. Nothing like some of the younger Ares kids and all.

"Nikolai?"

"I said don't repeat it!" Nico cried.

Percy and Jayson lost it. They cracked up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Above the infirmary room, Rachel Elizabeth Dare rotated her headphones and tried to get the music to drown out the laughter. How on earth could they be so loud for so long? It had to be multiple people, at least five, maybe more. And she had only heard the sobbing and the laughter. Sure, she had 'heard' the talking, but it was incoherent jibberish. As the laughter continued, the Oracle slammed her pencil down and got to her feet. One of the laughing voices was definitely Percy. Styx. How did Percy, Zoe and a few other people all end up locked in the infirmary together? It made no sense.

Rachel groaned as she felt a familiar presence ruffled her hair. "Go away Apollo."

The god materialized behind her, in his hobo 'Fred' costume that Rachel absolutely hated. "Tsk, Rach, if I didn't know better I'd say you were depressed."

"Gee, thanks," Rachel growled, "now why would that be?"

"Pining for someone?" Apollo said, completely in jest.

Rachel banged her head against the table. "Go away, Apollo."

He sat down on her bed and steepled his fingers under his chin. "You don't want to know why Percy was locked in a room with Zoe Nightshade?"

The girl refused to answer, knowing he was only trying to get her riled. It wasn't like Percy and Zoe would ever be romantically interested in each other.

"Chaos is stirring," Apollo stated, matter-of-factly.

Rachel didn't even bother to ask who Chaos was. She didn't know and she didn't care. She half-wished that her life would go back to seventh grade when there was no Percy. No Olympia, none of the gods existed. No Oracle. No prophecies. And certainly no stinking Apollo.

Apollo moved from the bed and placed a hand on Rachel shoulders, "C'mon, talk to me."

Not knowing what was coming over her, Rachel sprung away from the desk. She ducked through Apollo's arms and dashed out of her room. Anger and sorrow chased her out of the Big House and into the, yet again, sunshiny day at Camp Half Blood. She ran from her pain, wanted to forget it all and leave it all behind. Rachel ran, but couldn't tell where she was going.

She just ran.

Until she ended up inside the Artemis cabin. It was empty, devoid of life. It hardly looked used, what with a stack of cots pushed up against one wall and the floor empty everyone where else. The walls were plain, gray mixed with white, but the whole cabin had a peaceful aura to it.

"I can't be here," Rachel whispered to herself. She had pledged herself to Apollo. There was no way being here, in the cabin of Artemis, would do her any good. Sure enough, she heard and felt the familiar shimmering of a god's wind transport.

But it was not the god she thought who might come.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Aphrodite said, her beautiful features frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel shook her head, not willing to tell the flippant goddess anything.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity."

The Oracle of Delphi looked up in shock as Aphrodite glared at her, an angry fire burning in her eyes. If Rachel hadn't been so confused, she would have been terrified. "What do you mean?"

"I put Percy into your life. I gave them the urge to seek you out. I was the one who disposed of your competition-"

"You killed Annabeth?" Rachel shrieked, her brain clearing enough for her to comprehend what Aphrodite was saying. Aphrodite had... had... had killed Annabeth? But why?

"Pshaw, girl, please, I didn't kill her. Directly, at least. You mortals, so predictable. Attack Percy, Annabeth takes the blow and it kills her. Job complete."

Rachel slapped the goddess across the face, not knowing what she was doing before her hand came in contact with Aphrodite's face. The goddess of beauty was too stunned to react. "You had to go and interfere. You couldn't let Percy and Annabeth be happy."

"I don't see why you care. Percy could have been yours," Aphrodite said, "and you go and pledge yourself to Apollo. Stupid child, giving up love like that."

"I didn't know Annabeth was dying!"

"It shouldn't have mattered," Aphrodite spat. "You should have kept fighting for him. It's a tragic love story, isn't it?"

Rachel clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths to calm her ever rising temper. Curse red hair and temper tantrums. She was as good as dead if Aphrodite stayed mad at her. "It shouldn't have to be."

"Puh-lease," The goddess of love sighed, "it was a work of genius. The sneeze that caused Percy to think you were a skeleton. A masterpiece."

Rachel clenched her fists.

"So, now what," Aphrodite said, "are you going to go to Percy? Confess your undying love?"

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi," Rachel dug her fingernails into her palms in an effort to keep from hitting her again.

"Boring."

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

Aphrodite's expression turned downright murderous, "I only wanted a love story!"

"You should have killed me instead!" Rachel screamed, her temper breaking through. "Percy was never interested in me. You should have let them be happy."

"Never interested?" Aphrodite snorted in a very unappealing way. "Poor, oblivious, little Rachel."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rachel said, looking away from the goddess.

"Because you little toys are fun to play with," She said, smirking. "So much more fun than my boys up at Olympus."

Oracle of Delphi, Rachel reminded herself. Oracle of Delphi.

The air shimmered again, and this time, an auburn haired girl of twelve that Rachel recognized immediately, appeared in the center of the room. She looked up at Aphrodite with calm authority. "This is not your cabin Aphrodite. Leave."

"You're such a wet blanket, Arty," Aphrodite said, adopting Apollo's and Eros's nickname for the Huntress.

Artemis's eyes glowed silver and Aphrodite disappeared in a flurry of wind. The goddess's shoulders slumped forward. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. Zeus kept me longer than the others."

Rachel sunk the floor, "Did she really kill Annabeth?"

"Indirectly," Artemis said, sadly. "Athena would have sent her to Tartarus and back if Ares and Zeus had not stepped in. Rachel, child, if you were not the Oracle of Delphi, would you go talk to Percy?"

"It's an if," Rachel said, covering her face with her hands, "how would I know what I would do?"

"Would you join the Hunters? Even if you are the Oracle," Artemis asked, her voice soft.

Rachel moved her hands away and stared at the goddess in shock. Join the Hunters? She had thought the offer directly after Nightshade coming back to life had been in jest. "Yes," Rachel said.

"Come, child," Artemis said, reaching out and grabbed Rachel's hand. "And we shall speak to my favorite brother."

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Chiron got back to the Big House, he looked older than he had in years. He immediately went upstairs to the infirmary. Sam was still white as a sheet. Poor Sam.

And the others were quietly discussing the upcoming game of capture the flag.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"What did the gods have to say?" Jayson asked, just as soon as Chiron had opened the door.

"They will consider this and search for evidence," Chiron said, softly.

Nico scowled, "It's not like they'll find any."

"You are all free to leave," Chiron said, "but please keep this news about Chaos too yourselves." His eyes lingered on Kristen and Jayson for longer than anyone else. The only ones in the room he wasn't sure he trusted.

Jayson left almost immediately, skipping from the room with a whoop driven by being stuck in the same place for more than four hours.

"I won't tell. Anyone," Kristen vowed, perhaps picking up on Chiron's veiled threats. She followed Jayson out the door.

"Can I stay with Sam?" Percy asked. Hope's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Percy may," Chiron said, "I'm sorry Hope, but you need sleep."

Hope's face feel and she slowly got her feet, "Fine." She tossed Percy the little gold coin that Iaso had instructed them to use to communicate with her. Hope and Nico left, leaving Chiron, Zoe, Percy and the still unconscious Sam.

"Goodnight," Chiron said, turning around in an awkward horse semi-circle and stomping from the room.

Zoe got to her feet and closed the door, turning back to face Percy. "Why? You know I don't fight with a sword."

He didn't even have to think to catch her meaning, "Why are swords always used to fight?"

"I'm not playing word games," Zoe snarled.

"Zoe," Percy said, sighing, "You need Riptide more than I do right now. I'll IM Tyson and get him to make me a different sword."

"But-" Zoe started to protest.

"It's a done deal," Percy said. "No arguing."

For the first time in a long time, Zoe's whole face lit up in a brilliant smile. She opened the door but before stepping through, she turned and gave Percy a hug. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear before pulling away and dashing out of the room, her face redder than a tomato.

Percy sat on one of the beds next to Sam and grinned. It was a good thing Zoe was loosening up. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been like before the whole Hercules debacle.

His thoughts were lost as Sam stirred.


	9. Five Signs that the Apocalypse is Coming

**A/N: Comic Relief is a wondrous thing, isn't it? Enjoy:**

We interrupt this story for a broadcast of a fantabulistic new show that two practical joker demi-gods known as Travis and Conner Stoll have put together for your enjoyment:

Five Signs that the Apocalypse is Coming:

Men Ask For Directions. But that's is unoriginal, and is also irrelevant to this situation. However, Hermes the god of travelers, messengers, and all other kinds of things, was - when insignificant Sam Hubert passed out due to the pressure of Chaos in his mind - in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, asking directions to the Greek and Roman exhibit. The god of travelers? Asking Directions? Oh no!

Apollo and Artemis Work Something Out Without Arguing. True, it was mostly thanks to Rachel Elizabeth Dare who both Apollo and Artemis wanted the best for, even if they politely disagreed on what the best thing for the Oracle of Delphi was. In the end, Apollo said that she could go with Artemis as long as she was still available for his use as a guidance counselor at any and all times. That worked with Rachel, so in turn, it worked with Artemis and Rachel only swore a half-oath to Artemis, being already bound by her first to Apollo.

Ares and Eris Do Hestia's Job: Peacekeeping. It was true in the general assembly of the gods, it was Ares, god of war, and his strife causing companion Eris who kept dozens of little arguments from breaking out. Of course, they did it by yelling and commanding the attention of everyone by being especially loud, but it was Ares and Eris who did the peacekeeping during the discussion on the rise of Chaos.

Someone Loudly States That Aphrodite Is Ugly and the Goddess Of Beauty Doesn't Care. WHAT THE? Granted, she was blaring rock music into her ears to try and forget about Artemis and Apollo completely ruining her tragic love story and therefore couldn't hear. But usually she heard everything someone said about her. It was all apart of keeping up the job. Anyways, Phthonus, the god of envy and jealousy, was lucky that Aphrodite was very, very, mad.

The Rise of Chaos. Self explanatory and very, very bad. Worst than Kronos coming back to power and everyone knew how bad THAT could be.

Those are five signs that the world is coming to an end. I hope you enjoy this broadcast, let's get you back to the story.


	10. Blue Coke and Waiting

**A/N: I love simple sentences. My friend has an account now. Read the stories written by From-Cabin-Six. You will enjoy them. More than you enjoy mine. Yay. With this story, I have broken 100,000 words, finally achieving more words about half-way through Chapter 39. Uh oh. I don't think that was a simple sentence. Maybe. Possibly. Maybe I should use polysyllabic obfuscations instead, except those force my brain to think.**

**Okay. I'll be quiet now.**

**Oh! Dionysus is in this chapter. He's so much fun to write. I mean, he's hysterical. Completely hysterical. I hope I did okay. He's completely twisted though. Very twisted. Chiron points that out, however, so I'll be quiet now.**

**Maybe.**

**Quiet.**

**I'll be qui-**

**SHH!**

**(Sorry =P)  
**

Chapter Nine: Μπλε Οπτάνθρακας και Αναμονή (Blue Coke and Waiting)

Grover galloped through the woods, the echo of the voice pursuing him. All he wanted to do was break the empathy link with Percy! It would have been beneficial to the boy. Oh Styx he should never had made the link in the first place!

The satyr fled, not looking over his shoulder as Camp Half-Blood disappeared behind him. He was already well over the camp borders but he had to get away.

Get away.

Get away.

The voice, oozing with darkness and evil, smirked. _What are you running away from?_

"Go away!" Grover shrieked, he picked up his pace, hooves moving at a frantic pace. How could anyone hid from a telepathic? But Grover was running all the same.

_Run. Little donkey, run!_

At that command, Grover stopped running. He pulled up short, panting and gasping for breath as he tried to clear his head of the telepathic darkness.

_Why stop running? Puny One. Worthless one. No one wants you anymore. Why stop running?_

"Just cut my link with Percy!" Grover yelled.

_Yet if I kill you, he dies._ The voice said, the smirk in his voice more evident now than ever. _And if you tell them, you die._

"No," Grover said, sobbing without tears. He tried to catch his breath but the presence was too strong. "Don't kill Percy."

_Why not?_

"He's my friend!" Grover cried. Rain lashed around him, the storms that never touched Camp Half-Blood all pouring themselves out on the satyr's head. He turned this way and that way, trying to get his barrings, but all he could see was the blackness and the rain.

_You've been avoiding him for weeks now._

"You're wrong!"

_Every since Annabeth died. Poor girl. Poor, poor Percy. Girlfriend dead. Deserted by his best friend._

"I only want to break the link," Grover said, pleading.

_You would die to break the link?_

"Dying kills Percy!" Grover yelled, hopelessly.

_Precisely._

The presence overwhelmed the satyr and he crumpled, falling to the ground in an unconscious heap of fur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mr. D arrived back from the second day of emergency deliberations in a bad mood. One could only argue about the same thing for so long.

And there would be more tomorrow.

He stomped up the porch steps in into the main room. That pony was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a thoughtful expression on his face. Mr. D snorted. He had had enough supposedly "thoughtful" conversations to last him yet another lifetime

And there would be more tomorrow.

"Dionysus," Chiron said, without changing his expression. "Sam Hubert is awake."

"Yeah yeah, I don't care," Dionysus slumped in a chair and conjured up a large class of wine.

"Fifty more years?" Chiron said, warningly.

The god sighed and waved his hand, changing the wine into coke. He stared down into it. Blue. "Oh, Styx, Percy Jackson is rubbing off on me."

Chiron chuckled. "You know, sometimes I think you like it here." He had long ago gotten used to the fact that Mr. D called the kids by fake names in their presence and their real names when it was just the two of them.

"Bah," Dionysus snarled. "Did you say that Sam was up and about again?

"No, I said he's awake." Chiron said, smirking. Sam was awake. He just didn't remember who had attacked him, who had knocked him unconscious. Or more importantly, why. "Not up and about. Percy and Hope are with him."

"So-"

"Nope. All we've got is Nico and Zoe's word that it's Chaos."

Dionysus slumped in his seat, "He doesn't remember anything?"

"That's not what I said," Chiron said, with a grin. "He remembers arriving at camp and everything before that. Just not that night."

The god of wine groaned, "I was hopping you'd be able to give me more than that. More deliberations." He took a drink of his blue coke and smacked his lips. "I must commend Poseidon. Sally Jackson was an excellent choice."

"That's... only slightly demented," Chiron said, making sure to pause before finishing the sentence.

Dionysus tossed him a glare, "Yeah right. What about the original Castor and Pollux?"

"Not both gods," the centaur pointed out. "One was mortal."

"Same thing," Mr. D said, with a wolfish grin on his face. Boy he loved winding Chiron up. It was SO much fun.

"Most assuredly, not the same thing," Chiron stated, glaring at the god. "Just stop thinking about it."

The god laughed. "So how long until Sam recovers?"

"Couple of days, according to Iaso and Meditrina."

"I thought it was just Iaso."

"A second opinion."

Dionysus fingered his cup of blue coke. He stared down into it and snorted, "Percy is really rubbing off on me."

There was a laugh from the stairs and then a pattering of feet, Dionysus cursed as both god and centaur could her Hope scream, "Percy! Mr. D just used your name. And he was drinking blue coke!" Three laughs could be heard from upstairs.

Chiron smiled, "It's good to here Zoe laughing."

"Zoe?" Dionysus said, gulping down the rest of his coke. "Weird."

The centaur gave Mr. D a soft smile before clunking up the stairs. Chiron opened the infirmary day to see Hope sitting in a lawn chair across from Zoe and Percy who were sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"Hi Chiron," Zoe said. She was grinning, her vibrant white teeth flashing in light of a lamp.

"Zoe," he smiled down at his campers. Glancing at the two half-bloods, he said, "Percy, Hope, it's after eleven. You need to head to bed."

"But," Hope said, glancing at her younger brother.

"He'll be fine," Iaso said from the far corner of the room, "I don't need any sleep." Sam was asleep, but his color was better, not so pale.

Percy and Zoe stood and Percy pulled a protesting Hope to her feet.

"'Night Percy," Zoe said, smiling "Hope, Chiron." She walked out the door. The door swung shut.

Hope smirked, "Percy, do you lik-"

Percy narrowed her eyes at her, with a look so full of vehemence that Hope took a step away from her, eyes wide with shock. "No, Hope." He pushed passed her, almost knocking her to the ground. "Never." He missed the tears of pain welling in her eyes as he stormed out of the Big House and down the stairs.

Hope brushed the back of her hand over her eyes and looked up at Chiron, "What did I say?"

Chiron reached out and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Annabeth."

"Oh my-" She clamped a hand to her mouth. "I did not just imply that." Eyes wide with concern and worry, Hope pushed past the centaur and chased after Percy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe Nightshade collapsed on her bed, her head spinning.

She flung her bow and arrows aside and even tossed the knife to the ground. Hugging her pillow, the girl rocked back and forth. She had seen Percy race passed, a few seconds later, Hope following. It didn't really make sense. Teenagers.

Some part of her brain reminded Zoe that she too, technically, was still a teenager. The thought made her lie awake, deep in thought. But, always the practical one, she didn't stay awake for very long.

In her dream, Zoe found herself standing on a rock floating among a mass of orange and molten red. Somehow, she knew it was in the Palace of Uranus again, just a different section. Zoe turned about on her floating rock, half expecting to find Cassiopeia to be glaring at her from across the orange nothingness.

But there was no Cassiopeia standing on the other rock, only a teenager who reminded Zoe a lot of Thalia Grace, Artemis's lieutenant.

"What do you want now?" Zoe asked.

"This that anyway to speak to a god?" The girl sneered. In appearance, she could hardly be older than Zoe herself, but age wise, Zoe was sure this god was older by several hundred centuries. And that was a feat.

"Well, seeing as I don't know which god you are, or why I'm here, so, yes, it is."

Jeering, the goddess said, "The Queen cut me short of my meeting with you last night, I wanted to talk to you. Undisturbed."

"About what?"

"The Rise of Chaos, of course. Don't you see? It could be a good thing."

"Chaos. A good thing," Zoe said, hinting her tone with sarcasm. She guessed that this was Nyx, the only goddess last time who had seemed this dark or unnerving.

"No. The Rise of the Ancestors," Nyx said, smiling. "A democracy."

Zoe crossed her arms and front of her chest and glared across the orange expanse. Wherever Nyx was taking this, Zoe wasn't ready to like it or even consider it until given proof. The goddess of night was quiet, gazing across the expanse to meet the ex-Hunter's eyes.

"Do you really thing Zeus deserves to rule the gods?"

The dreaming girl said nothing, only lidding her eyebrows slightly so that Nyx couldn't see her expression.

"Look at America," Nyx stated, after another long pause. "Isn't it stronger for being democracy while our descendants hold to their system of limited monarchy."

"Is that even a term?" Zoe said, hoping to rial the other up a bit. "I mean, I've heard of a limited republic or even a limited oligarchy, but a limited monarchy is redundant in the very meaning of the words."

Nyx growled. "My point is that the Protogenoi are the fairer than Zeus and and the other eleven."

"Artemis? Athena? Hephaestus? Hera?" Zoe challenged, holding up the fairest of the gods. "Even Dionysus."

"Ba. Who can rest the world on the shoulders of twelve? The Protogenoi would bring about a new era of democracy."

"Anarchy," retorted Zoe. She didn't like what Nyx was proposing. A new age? In the morning, she had to talk to Nico.

"Rebirth," Nyx said.

Zoe opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words to formulate a reply.

The orange light shimmered and then Nyx look up, staring off into space. "I just wanted to talk-"

Zoe was quiet, sensing that Nyx wouldn't have heard anyways.

"I'm sor-" Nyx vanished. Just disappeared into nothing.

In her place, was a young boy, maybe about seven. "I'm sorry to disturb you. We will be forbidding Nyx to summon you from now on."

"It's-"

"Don't say it's okay," the boy said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I know it's not. Now, any questions?"

Zoe glanced around at the orange expanse, "No, thank you."

"Oh, and you're right about Nico. He is one of the fourteen," he grinned and then disappeared, just like Nyx.

Zoe woke in her bed with the sun shining in the window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico awoke to a pounding on his door. "What?"

"It's Zoe," she said, impatiently. "I have to talk to you."

"The door's open," Nico said, pulling on a pair of pants and a mismatched shirt. He went to the door and opened it – Zoe hadn't, apparently. She was such a Hunter. "What do you want?"

Zoe was hardly in the door before she gasped out her dream to him.

The son of Hades paled, "But I've already saved the world."

"That was Percy," Zoe retorted.

"Do you think he could be part of it again? You know, the whole saving the world gag?"

Zoe looked at her feet, not wanting to answer the question. She didn't really want to think about Percy right now.

"Zoe?" Nico said, quietly. "Son of the Dead to Zoe."

She jolted, and looked down at the younger boy. "What?"

"Do you think Percy is one of the fourteen?"

"Maybe," Zoe shrugged.

He laughed, "That's about as non-committed as possible. So are we going to tell Chiron?" The boy watched as Zoe's face became more and more guarded than even before. But not guarded enough, he could her

"No," Zoe said. At Nico's dubious expression, she said, "He told the Olympians about Chaos. I was told to only tell Chiron."

"But they had to know he would tell the Olympians," Nico pointed out. "And you told us."

"Yeah, well-" Zoe said, looking away.

There was a knock on the door and Nico reached around Zoe to open it. Percy stepped inside, blinking in shock when he found Zoe and Nico. "Uh, I'll come back."

"Don't you dare," Nico sputtered, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. "You're such a gossip."

"Me?" Percy said, his tone light, but both Zoe and Nico knew him well enough to see the pain in his eyes. And the dark circles under his eyes. He apparently hadn't slept last night.

Nico looked at Zoe, fishing for permission. Zoe nodded and so the son of Hades said, "Zoe had another dream. She was told by one of the Protogenoi that I was one of the fourteen."

"That's good," Percy said, guardedly.

"We aren't telling Chiron about it though," Zoe said, with a warning edge in her voice.

Percy nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

"Find the others?" Nico suggested.

"Wait?"


	11. Loosing Hope

**Disclaimer: My initials do not stand for rest and relaxation. PJO is not mine.**

**A/N: Dionysus's favorite joke: Q. How do you put a elephant in a refrigerator? A. Take all the food out and put the elephant in the refrigerator. Q. How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator? A. Take the elephant out and put the giraffe in.**

Chapter Ten: Χάνοντας Ελπίδα (Losing Hope)

"We're _what_?" Zoe exclaimed as soon as she, Percy, Nico and Thalia were walking out of the Big House.

Thalia watched Zoe with a deadpan expression. She had changed so much since coming back to life. And the present lieutenant of Artemis knew that checking up on Zoe was half the reason that she had been sent here with the rest of the Hunters. True, it was also in part because Artemis volunteered to lead the embassy up to Uranus's palace. But Thalia could sense hidden meaning from a mile away.

"We're playing a three team game of capture the flag," Percy stated, matter-of-factly.

Thalia sighed. Even Percy had changed.

"Three teams," Nico muttered. "Hunters vs. the Twelve vs. the minor gods."

"It's awful," Zoe said, crossing her arms. She seemed to notice Thalia staring at her. "What?"

"You're just... different," Thalia said, quietly.

The ex-Hunter's face clouded, and she shivered, "I'm making a conscious effort."

Nico noticed that Percy and Zoe were intentionally not looking at each other. The son of Hades frowned. "Well come on Percy, let's get our troops rounded up."

"I'm on your team," Zoe stated. "Better than the minors."

Nico poked her, "Yeah? Thalia would take you in a second."

"I'm not a Hunter," Zoe said. She squeezed her eyes shut. Why did everyone see her some Hunter who wasn't a Hunter anymore but still wanted to be a Hunter? Rachel Elizabeth Dare was more a Hunter than Zoe. The daughter of Atlas looked up to see the red haired girl laughing with the rest of the Hunters off in a distance.

"I've got to get my team ready," Thalia said, half rhetorically. She wandered off.

"Kristen and Jayson are leading the others?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, "us, Hope, the Hermes cabin. And Apollo, right. We need thirty..."

"Athena, obviously. Ares, of course. And Hephaestus. And Aphrodite, you know that they hate the Hunters. And what about that Zeus kid, Nathan? That should get us to thirty, right?"

"About," Zoe said. "I'll find Hope. At least she's a girl."

Nico and Percy laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chiron held up a map of the woods, large enough for the three armies to see. It divided the woods into three sections, the usual border of the creek one side of the triangle, imaginary lines the other two. "As our guests, the Hunters may pick first," Chiron said.

Thalia pointed to the southern most sector, "We'll take that one."

"Children of the Twelve?" Chiron asked, looking at Percy.

Percy ignored Kristen Dean's distinctive mutters of unfair and picked the side that had half the creek in it. Children of Poseidon loved the water.

"No fair," Kristen moaned as they were stuck with the smallest of the three sections.

"Get over it, Kris." One of the children of Hecate said, "We'll still win."

Nico coughed, loudly, and shared a conspiratorial glance with Zoe.

"Because there are three teams, the goal is to capture all three flags, and protect them on your side of the forest for at least ten minutes." Chiron announced. Everyone who was playing was geared up and ready to go. "So even if you have all three flags on your territory for nine minutes, if one gets captured, the game goes on." He finished his speech by yelling, "Hail the game" in Greek.

The three teams roared battle cries and then marched forward in three three-by-ten columns.

"Plan's a go," Malcolm, one of the Athena kids, whispered to Zoe. Zoe caught Nico's eye and winked.

Nico leaned out of line a bit to reach across and grab Kristen's arm. She looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

"If we don't get the Hunter's out early, they'll murder both of us."

Kristen nodded, "I know, leave me alone."

Nico pulled back into their line, a smirk on his face. Percy looked at him, Zoe and the Athena kids in confusing. He had obviously missed out on some planning session. He and Hope carried the flag. They had been voted the best fighters by everyone but half the Ares cabin.

The three teams split, heading to their various spots in the forest. The Twelve group gathered around a pool in the creek, it was a hard to reach spot, wet and watery. Perfect for the two children of Poseidon. Nico, Clarisse and Zoe, the elected leaders besides the obvious choice of invincible Percy.

"Ready?" Clarisse asked, raising her electric spear in the air.

"Now, listen here," Nico said, "thanks to Malcolm and the rest of Athena, we've got a plan that's golden-"

Malcolm snorted.

"-and will assure us the win. Even against the Hunters," He looked at Zoe.

Zoe sighed, "And we've – they've – never lost since capture the flag was invented."

The thirty half-bloods roared and shook their weapons. There was a howl from behind them and most of the kids stuttered, but Nico and Percy said. "Home girl."

Mrs. O'Leary ran off. Obviously pouting.

"Now that the hellhound is gone," Clarisse yelled, with an annoyed glance at Nico and Percy. "We can get going!" She gave a yell that the whole team echoed and everyone spread out. They were the best fighters in camp - except for the Aphrodite kids - and everyone knew what they were doing.

As they spread out in various directions, Zoe sighed. She was still standing by the flag with Percy, Nico and Hope. Right now, the only people she really trusted. Well, she still had her doubts on Hope, but the girl was a good kid. "How did we end up on guard duty?"

They took up a stance about twenty feet away from the flag, Hope and Percy standing in water for greater control. "Um," Hope said, "because Percy and I are the Water Wonders and you and Nico said that this could work out for us to plan?"

"Are you still sure about including me and Hope?" Percy asked.

"Hope and I." Nico corrected.

"Hope and me," Percy retorted. "Compromise."

"This IS no compromise in grammar!"

"It's Hope and me," Zoe said, glaring at the two boys. "And, Percy, the extra people can't hurt, really."

"And you could easily be part of it," said Zoe. "There's ten more faces that I just don't remember."

"But you know it's Nikolai and you're suspicious about Sam?" Hope said. "What about-"

She paused, long enough for Nico to say, "It's just Nico!"

"-Grover? Juniper did say he was acting weird."

"I haven't seen him," Percy said, frowning. "I know he's been avoiding me ever since Annabeth died."

"That was weeks ago," Nico cried. "You should have at least talked about it."

Percy shifted his weight and his three friends dropped the subject. The four of them were silent, watching the forest. In the distance, the four could hear the sounds of war. It certainly seemed like the plan was going good. The Hunters and the children of the minor gods fought while the children of the Twelve flirted in and out, like gnats.

"I've got a bad feeling," Nico stated, sometime later. "Everything is too calm, and it's colder."

Hope tilted her head to better catch the screams and screeches and clangs and clashes from the rest of the forest. "TOO calm?"

Zoe nodded, biting her lip. Both she and Nico were paler than normal.

"What is it?" Hope asked, alert. She looked at her friends, but none of them answered. Percy looked tense and taught. At least more than normal. "Guys?" Hope hissed, when they didn't answer.

Then Zoe jumped to the side and raised her bow. She yelled a battle cry and let fly and arrow. Nico and Percy had their swords drawn and leapt forward to stand at Zoe's side. Hope stared. The arrow had disappeared, into thin air. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes, but all she saw were Zoe, Nico and Percy dancing around in some kind, choreographed dance or something. "Stop it guys," Hope said, as they yelled to each other, apparently coordinating their attacks.

Percy looked up at her, and mouthed, 'Run'.

Hope shook her head stubbornly and drew her sword. Just in case. The three of them did really look scared. Something smacked Zoe in the side and she skidded across the ground and crashed into a tree. A cry of pain came from the ex-Hunter's lips.

Okay. Hope thought to herself, changing her grip on the sword. Something invisible to her was visible by those three? Why?

"Hope!" She heard Percy scream. "Get out of here, please!"

She turned and tried to run, but something slimy grabbed her leg and yanked her away from the ground. The thing-whatever-it-was lifted her up about fifteen feet in the air. Hope screamed as the ground swayed below her. The daughter of Poseidon was tossed back and forth, and there wasn't always something slippery and slimy wrapped around her right leg. It was horrifying.

But she wasn't dropped.

Below her, she could vaguely make out Percy and Nico slashing at something with their swords, while Zoe tried to make a stand with her bow and arrows from a distance. But even with the whole world spinning, it was evident that Zoe was in a lot of pain, and that Percy really, really hated his newly smithed sword.

Hope knew what had to be done, but she could hardly open her mouth for fear of screaming her head off from the Bronx to Quebec. "Zo-o-o-e-e! Ri-i-i-p-t-i-i-AAAAHHH!" The beast-thing-whatever tossed her straight up into the air, and didn't bother to catch her.

"WATER!" Hope heard her half-brother scream. She landed in a bed of water and lost all consciousness.

Zoe fumbled with her bow, cursing her awkward fingers in this time of necessity. She managed to grab the pen from the slot on her back. "HI HO! PERCY!" Drawing back her arm, she tossed the pen forward, ignoring how her follow-through jolted her ribs. The girl had lived long enough and had enough injuries that she knew at least two of her ribs where broken, but Nico was to small to do any damage and Percy - no matter how invincible he was - couldn't take on the thing along.

Percy looked up midswing and barely managed to snatch the pen from the air as it almost over shot him and disappeared among the underbrush. He dropped the sword that the Hephaestus kids had made for him and uncapped the pen. The sword - Riptide, Anaklusmos - burst into his hand, glowing with golden power. He swung at the beast, the sword cutting into the scales of the creature.

Nico did likewise, his sword of Stygian iron becoming growing sharper as his energy increased. The two boys, and Zoe's arrows, hacked away at beast. It was a lizard like thing with molten colored scales, completely unlike anything they had ever fought before, even if Zoe had an inkling about what it was. And if she was right, the three of them had no chance.

Claws curling with just a hint of annoyance as Percy and Nico continued to hack away at its scales, the beast roared again. His neck twisted like an owl and his snapped at Percy with three foot fangs, causing the boy to jump back and swing his sword for protection. Zoe let fly another arrow and it clashed against the serpent's neck before bouncing off and landing not far from Hope's soaked body.

Zoe summoned her arrows back, using ancient, ancient, ancient Greek. If the beast really was what she thought it was- Nico was blasted off his feet by a kick from the lizard. He somersaulted through the air and landed against a tree with a crash, going limp. Percy was likewise sent flying, but he was basically invincible, so he jumped to his feet and charged the beast again.

Her lungs thudded painfully against her half-collapsed ribs. Vertigo played with her mind, but the girl pushed through it and continued to send arrow after arrow with the speed only matched by the other Hunters, Artemis and Apollo themselves. Help. Please. Artemis, someone. Help. Please. The world was spinning when it closed around her.

Zoe collapsed.

The remaining human was close to panicking. He threw away any and all regard for his personal safety and only danced away to make sure that the beast couldn't get the small of his back. Lizard and boy attacked each other, wearing away at each other, but Percy didn't stand a chance. He was tossed away over and over but he never gave up. He only went on, fury of his blows never lessening as he fought for his friends.

Only briefly did he wonder where everyone was. They were in the middle of capture the flag. The whole forest should have been packed. But it only crossed his mind once. It was vital he remained focused on the task at hand.

Being the stupid, hotheaded, invincible hero.

Again.

Bleh.

He swung on and on, sword never dulling, tactics never slipping, the very epoch of a good fight. Lizard and boy. A duel not to be forgotten until:

Percy stepped away from the refrigerator, and blinked. Mr. D was eating a piece of pizza and leaning against his beast-containing-refrigerator. Percy had seen it before, when the god of wine had used it to capture a manticore during the quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth over Christmas break a few years ago.

"Th-tha-thanks," Percy stuttered, his shoulders slumped forward.

"I wish I didn't have to do it," Mr. D said, rolling his eyes. "Tootles." He tapped the top of the refrigerator and disappeared. Percy barely noticed the audience of tree nymphs.

"Get Chiron, please," Percy muttered. Anaklusmos felt heavy in his hands. He capped it and returned it to his pocket. He'd give it back to Zoe later. Looking around the clearing, Percy located Nico across the stream, a huddled mass at the bottom of a tree. Hope was half in and half out of the water, unconscious, or, Percy's fight dulled and exhausted mind tried to tell himself something, but he couldn't comprehend was it was saying. And then Zoe was the opposite direction from Nico, another mass of not-moving flesh.

Percy's knees buckled out from under him.

Being invincible made one very, very, very tired.

He was asleep before his head hit the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The refrigerator arrived in the center of the thrown room of Olympus.

Zeus was on his thrown, engaging with a conversation with Hera. Besides for Hera and Zeus, and now Dionysus and his refrigerator, the room was empty. He looked down at his son and the refrigerator with disdain, "You aren't allowed up here Dionysus."

Dionysus glared at his father. "Call a counsel meeting."

"You do not presume-"

"Father!" Dionysus snarled. He patted his refrigerator. "The Xoac is out. Unless you don't care about that." Hera paled. Zeus glared at his son, and then at the refrigerator, before yanking a bell cord next to his throne.

Apollo appeared first, "Da-ad! This is our, what, like fifth counsel meeting in three days? Can't you give it a rest?"

Zeus pointed at Dionysus, "He's to blame.

Dionysus snorted and lounge against his refrigerator. He seemed to realize he had a half finished pizza in his hand, because he blinked at it for a few seconds before stuffing it into his face. One by one, expecting Aphrodite and Ares who came in together, the twelve gods arrived alone.

Hestia appeared at the hearth, but no one said anything about it. She was ALWAYS there anyways.

Once Poseidon arrived, Zeus waved for Dionysus said. The god of wine swallowed, "Well, Friday is when those stupid campers always have their game of capture the flag. It so happened that your two children," he nodded to Poseidon, "the Hades kid and the daughter of Atlas," he looked pointedly at Artemis who didn't respond, "were together when they got attacked by the Xoac."

"There's three Xoacs," Artemis said, eying the refrigerator.

"Which Xoac?" Athena said, cocking her head to one said in a contemplative kind of way.

"THE Xoac," Dionysus said, tapping his refrigerator. "If that annoying little hero Percy Jackson-"

Poseidon glared hurricanes at Dionysus.

"-hadn't been invincible, all four of them would be dead. Anyhow, the Xoac is in here, waiting your judgment, father."

"Open it," Zeus commanded.

Dionysus let down a few of the protective barriers around the beast so the other gods could see it. He rolled out of the way as Zeus shot a lightening bolt at it and blew the refrigerator to Tartarus and back again before leaving it in a smoldering heap on the floor. One barbed claw remained.

"Take that to Percy Jackson," Zeus commanded. "Spoils of war." He was about to say more when the doors to the thrown room opened and three old ladies stepped inside.

All twelve of the gods froze.

"The Moirae," Zeus said, standing, "what hails your visit?" He spoke in Greek, but everyone could understand him.

The first old lady stepped forward and pulled out a ball of thread. "Wound around is the fate of all," she said, in a chanting voice, "string for a kitten's play."

"Time is ending," said the second woman, coming to stand beside the first. "But then a new dawn will come."

The third woman clicked her scissors in a menacing kind of way.

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos," Zeus said, using their rarely used named. "Please explain yourselves."

"Your age is ending," Atropos danced around with her scissors in the air. "Ending. Ending. You will all die. Die. Die."

Clotho and Lachesis said, "The time of Olympus is ending. The Sixth Age brings a new dawn."

The only sound was a click of the scissors.


	12. Prophecy Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine and never will be. I wish, one day, to come up with something as epic, but I will probably fail. So, yeah. Not mine.**

**A/N: This chapter is one big conversation. I like sentences fragments. **

**How to avoid melodrama? I hate melodrama. And yet, I throw Percy, Nico and Zoe in a room together with Sam and whomever else happens to be around, and all I get is melodrama. Siiiiiigh. Hang the lantern. Or jump the shark. Huh... **

**...I get way to much information from Stargate SG-1. I don't even really _like_ most of that show.**

**Hang the lantern: in a story refer to someone or something as per the author's convenience. Exaggerate intentionality of author to make stupid, rather poor ideas sound infinity important. **

**Jumping the shark: term refers to some show in which a guy on a motorcycle jumped over a swimming pool with a shark in it. The term has come to mean when a story/series/most commonly a TV show, as reached its limit of productivity and starts making exaggerated, sometimes pathetic, pleas to keep an audience.**

**This has been the first and hopefully the last of "Runt the Brave's Sesquipedalian Lexicological Constructions."**

**Try and enjoy. That would make me happy.  
**

Chapter Eleven: Προφητεία Προφητεία (Prophecy Prophecy)

"Think carefully, Son of Kronos," Erebus said, a sneer in his voice.

Hades shifted in his throne. He glanced at the throne beside his, but his usual voice of reason was in Olympus. He had always hated summer. What was the best choice?

"Will you support the ones who cast you from Olympus, or will you serve the new reign?"

The god of the dead stood, his decision made. He just didn't see a way out of this. Help his brothers – bleh - and be blown to smithereens, or join the Protogenoi. "I will support the Ancestors."

"Excellent." Erebus said. He pointed his finger at Hades and golden strings attached them, binding the two of them together. "You have joined the ranks. Welcome to our service."

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the mortal world, the day started off as perfectly normal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"N-no!" Nico jolted upright, sweat on his brow, hands clenched at his sides. He looked wildly around the room, fear gripping his soul. Dad. No, you can't. Please, Dad!

"Nico?" A soft voice said. Nico managed to reign in his rampant mind and focused.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Sam. Welcome to the infirmary."

Nico rubbed his head. He was sure he had just been in the Underworld, watching his father side with the Protogenoi. Why? "What happened?"

"No one's telling me," Sam said. Nico located him as sitting on one of the beds, two away from himself.

"THE MOUNTAIN LIONS ARE ATTACKING THE WATERMELON!"

Both Sam and Nico looked at the bed between them. Percy had jolted upright, not unlike Nico had a minute again. But he was obviously still asleep.

"Perseus!" Nico said, laughing, despite the fact that he felt like curling into a ball and crying.

Percy rubbed his eyes blearily. "Wake me up in an hour," and he conked out again.

"Do you know what happened?" Sam asked Nico, after he was sure Percy was completely asleep again.

"I don't remember anything. I don't know why I'm here."

"They brought you in after capture the flag." Sam said. "Along with Percy and Zoe."

Nico rubbed his forehead. "The three of us were guarding the flag, along with Hope."

"I haven't heard anything about Hope," Sam said, worriedly. "They moved Zoe into a separate room, but the healers never told me what happened. Something about Nyx and Erebus trying to break down Chaos's prison. It didn't make sense."

Nico shivered, "Yes, it does."

"Huh?" Sam said, playing the sheets on his bed.

"Uh..."

The door opened and both Nico and Sam looked up to see Zoe step inside. Both boys were quiet as she collapsed in a chair and buried her face in her hands. She looked the exact picture of grief, anger, rage, and complete hopelessness all wound up in one package.

"Zoe?" Nico said, breaking the silence.

She looked up, dropping her hands to her lap. "Is Percy awake?"

"No," Percy muttered. He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What WAS that thing?"

"What thing?" Nico and Sam demanded together.

"You don't remember?" Zoe asked Nico.

The son of Hades shook his head.

"A really big serpent thing that Hope couldn't see," Percy said, sitting up. "You, Zoe and I were fighting it, but neither Riptide or your sword did any difference."

Nico refused to ask why he mentioned Riptide. Percy had given Riptide back to Zoe...

"It sent Hope flying," Zoe said, "and then it sent you crashing into a tree, and then I collapsed. But Percy, what happened to you? You're invincible."

"Mr. D appeared, locked it in a refrigerator and disappeared," Percy said with a shrug, "then I pretty much went straight to sleep. Like you guys, except I was conscious."

"No. Way." Nico said, with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "Zoe?"

Zoe swallowed, and the looked at the ceiling, "It's Hope. She's dead."

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the mortal world, colorful lights appeared in the sky, lighting up the blue sky with greens and purples and reds and oranges and every color imaginable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maira collapsed, letting the current carry her. Olympus. Olympus. Reach Olympus. Her fingers closed on a fish, and it responded to her touch. Exhausted. Weak. Alone. "Carry me," Maira whispered. The fish bobbed in understanding and surged forward. The girl's fingers slipped, but then clenched again around the tail fin of the fish.

Barely three feet long, the fish swam doggedly on, its cargo mostly unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the mortal world, only a very few percent of the people actually were scared. Everyone else thought the people crying 'the sky is falling, the sky is falling' where only crying wolf.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Calypso stood where her garden met the beach, her eyes trained on the ocean. She leaned against one of her supports for the climbing roses. She could feel it coming. Ever since it started, she could feel it. The end of the world.

A man, dressed in a tailored suit with coat tails, his hair windblown and scraggly, appeared on the sands in front of her. "Calypso."

"Aether," Calypso said. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"No," Aether said, his stiff, hard voice still sounding floaty and energetic. Of all the Ancestors that Calypso had met, Aether seemed the most schizophrenic. "I shall insert the phrase, 'long time, no see' here."

Calypso found herself smiling. "What is it you want?"

"Come with me, Daughter of the Titans," Aether said, "you are of a good heart, you are loyal and strong. It was wrong of the Olympiade to lock you in this island."

"And yet you would destroy the world," Calypso said, even her island, she was well aware of world events.

"Only to make it better," Aether said, a pleading quality in his ever shifting voice. "Please Calypso."

The girl's fingers clenched around a rose thorn. "I'm sorry Aether. I will stay here."

"You will lose your immortality," said the man, his voice turning deadly cold in a split second.

"But I will not lose my soul."

Aether pointed a finger at Calypso.

She catapulted through the air, tumbling backwards, head over head, flying higher than any one dared. And then she crashed, striking the ground with force almost enough to destroy the island. Aether was already gone.

And all that was left on the island was a collapsed cave, a wrecked garden, and the body of a once immortal girl.

Calyspo had been freed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the mortal world, people had their phones and Ipods and doohickeys out, taking pictures of the blaring, colorful lights in the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam let out a strangled sob.

Percy hopped off of his bed and onto his younger brother's, pulling the boy into a hug. Both of their hearts were heavy. Nico tried to move, but his head hurt so much that he just lay back, contemplating the first death of the new era. It had to be a new era. No Olympian, not even Ares or Hades, would let that beast out.

The beast that killed her was worse than a manticore, worse than almost anything that heroes had faced. As long as you don't count Kronos, seeing as that was plain cheating.

Through hooded eyelids, Zoe watched Percy and Sam grieve. She herself was quiet, grieving for another matter. She could feel Artemis's pain. The Fifth Age was ending. The Age of the gods, the Age that Zoe knew and loved. Ending. Ending. Ending.

Brokenly, she sobbed, "It's ending."

Nico nodded, "It's ending."

"What?" Sam asked, tearfully.

"The world as we know it," Nico said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Percy said, rolling his eyes and trying to smile. "This would be a lot easier to accept if you weren't shouting off cliches."

"PER-cy," Nico said, "I'm a son of Hades. I'm supposed to be melodramatic."

The jokes didn't lift the mood.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the mortal world, a woman named Sally looked longingly at her phone, but didn't know who on earth to call. She knew it was coming. She could feel it, see it, taste it, smell it, hear it. It was around the corner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thalia watched the rest of the Hunters carefully, her bright eyes watching them. A few fidgeted, watching the sky from the confines of the forest.

"Why?" Penny Van Dike said, mournfully. "We should be at Artemis's side."

"We will remain," Thalia reminded her, "a pocket of the old times."

"A small pocket," Jenifer Vancouver pointed out. "And where's Rachel?"

Thalia reached down and petted the head the head of Nessa, her favorite of the wolves. "She is at Apollo's side."

"As we should be at Artemis's!" cried five of the hunters.

Thalia, in her heart, agreed with them. "I know," she replied.

No one said a word. Not a one of them would dare disobey Artemis's orders, not even to save her. But they cried. Because tears were all they could give their leader. With a crack, a vibrant red-headed girl appeared and pitched forward, clutching her stomach. Thalia and Penny leaned forward, and caught Rachel around the shoulders.

It took a few seconds, but Rachel managed to stand. Blood seeped from a cut on her head and her hands trembled. All of the Hunters were quiet, waiting for her to recover.

"It's awful," Rachel said.

"What's happening?" Jenifer asked.

Rachel leaned against Thalia, supporting herself. "Completely under siege. They're fighting and fighting and fighting. Apollo transported me here when he got a moment."

"Our lady?" Several worried voices asked.

"I don't know," Rachel stated. Her eyes misted over, she her voice became three voices in an echo pattern.

_Two and Fourteen_

_Saviors of the Fifth_

_Two and Fourteen_

_Two shall defeat_

_The Ancestors of all_

_Worthy and Unworthy_

_Fourteen shall bring_

_Life, rebirth, renewal_

_One for each, one for all_

_Sacrifices e'er more_

_Never ending, never fading_

_Dying, living, loving, grieving_

_Death and life_

_Bound together evermore_

_Intertwined like never before_

_The Mortal World_

_Is the Key to the Past_

_And all things hidden there_

_And unknown darkness_

_Shalt defeat the light _

_Unless the Sacrifice is made_

Her eyes cleared and she looked around at the group of Hunters. "What did I say?"

Thalia repeated the prophecy to her. The Hunters all watched, eyes wide. They had never seen Rachel give a prophecy before.

"What does it mean?" The youngest Hunter, a nine year old named Kayla, asked.

Rachel gave her a soft smile, "Prophecies have many meanings. Some of them are unclear. But this one, I think this one is saying that there is still hope for Olympus."

"But what about the Two? And the Fourteen? And all that craziness?" Kayla said.

"Don't pester her, Kay," said one of the older Hunters. Kayla nodded and backed up into the group.

Rachel looked at Thalia, "Has there been any word from camp about Percy, Nico, Hope and Zoe?"

The lieutenant shook her head, "Not since Artemis called us away. No."

Rachel stared at her trainers. "Now what?"

"We wait," Penny offered, giving Rachel's arm a comforting squeeze. "All will turn out okay."

No one really believed Penny, but no one said it aloud.

Kayla broke the silence with a stifled sob.

And that was when the Underworld broke loose.

On instinct, the Hunters, minus Rachel, had their bows up, tightening into a circle, back to back, facing the outside. In the darkness of the forest, they could see several hellhounds pacing. And then then one of the Furies appeared. She hovered above the Hunters, sneering. "Well. Well. Well. The Hunters of Artemis are scared."

"Tisiphone," Thalia said, angrily.

"Thalia Grace. Zeus's whelp."

Thalia raised her bow and pulled back an arrow. She let it fly, aiming for the air above the Fury. The flying-bat-thing swooped easily away from the cautionary arrow and laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Charge," Tisiphone ordered the prowling hellhounds.

With a growl, the hellhounds bounded in, jaws open and snapping.

And within the space of a second, the Hunters went from calm and collected, to fighting for their lives. Rachel struggled with her arrows, no good at using any weapon. Next to her, Kayla used her arrows for defense, keeping both herself and the Oracle of Delphi alive. Thalia and Penny, with no self-regard for safety, fought with all their might.

The Hunters of Artemis were losing.


	13. Falling Rocks

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter. It was my favorite at the time. Some later chapters are much better. =P Enjoy.  
**

Chapter Twelve: Που υπάγονται (Falling Rocks)

"Percy, Sam," Jayson said from the doorway. "Chiron needs you on the shore."

The two sons of Poseidon nodded and grabbed their weaponry before heading towards the beach. They walked in silence, not really in the mood for talking. It barely took them five minutes to reach the beach, where Chiron was in centaur form, kneeling next to a shimmering blue form.

It was obviously a water spirit, she even looked like water, her long hair flickering the way water does when hit by light. Clutched in her hand was a dead fish.

"She's unconscious," Chiron said, "and I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

Sam clutched his hurricane and looked up his older brother, "What do we do?"

Percy was quiet. He knelt by the girls side and laid a hand on her shoulder. The blue patterns on her skin rippled a bit at his touch, but she was solid. "Nereid?"

Chiron nodded.

"Sam," Percy said, "take my hand and touch the ocean as well."

The two of them formed a link to the water. Percy poured energy into the nereid, calling on his core of water along with the ocean surf. The girl shuddered and then jolted upright, her eyes wild.

"It's okay," Percy said, withdrawing his hand and holding it up in a peaceful gesture. "You're safe."

"That word doesn't exist any more," she responded. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," Percy said, "that's me."

She relaxed visible. "Poseidon has fallen. I was sent to warn Olympus."

Percy paled, "What do you mean, fallen?"

"He refused to join the Ancestors. They destroyed him." The girl stated, bluntly. Chiron turned in a circle and cantered to the Big House. She watched him go. " That is Chiron? I had expected him to be more impressive."

The two boys shifted under her gaze. They disliked her blatant disrespect, however, they needed information from her."Yeah," Sam said. "Is everyone alright?"

The girl stood and looked down at him with contempt, "I did say fallen. Didn't I. Don't you understand simply English? Who are you, anyway?"

He blushed. "Sam Hubert. Son of Poseidon."

"I'm Maira. Last of Poseidon's court."

Both Percy and Sam shivered.

"Maira," Percy said, "do you know about-"

"Tyson?" Maira said, quickly. "Yes. The Flag of Peanut Butter has fallen." She looked down at the fish still clenched in her hand. "Thank you, kind fish." She kissed it, and then raised it above her head, sending it spiraling towards the sky. "He will replace the Huntress tonight."

Percy was stiff, frozen. Trying to digest the news. Tyson was dead. Tyson. He rubbed his eyes to keep tears from falling. Sam reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. "Percy?"

"Huh?"

"What now?"

Percy blinked and looked over at Maira. The nereid was staring at him with unfathomed curiosity. "Take Maira here to our cabin. I need to go find Chiron, Zoe and Nico."

Sam nodded and gestured to the water spirit. She followed him towards the cluster of cabins.

For a few seconds, Percy looked out over the sea, completely blank. Fallen. Fallen. Fallen. Tyson. His father. Everyone else. Fallen? He turned and sprinted towards the Big House. He had to take to Chiron. As he dashed up the porch, Zoe barreled out. Neither of them knew what was happening until they both stopped, standing about two feet from each other.

"Percy," Zoe cried, "Chiron just told me, you okay?"

"No idea."

"Come on," Zoe said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house. "We're setting up in the gaming room."

Older students, Percy recognized most of them from cabin counsel meetings, bustled around the room, while a good fourth of the room looked out of their depth with no idea what to do.

"Jackson, Nightshade!" A girl's voice said from over by the air hockey table. "Over here."

Percy and Zoe pushed their way through the crowds over to her. She was tall, dark skinned, with beads in her hair. Her glasses were thick rimmed and looked a bit geeky. She reminded Zoe a bit like Cassiopeia, for some reason. "Yeah?" Percy said.

"I'm Jessie Kale, daughter of Hephaestus. Chiron said you'd suppose to work with me." She gestured to the chairs next to her and Percy and Zoe sat down. Spread out over their half of the air hockey table were maps, globes, maps, globes, and more maps. But they weren't ordinary maps, or globes. The colors were vibrant and moving about. On one globe, where the land was just plain black, and everything that was water lit up with a florescent blue, moving with currents. Percy stared at it, fascinated.

"Percy!" Zoe snapped her fingers in front of his face. "These are magic maps."

"Duh," Jessie Kale said, brushing some of her hair behind her eyes. "Hermes'll use them occasionally, but they can show when magic, or just simply a monster life force, is used."

"They aren't very reliable though," Zoe pointed out, reaching out and grabbing a map of Europe. She scanned it and then tossed it to the other end of the air hockey table.

"Reliable enough," Jessie muttered.

Zoe scoffed, "My inner sensors are better than half of these."

"Riiight," Jessie grumbled.

"Guys," Percy said. "You're one upping each other, for some reason."

Zoe reached for the biggest globe and spun it in a lazy circle. "Look, Percy. We're here." A little 'You Are Here' sign popped up where Zoe pointed. "Olympus is here." Another little sign, this one saying, 'Par-tee Ti-i-ime!' appeared by her finger. Zoe shook the globe. "Behave."

Percy could have sworn that the globe chuckled.

"Where's Poseidon's palace located?" Jessie asked, resting her elbows on the edge of the air hockey table and watching Zoe spin the globe.

"Atlantis," Percy and Zoe stated in unison.

"Give us a close up on Atlantis," Jessie ordered the globe. It shimmered, and then zoomed on a point in the Atlantic Ocean. The globe showed pictures of smoking walls, well, bubbling walls, which was the equivalent of smoke under water. It was utter desolation.

"Wow, cool."

"Not cool," Percy instructed the new voice.

"Yeah, sorry. Any messages for Chiron?"

"Yeah," Zoe said, looking up at the messenger boy, "it's confirmed."

"Right," the boy said, trotting off.

Zoe went back to staring at the globe as picture after picture flashed by. Percy and Jessie were entranced.

"Not good," Jessie muttered, when the picture stuck at one final one of several dead fish slowly floating to the top of the ocean.

"Maira said it was Fallen," Percy said, forcing down a sob. "But this bad?"

"Maira?" Zoe asked.

"The neried," Percy supplied. "Hey globe person. Do you know where Poseidon is?"

The globe shuddered, then shook and started smoking.

Jessie snatched it from him, her glasses slipping down her nose. "Great job, Jackson. You got it to smoke." Then the smoke stopped and it was a map of the world again, with a big red arrow over the Sahara Desert. 'Seaweed Breath is captured.'

"Oh great," Percy said, "did Mr. D create this?"

Jessie moved the globe farther out of Percy's reach. "My dad did." The two of them glared at each other.

"Look," Zoe said, interrupting them. She pushed a flat map in front of their faces. "It's a close up of Manhattan."

Percy and Jessie gulped. The map of Manhattan was alive with purple lights, most of them centered around the Empire State Building. Green and blue lights intertwined with the purple, creating a massive amount of cool colors. And the bright colors, the reds and yellows and oranges only peaked out occasionally. Zoe pointed to the upper corner of the map. A legend. It had grays as Titan energy. Cool colors as Protogenoi energy, and warm colors, the Pantheon.

The translation of the map was obvious.

It was a battle, and Olympus was loosing.

Without speaking, without exchanging a word, Percy, Zoe and Jessie got up and rushed to the ping pong table where Chiron was arguing with a few of the older campers.

"What now?" He snarled, irate.

It was the first time almost any of the campers in the room had seen him get mad. Percy swallowed, "Olympus is being overwhelmed."

"And you've said Poseidon has fallen," pipped up a boy, the messenger kid from a few minutes ago, Percy realized. "What does this mean for us?"

The room had become almost completely still and silent.

"Battle positions," Chiron said, quietly. "When Olympus falls, we're next."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Apollo raised his lyre and cracked it down over the darkness. To think that they were reduced to fighting with such juvenile weapons. But the darkness was spreading, eating. It was Erebus, standing in the distance, sneering.

"Brother?"

He looked up to see Artemis, in her girl form, on her hands and knees. "Artemis."

They locked eye contact.

"You can be older," Apollo blurted.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. Even the usually daft, unperceptive Apollo could

tell her breathing was laboring and she was fading. "No, thou art."

The twins stared at each other. Apollo shrunk to a boy her own age and reached out to grab her arms. She, for once, let him, and then embraced.

She slumped into his arms, going limp. Apollo shook. What could have done this to his sister? His brave, incorrigible, wonderful, fantastic, poetry-hating, amazing younger and yet also older sister? The darkness spread around him.

"I did it," a woman's voice said, from in front of the god of music, red cows, a host of other things almost confusing as Hermes' list of titles. "She was powerless against me."

"Nyx." Apollo stood, feeling distinctly undersized in his boy form.

"Hello great-grandson."

The boy stood, his lyre still clutched in one hand. "Why are you doing this?"

Nyx shrugged. "I got bored." She pointed a finger at Apollo.

He barely managed to get his lyre up in time. The darkness smashed into the lyre, spinning in all directions, splintering like a slow motion shot of a stream of water hitting some solid object and flying every which way. But it drained Apollo's power even more.

"Weakling," Nyx said, smiling, "like the rest of Olympus. Like Hestia here-" her hand snaked out and grabbed the goddess of the hearth from seemingly no where. "-so eager to bring peace that you'd just give up."

Hestia, looking younger than her usual young self, stared at Apollo, the fear rampant in her eyes. "I'm not a fighter."

"So you just give in?" Nyx growled. She herself was in adult form, tall and willowy, black hair cascaded down her back in never ending folds. With one hand, she tossed Hestia to the ground.

Apollo reached out and helped her up, still keeping a cautious eye on the limp for of his sister. "What do you want from us?"

"Power." She cocked her finger again, this time intentionally at the lyre. Blackness hit the musical instrument and it shattered, sending shrapnel flying into Apollo's chest. He stumbled, forward, his eyes glassing over. And in that second, every single living creature in the world, everything single one, stopped singing. Music almost seized to exist.

If Elvis Presley was alive, he'd be rolling over in his grave.

Apollo wasn't dead. Gods can't die. But he was powerless, a limp shell.

Hestia's knees shook. "So weak," where the last words she heard.

Nyx laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe froze mid preparations.

The battle was coming and the whole camp was getting ready, but she was frozen, like a solider in his first battle.

"Zoe?" Percy asked, uncapping Riptide and running an unnecessary hand over it.

She jolted back to the present, her eyes filled with unshed tears. The tears there to mask the pain. "Artemis."

Percy capped the sword and slipped it into his pocket. He walked the few feet towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Zoe didn't give in. She couldn't allow this hero to see weakness in her, because she was Zoe Nightshade. She was always the strong one in the playground. The leader. The one that everyone looked up to.

Stay strong. Zoe tried to convince herself.

But it didn't work. She broke down and cried.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They fled from the woods and the fight with the last of their strength. Penny leading the way, Thalia keeping back the last of the hellhounds. Gathering their united strength, they transported themselves away. And landed with a crunch among a heard of cattle.

"Not Apollo's cows!" Daphne Richards cried, glaring at the red beasts. Thalia counted the number. Seventeen. Half. Tears filled her eyes. She had just lost half of the Hunters.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare felt it first. She gave a shuddering sob.

Two seconds later, the rest of the Hunters could feel it as well. Thalia and Penny held themselves together, moving from Hunter to Hunter, comforting the crying ones. Their mistress was gone now. Not dead. Just gone. Used up. Wasted.

Rachel could not control her tears. Both her lieges were gone.

Everything that she had come to know and love about the Olympian world was crumpling about her tears. And then she felt it.

She screamed.

Kayla stopped crying and looked up. Why was Rachel screaming so? It was an awful sound, like, a million times worse than fingernails scrapping over chalkboard.

Rachel had thrown her head back, her mouth open in a scream. Her arms were stretched out behind her, balancing her. Terror, plain, outright terror, was etched in her eyes. Energy, not a visible energy, not even a energy that even existed, filled Rachel, pouring from her. The Hunters backed off, watching the invisible heat spill forth.

Her screams were silent for a time, though she was obviously in pain. And then a new jolt came and her screams intensified. On the inside, Rachel felt her soul tearing itself from her heart. She could literally feel the presence she had otherwise been unaware of holding on to her very being with wickedly sharp claws.

In triplicate, Rachel's voice pleaded, "No. No. No."

No. No. No.

No. No. No.

The claws clenched around her heart more firmly, and the pain abated some. _Hold on!_ A voice pleaded with Rachel. She knew the voice. Knew it as a friend. But then the claws tugged again, like they were being dragged away by some invisible force.

"NO!" Rachel cried.

NO!

NO!

"Tha-" Kayla whimpered.

"Quiet."

Rachel screamed again at the Oracle of Delphi was torn from her existence. The red headed girl pitched forward. The words on her mouth were a memory, the last imprint of a symbiotic relationship. "Sundown is coming."

Sundown is coming.

Sundown is coming.

"The Shadows of Nyx approach."

The Shadows of Nyx approach.

The Shadows of Nyx approach.

They were the last words she would ever speak.


	14. Peanuts

**A/N: A few reviewers have commented on my cliffhangers. Well, practically every other chapter – at least – is a cliffhanger. I like my cliffhangers. Chapter 24 is a favorite of mine, but that's still several chapters away, so you'll just have to wait for that cliffhanger.**

**I have a funny story about cliffhangers, actually. My family and I were reading a book together and my brother, who was probably about what, six? seven? was very upset when my mother stopped reading right when the Hero was about to face the Villain. Or something like that. Anyway, my brother cried. "But you can't stop! It's such a _coathanger_!"**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine. The Protogenoi come from Greek mythology, which, as I am not Greek, is not mine.**

Chapter Thirteen: Αράπικα (Peanuts)

He walked down the ruined halls, his eyes darting from left to right, taking in the utter wreckage. The once majestic spirals of Olympus had crumbled, leaving nothing but magic marble dust in their wake. The floor still existed, floating six hundred floors above the ground, but above the floor was the night sky. Even if it was noon.

People he had never seen before were working at the chunks of dust, clearing it away, but no one gave the lonely satyr any head. His eyes kept wandering. By Styx, some of these things, he didn't even have a guess at what they were. Except that they were ancient. Every creature in Olympus now was ancient, and Grover could feel it. It infused the air, seeped into the very floor, the smell was ancient.

The air even tasted ancient.

His bones ached as he forced himself to keep watching. Tears formed in his eyes, because it was gone now. Olympus was gone. At least the camp was still there, Grover knew that for sure. But he couldn't feel Percy. Their empathy link wasn't working. Had Chaos finally broken the link without harming either of them?

Finally, he had worked his way across the whole dreary platform of dead Olympus. Nyx and a few of the other Protogenoi stood in a cluster. Two of them engaged in a very obvious display of affection. All the myths portrayed Gaia and Uranus as completely different...

Nyx smiled at him, a warm, inviting smile. "Hello Grover."

"Milady," He said, stuttering slightly.

"Everyone," Nyx turned to the other Ancestors, "this is Chaos's satyr, Grover Underwood. Grover, this is Aether, Cronos, Pontos, and Thalassa. And those-" she gestured to the couple "-are Gaia and Uranus."

"I'm... honored," Grover stuttered, looking from one to the other. He was completely terrified. His insides shook. And Cronos... Grover knew it was a different from Kronos, but still terrifying. Aether looked the most gentlemanly. Pontos looked wild, and Thalassa, well, strange. But he knew that each and everyone of these were some of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Chaos is still caged, however, we're still working on that," Nyx said. "You're going upstairs to wait for your audience with me."

"Um..." Grover said, looking around at the rubble covered but otherwise flat area.

Nyx smiled. "I'll reveal the stairs for you."

Grover jumped in astonishment as a flight of stairs appeared right where he stood. "Thank you milady." He limped up the stairs, ready to wait for his audience.

Once the night had closed in around the satyr, Aether snorted. "Why are we keeping him around?"

"He's our link to Percy Jackson," Nyx said, her eyes glowing. "They share an empathy link."

Aether's eyes lit up; he grinned like a maniac. "So we can kill that whelp?"

"Yes," Nyx said, "but at the right time, Aether. At the right time."

He was still grinning. "Without their Achilles, the heroes are done for."

"At the right time," Nyx repeated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A shell shocked Zoe followed Percy's gentle commands to finish getting ready. The battle was barely an hour away according to Jessie's map that predicted two hours off the future, but only for the holder. The daughter of Hephaestus was the only one besides Percy who paid Zoe any head during the preparations.

She was just a tall, comforting shoulder to lean on. And Zoe didn't think of Cassiopeia anymore.

"Mr. Jackson?" A boy said.

"I'm only sixteen, kid. My name is Percy."

"Right, sorry Percy. I'm Ian, can you, um, direct me to where the Hermes cabin is? My sister and I are supposed to help them."

"Right over there," Percy said, pointing to a largish cluster of youth.

Ian nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey Ian, is this your first battle?"

The little boy nodded and trotted off. Percy sighed. He wasn't much older than Sam. Probably two years younger than his first quest. And Zeus knows how under prepared he was for his first quest. How could they ask these kids to fight?

"Percy?" Zoe said, slipping her hand inside his. "You alright?"

"Not really."

Jessie watched them through heavily lidded eyebrows. Sure, she had known them for a total of two hours, but she'd fight alongside them tonight. It would be better than trying to fight with the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. She glanced at the sky, which was slowly turning from brilliant, unnatural colors to deep purple and then to black. "The colors are fading."

"It's my job to be melodramatic," Nico said, appearing next to Percy and Zoe.

"Shadow travel?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nico Di Angelo. Hades."

"Jessie Kale," she shook his hand. "Hephaestus."

Their cluster was standing near the Poseidon cabin. When Peleus the Dragon had rolled over and died due to some unknown force and the Golden Fleece had turned into just a golden thread, Chiron had decided to hold the fight in and amongst the cabins instead of the flat plains on the top of the hill. That way, each camper would be near something easy enough for them to control. Mr. D was gone, he had gone to join the fight at Olympus and since disappeared. Everyone knew that, just like the rest of the gods, he was gone.

Sam came out of the Poseidon cabin, struggling to clench his belt around chain mail armor. "I hate this stuff. I hate Maira. She's awful. She keeps insisted on seeing Percy, saying that he's the heir to Poseidon's court and that I'm just an attendant. Stupid Nereid."

Percy gave his brother a sad smile and fixed his belt for him. "I'd give you rights to the court any day."

"Bleh," Nico said, his hand rubbing down his sword of Stygian iron. "Styx is cracking."

"What do you mean?" Yet another voice asked. The group looked at Kristen Dean, who had just come up behind them, her armor blood red and her hair bound with what looked like miniature balls and chains.

"I mean," Nico said, "that the River of Hate is grumbling. I thought that since Dad joined the Protogenoi the Rivers might stay together."

Kristen shivered. "You mean, Styx is... _evaporating_?"

Nico nodded.

"Everyone needs to cheer up," Jayson called, slipping down the slope that led to his own cabin. "Nico, Percy, Kristen, Sam, Zoe, Girl-that-I-don't-know. Come on, cheer up."

Jessie shrugged. "I wouldn't blame anyone for running right now. Somehow, I don't think anyone _wants_ to cheer up."

"Spoilsport," Jayson pouted.

Maira came out from the Poseidon cabin. "Lord Jackson?"

Percy's mouth dropped open, but his back was to Maira so she was the only one who didn't see his astonished reaction. And therefore, she was the only one who didn't understand why half the group was laughing. "Yes Maira?" Percy said, recovering his wits. He turned to look at her.

"I am at your command."

"Um. Okay. Stay near the cabin and fight the bad guys."

"That's very specific," she grumbled.

"In preparing for battle, I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable." Percy retorted.

Nico, Zoe and Jessie stared at Percy.

"When did YOU start quoting Eisenhower?" Nico asked.

"Since I learned he was a son of Zeus."

Nico poked his best friend. "MacArthur was a son of Poseidon."

"Yeah, but I don't know any quotes of his that would fit the situation."

Maira shook her head at the mostly crazy half-bloods and retreated back to Poseidon's cabin. She could live with serving Percy Jackson. She could not live with those idiotic friends of his that didn't respect the water. _Respect the water!_

"Hey, Percy!" Malcolm shout broke the momentary silence between the group of half-bloods. "Can I fight with you?"

"I'd welcome you any day," Percy said, quietly.

Malcolm raced up and took the group in with a glance. "Strange group."

"If you count the Nereid." Kristen said. She dragged her finger across the sharp end of her blade. Blood sprouted from her thumb. Sam cringed.

"ARCHERS!" The shout came from Chiron, who was standing at one end of the basketball court. Everyone tensed and looked at the sky.

A fleet of birds were flying at them.

Zoe raised her bow towards the sky, along with Malcolm, Jayson and nearly seventy-five of the others who were passable to excellent archers.

"FIRE!"

The rain of arrows sprouted out from the various clusters of campers and struck the birds. Percy winced as birds plummeted around them. One landed smack on Kristen's head and she shrieked, tossing the convulsing body at Nico, who side stepped grimly. Barely a fifth of the birds had fallen.

"FIRE!"

Another fifth crashed to the ground.

Percy picked up the body and examined it. "Nico, any ideas?"

"Aether's pets, most likely."

"They're a bread of vultures," Jessie said.

"FIRE!"

Malcolm shot off a third arrow and said, "Hyenas of the air. They're Thalassa's animal of choice, according to legend and everything, even if they belong to Aether, Thalassa can control them, use them, typical bad girl stuff. Look at the beak, see the blue streak on the underside?"

"FIRE!"

The group ducked as the fourth volley brought down even more birds. Percy flipped the bird he was holding over and peared at the blue streak. "What's special about them?"

"Poison, mostly," Malcolm said. "Get pricked, you die." Everyone dropped their birds.

"I wish I had some peanuts," Nico said, softly.

Everyone, even the three archers of the group, stared at him.

"What? They like peanuts." Nico said, "I was talking to an Spartan solider who defeated the birds by throwing nuts at them."

"FIRE!"

"Spartans have been extinct for centuries," Zoe muttered.

"Zoe," Nico cried. "I'm a son of Hades! Nothing is extinct."

The birds, at least a hundred of them still remaining, had reached head height. Most everyone ducked. Someone screamed from somewhere. Jessie and Kristen responded instinctively, raising shields above their heads. Nico plunged his sword upwards, catching two birds at once. "Birds on a stick!"

Everyone grinned grimly and attacked out at the diving birds. The birds swooped up again, cut down to a pack of fifty.

From the doorway to the Poseidon cabin, Maira scoffed. She pointed her middle finger up at the birds and yelled water in ancient Greek. A blast of water shot from her and doused the birds. She kept the stream up for a full power for five seconds before releasing it and looking at her polished nails.

The birds hovered over head.

Everyone in Percy's group, looked over at her with a quizzical expression on their faces; until the waterlogged birds plummeted for the ground, unable to keep aloft.

Kristen laughed. "That. Is. Awesome!" She stuck her sword into the heart of one bird, killing it instantly. Soon, all the birds where just huddled masses on the ground.

"Was that the attack?" Sam asked.

"No," the group said together. They all looked at Percy, giving him the go to continue. "That was just the warm up."

Zoe muttered a few words in ancient Greek, drawing her arrows back to her. Sure, she had an unlimited supply, but one should never waste, because unlimited was never truly unlimited. The power could always run out.

"Can I make a speech?" Jayson asked. He scanned the ever darkening sky. The sky itself was dying. Change was gather speed and hurtling towards a new Age.

"No," Jessie said. She was tense, alert, ready.

A girl who carried no weapons trotted up to them, "Chiron says to tell you to stay as a group, just all of you guys."

"Do you know if the bird's got anyone?" Jayson asked.

She nodded, "An Aphrodite girl and a Helios guy. They got bitten."

"What's your name?" Zoe asked, eying the girl.

"I'm Ivy Wood. I've only been at camp for a couple of days, so my twin and I got messenger duty. I s'pose we're just good at carrying messages."

Zoe tossed the girl her backup knife. "Kept it with you. You never know when a knife is going to save your life."

Ivy nodded before darting off.

Nico and Zoe knew enough to know what Percy was thinking about, but the others didn't. He was still and quiet, reliving the knife thrust that took Annabeth. She had given herself in the Worthy Sacrifice to keep him alive. Now what good would it do? He would die anyways.

"Percy," Nico muttered. "Stay focused."

Percy nodded.

From the distance, they heard the sounds of a marching army. Drums. Clangs. Crashes. The second wave was coming.


	15. A Myth Reborn

**A/N: So far, I have yet to really mention reviewers, but I would like to quickly thank AssassinLord and HappyAce88. This story is written for people like you. Thank you. While I'm talking about reviews, can I say how disappointed I am that I haven't received any flames yet? C'mon people! I want a flame! **

**Has anyone else noticed how fanfiction starts to eat your life? I've been reading so much, I haven't been writing and I've been working on this story for so long that I've barely worked on any of my original stories. Sigh... I should get a bumper-sticker. "Fanfiction ate my life."**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Ένας μύθος Αναγεννημένος (A Myth Reborn)

Chiron changed his grip on his bow. He watched his campers stand at ready and his tore in two. It was cruel that they would die today. Cruel that they had to live to see the end of an era. The centaur had already done it once.

"Chiron? I'm scared."

He reached down and put his hand on the shoulder of Pete Rodger, one of the strangest boys at camp. "Me too."

"You are?" Pete said, quietly.

"Yes."

"Oh."

The army drew ever closer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Daughter."

The girl twisted in her dream. She wanted to wake up, but her mother wouldn't let her. "Yes?"

"This will be the last time I say speak to you."

"What? Mother!" The girl stopped resisting sleep. "What is happening? What's going on?"

"Wake up, my daughter. Wake up and live again."

"Mother," the girl whimpered. In her sleep, she closed into a ball.

She couldn't see her mother, only hear the voice. "You have to wake up. It is vital."

"Why?"

"We are being erased. You have to save us."

"I can't!" The girl cried. "I can't even live."

"I have given you my life, oh my daughter. Use it well."

She cried out in her sleep, a painful, heart rending screech. "No!"

"There are others. Find the others. You must save my brethren."

"Mother."

"Stop protesting, my daughter," the voice was sad now, melancholy. "Often I have told you that everything comes to an end. Even the good things. I am nearing my end now. Atropos has cut my thread not far from here."

"That can't be true." She had always hated dreams. Even during her talks with her mother, the girl had just been asleep for too long. Too many dreams.

"I'm sorry, dearest. There are five things than can save the world. You must not let them be destroyed."

"What about the others? The people you mentioned?"

"There are fourteen, child, fourteen heroes and five items. Bind them together and you have saved the Fifth Age. You shall take my place, oh my daughter." The voice was fading now. Fading. "I've always loved you."

"NO!"

The girl awoke with an agonized scream. Her mother was dead. But the scream died from her lips. She had a job to do. And she had a good guess where to start.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ready everyone?" Jessie asked.

"I still don't know your name," Jayson said.

"Jessie."

"Jayson."

"Yay." Jessie rolled her eyes, sarcastically. She changed her grip on the sword and looked up at the approaching army. There seemed to be only two types of monsters, giant-look alikes and weird, watery looking kinda females. They stood in a line surrounding the cabin cluster.

"The Nesoi and the Ourea," Malcolm said, "Islands and mountains."

"They're supposed to be extinct," Nico muttered.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Nico, you're a son of Hades, nothing is extinct." He looked over at his crying younger brother. "Sam?"

"I don't want to die. I want Hope to come back. I don't want to die."

_Yo! Mini-boss. Hope lived a good and short life. Don't mourn her._ Five flying horses landed next to the group. The black one reared, pawing the air.

"Blackjack!" Sam said, his tears forgotten. "How was your weekend vacation?"

_You de man Mini-boss. It was AWE-some!_

Percy rolled his eyes. "Nico, did Mrs-"

"She hasn't found them yet," Nico stated.

"EYES UP!" Chiron's called echoed throughout the compound.

The group stopped talking and clustered together, swords high. Their immediate target was a towering giant just in front of them.

"STAND READY!"

Swords clinked back, people fidgeted, whispered a last word, or were still.

"STEADY!"

The ground shook as the giants, followed by the Nesoi, the islands.

"Blackjack," Percy said, "the rest of you, in the sky, now." Blackjack and his companions, descendants of the noblest horse ever to have walked the guys, Pegasus, took the sky and shot above the heads of the giants.

"STEADY!"

They were all around now, pressing in on every side.

"Pleasure knowing you guys," Percy said.

"For the last time," Nico said through gritted teeth. "I'M the melodramatic one."

"We know," Percy said. "We just spend way to much time with you."

"CHARGE!"

Percy leapt forward, ahead of most of the band by three paces, but Kristen Dean, brave, foolish, Kristen Dean charged with no regard for her personal safety. Sure, enough you're invincible, it works out okay, but when you're name is Kristen Dean, you have to be ready to be knocking about a bit.

A tree trunk smacked into Kristen and sent her sprawling against the wall of the Poseidon cabin, ten yards away.

Zoe set herself back, drew and arrow in one smooth motion and propelled it straight at the monster's eye. He blinked and a wall of stone covered, causing the arrow to bounce straight off. Jayson and Nico followed Percy, hacking at the legs of the giant.

Sam and Malcolm, by some silent agreement, focused on the Nesoi behind the giant. Repeatedly, Sam blasted her with water. She screeched in rage and charged them. At two feet away, she pulled back, trying to pull the heroes off balance, but Sam stayed steady. His hurricane whipped out and caught her in the neck. She screamed as water splashed up and down her.

"Water," her voice was raspy and dry. "More. Water. I need water."

Immediately, Sam cut off the flow of water. The dry staff whirled, smashing into her legs. She crumbled. Malcolm lunged forward and drove his sword through where her heart would be. She evaporated into golden dust. "Sam, listen. Islands and mountains. The Nesoi are week while their own the ground, but the Ourea have to be practically invincible, but even water can tame the greatest mountains."

The ten year old nodded, fear showing in his eyes. "I'll get Percy."

"Maira!" Malcolm called instead. He turned and charged the Ourea in front of him, hoping the Sam would be able to talk to the nereid and get her to help with the multiple Ourea. A scream pulled Malcolm's attention to a different Nesoi. One kid was trying to take it one by himself. Idiot. Malcolm snarled.

He changed directions again and charged.

"Thanks," the boy said, while swinging his sword at the hissing Nesoi. This one was obviously a tropical island, though how Malcolm knew, he could not say.

"I'm Malcolm." He tried to get around the Nesoi and attack from behind, but she shot out a sand like substance that filled his face and forced him to back up.

"Falcon." The two of them kept hacking at the Nesoi.

Jessie backed off from attacking the main Ourea for a moments breath. Her eyes scanned the battle field. It was not good. Not good at all. While the Nesoi were being cut down like wheat is cut down at harvest, the giants were indestructible.

The doom was looming ever closer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Rachel?" Kayla cried, her voice cracking.

Thalia knelt beside Kayla and laid her hand on Rachel's neck. Hands pulled Kayla back.

"You saw it though, the Oracle, it just-"

"Let's not talk about it."

"It was awful."

"The Oracle, I mean, her screams-"

"Quiet please," Thalia said. "Kayla, stay calm. She's alive, alright. More alive than Artemis."

No one replied.

Until a large, boisterous, slobbery dog bounced amongst them.

All of the Hunters snapped alert, arrows on the bows.

"Stay," Thalia called. She stood, and clicked her tongue in a manner she had seen Percy do occasionally, "Mrs. O'Leary?"

The hellhound bounced a bit.

"Lucy?" Thalia scanned the Hunters for their sole daughter of Hades demigod. Lucy had been one of the oldest Hunters. There was no reply. Lucy was dead. "Harmonae?"

"Here," Harmonae stepped forward and flicked her dark locks out of her eyes. "You know I don't like this..."

"Harmonae," Thalia said, "either Mrs. O'Leary is the last survivor of the camp, which would not be good, or Percy sent her because he thinks we're in danger and his fatal flaw is hubris, or Mrs. O'Leary thinks we're in trouble and came through her own accord."

"We are in trouble," Penny said.

"It is probably a mixture of the three," Thalia admitted.

"The camp's under attack?" Essie Banknaught said, quietly.

"They've taken Olympus," Kayla said. "Why would they leave the camp?"

"Torture. Pain. Fun." Penny muttered.

"For a daughter of Aphrodite," Harmonae said, slowly, "you can be very dark sometimes."

Penny raised and lowered one shoulder. She coughed, "Persephone has to be the most light hearted goddess-"

"During the summer. AND I've got the Hades side of things too," Harmonae stated. She turned to Mrs. O'Leary and held out a hand. "C'mon girl. It's okay." The hellhound stopped bouncing and calmed down, ever so slightly.

"What's she saying?" Kayla asked.

"She doesn't know about the camp. Except that bad people were coming. Percy and Nico sent her."

Thalia snorted.

"And she says that she wants to go back, but that Percy said she had to stay here."

"That's so hero like," Penny snorted. Half the Hunters nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chiron loosed an arrow into the eye of one of the Ourea. They needed to get the mountain spirits into the water. There was no other way. The Nesoi had even changed tactics. All of the island spirits had broken off the attack and where charging for the water. Apollo's kids were focusing on them, firing arrow after arrow at the retreating Nesoi, trying to cut them off before they reached the ocean.

A tree club crashed down just over top of Chiron, causing the centaur to rear and canter to the left. He nocked another arrow on his bow, and pulled it back to his ear. With a decisive twang, he released it.

"Chiron," a small, childish voice said.

"Not now," he growled, grabbing another arrow and sending it flying at the Ourea he was focusing on. This one was about twenty feet high, rather short. He was stocky, broad, and reminded Chiron of an old camper named Moe who had gone on to play baseball. Not that many people remembered that little, well, large son of Hephaestus.

The horse kept on the move, sidestepping here and there, never staying in the same place for two long, always on the go. He focused on the one Ourea. His eyes were alert for the campers, to see how they were doing and who needed help. Interesting enough, Chiron though, as he let fly let another arrow, the three Dionysus kids and the fourteen or fifteen Demeter kids were in the element.

Still keeping a careful eye on the Ourea who he nicknamed Moe, Chiron watched as Katie Gardner led the Demeter kids against one of the tallest of the Ourea. Chiron named that one Dwight. Gardner was such an appropriate name for a daughter of Demeter. Katie was clinging about half way up Dwight's leg, screaming at the top of her lungs and climbing higher, higher, higher.

All of the Demeter kids followed her example.

And the Dionysus kids focused on the ground, ensnaring Dwight in a mass of ferns, vines, grasses, roots, and all other manner of plant life. Chiron had to jump out of the way of another club. Momentarily, he refocused in on Moe, firing arrows in quick succession, one after another.

"It's not now anymore."

Chiron dismissed the voice off as his imagination and used his peripherals to see Dwight toppling towards the ground. The Demeter kids rode him to the ground, careful not to get squashed. The boom that happened when Dwight hit the ground knocked most of the campers off their feet.

When the centaur got to his feet, he did a headcount of the Ourea. Forty-nine. ONE less than the original starting number. They had only taken down one.

And, Chiron realized as he risked a glance over his shoulder, the Nesoi were almost at the ocean.

"Chiron."

The centaur looked about, no longer dismissing the voice as his imagination. "What?" He couldn't see anyone, not with that young a voice.

"The Golden Thread will keep the world alive," the voice said. Chiron looked over his shoulder and stared. Sitting on his back was a girl, barely looking to be nine years old. She looked identical to Hestia. Was she Hestia? And she didn't feel like she weight anything. "And go left."

Chiron jumped left, avoiding a club swing from Moe. "Who are you?"

The girl just blinked at him. "The Golden Thread must be kept alive."

Reaching into his belt pouch, Chiron pulled out the two foot long strand of gold wire.

"As long as it and a few others are safe, the Ancestors cannot raise a new world."

"Who are you?" He asked. The battle still raged around them, but this puzzle was one he had to figure out now, not later. Now.

The girl reached for the thread. "Είμαι Αμέλια."

Chiron's mouth dropped open. He knew exactly what she had said. "You are a myth."

"I am no more a myth than the gods, Chiron son of Kronos. I am a myth reborn." Her voice grew old and haggard in the space of that one second. "There are five anchors to the old reality. Chiron. Now, if you'll excuse me. And go right." She grabbed the remainder of the Golden Fleece and disappeared.

The centaur was too astonished to go right.

Moe's tree branch club smashed down on him.

The weight and crushing force behind the weapon killed the centaur.

He died with one last sentence on his breath, "I die for my heroes."


	16. Rivers

**A/N: The Support Staff. We're just getting the started, but I felt compelled to put this here anyway. SUPPORT THE MINOR CHARACTERS. Now. Mwuahahahaha.**

**Okay. That's enough of that. Enjoy:  
**

Chapter Fifteen: Ποτάμια (Rivers)

Katie was doing better with the Ourea than the rest of the camp. And she knew it. She called to her fourteen siblings. "Split up, three groups. Pollux, one with each of us?"

The grim faced son of Dionysus nodded.

The leader of the Demeter cabin charged a particularly large Ourea who was practically destroying a large group of campers attacking it. Katie recognized the guy riding on the Ourea's head almost immediately. Only one person in the world would be THAT stupid to go around clinging to a mountain god's head. Percy Jackson. Camp's resident hero.

Katie gave a war cry that scattered half of the fighters, she and four of her siblings, Evan, Alexander, Lisa, and Michella, charged at the god. They're ability for gardening and working with the ground helped them on this one. They had the advantage this fight.

Leaving her four siblings at the waist, Katie continued climbing, swinging her way up to the top. She shuddered at an accidental glance down. Twenty, thirty feet, maybe more. "Percy!" Katie screeched.

"What?" He dug his sword into Ourea's head and looked down at her.

She climbed the last few feet until she was directly under her. "You need to focus on the water peoples, they're almost at the ocean." Percy cursed and looked down at the ocean. It was pretty clear from their view. He tried to swing down but Katie caught his arm. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks," he said, with a roll of his eyes.

Below them, there was a scream, and they turned in time to see Lisa plummet off the Ourea and smack the ground. She didn't get up.

"LISA!" Katie screamed.

Lisa still didn't get up.

Percy grabbed Katie's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Focus!"

Katie nodded. "Jump when I say." She grabbed her sword and jammed it into the Ourea's skull. In unison with her siblings below, she shouted, "BE GONE!"

The Ourea started tumbling towards the ground. Katie grabbed Percy's arm and leapt, bringing him with her. They leapt out into the open air, falling, falling, falling. Pegasus claws closed around their shoulders and broke their fall. The two heroes were lowered to the ground by two of Blackjack's company.

As Evan helped her to her feet, Katie asked, "Lisa?"

Her siblings and the son of Dionysus with them shook their heads.

Katie cursed again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Not far from the edge of the Herems cabin, the Stoll brothers lay next to each other, holding hands, and breathing their last.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy raced towards the ocean, heading Katie's warning. Even he had realized that while the Ourea were strong on the land, the Nesoi weren't. But he hadn't realized it soon enough, because they had reached the beach, and he was a good sprint away.

But none of the island goddesses were going into the water.

None of them.

Percy sprinted up behind them, before realizing why. He skidded to a halt and stares. Maira looked down right terrifying. She stood on the beach, just her, facing maybe sixty Nesoi. Just one lonely little nereid. The invulnerable hero waited, wondering if he would be needed to help anytime soon. There wasn't much he could do against the Ourea anyways.

Back at the cabin cluster, the Ourea Moe had torn up the hoops at the basketball court and was chewing on them, bending them into scythe shaped clubs. Zoe pulled away from the fight, leaning against the Poseidon cabin to catch her breath. There was too much, there was no hope. The words echoed in her head.

No hope.

No hope.

No hope.

She scanned the battle. Sam was still trying to fight a Ourea, along with the Jessie girl, Nico and the Jayson kid. And Percy was, she scanned the fight. No where to be seen. Her breath stopped. Almost mechanically, she checked her pockets and any little crannies that a pen could hide in. If Percy died, Riptide would come straight to her by default. And it wasn't there. So. Good. He was alive.

But some people weren't. Kristen Dean was alive, somehow, miraculously, seeing at the maniac pace she was fighting at. But one of the girls who had taken down that Ourea was stone cold.

Her energy almost restored, Zoe lifted her bow to get ready, when all time stopped. She stared at the crumpled form of a horse lying on the grass. "NO!" She screeched, unable to stop herself. He couldn't... he wouldn't... he had to... he had sworn... no.

Chiron was... dead.

Zoe's face contorted with rage and she charged back into the utterly hopeless fight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Swing. Backstep. Squirt.

Sam's mind struggled to remember all of the lessons Percy had given him. Stay alert. Keep moving. His feet had a mind of their own, working back and forth like muscle memory. It was a little hard fighting a practically invincible foe that towered above you. Especially when you were on the ground. Scratch that, is wasn't 'a little hard' it was down right impossible!

The boy could hear Nico panting next to him, his sword of Stygian iron the only thing that seemed to cut through the rocks and roots of the Oureas, besides for the Demeter children. But even Sam could see the drain on Nico's face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, punctuating each word with a blast of water from his hurricane.

"Styx. Is. Cracking," Nico answered through gritted teeth.

The young son of Poseidon twisted to avoid being stepped on, and in the process he caught a glimpse of Nico's sword. Hairline cracks ran through the black blade. Styx. Sam thought. Styx. Styx!

Then he had a different thought. He had lived to see the end of the universe. That's something you don't get to say everyday.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maira glowered at the seventy or so invading Nesoi. They had no right. No right! No right to destroy Poseidon's court! They had no right to try and take back the oceans! Poseidon had driven them out fair and square years ago. They should have STAYED out.

Why did the Ancestors have the overthrow the current gods? The current gods were good, and kind, and Poseidon was AWESOME.

One of the Nesoi step forward, eying the water. "Parched. Sister. We are parched. Let us reach the water."

"Big whoop," Maira said, she pushed the Nesoi with both her hands. Over the heads of the island goddesses, she could see Lord Jackson moving across the back line, his sword cutting into the unaware Nesoi. For goddesses, Maira decided, they were fairly easy to kill. Not like Poseidon. No. They couldn't kill Poseidon. They could only lock him up in a desert and expect him never to escape.

But Maira knew better. Her lord, master, father, king, was so much stronger than they realized. He'd break free. He'd break this new reign. Silent water spirit after silent water spirit was cut down while Maira kept their attention on her instead of on their killer.

She did have to admit, Lord Jackson was a very talented guy, maybe he'd let her be his queen when he set up the temporary court until Poseidon got back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico cursed Akheron. Pain was all that would come when his sword splintered into matchsticks. Why was Styx breaking up in the first place? How on earth would the hopes and dreams of the world just end? Just evaporate into nothing, not even water vapor. Okay, so it would be dream vapor.

He dove out of the way of a stomping Ourea. Oh right. End of the universe. But still! Styx was the river of hate. Humans couldn't live without hate. "Sam! Watch it."

Sam managed to roll away from the tumbling rocks. The two of them, Zoe, Jessie, Jayson and Kristen, still hadn't managed to take down one Ourea by themselves. The Demeter and Dionysus kids had a total of four down now, four that had evaporated into golden smoke, which led Nico to believe that they were closer to monsters than actual gods. Four. Nico reminded himself.

Four out of what, fifty? Sixty? Not counting all those Nesoi's. Where on earth had Percy got too?

A large sliver of iron splintered from his sword when Nico sliced yet again at the Ourea's legs. For a moment, he stared at the black sliver in shock. His sword was falling apart. He knew that when the world ended, when all hate ended, it would be little more than a sliver of what it once was.

Nico was in a trance. He felt something knock into him, knocking him aside.

"Wake up, death boy," Jessie spat in his face. "This ain't no time for daydreaming."

The boy jolted up right and flung himself at the Ourea, neck to neck with the older girl. He could see Sam on the other side of the monster, his hurricane spinning. He mentally reached out to the underworld, searching for Akheron, the river of pain. He found it. Or, at least he thought he found it because a uncontrollable hurt that had nothing to do with fighting Oureas raced from his head all the way to his toes. Nico screamed. So Akheron was still very much alive.

And that was almost as scary as Styx evaporating. There was still so much pain left to come. And Akheron was feasting.

"Focus, please," Jessie said. She pulled a metal bracelet off her right arms and threw it at the Ourea they were fighting. The metal disk splintered into several different ninja throwing disks and embedded themselves in the giant's skin.

"I invented those," Zoe muttered to her sword, as she shot Jessie a glare.

"What?" Jessie yelled back. "The ninja things or the multiple frisbee effect?"

"Both!"

The chatter was distracting, for a little while. Nico let his body fall into a pattern of copying either Jessie or Zoe so he he could reach out with his mind again. He felt his skin glow with fiery heat. The sign could be either good or bad, either Phlegethon was fine and was just fooling around, or he was dying and looking for some place to channel his fire.

Nico's sword felt extra heavy in his hand. He was exhausted, but his body could work while his mind was elsewhere. He was not conscious of what his body achieved. Why where the rivers important? He could feel that they were, for some strange reason, he knew he had to keep the rivers safe. He reached out to the second to last river and forgot his name. At least while he held the connection. Good forgetful Lethe was still alive.

And then he reached out to the last river. Kokytos flooded into his mind, the cries of every person who every cried blazing across his mind.

Nico's screams joined the wailing of Kokytos, and he finally understood why it was forbidden to reach for Kokytos. The river of wailing. Of every broken heart. Of every scared child. Everything crashed down on his mind. Centuries and centuries of people. And Nico heard their sorrows.

Beside him, Jessie heard his agonized yell. Her mind immediately though he was wounded, but this was no wound. Not at all. He was frozen, his face pulled back in a silent scream. But no sound would come. "Zoe?" Jessie said, hoping the other girl had more knowledge. Not that she was very confident. Zoe was certainly younger than Jessie, but if she had been dead for a year, maybe older. But something about here felt old. She'd have to find out, eventually. If they lived.

Zoe worked her way under the raging Ourea. She put two fingers to Nico's neck and checked his pulse. For fifteen seconds, she felt the battle around her die down, and all that existed was Nico's very, very slow pulse. Then she pulled her hand away and looked down at his sword. The hairline cracks had expanded. Nico had been right. Styx was falling apart.

_Protect the rivers, child. Send him. Protect the rivers._

The ex-Hunter jolted, the voice coming from nowhere but her mind. But how on earth could she protect the rivers? What rivers?

"Zoe?" Jessie asked. She raised her shield and fought back and avalanche of rocks, keeping Zoe and Nico safe.

"Oh Styx," Zoe cursed, jamming her sword into the ground. "I don't know... Styx!"

"What?" Jessie growled, still holding her shield above their heads.

"The rivers. The rivers of the Underworld."

"I thought there was just Styx!"

Zoe shook her head. She placed her hand on either side of Nico's face, reminiscent to the Vulcan mind meld, although, it was true that Rene Auberjonois was a son of Athena. "Go to the Underworld, Nikolai Percival Di Angelo. Go to Underworld. Protect the Rivers."

She managed to wrench her hand away before he folded himself into the shadows.

"Nikolai?" Jessie stuttered.

"You didn't hear it from me," Zoe drew her bow again, notched another arrow, screamed in ancient Greek, and charged back to the fight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maira looked up at the oldest heir of her master. "You, Lord Jackson, are incredible."

He was staring down at the bodies of the Nesoi as they turned into gold dust and disappeared. "I'm a murderer."

"You are a protector." Maira corrected. "Come. Let us go rescue Poseidon."

"Sorry," Percy said. He turned and took off running for the cabin complex. "I've got a camp to save."

"It's hopeless! We must save Poseidon now! Not the camp!" Maira screeched.

Over his shoulder, Percy cried, "Dog syndrome is my fatal flaw, I don't do _hopeless_ when my friends are involved."

Maira uttered something in ancient Greek that translates roughly as 'idiot.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

Katie Gardner was on an adrenaline high. She had never felt this active and alert. Even during the Battle of Manhattan, she hadn't had the energy rushes like today. Maybe it had something to do with the end of the world coming around the corner.

And she felt guilty. All but the Hermes, Hecate, Poseidon, Iris, and Artemis cabins had been destroyed. And those five were partly decimated. People were dying all around her. Lisa. Mark. Haven. Emily. Greg. Stephanie. Richard. Rogan. Leslie. Ryan. Edward. Conner. Travis. Christen. Morgan. Lucy. Emma. Grace. Chiron. Friends. And her mentor. But even Lisa's, her sister, death couldn't drag her down.

She.

Was.

On.

A.

Roll!

Single-handed, she had taken down one of the Ourea. Completely alone. Now there was only forty-three to go. Seven had fallen. And Katie had a hand in all of them. Not that she had been of much use against the Nesoi. Where had those Nesoi gone anywhere? Katie wondered as she worked her sword out from a crevice it had gotten stuck in on her climb of yet another mountain person.

Seven down, forty-three monsters to go.

Make that eight down, forty-two monsters to go.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy darted back in among the Ourea, and from what he saw, it looked hopeless enough. He found Zoe and Sam fighting one, along with Jayson and the Hephaestus girl. They were struggling. Nico?

He raced towards his friends, Riptide whirring. "Where's Nico?" He screamed.

"Underworld!" Jessie called.

The son of Poseidon froze. Nico. Dead? No. No. No.

"Not in that way!" Zoe screeched. "Watc-" she rolled to the side and Percy ducked into a roll. "He went to save the rivers," Zoe said, when she regained her breath.

"The rivers?" Percy wondered.

"Focus, please!" Jessie called.

Sam and Percy made eye contact and they both pointed their hands at the Ourea. Sprouts of water pulled from their guts spun at the monster with deafening force. They kept up the sheer power of the water for at least a minute.

The Ourea started to wear away. Erosion.

Jessie and Jayson ran to help someone else. Zoe scooped up the bits and pieces of Nico's sword, cursing when they burned her. She tucked them in a pouch and stood beside Percy, reading to pull him out if he was too stupid to stay.

The mountain god began to crumble. The stream of water pounded him and over and over and over until he collapsed.

Nine down. Forty-one to go.


	17. Selfless

**A/N: This author's note is to inform you that there will not be an author's note this chapter, and, by informing you of that fact, created an author's note. Contradiction. Hm... How interesting. Reductio Ad Absurdum, as my math teacher is so fond of saving.**

Chapter Sixteen: Ανιδιοτελής (Selfless)

Nico panted.

He was on the ground, exhausted and confused. Why was he here? Who had sent him here? Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked around at the darkness. Instinctively, he knew this was a part of the Underworld he had never seen before.

The ground beneath his feet was wet and soggy.

"Why am I here?" His eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark. "I need to help Camp."

_Protect the rivers._

"Why? And why should I trust you?" Nico screeched at the voice in his mind.

_Because I can help._ The voice was soft, most definitely female, and was not a voice of the dead. Which meant it had to be one of the gods. No one else would have the power. He ruled out Artemis and Aphrodite almost immediately. Persephone practically hated him, so not her. Demeter was unlikely too. So, Hera, Hestia, Athena, or one of the minor gods.

Or – Nico's blood ran cold – one of the Protogenoi. "Who are you?"

_Η Αρχαία Βασίλισσα. The Ancient Queen._

"Oh. But that doesn't mean that I trust you."

_Yet you obey me._

"No!"

_Zoe Nightshade sent you. You must protect the rivers._

The presence in his head disappeared, living Nico standing in the dark on wet ground. He blinked twice in rapid succession and his eyes adjusted to the light. He gasped. For any normal person, it would be completely black, but to a son of Hades who could see the darkness, then it was a gorgeous mass of utter black.

Blacker than anything Nico had ever seen before. "Styx! Akheron! Lethe! Phlegethon! Kokytos! I call ye!"

"Why do people always call us together?" mumbled a voice. "I don't want to come out of my river."

That was Nico realized where he was. He was in the center of the Underworld. He was where the rivers met and melded together.

He was in the very core of the earth.

And, as soon as he thought that, he noticed that it was hot. Very. Very. Very. Hot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malcolm and his new friend Falcon fought like never before. All around them, campers were losing their strength, or not avoiding a stomp or a swing. People were dying. There was just no hope left.

"We can't win," Falcon said, jamming his dagger into the folds of rock. He had lost his sword while helping Katie Gardner take down one of the Ourea. "We have to flee."

"There's nothing we can do," Malcolm said.

"We could survive," Falcon said. "And maybe gather the normal people. Fight back after regrouping."

Malcolm stared at the younger boy. His own sword cut into the rock, but to the Ourea it would be nothing more than a bug bite. And the campers were nothing more than flies. Maybe that was why they were still alive. They were mosquitoes and the Ourea couldn't catch mosquitoes. Or at least, Malcolm looked sadly at the body of Lacy Reegan, one of his sisters, they couldn't catch all of the mosquitoes. "It would be impossible."

"You're such a pessimist," Falcon cried. "We have to run!"

"We can't run!"

Falcon jumped over, swinging on a hanging fine to land besides Malcolm. "Some fights just can't be won. It's time to run."

Malcolm stared into the green depths of Falcon's eyes and then nodded. "It's time to run."

The two boys climbed down the Ourea's legs and fled, abandoning the camp, abandoning their fallen siblings, and abandoning those fighting few who were still alive. In hopes that, one day, they could return and save the world.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jessie's arms were deadweights. She had never left Zoe, Sam, Jayson, and Percy. Well, Percy had left them and gone off to something with the Nesoi, but still. The fight dragged on. Jessie could see her counselor, Jake Mason, still alive, fighting alongside the two remaining Dionysus kids.

The annoying daughter of Eris, Kristen Dean had rallied her siblings and they, along with Clarisse and the rest of the Ares kids, wore down one of the Ourea just by sheer annoyance, persistence, rashness and over all Ares-ness.

Jessie backed away from the fight, trying to catch her breath. She spotted Nathan, the newest and, right now only, son of Zeus, who was trying to take down an Ourea all by himself. She sent one of the flying disks at the Ourea's eye. Facing a half blinded Ourea, Nathan might actually have half a chance.

Not likely though.

A tree branch and a cascade of rocks struck Jessie on the side. Her left arm snapped. The branches scraped her face, drawing blood as they ripped at her skin. Jessie rolled away, her shield up to protect her. Before today, there had been one hundred and eight-six campers. In her immediate vision, Jessie counted less than fifty. The Ourea had done their damage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe could see her companions tiring. Jessie had already stopped for a break and when she rejoined the fight, Sam backed out to catch his breath. But in the battle itself, they were slacking off, accepting the fact that they were going to die.

Well, besides for Percy, Kristen, Clarisse and the other crazies. Zoe herself tried not to slack off, but found that she couldn't pull on the supply of energy she was used too. Olympus had fallen. What were they fighting for? Her fourteen faces. What did they mean? How on earth could they defeat the Ourea, not to mention all the powerful Protogenoi?

Oh Styx.

Zoe backed away from the fight when Sam charged back in. She slipped looked at Nico's sword hanging from her side. It had splintered even farther. Styx was crumbling. Hate was leaving the world. She shuddered. All that was good about humanity, the love, the hope, the determination, the self-reliance, the loyalty, the resilience, it was flying away, just like Styx was crumbling. The world was destroying itself, inside and out.

Zoe looked up to the sky. It was turning dark. Her first thought was that they had fought until nightfall. But then she half dropped her sword. Nyx was coming.

The ex-Hunter charged back into the fight. They really did not stand a chance any more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even Ramona Fern, a daughter of Aphrodite, could realize that the Ourea were herding them to the basketball courts. Even Yvonne Wager, another daughter of Aphrodite, felt the darkness and evil in the air. All forty-two campers and satyrs who remained on their feet and the three who were badly wounded yet alive, congregated on the basketball court. None of them dared step off the asphalt, because the Ourea just sat there, waiting.

"What happened to the Nesoi?" said a daughter of Athena.

"Me," Percy said, capping his sword for the moment.

"That's what those banshee girls were called?" Kristen said, snorting.

"'xcuse me, but what's our next step?" Ask a very strange person standing at the northern penalty shot line.

"Surrender and then death," said a voice not from the basketball court.

The kids turned and faced the voice, a tall, midnight haired woman. She wore black, cut up cloths and reminded most of the campers of the present lieutenant of Artemis.

"No," Percy said, forcefully. He stepped out through the crowd and faced the woman. "Leave us alone." Sam scampered from the crowd to stand beside his brother.

Nyx stalked up to Percy and lifted his chin up with a long and curvy fingernail. "Mortals. So blindly loyal. Every Age crumbles Perseus Jackson. But this is a new Age. An Age that shall last forever."

"You said yourself that everything ends," Zoe pointed out, coming to stand beside Percy.

"And you," Nyx sneered, turning to glare at Zoe. "The reborn star. There's a constellation in your place now."

Percy winced, but Zoe managed to keep her anger, rage and sadness locked inside the depths of her mind.

"Everything fades." Zoe repeated. "Everything ends."

"So, stinking, loyal." Nyx said, punctuating each word with a growl. She raised a fist.

In slow motion, Percy felt himself be pushed out of the way. He vaguely heard someone scream "DOWN!" When he raised his face above the ground, he saw Katie Gardner racing towards Nyx.

The goddess of Nyx pointed a finger like one would point a gun and fired.

Katie dove forward.

The blast caught her entirely on her chest.

The daughter of Demeter was blasted beyond oblivion.

"Interesting," Nyx said. Percy got back to his feet and helped Zoe stand likewise. Nyx was grinning. "The Selfless Sacrifice." With a maniac grin, she turned and looked at Percy and Zoe. "I think there's been too many sacrifices lately. And the pitiable thing is, they've all been in vain. Because I'm going to kill you know."

With a howl, Mrs. O'Leary appeared beside Percy. A swarm of pegasi swooped in and grabbed two campers each. Percy, Zoe, Sam and the next nearest person, a satyr that Percy didn't know grabbed a hold of Mrs. O'Leary and she jumped into the shadows.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"She's coming back!" Harmonae announced to the group.

With a thump, Mrs. O'Leary landed amongst the Hunters. Four people fell off of them. And the hellhound curled up and went straight to sleep, her snores echoing around the forest clearing.

The youngest of the heroes threw up all over the ground. The satyr copied his example, but the two heroes that all of the Hunters knew - Percy and Zoe - managed to stay upright without disgorging the contents of their stomach.

"Zoe!" Penny cried, giving her oldest and best friend a hug. Zoe returned her hug shakily.

"How was it going?" Thalia asked, handing Percy a bottle of water. He gulped it hungrily, refilled it, gulped again, refilled it, gulped again, refilled and passed it to Zoe.

"Chiron," Percy stuttered. "Bad."

Thalia stared at him. A panicked expression slowly filled her entire face. "But he can't!" Her voice was high pitched and shrill. "He's tied to you heroes! He can't _die_!"

"I saw it," Zoe's voice cracked. She was shaking. Penny wrapped an arm around the ex-Hunter's shoulder and forced her to take a swallow of water. "I saw it."

"Nyx must be doing something," Percy murmured. "She must have ended his life force. I mean, Zeus was the one who granted him that wish. Nyx must've... must've..."

Everyone close enough to hear shuddered.

"Olympus has truly lost its power," Zoe said, looking up at the blue sky.

"Did you dent their forces at all?" asked a nearby Hunter.

"We cut down all of the Nesoi in the attack, but only about a fifth of the Ourea," Percy said. Sam and the satyr appeared to have recovered from the shadow travel, but they still leaned against Mrs. O'Leary's flanks. Percy helped his brother to his feet, pulling him away from the exhausted hellhound.

"The others?" Zoe asked, looking from Penny to Thalia.

Thalia smirked. "You've got a daughter of Zeus."

"And a daughter of Poseidon," said a girl that had flashing green eyes and a mischievous smile.

"You're our sister?" Percy asked.

"If the four hundred year age gap doesn't throw you off too much, sure." She grinned. "I'm Phoebe Winters."

"Phee," Thalia said, with a roll of her eyes.

The Hunter grinned at Percy and Sam, "Anyway, daughter of the sky, and daughter of the horse maker. A recipe for rescue." The first black dots that could possibly be pegasi appeared on the far horizon.

"Thanks," Percy said, "we owe you one."

Zoe went from Hunter to Hunter, hugging all of them.

"Percy," Thalia said, "do you know who-"

Percy shook his head, "Not definitely. Hope died in the fight with the Xoac."

"We know," Thalia said, pain in her voice. "We left after we heard the news. Nico?"

"Zoe would know more," Percy admitted, "I was a little busy."

He turned to talk to Sam, but Thalia grabbed his shoulder. "Look, Perce, it's Rachel. The Oracle was torn from her."

Percy's eyes went wide.

"She's alive, barely. Comatose. The wolves are carrying her."

While Thalia led Percy to see his comatose friend, Zoe had finished her rounds of the Hunters and returned to stand by Penny's side. "Penny. I'm sorry about Ellen."

The Hunter gave her old lieutenant a smile at the mention of her deceased sister. "The only two Aphrodite girls ever to join Artemis."

Zoe gave her another hug. "If it makes you feel better, I was the only daughter of Atlas to join the Hunters."

Penny gave a barking laugh. "Oh really? Anyways, we've set this point up as a rendezvous. We're not THAT far from Camp, so the Pegasus should be arriving in a couple of hours."

"If Aether doesn't blast them from the sky." Zoe muttered. She watched as Sam and the satyr acted distinctly uncomfortable around the girls.

"The pegasi are smart," Phoebe cut in. "They'll stay just above the ground."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nyx stood staring at the now empty basketball. Curse those heroes. How had they managed to stay alive AND murder at least half the totally Nesoi when Olympus had fallen so quickly? Oh yeah, right, the Protogenoi hadn't been helping with the camp. Well, at least the Nesoi and the eleven felled Ourea would reform soon.

"Mistress?"

"Yes Maui?" Nyx said, not turning to look at one of her chief surviving Nesoi.

"We have been unable to track the heroes. The pegasi have not landed." Maui twisted her grass skirt between her fingers. She hated incurring the wrath of one of the powerful Protogenoi.

"Has Aether tried?" Nyx suggested.

"No, Mistress."

Nyx turned and smiled at her lieutenant, "I shall go speak to him."

Maui nodded.

Seemingly like adding an after thought, Nyx said, "Did you complete your mission?"

"No," The Nesoi hung her head. "A thread survived; the Golden Fleece was incredibly difficult to destroy."

The goddess of night fought to keep her voice level and her face smooth. She should have set Phanes or Herema on the job. Cronos would have been preferable, but he had insisted on not helping with the take over, not that he exactly was against the new age. He was the most annoying of the lot, besides for their leader.

Erebus, as always, was the most gullible, but Gaia and Uranus came in a close second.

"Head back to Olympus," Nyx ordered, "and I want that thread eliminated. I'm going to have a visit with Prometheus."

"Pro...metheus?" Maui wondered, shocked.

Her mistress disappeared leaving Maui with questions unanswered. Nyx had always hated humans, so in turn, she hated Prometheus. Why would she want to talk to him?


	18. Splitting Up

**A/N: Filler chapter. It's pointless, but I can't figure out a way to get rid of it. **

Chapter Seventeen: Διάσπαση Επάνω (Splitting Up)

Kristen Dean was furious. She hated, hated, hated the feeling of hoof-like claws digging into her shoulders. She hated, hated, hated her feet brushing along, just above the ground, never actually touching. When the pegasus carrying her finally landed, the girl let out a colorful stream of curses.

"Well," said a girl that Kristen just knew was one of those Hunter peoples. "That's interesting for sure."

"I hate flying."

The pegasus nipped at her shoulders.

"He says that you should be more respectful," the Hunter said.

"You can talk to him?" Kristen asked, curiously. She, for one, did not understand why anyone would _want_ to talk to a horse.

"Aye. I'm Phoebe. You are?"

"Kristen Dean," she said, dusting herself off. She checked her sword and other weapons, just to make sure that they had survived the fight.

"Oh. Percy wants you over there," Phoebe pointed over to a group of six or seven different campers. "He said something about them being leaders or something."

"Me?" Kristen said.

"Just go," Phoebe said, with a grin.

"Thanks," Kristen said. Contrary to popular belief, children of Eris _could_ be civil and polite. If they wanted to. She dragged herself over to the group. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but obviously something demanded her attention.

As she got closer to the group, Percy looked up and gave her a grim smile. "Complete group now, unless Clarisse shows up."

"Clarisse won't," Kristen said. The group pretty much consisted of Percy, Jake Mason, the annoying Janus kid - Jayson, daughter of Hermes - Gracie Heather, a satyr, and Zoe Nightshade.

"So two leaders from the non-twelve," Gracie muttered, "and three from the big-twelve. And Nightshade. What do you want us for?"

"We need to keep an inventory of how many people we lost, and how many are still alive," Jayson said. "We go around, get peoples names and write them down, compiling one big list of those still alive."

"And how long can we stay here?" Jake asked.

"Thalia assured me that we'd be undetected for at least three days," Zoe said, "even with all your aura around."

"We can't travel as a group though," Percy pointed out. "We'd be dead in seconds."

"Why?" Kristen asked.

The satyr shrugged, "Your demigod scent. Every monster would be attracted, and it wouldn't take long for the Ancestors to destroy us."

"It won't take them long to destroy us anyway," Kristen said, cheerfully.

The group stared at her.

"So," Zoe said, rolling her eyes and handing everyone a piece of paper. "Go about and get peoples names down. Ethan, you're on the satyrs. The rest of you, when you think you've gotten everyone, find me and we'll compare notes."

"Who put you in charge?" Gracie growled.

"I did," Percy said, glaring.

Gracie shrugged, "Fine then." She, Jake, Jayson, Kristen and Ethan went out on their rounds.

"Percy?" Zoe said, softly. "Nico's okay. I'm sure of it."

"How?"

She pulled the handle of his shattered sword out of the pouch attached to her armor. "There are two things anchoring this sword together. Styx and himself. If he died, this would be less than shards."

"That encouraging," Percy said.

"I know."

Thalia joined them. "I've got seventeen Hunters, I'm the eighteenth."

"How many extra girls could you take and remain undetectable?"

"Seven. Up to twenty-five," Thalia stated, "but they'd have to swear to join Artemis, even if they won't be full Hunters until she accepts their vows. So, we probably couldn't take any Aphrodite girls."

Zoe nodded.

"What about you, Zoe?" Percy asked.

She shook her head and flashed Thalia a small smile, "It's Thalia's job to lead the Hunters now."

"Any-" Thalia started, but Zoe cut her off.

"Thalia. Really."

The three of them chatted for awhile, until Ethan, Gracie, Kristen, Jayson and Jake made it back.

"No sign of Nico," Jayson said. "The Stolls. The new Zeus kid. Chiron. At least a third of the camp."

Gracie looked severely depressed. "I had so many people asking if one of their siblings or friends had made it."

"It was awful," Kristen was pale. Paler than usual. "The two Ares kids were just, like, frozen. They wouldn't talk to anyone but each other."

"Grover," was all Ethan could say.

Percy put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I don't knew where Grover is, but he's still alive."

Ethan looked up, curiously. "How would you know?"

"We share an empathy link," Percy said, shrugging. He missed Zoe's mouth dropping open as she stared at him.

"Can we get on with this?" Kristen grumbled. Zoe closed her mouth and got her facial expressions under control. The forest around them twinkled in the twilight. The spread out groups of Hunters and campers either sat up talking or slept. Everyone was exhausted. "What's the plan?"

"How many campers can travel together without attracting too many monsters?"

"Zip," said Gracie. "Nada. Zero. Six usually can handle without gaining that much attention," Gracie said. "Or so Father said. Eight if you push it. Put nine together and you're like a walking signal. And monsters still can detect you. Especially the strong scents like Percy."

"Why am I always the strong one?" Percy grumbled.

"So we have to tell people to split into groups of six?" Kristen said, wearily. She rubbed her eyes and sat down. "Can't I just go to sleep?"

"We need you," Zoe said. "We need _someone_ to control Eris and Ares."

Kristen looked up, obviously astonished, "But, I'm no one special-"

"Can we just get to work?" Jayson said, he grabbed the other four lists and looked over them. "There's only six satyrs. Really? Kristen's got about ten people we didn't. I've got two people no one else got. And, huh. Kris, I've got that you put who their godly parent was, but what's the 'Art' mean, and the 'w's?"

"My name isn't Kris," She said, burying her face in her hands. "The 'w's are the wounded people, like, more that just a couple of cuts, and the 'fw's are the ones that are really bad. The 'Art's were the three girls who asked me if they could join the Hunters."

Thalia perked up, "Honestly?"

Kristen nodded. "Can we hurry?"

Zoe took the list and added the two names Jayson got and the seven names of the satyrs to Kristen's list. She also added the seven people standing there and handed the list to Thalia, who in turn added the eighteen Hunter's names. Four people, including Rachel Dare, were marked as fatally wounded.

Thalia handed the list back to Zoe.

Kristen let out a snore and every knew she had fallen asleep. Percy looked like he wanted to do the very same thing. Zoe chuckled and then, on a fresh piece of paper, started moving the names around. Occasionally, she would ask Jayson, Gracie, or Ethan a question, and sometimes Jake. At one point in time, she sent Gracie out to find the names of four other people who would be interested in joining the Hunters.

Gracie came back with three names and herself.

"Percy, four groups of seven or seven groups of four?" Zoe asked.

The modern day Achilles jolted awake, "Huh what?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "There's twenty-eight people left. Four groups of seven, or seven groups of four."

"Mix it up," Percy said, "Have a group of six, three groups of five, and a group of seven."

Zoe glared at him. "Are you trying to make my life miserable?"

"Maybe." Percy drawled.

Thalia and Zoe both threw a blade of grass at him. Ethan chuckled nervously, but Kristen was asleep, the same with Jayson and Jake. "It's a good idea though," Thalia said, "it means that half the people are under the limit, and half are just over it."

"Seven groups of four means everyone is under the limit." Zoe said, mournfully. "I hate math."

"It's better than English," Percy stated.

"That's 'cause you're dyslexic." Zoe muttered. She made a few changes and then handed him the draft of were people would be going and the leaders.

Percy glanced over it, taking a few minutes to decipher the name. "You don't have Kristen as a leader."

"She second guesses herself too much," Zoe stated, looking at the sleeping girl. "Derek and Morgan can lead the more aggressive group. Kristen is in your group."

Percy scanned the list of seven people that Zoe pointed to. Himself, Zoe, Kristen Dean, Sam, Jessie Kale, Ivy and Ian Wood. "Ivy and Ian were the most recent additions to camp, right?"

"Which is why they're with us," Zoe pointed out. "Jessie-" she glanced at Jake "-told me that she wasn't a big fan of the people in her cabin, and Kristen just deserves to be with us. Besides for Ramona and the other Aphrodite girls, there are only four girls not going with the Hunters. Ivy and Ian probably won't split up, and I know that you and Sam don't want to split up. And I'm not that keen on going with boys that I don't know."

"Makes sense," Percy said. He handed the list to Thalia. "Five leaders. Me, Jayson, Jake, Derek, and Ramona. And Thalia, of course. But are you sure it's smart to send all the Aphrodite out under one person?"

"Ramona Fern is a good enough girl and leader," Zoe said. "Aphrodite may be flirty, but they can pull their own weight in a do or die situation."

"But still," Percy said, "the Aphrodite group is all girls, there's you, Jessie, Kristen and Ivy in the group of seven, and then the other three groups are all guys. It's a little weird how all non-Aphrodite girls but four are joining Hunters."

"Surprised?" Zoe asked. "They might actually be safer."

"I guess so," Percy admitted.

Thalia handed the list to Zoe. "I'm good with it. Now, both of you, get some sleep. The Hunters can keep watch."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy woke to see his brother shaking him. "'Lo Sam."

Sam sat back on his heals. "We're alive."

Snorting, Percy said, "I'm sorry you ever had to say that and sound shocked, Sam." The two of them were a little ways away from rest, but still within the circle that the Hunters had set up. It was early morning, and a few birds twittered here and there. Mrs. O'Leary, the pegasi, the Hunters, and the hunting wolves, all guarded the exhausted campers.

"Eh." Sam said. "Do you know what happened to Maira?"

"Nope," Percy said. "I don't know what happened to my mom. And cellphones aren't working, so... nope."

Sam hugged his knees to his chest. "Zoe said that we'd be splitting up."

"You and I will be together though," Percy said, "with five others. And we'll set up meeting points. Right. I need to go talk with Zoe about meeting points."

His younger brother nodded and then helped him up. The two of them wandered through the still sleepy camp looking for the daughter of Atlas. She was standing besides two wolf dogs, her eyes turned to the sky. "Percy. Sam."

"We should add meeting points for the different groups," Percy said, "so that we don't lose track of each other entirely."

Zoe nodded, "Jessie suggested magical maps. She and Gracie are working on those over there." She pointed to the two girls. "We'll break up when they're ready to go."

"I'll go see," Sam said. "And maybe help."

Percy let his shoulders sag. "How do I tell them we're splitting up?"

"With words," Zoe suggested, keeping her face deadpan. One of the wolves by her legs chuckled. "Are you going to tell them about the Prophecy?"

"What Prophecy?"

Zoe paled. "Thalia didn't tell you? It was the last prophecy Rachel gave just before the Oracle was pulled out of her."

"What is it?"

Zoe related the Prophecy to Percy and watched his expression. From the second stanza on, he was guarded and thoughtful. "And Thalia says that she has no idea who the fourteen people are, but she thinks that the Unworthy has to be either Hippolyta, Ariadne, Asclepius, or me. But none of those make any sense, really, Hippolyta's stone dead, and Ariadne and Asclepius were probably killed in Olympus."

"Never take a prophecy at face value," Percy warned. He heart clogged his throat. If Zoe brought up the Sacrifices...

"There's quite a few people who could be the Worhty one," Zoe said, staring at the heads of the two wolves. She knew this was still a very sensitive subject for Percy.

"Any of them likely?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders, "Katie, maybe."

"Nyx blasted her from the sky. And she said Selfless, not Worthy. What's the different anyways?"

"Selfless is for the good of many, Worthy is giving your life to just one. And Percy, like I said, the Worthy one could be-"

"Please stop." Percy said, looking at his friend. He hated thinking about that; how Annabeth had saved him.

Her shoulders slumped a bit. "Fine. I still think you're the Worthy one. Unless Nico brings Annabeth back and she's the Worthy one."

"Nico wouldn't try," Percy stated.

The two of them looked at the ground in uneasy silence.

"Jessie said ten minutes," Sam said, a skip in his step.

"Thanks Sam," Zoe said. "Can you go an tell Thalia?"

"Sure," he said.

"We need to get everyone up," Zoe said, scanning the various clusters of campers.

Percy smirked. "I'll do it." He wandered through the campers, searching for the particular one. It wasn't that hard to find her, curled up around two swords and a large quantities of daggers. He shook her shoulder. "Kristen, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

She darted up right, her eyes alert. "What?"

"Can you scream?"

She glared at him. "You woke me up so I could scream?"

"Yup," Percy said, still smirking.

"Fine." Kristen took a breath, sucked in, and then let out the highest pitched, most ear splitting scream the world had ever heard.

Everyone in the camp woke up, clutching weapons. The ones who were already awake covered their ears.

Percy straightened up. "You're awake now. So stay awake! Due to safety reasons, we're splitting into five groups, not counting the Hunters." He scanned the crowd, making sure that he had everyone attention. "Zoe, Thalia and Jayson are making their rounds now to tell you want group you're in. Any questions can be directed to your group leader who-" Percy frowned at the two Ares boys, Derek and Morgan, who looked as clueless and as sleep as anyone. "-should have been informed. We'll leave in about twenty minutes."

He stopped shouting and walked over to and Kristen. "You're with me, Zoe, Sam, Jessie Yale, Ivy and Ian Wood."

"What about Lucas?"

"He's with Derek and Morgan in their group," Percy said. "Now get up."

Kristen grumbled as she stood. It was going to be a long day.


	19. Edge of Night

**Random Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, whatever references I might make to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, StarTrek, Star Wars, blah, blah, blah. For this chapter, especially, I don't own Lord of the Rings. The song, The Edge of Night, is song by Billy Boyd in the Return of the King, the third Lord of the Rings movie. Yes. I stole a song. I'm writing fanfic. So sue me.**

**A/N: Here you go. The pace of the story wavers from here on out - a lot of interesting stuff happens around Nico and, if you'll believe me, Rachel. I tried not to make anything too boring.**

Chapter Eighteen: Άκρη της νύχτας (Edge of Night)

Ivy Wood held the dagger in a death grip. It had saved her brother's life in the fight yesterday, and all she did was lunge, madly. Then she and Ian had hid until those horse-bird-things came and took them away. The orientation film had said that they were pegasi, but Ivy wasn't so sure she believed this whole thing yet. Well, she _believed_ it. The challenge was _accepting_ everything.

Next to her, Ian was watching the other campers with eyes like a hawk. He had already learned about half the names, and he could remember who was in what group. It was a practiced skill. One that messengers needed. He looked over at his sister. "I?"

"E?" Ivy responded, glancing over at him. She twisted the knife in her fist.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Um."

"Yeah. Same here." Ivy turned away, focusing on the older girl who had given her the knife in the first place. The two of them went quiet, along with everyone else.

Percy Jackson, the hero, climbed up on the back of a black pegasus. "Hi people. You know me. I'm not very good at speeches. Actually. I'd prefer not to be making this speech right now. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ian chuckled at the looks some of the half-bloods gave their leader.

"And a speech really is a desperate measure. Listen, guys, all of you are smart enough to know that we don't stand much chance. I'm not going to, you know, tell you that if you stay strong that you'll survive and everything will turn out peachy and fine and everyone will live happily ever after.

"I don't believe in happy ever afters," Percy admitted. "I used to. I think. Back before the Battle of Manhattan. But even when we win, something will be lost. And I'm sorry, but I will not lie to you."

The group was watching Percy, hanging on his every word.

"There was a prophecy, and I tell it to you now, so that you might, at least, know that the Oracle predicted we had a chance. Please forgive me if I mangle any words. 'Two and Fourteen, saviors of the Fifth, two and Fourteen. Two shall defeat, the Ancestors of all, Worthy and Unworthy. Fourteen shall bring life, rebirth, renewal, one for each, one for all. Sacrifices e'er more, never ending, never fading, dying, living, loving, grieving. Death and Life, bound together evermore, intertwined like never before. The Mortal World, is the Key to the Past, and all things hidden there. And unknown darkness shalt defeat the light unless the Sacrifice is made.'"

Percy looked out at the group of campers. "If you have any idea what it means, you know more than I do. I suppose I'm giving mixed signals right now. Prophecies are fickle things, but Rachel Dare was one of my best friends. Prophecies usually come true. At least this gives us hope that, at some point in time, our godly parents may be brought back to power.

"Good luck, everyone. We'll be meeting in New Orleans in two months. So you've got two months to get down to Louisiana and not get killed. Don't stay in the same place for more than a week. Work together. Keep your spirits up." He switched to Greek, and then repeated the same phrase in English. "Mπορεί η δύναμη του Δία, τη δύναμη του Ποσειδώνα, τη δύναμη του Άδη, και την ευλογία των θεών μας πάνε μαζί σας. May the strength of Zeus, the might of Poseidon, the power of Hades, and the blessing of all our gods go with you."

Percy jumped down from the pegasus, and when his feet hit the ground, Zoe started singing. Those who recognized the song joined right in, and everyone else joined in the second time around.

The third time around, the song was thunderously loud, but it still maintained the soft, sweet tone.

"Home is behind, the world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread.

Though shadows, to the edge of night;

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow.

Cloud and shade.

All shall fade.

All shall fade."

On the last note of the forth time around, the campers and Hunters broke off, heading in various directions. Percy, Zoe, Sam, Kristen, Jessie, Ivy and Ian remained standing in the forest, watching their companions leave. Five minutes later, everyone else had disappeared into the forest.

Percy turned and stroked the pegasus's mane. "I'll miss you Blackjack."

Blackjack whined sorrowfully.

"Stay with the herd," Percy said, "and if you see Rainbow, tell him that I'll miss him too."

_Bye, boss._ Blackjack said. He swung his head and looked at Sam. Exhaling so that Sam's blond hair was blown away from his face, Blackjack snorted, _Tootles, Mini-boss._

Sam turned pink. Percy would have smiled if the mood wasn't so somber. Blackjack and the rest of the pegasus took of, their wings beating against the air. Which left the seven campers and Mrs. O'Leary.

Ivy slipped the knife in her belt, but it hung awkwardly there, with the point digging into her leg. So she pulled it out and just held it. Zoe looked at Percy, Percy looked at Zoe, and they both looked at Jessie.

Jessie snorted, "So now _I'm_ the leader?"

"No," Sam said, "They just wanted you to break the silence."

The daughter of Hephaestus shook her head in exasperation. She looked at the twins, "Aren't they crazy?"

Ivy and Ian looked at each other, but Kristen responded with a loud, "Yes."

"Let's get going," Zoe said. "We need distance between this place for when Thalia's wards go down."

"Can't you maintain the wards though?" Kristen asked.

"For myself and one other," Zoe said, her tone incredibly terse. She adjusted her belt and started walking south.

Jessie glanced at the maps. "Shouldn't we be going more south west?"

"Thalia went that way," Zoe responded. "We'll head straight south and swing around when we reach the top of the Floridian peninsula."

"Aren't you worried about the lack of communication?" Ian asked.

Percy shook his head. "Once a week would be preferable, but with the cellphone grid out and everything, that wouldn't work so well."

"And didn't the introductory video that the satyr showed us say that cellphones attract monsters?" Ivy offered.

"Don't know, I never got to see it," Percy said. He started walking after Zoe. Mrs. O'Leary bounded along at his heels. The seven of them loped south, quiet but alert, ready yet mournful.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico sat down on the edge of the damp wood. He was careful not to let his feet touch the bubbling river only a foot away. It was molten red now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The heat wasn't so bad now that he was used to it. The five Rivers sat in the whirling river, staring at him.

"Why do you summon us?" This one was tiny, no larger than a Labrador retriever, and he even looked slightly dog like, with a long nose and beady black eyes. That one was Styx.

"Because I'm supposed to keep you safe." Nico said. He crossed his legs and sat hermit style, his hands flat.

"I am not safe," Styx said, growling.

The tallest of the group, and the only female, sighed, "What are we talking about?" Everyone ignored her. They were used to Lethe asking seemingly stupid questions. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. Guess I'll go eat worms. Nobod-"

One of the Rivers, one with black leather clothing and a black ski mask, reached over and put his hand over her mouth. Lethe glared at him. Nico sided and looked at his fists. They had clenched almost automatically. Seriously, dealing with the Rivers was impossible. He sighed.

"What is it, oh son of our jailor?" Kokytos said, crossing his arms.

"I told you," Nico said. "I was sent to protect you."

Four of the Rivers humphed. Lethe pushed the hand away away from her mouth and asked, "Why?"

Everyone ignored her.

Nico sighed and began to explain why. Again and again and again.

He hated this job. Whatever this job was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nyx watched her crystal balls carefully. There were several dozen, but only thirteen held her attention right now.

The largest of the balls was likely the most uninteresting. Zeus, tall, strong, and intimidating – ha - stood in his prison. Stalk still, his eyes alive with fury. His position hadn't moved in past couple of days and it was starting to irk her. Putting her hand on the ball, she moved it to her lips and said, "Is the little Zeus-y bored?"

He gave her no reaction except a flick of the eyelid.

"Does little Zeus-y want out?" Nyx asked, like she was talking to a toddler. To her, Zeus was a toddler. An upstart who had taken the sky from her. Reason dictated that he hadn't, he was of the sky, not of the night, but it was similar enough when you thought about it.

"I will not lower myself to answer you." Zeus stated.

"But honey," Nyx purred, "you just answered me."

She put the sphere aside as Zeus clenched his jaw in frustration. The goddess of night picked up another ball, this one showing a girl with long locks of auburn hair. The girl looked completely at ease, weaving her fingers through her hair.

"How do you like the accommodations?" Nyx asked through the sphere. She knew that the girl would hear her. The spheres were her security cameras and telephones. Ancient versions of what mortals called modern technology - ha!

Artemis looked up and said, "For one so steeped in her own self esteem, I'm surprised you even bother to gloat."

The sphere showed only Artemis, and the area around her was a gray cloud, but Nyx knew that Artemis was in a dull brown box with no nature. One of the worst punishments for the goddess of the hunt. "But gloating is so much FUN," Nyx said, imitated a teenage girls voice. "Just you wait. You're being moved to a new prison soon."

"Oh?" Artemis asked.

"Atlas is getting a little sore," Nyx said. She paused just enough to enjoy Artemis's split second reaction of shock and fear before it was washed into a mask of non-caring. "I've heard you and the sky have met?"

"Indeed," Artemis said.

"Atlas is expecting you," Nyx smiled and put that globe down. Tormenting the Olympian was SO much fun. She could do it for days with no side effects. The goddess cackled evilly. Besides for the fact that she was during into more of an evil genius every day. Soon the whole world, even the Protogenoi and that stupid Queen would accept her as rule.

Nyx looked around her evil lair and smiled. Only Erebus had been in here since she had erected it after the destruction of Olympus. From here, she would rule the world. Nyx shuddered. Ruling the world had such a nice ring to it.

Everything was black, and there was no light, but since when did the goddess of night need light? Light was Herema's job. And everyone knew that Herema was week. Picking up another sphere, Nyx couldn't help but gloat and the hopeless way the man pounded his fists against the boundaries of his cell.

"Ares. Ares. Ares. Ares. Calm down for gods sake," Nyx said, cheerfully. "You're sure to hurt yourself."

"Let." Punch the wall. "Me." Smack the wall. "Out." Wave his fists about through the air in frustration.

Pure comedy. "But child," Nyx soothed, "you're much safer in there then out in the world. You might never know. The big bad wolf might eat you."

"I." Punch. "AM." Punch. "THE." Punch. "BIG." His fists hung at his sides and his fiery red eyes conveyed the rest of the meaning. "BAD WOLF. AND I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO A PERSON THAT I CAN'T SEE!"

Nyx thought for a second and then stretched like a cat. "Very well Mr. Ares. I will send one of the Nesoi down to bring you to my presence. I'm sure we can make a deal."

He looked almost hopeful.

Nyx laid the crystal ball back with the others and swept-evilly-across to the door of her sanctum. She stepped through the door and out into the busy world of her new empire. "Maui!"

Her head Nesoi appeared immediately. "Yes mi'lady?"

"Take Iceland and bring Ares to me. I wish to speak to him."

"Yes mi'lady," Maui said. She bowed, and then scuttled off to find Iceland before heading for the prison of Ares: a woman's shoes and clothing store. But it was mostly shoes.

Nyx cackled. Being evil was so much fun.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They had been walking for only a couple of hours when Percy noticed Ivy lagging behind. He dropped back and smiled at her. "Hey."

She kept walking, only nodding in recognition.

"When I was twelve," Percy said, looking around at the surrounding trees. Forests went on forever sometimes. "Two friends and I made a trek across the USA, all the way to California."

"On foot?" Ivy asked, skeptically.

"Nah. The only time we were on foot was after I blew up a bus and ended up having to fight Medusa. We ended up getting help from a pink poodle named Gladiola."

Ivy smiled. "No joke?"

"No joke," Percy affirmed. He looked ahead of the group. Sam and Ian were walking side by side, whispering and laughing hysterically. Zoe led the way. Kristen trudged right behind her, silent, and Jessie walked behind the two boys, polishing various weapons. Mrs. O'Leary bounded here and there, sometimes visible, but most often only heard, or completely gone. No one worried that much about the hellhound.

"What else weird happened on that trip?"

"Ivy," Percy said. "When you're a child of the gods, nothing is ever that weird to you."

"But what's the _weirdest_ thing you've ever done?"

Percy looked at the sky, thoughtfully, and wasn't very careful about where he walked. A root snagged his foot and he fell. Red-faced, he got to his feet to see Ivy grinning at her, a bit more spring in her step. "Probably getting turned into a guinea pig."

She laughed. "A guinea pig?"

"And then there was the time I jumped off the Arch in Saint Louis."

"That was you!" Ivy cried, "Dad always complained about terrorists destroying national monuments like that."

"It's wasn't me!" Percy protested. "It was the chimera!"

"You've fought the chimera?" Jessie asked, over her shoulder.

"Chimera. Kindly Ones. Medusa. Procrustes. And Ares, all in one trip. You could count the minotaur and an unfriendly hellhound too. Not to mention the Lotus Casino, which is a monster in and of itself." Percy said, smirking.

Jessie rolled her eyes and Ivy's jaw just hung open. "Wow!"

"Then the next trip to-"

"Stop boasting Percy!" Zoe called from the front of the group. "I've killed more monsters than you could dream about."

"Yeah right," Percy said, "you've only been alive for some hundred times my life span."

"A thousand is probably closer," Kristen pointed out.

"Neh," Zoe answered, "I don't want to think about how old I am."

"But-" Ian started, before closing his mouth.

Kristen looked at him, "What?"

"She only looks sixteen," Ian stated.

"Trust us," Sam said, "she's, like, _old_."

Zoe laughed, "Wait until you met Artemis."

"But aren't all the gods imprisoned?" Ivy asked. The seven of them were walking in a closer huddle now, and she was actually managing to keep up with them.

"We're going to free them," Jessie said. "It's our job." Her words had a bitter tone to them, but only Percy and Zoe detected it, and neither said a word.

Ian slipped on a root and Sam steadied him. Ian turned to Percy, "Is it true you held up the sky?"

Percy glanced at Zoe, watching her face shudder and close into a mask at the mention of that battle. His heart was doing the same thing. "For a few minutes, yes." He reached up and grabbed the lock of gray hair on his forehead, "I got this because of it." Annabeth had had a matching one...

"Wow!" Ian declared, loudly. The older four teenagers could clearly see Percy being cemented in Hero Status.

Mrs. O'Leary howled and bounded among the group. Following her were dozens of scorpions.

"I hate these things," Zoe grumbled.

The scorpions swarmed over a tree, claws clicking.

"What are they?" Jessie said, hefting one of her weapons.

"Peruvian Blood Scorpions," Zoe stated, she strung her bow and nocked and arrow, pointing it straight at the mass of angry scorpions. "Catherine must have angered them."

As the group drew various weapons, Percy asked, "Who's Catherine?"

Zoe pointed to the giant hellhound and then let fly and arrow. "You know the story of the fire in Chicago. Catherine O'Leary and her cow?"

"'Course," Percy muttered, slashing at one of the scorpions.

"I don't," Kristen called.

"We'll discuss it later!" Zoe said, letting another arrow fly. More and more scorpions surged forward, surrounding the bunch of heroes.

Ivy clenched her knife and whispered, "I don't like monsters."


	20. Ancient Queen

**A/N: Does anyone know the feeling that you've written something, left it alone for awhile, then come back and you don't know what or why you've written what you've written? This story is driving me insane. I'm trying to write Chapter Forty-Something-Or-Other and I don't know how to get these people to those places and how to get those people to these places. It's a big mess. There are major characters that simply dropped from the face of the earth because I didn't know what to do to them. I even killed off one of those characters and still it's just a great big mess. I am SO frustrated with this story right now.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who, Douglas Adam's stuff, Finding Nemo and everything else I reference in this chapter is not mine. Neither is PJO. Although, I would like to claim some originality in my OCs, and even the personalities behind the names applied to the Protogenoi. All a writer has is his/her creativity, and respect for other authors.**

Chapter Nineteen: Αρχαία Βασίλισσα (Ancient Queen)

"I'm willing to serve you," Ares stated, his head held high with confidence.

Nyx dragged her fingernails over the edge of the throne and looked at the god of war with a puzzled expression. "And why would I want you in my service?"

Ares glanced around the room, obviously in confusion.

The goddess of night stood from her chair and slunk over to Ares. She grated a fingernail across his check. "Why would I want you in my service?"

"Because..." Ares stuttered, trying to keep his eyes ahead while they wanted to follow the woman.

"You can't speak a word," Nyx said, in his ear. "Why would I want such a dimwitted servant?"

"I-"

"Be quiet," Nyx ordered.

"I-"

"Can't follow orders either," Nyx said. She pulled away from him and walked back to her thrown. With exaggerated slowness she slouched in the chair and glared back at Ares. "Why would I want you in my service. You have one sentence."

Ares swallowed, "Because I can fight; I'm loyal, strong - everything you could want in a general..."

"That's turning into a run-on," Nyx said. From behind her throne, a Nesoi chuckled.

The god of war gulped again and looked around at the half deserted throne room. Or what used to be the Olympian throne room. All twelve thrones and Hestia's hearth had disappeared. Replaced with darkness and gloom and everything. And that golden throne Nyx lounged on.

"But-"

"Silence." Nyx ordered.

Ares was silent.

"Good boy," Nyx purred, "now. Tenerife will take you back to your cell, unless-"

He perked up, obviously interested in a chance to do something.

"I want you track down a pseudo-god and her demigod companions," She rose from her thrown and slunk back towards Ares. Again, she dragged her fingernail across his cheek, but this time, she drew blood. Ichor, the blood of the gods, swelled into a glob and then dripped down his cheek. "And I want you to destroy them."

"Who?" Ares asked.

"I did not give you leave to speak," Nyx admonished. Her finger dug into the skin by his ear. "And if you fail, well, then, use your imagination." She grinned as he gulped again. "Now go."

"But you-" He trailed off as her fingernail jabbed again.

In his ear, Nyx whispered, "Not many gods come back from the dead. I said go."

Ares willed the winds to grab him and take him away from the ruins of Olympus. When he landed, Zeus knows where, he had to catch his breath before moving. Nyx was indeed clever. Giving him and hint and a threat at the same time.

As Ares disappeared, she allowed herself a laugh. He had been so easy to hoodwink. And now that had him out of the way, and if he failed, well, he failed, and if he succeeded, that got those two pesky mortals out of the way too.

"Mi'lady?" Tenerife asked from behind the thrown. "Maui said you had been to see Prometheus. How did your meeting with him go?" She spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

Nyx smirked, "Better than expected. He has agreed to repopulate New Earth."

"That is a very New Age philosophy," said a voice that Nyx immediately interpreted as sour. Tenerife retreated to the background, letting her Madame handle the rather annoying other person.

"But I think that New Age is very appropriate for this time period," Nyx drawled. "Mortals dying left and right. Mere pockets of Grecian magic left to survive."

"You're sick!"

"Oh Herema," Nyx said with a smile. "Haven't you always known that?"

The girl flicked her blond hair over her shoulder. "I have always known that day is more powerful than night."

Nyx laughed. "Oh really, dearest? Tene, honey, fetch the disk of Doctor Who. Season Four please." Tene hurried off to do her bidding. "Now you see, little Remmie, Doctor Who is a brilliant, absolutely brilliant, mortal TV show. Maybe something has good came from Prometheus's humans."

"My name is Herema," she said.

"And this Doctor Who is very good and portraying the obvious. I suggest that you watch Silence in the Library before deciding which is more powerful, light or dark."

"Day or night," Herema corrected.

Nyx shook her head. "It is light or dark, my dear, not day or night. Because it is the dark one is scared of."

"But the light chases away the dark."

"Until the sun sets."

"Oh please," a male voice said, "can't you two just give it up! Honestly, you act like, I don't know, an old married couple."

"Go back to your ocean, Pontos." Nyx said. "And call Erebus."

"This is sounding a lot more dictatorship every day," Pontos grumbled. Herema nodded.

"Oh swim off," Nyx snarled, humorously.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Pontos said, over his shoulder.

Tenerife came back and handed Herema a compact disk. "Here you go mi'lady."

Irately, Herema grabbed the CD and stalked out of the room. Nyx laughed. After a few minutes, Erebus showed up in the throne room. "Nyx."

"Ere," she said, relaxed. "Any success?"

He shook his head. "I can't break through that presence and gain access to them. Hades has refused, saying that the Rivers never made him welcome."

Nyx snarled, "Tell him to go anyways. And if he doesn't, remind him of his oath."

"Of course Nyx," Erebus said. "The New Age is coming."

"That's so cliched!" Nyx cried. "I prefer, 'Evil is SO much fun.'"

Erebus rolled his eyes.

"But it is!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hundreds and hundreds of scorpions surrounded the group. Each was repulsed by sword point, arrow, dagger, or ninja disks. Sam and Percy grabbed hands and created a whooshing roar of water, drenching everyone but themselves.

Half of the scorpions were blasted away.

Kristen was a nightmare. In and out, round and about. She plunged, lunged, cut, hacked, slashed, bashed, sliced, diced, tormented and tortured the scorpions. The band of seven worked well together, Ivy and Ian staying in the middle, only stabbing the rare few that got through the older group of fighters.

Zoe let out a screech and the remaining scorpions tumbled over. She shook her herself, "They never stay dead for more than an hour. Let's go." She jumped a bit to get her feet moving and took off running. Ivy and Ian chased her.

"That, was, well, Staples," Kristen stated.

"The quote is that was easy," Sam stated. The two of them ran.

Jessie threw a ninja frisbee at the last remaining scorpion. "Life. The Universe. And Monsters."

"Why is everyone ALWAYS mangling a quote?" Percy grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The light shone around her, purple and blue.

The edges of her vision were hazy, and Rachel knew this was a dream. "Where am I?"

"The Hanging Gardens of Babylon."

The light had turned into a garden, as far as the eye could see. Trees, flowers, bushes, every plant that Rachel had ever heard about was there. The whole Garden emitted a aura of loneliness and grief. It made Rachel sad just to think about how this would look populated with thousands and thousands of people, all laughing and enjoying themselves. But it was empty. Rachel looked around and located a woman standing not far from her, sitting in a meditative position. "But I thought it was destroyed."

"No good thing is destroyed." The woman said, smiling softly.

"Who are you?" Rachel wondered.

"Είμαι η Αρχαία Βασίλισσα." The woman was tall, finely chiseled, a most certainly Middle Eastern. She wore an elaborate toga decked with colors and jewels and other pieces of silk. Her hair was bound in complicated circles, interlaced with gold jewelry and other bangles.

Rachel paused, translating the words in her mind. She could see through the mist, but translating spoken Greek was still difficult. "The Ancient Queen?"

"Yes, Daughter."

The girl tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and then looked up at the Queen. "Why am I here?"

"You need to be protected," the Queen said, sadly. "Nyx will stop at nothing to destroy you."

"Why?"

"Questions, Daughter, are not always answered immediately. Sometimes, they are not answered at all."

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Oh."

"Just know that you are in danger. Grave, grave danger should you return to the mortal world. You will not age here. You will not die. Remain here until this crisis has passed."

"But why?"

The Queen looked at her, a speculative expression on your face. "The world is a complicated place Miss Dare." She pulled a bracelet from her wrist and handed it to the girl. "Should you wish for someone to talk to, this bangle shall provide you with company."

"But-"

"Please," the Queen stated, pain filling her eyes. "You are not only a danger to yourselves, but to those around you. Your spirit can remain here, and the Hunter's shall care for your body."

"But-"

"Miss Dare," the woman stood, regally. "There are many things that require my attention. Please, enjoy the Garden." And she disappeared.

Rachel looked around at the desolate Garden. She felt a tear drip down her check. The Garden was so so sad. Almost like, under the beauty, the awe inspiring beauty, the lingering sadness of decay remained. She bent, and picked an orange lily, marveling at how the veins of darker orange curved outwards along the petals.

But then the flower grumbled to dust, leaving Rachel feeling empty again.

Tears leaked through closed eyelids and all the girl wanted to do was to go home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maira pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and kept walking. She was HOPELESSLY lost on land, and her only chance of survival would be to find a lake or a river or SOMETHING! It was just like a hero to run off and leave her stranded like that.

She had said she'd serve Lord Jackson. She had offered herself, but no. He had abandoned her.

A rock seemed to leap out of the ground and grabbed her feet. Maira tumbled to the ground, uttering a loud stream of curses as she went.

A bird tweeted at her, curiously. Getting to her feet, Maira brushed herself off and glared at the bird. "I'm a Nereid. I don't do LAND."

The little robin sang something and then flew off, leaving Maura standing in the middle of the forest. Lost. Utterly lost.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kayla watched Rachel's body shiver and convulse before she calmed down. It was agony, just watching her being carried between two of the hunting wolves. The wolf that had adopted Kayla as her favorite, Pike, nuzzled the little girl's hand comfortingly.

The Hunter ran her hand over Pike's head as she walked.

After seven years, one would think you'd get used to some of the monsters, the battles, the evils that Hunters faced. But this was new. Kayla missed Artemis. Looking ahead, she could see the seven new girls talking with the sixteen that Kayla knew. Penny and Thalia were leading the group.

Artemis should be leading them.

But she was captured.

Kayla rubbed a hand over the scar at the back of her neck. When Artemis had cured her of her scars, she had asked that that one remained. It was a reminder of her old life, and Kayla, unlike the rest of the Hunters, was determined to never forget the past. The past was what shaped the future.

She looked at Rachel's pale face, freckles standing out more than ever. The future wasn't always ideal, and most people would fight a future that they didn't like. Kayla bit her lip and looked up at the blue sky. What if the Sixth Age was the right way to go?

Immediately, the young Hunter felt a pang of guilt. The Sixth Age was NOT the right choice until Artemis admitted that it was. And Kayla Hess was loyal to the core. So she would fight for her goddess. Fight to the death.

But still-

The girl started humming Just Keep Swimming to keep her mind off her doubts.


	21. Welcome to Tartarus

**A/N: Happy ending? What's a happy ending? I didn't know those things existed. =P **

Chapter Twenty: Καλώς ήλθατε στον Τάρταρο (Welcome to Tartarus)

The girl pushing aside the door and stepped inside the gloomy recording studio. The technology was decrepit and ancient, obviously not in use. She paused for a second, before forging through the blackness towards the door on the other side of the studio. The door that practically glimmered with magic.

But a dark magic.

The kind magic you don't want to encounter.

Swallowing, the girl pushed open the door and stepped inside the main entrance to the Underworld. Charon, the ferryman, leaned against his desk, methodically counting gold drachmas. "Oi! Gate's closed for the night. If you died, come back in the morning."

The girl walked up to him, keeping a level face.

"Please don't tell me you're a godling," Charon whined, letting a few drachmas slip through his finger. He looked at the stack of coins and cursed. "You made me lose track!"

She just looked at him.

"Well?" Charon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to pay or what?"

"I wish to visit Tartarus."

He started laughing, "That's rich!"

"I wish to visit Tartarus."

The ferryman kept laughing.

Swallowing, the girl restated herself, "I wish to visit Tartarus."

The laughter stopped and Charon stared at her, mouth open. "You're serious."

"I wish to visit Tartarus," said the girl.

Charon looked at her, silently wondering if she was touched in the head. "The rules have changed," he snapped, "no live ones."

"If I killed myself, would you take me to Tartarus?" The little girl asked, shifting a lock of hair behind her ear and subconsciously fingering the bright gold wire wrapped around her head. For the first time, she really looked around at the darkened room. She gazed into the eyes of over a hundred souls, but almost, practically exactly a hundred of them, looked like they knew where they were.

The girl swallowed. Those were the dead from the Battle of Camp Halfblood.

"Get in the ferry," Charon ordered, "and I'll take you to Tartarus."

"Thank you," the girl said. She pushed down a feeling of guilt. She could have done nothing for these souls. Nothing.

"Well," grumbled Charon, coming out from behind his desk, "hurry up then."

The girl followed him. Her stomach was a mass of nervous butterflies. Tartarus was calling her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ivy doubled over. She could just not keep going. Sam and Ian stopped beside her, panting.

In fact, the entire group skidded to a stop when Ivy stopped. And only Zoe and Percy had any fight left in them.

Jessie clutched healing arm. "That. Was. Nasty."

"Please tell me lost them," Kristen wheezed.

"We lost them," Percy stated, rhetorically.

Zoe was scoping the ground around them. "As long as no one got stung, then they should find other prey." She straightened and then walked in a circle around the panting group, her eyes darting here and there. "Catherine, bring her out."

"Who's Cath-" Sam started to ask, but then Mrs. O'Leary appeared with a much smaller canine trailing on her tail.

The ex-Hunter knelt and reached out to the wolf. Receiving permission, the gray and brown wolf bounded towards Zoe, tongue out and panting. The wolf gave Zoe a vicious licking, and then bounded to Kristen, Jessie and Ivy before sniffing hesitantly at the boys. "This is Zaire," Zoe said, "who took it upon herself to become my familiar. Zaire, I _told_ you to stay with the pack."

Zaire thumped her tail over the ground. She sniffed Percy, paused for a second, and then pounced on him, barking more like a rambunctious puppy than a wolf. Percy tried to push the dog away from him, but Zaire persisted, giving him a healthy face liking.

Kristen and Sam collapsed in laughter.

Zoe lunged forward and grabbed her wolf by the scruff of the neck. "I told you! No jumping! You're the worst behaved wolf that I've ever seen."

If dogs could grin, Zaire said back on her haunches and grinned. Zoe crossed her arms and glared down at the dog.

Percy started laughing as well, "I've never had a dog take to me like that. They mostly avoid me."

"_Normal_ dogs," Zoe grumbled, "don't like Poseidon. Zaire, Catherine, watch doggie." The two canines abruptly started circling the six half-bloods and Zoe. Then they settled down facing the outside, alert and aware. "They do fairly well with Artemis and the other gods and goddesses. Aphrodite hates all dogs but poodles. Sleep, everyone."

Ivy's knees buckled and she was asleep before she hit the ground. Ian and Sam weren't far behind.

"'M hungry," Kristen said, yawning.

"We'll get food in the morning," Jessie replied, stretching out on the ground and using her padded shield as a pillow.

"Was Mrs. O'Leary's first name really Catherine?" Percy asked, lying down a few feet away from the girls, closer to the watch dogs.

"Yes. Sleep now."

"G'night."

"'Night."

"Goodnight Percy."

"QUIET!" Zoe shrieked. She had all too much experience with 'goodnight's. "Now, or I will-"

"You're the only one talking," Percy pointed out.

There was silence.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I. Am. Not. In. Shape."

Malcolm ground his teeth. That was the seventh time that Falcon had said that in the past hour. "We're going until midnight," he stated again, glancing down at his watch.

Falcon wheezed along behind him.

"You're breathing so loud, any monster could find us!" Malcolm said.

"Like what?" Falcon moaned, "Everything is probably sucking up to Nyx right now, begging to stay alive."

"And then they'll come to hunt down half bloods. Please be quiet."

Falcon was quiet, following in the older boy's footsteps for a time. "Are we there yet?"

"If you define 'there' as a dripping wet forest with me annoyed out of my mind, then yes," Malcolm snarled.

"There is wherever we're going," the son of Hermes stated.

"No idea," Malcolm plunged forward, not reallying paying attention to Falcon. It had seemed like a good idea to leave. But now, the son of Athena had started to second guess himself. What if they should have stayed? They didn't know if there were other survivors, or if was just them. Had anyone else gotten away from camp?

"Lost."

Both boys froze at the sudden word.

"I'm lost. Stupid Lord Jackson."

The voice was most certainly feminine, and Lord Jackson? The only Jackson they knew was Percy, and, maybe it was that Nereid... Falcon stepped on a stick.

"Who's there?" The voice demanded, sounding scared. "I'm armed. I'm warning you..."

"If we were monsters, we would have killed you," Malcolm stated.

"If you were monsters, you'd be dead," the voice, it sounded most certainly like a girl. That Nereid? Maira? The voice was slightly more confident now.

"Maira?"

"Who are you?" Maira demanded.

The three of them were still in the dark.

"Malcolm. Malcolm Eastcott. And Falcon Arjack. We escaped the camp-"

"Good for you," Maira sneered, "I'm over here."

The two boys worked their way over to her.

"Hang on a second," Falcon said. He fumbled around his pockets for a few minutes before pulling out a small Maglite flashlight. He flipped it on, accidentally straight into Maira's face. She flung her hands in front of her face. The light cast shadows on the trees around them as Falcon lowered the flashlight to the ground. "Sorry about that."

"That thing is evil," Maira said, pointing at the flashlight.

"It's just a torch," Falcon said, annoyed. Who was that girl anyways?

Malcolm sighed, "Did you see if anyone else made it away from camp?"

Maira shrugged, "Lord Jackson and the Sam Hubert kid are still alive. I'd know if they died."

"That's good," Malcolm sighed, relieved. Percy Jackson had made it out alive. There was hope for the universe. Good.

"Can we stop now?" Falcon asked. "I think we've found 'there'."

"Sleep is important," Maira stated. "We sleep for four hours and then we move."

"Who put you in charge?" Malcolm asked, in true curiosity.

Maira sniffed, "You're just demigods. I'm a Nereid. I outrank you."

And that was the first time that Malcolm noticed that he was purely mad. First time, ever, but this mad he didn't really have a reason. Besides for the fact that Maira was a uppity, selfish, stuck-up, full-of-herself, and several more not so polite names that reeled through Malcolm's head. He curled up to sleep, but the seeds of hate had been sown.

Falcon, on the other hand, thought that the Nereid who had taken command and let them sleep was the best thing since sliced bread. And then he feel asleep wondering what the best thing before sliced bread had been.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ares gazed at the destruction of the camp with a pang of guilt in his heart. He pushed it away, reminding himself yet again that he did not fight his children's battles.

The camp was barely recognizable. The cabins were rubble. The Big House was utterly destroyed. Ares stood were Cabin Five, his cabin, once stood, but even the rubble barely remained. Something stabbed his foot as he turned to walk away, and the god bent down to yank a long shaft of wood from underneath a particularly chunky slab of rubble.

It was Clarisse's spear.

Ares stared at the spear, not rightfully knowing what he thought. He had felt her die, and she had always been one of his favorite kids, but at least she had died with honor, died fighting. That was good. With both hands, he applied opposite pressure on the stick and it shattered into pieces.

The god of war let the pieces drop at his feet. Clarisse was gone. Her spear didn't matter anymore. Nyx had given him a mission.

Ares straightened and ran through a few things in his head. Zoe Nightshade was his target. Before she died, the only possible living campers she would have had contact with were Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Tracking them down would be easiest from the parental unity, but everyone important knew that Maria Di Angelo was dead. That left Sally Jackson. And due to the unknown of the forty or so campers to have survived the fight, Ares didn't have any other leads.

He let the wind grab him and sling him into the mortal world of Manhattan.

He had a meeting with Sally Jackson.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aether watched Nyx through heavily lidded eyebrows. She was a bit crazy, if you truly thought about it. And she had just recently developed an obsession with The Lord of the Rings.

"It's dark, and it's creepy," Nyx explained to the god of the upper air as the Ents marched to war. "And it's awesome. Viggo Mortensen is SO hot."

Aether flipped through the pages of his book, Eclipse, and sighed, "I never thought I'd hear you gushing about a mortal."

"Don't tell Erebus," Nyx said, laughing and focusing on her episode again. "You're obsessed with those books."

"I'm familiarizing myself with pop culture," Aether defending himself. He actually liked spending time with Nyx, contrary to what people normally thought. Everyone thought that he would prefer Herema, but Herema was so stiff, so dull, so locked in the way of the light. The upper air, the currents, the marvelous wind was always changing, always shifting. And that made Aether a bit unpredictable himself.

"Herema went to Cronos today," Nyx stated. She appeared completely focused on her TV.

"Oh?" Aether asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nyx paused the TV and turned to look at him full on. "They're plotting against me."

"Oh puh-lease," Aether said. "Pontos is plotting against you. It doesn't mean anything. It never does."

A Nesoi named Iceland stuck her head in the door, "Madame Nyx? Prometheus wishes to talk to you."

"Show him in," Nyx commanded.

A few minutes later, Prometheus was shown in the room. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and blue tie, hair slicked back. He carried a black briefcase and looked every bit the part of the uncomfortable business man.

Nyx paused the TV and looked at him, steepling her fingers under her chin. Aether had to resist a roll of his eyes at her antics. She thought power was SO cool. "Well," Nyx purred, "wha'da'ya' wan'?"

Prometheus swallowed, "Here are the preliminary plans." He handed Nyx the briefcase.

"Good, good, I'll review them and you come back tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Prometheus stated. He spun on a dime and stalked from the room.

Aether looked at Nyx. "Are you seeing him tonight?"

Nyx shot him the evil eye and flicked the TV back on. "Don't be ridiculous! That would be like loving a concrete slab."

The god of the upper air laughed. And he didn't stop laughing for a long while.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Have fun!" Charon cried, giving the girl a little shove in the back.

She screeched and clawed at thin air. The damage had been done. Charon had over balanced her and sent her flying down into Tartarus. As she fell, she reminded herself again and again and again. She wanted to be down in Tartarus. She needed to be down in Tartarus. It was necessary that she go down into Tartarus. She had to recover the scythe before Nyx learned about it.

The girl was still falling.

She was falling, until, surprise beyond surprise, she hit the sandy dune.

Unarmed besides for shocked and a little bruised, she stood and looked around. Sunlight pounded on her eyes and she raised a hand to shade her face.

This was not exactly what she had been expecting, but then with Greek stuff, nothing really was what anyone expected it to be. Being immortal warps peoples brains and turns them crazy. But as the girl looked around, she decided this was most certainly the strangest thing she had ever seen.

It was most certainly a beach. And there was water, and, and, and other people. In TARTARUS. The worst prison in the world. The prison the girl had just checked herself into. TARTARUS. And people were laughing. Normal, human people. They splashed and played in the beach. Children dashed among the adults, shrieking with laughter and playing tag. It did not make sense.

"It isss an illusssion you know," said a hissing voice.

The girl looked around, and saw a serpent on the sand below her. Bending down, she picked up the snake and brought it too eye level. "The beach?"

"The world," hissed the snake. It was smallish, no longer than three feet, and royal blue scales with a few white scales almost forming stars down the body. "Isss the illusssion."

"Oh," said the girl, half creeped out. "And Tartarus?"

"It isss real," said the snake, "the only real thing you'll ever sssee."

"I need to find Kronos's scythe," said the girl, softly.

"I can be your guide," the snake offered, "but for a price."

The girl swallowed, "what must I do?"

"I want a... a... a name." The snake sounded very lonely. Beyond lonely.

"You don't have a name?" The girl asked, questioningly.

The snake slithered around her hands, almost like he was nervous. "My name was taken from me, yearsss ago, by Ananke herssself. And no one has bothered to give me a new one."

"I'm sorry," the girl said, rubbing the snakes head like one would rub a dog's ears. The nameless snake purred like a cat.

"Name?"

"Soren?"

The snake shook his head.

"Nagini?"

"No."

"Rodger. Markus. Spot. Scaly." The girl started listing names, but all of them were turned down. "Washington. Adams. Jefferson. Madison. Monroe. Quincy." She would pick one thread of names, then switch to another. "Oregon. Ohio. Connecticut. Mississippi. Louisiana. Texas."

"Missssssissssssippi?" The snake hissed, a laugh in his voice.

"What do you think?" The girl asked.

"It isss good," the snake, Mississippi, said, smirking. "And what isss your name?"

"I'm Amelia."

"Good name," Mississippi said. "Well, Amelia, welcome to Tartarus."

The beach around them disappeared.

Amelia screamed.


	22. Dragons and Dreams

**A/N: Whoop-dee-doop-dee-do**...** To quote Doctor Who: **

**"I love biographies!"**

**"Oh very you, always a death at the end."**

**"You need a good death. Dying gives us size. Without death there'd only be comedies!" ~ The Doctor and Donna Noble, Silence in the Library.  
**

**((Consider yourself warned))  
**

Chapter Twenty-One (Hyphens!): Δράκοι και όνειρα (Dragons and Dreams)

Blinking, Zoe got to her feet. She got the distinct impression that she was still asleep. As her eyes adjusted to blaring light, the girl was positive that this was a dream. The gods had brought her back to Uranus's palace.

"Nightshade," a voice spat from behind her.

Zoe spun and looked levelly at one of the Pleiades. "Why am I here?"

The Pleiadai smiled nastily and beckoned. Zoe followed her through the darker halls of Uranus's places, the ones closer to the edge of the sun. The ex-Hunter's eyes darted through corridor after corridor, hoping for some clue of where the Pleiadai had chosen to take her. Couldn't she just wake up? Zoe glanced at her feet in exhausted.

"In here," the Pleiadai woman pointed at a glowing metal door. Zoe glanced up at the name plate on the door.

Ηρακλής.

Zoe's heart dropped. "No, please, don't."

The door opened and He stood there, tall and strong, just like always. "Hello Zoe."

"No," Zoe whimpered, backing up.

Hercules leaned forward and caught her by the wrist. "Why struggle, my darling? Come and dine with me."

"No," was the only thing Zoe could say before Hercules dragged her into the room.

The Pleaidai shut the door with a smirk of victory.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grover paced.

He wasn't used to being kept prisoner inside such a lovely room. Isn't that slightly redundant? Grover asked himself. No, not redundant, just strange, redundant was the wrong word. But here he was, alive and healthy, and kept prisoner in a five star hotel-like room.

For what seemed like several days, Nyx had kept him in here, like he was a goat in a petting zoo without any people. Oh-kay, Grover decided, not the best analogy. Like a prisoner. That works. Plain, simple and brilliant. Grover bleated out of boredom. He tried to reach out for Percy, but all he got in the back of his mind was a brown and gray fuzz of nothingness. Most assuredly annoying.

The door to Grover's suite opened, and Nyx stepped inside, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with the Union Jack on the front.

Grover blinked. That just didn't feel like Nyx.

"So," Nyx said, "watched any Doctor Who lately?"

"Doctor Who isn't exactly environmentally oriented," Grover muttered.

The goddess of night snorted. "So what do you watch?"

"Nothing really."

"Boring."

Grover sighed.

"I have news for you," Nyx said, softly. "We've successfully captured a few more demigods. They were disposed of."

"Who?" Grover whispered, his throat dry and cracking. Nyx had already gloated to him about the destruction of camp. What now?

Nyx shrugged and walked to the door, "Do you think I would bother identifying them?" She left and slammed the door shut.

Grover ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He HATED it here.

And he wanted –- needed –- to find a way to help Percy.

Grover looked up at the mirror and shook his long hair back over his ears. He had made the wrong choice and he knew that now. But maybe. Somehow, he could make good come from it anyways.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe bolted awake to something licking her cheek. Her eyes darted around the dark camp in wild fear and then she threw herself at Zaire, clutching her wolf and crying silently into the wolf's fur.

The dream would not be pushed away.

Zoe sobbed.

Percy opened his eyes at the broken sound. He sat up and glanced around the clearing in annoyance. "Can't I have just one night of unbroken sleep?"

Zoe stiffened against Zaire's fur and choked back her sobs.

The boy stood and wandered over to Zaire and Zoe, the only forms not lying out. When he got close enough to see clearing, Percy said, "Dream?"

Zoe didn't answer.

He sat down beside the wolf and looked at Zoe speculatively. "It obvious terrified you."

"I'm not invincible, Percy," Zoe snapped. "Us normal people have fears too."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't exactly thinking of you as a normal person. You have to admit, being brought back to life isn't exactly every day. So what was it?"

"I wish I could go back right now," Zoe muttered, "I wish I could go back in time and restart things. Restart the whole world for all I care. I just don't want to have ever-" She trailed off, sobbing again.

Percy watched her. "Um-"

"Hercules," Zoe choked out, "was in Uranus's palace. He wouldn't let me go. He wouldn't let me leave. It was awful."

Percy was frozen, completely unsure of what to say. "Uh-"

"And I was fighting and then he got mad and and and," Zoe broke down, her words lost in a flood of tears. Zaire whimpered and licked her mistress's face. "I don't know why I'm doing this. There doesn't seem to be a reason to fight anymore."

Percy glanced at his hands, and then at the slightly cloudy sky. He could still see a few stars, peaking out through the holes. "There's always a reason to fight."

"What are you fighting for?" Zoe asked, her voice still broken.

"I-" Percy paused. "My friends, Mom, Paul, Olympus."

Zoe lifted her head from Zaire's fur and sighed, "I don't have any of that. I have Artemis. She's the only reason to keep on going, and yet I turn her away ever chance I get. I'm not a Hunter anymore, but she's the reason I keep going."

"Is Olympus even something to fight for?" Jesse said, sitting up on her elbows. "I'm just fighting because I don't want to die."

Both Percy and Zoe looked at her.

"Sorry," Percy said, "didn't know that you were awake."

"Why don't you want to die?" Zoe asked, cautiously.

Jesse fidgeted with her bracelets. "My creations, mostly. I miss the ash and smell of fire and metal. I miss the forges and everything."

Kristen snored. Loudly.

"Just bits of metal?" Percy asked, yawning.

"The automans are practically alive," Jesse retorted. "I just like making things with my hands. We should get some more sleep."

"Agreed," Zoe murmured, but even after Jesse and Percy had slipped into the sleep world, Zoe remained awake.

There was another thing she was afraid of now; she was afraid of sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She dove to the side as the largest dragon head she had ever seen reared in front of her. Mississippi slipped off her shoulders onto the grass. The dragon was ginormous, black and scaly.

It exhaled, sending a flame of fire in Amelia's direction.

"Thop!" Mississippi screeched. And he disappeared. Amelia screeched and dove to the side.

The flame followed her.

She rolled into a ball, but kept her head up, spinning herself towards the dragon. The closer she was to it, the safer she'd be from the fire.

Mississippi appeared beside her, in thin air. And then fell to the ground. "Get out of here!"

"How!" Amelia screeched, as she changed direction to avoid a stomping leg. She uncurled and shot to her feet, drawing a knife from her pocket.

"Thop!" Mississippi disappeared again.

Amelia dove under the dragon's stomping legs. She didn't have the time to take everything in. It was too much to handle. Tartarus. She would have expected it to be- she jumped to the side and sliced the dagger to the side. It did little but graze the scales.

To be horrible, but dragons and... what was a thop?

The girl miscalculated a jump and a scaly leg smacked into her, knocking her out from underneath the dragon. It's head reared above her, and then snaked down, aiming for her head. With no time to think, Amelia closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side.

Something pulled her hair. Okay. No. Something with sharp, deadly teeth –- it doesn't take a rocket scientist –- grabbed a hold of her hair and started yanking. Amelia screamed. She twisted, and then screamed more as her movements just inflicted more pain.

Mississippi appeared right in front of her, with a little pop of smoke. At eye level. Amelia shot out a hand and grabbed him before he fell. "I sssaid thop!" Mississippi hissed.

"What!" Amelia managed to cry. She felt her feet lifting from the ground and her scalp almost screamed by itself.

"Whoopsss," Mississippi looked chagrined. He wound himself around Amelia head and with a puff of smoke, the pain in Amelia's head went away.

She stumbled forward and fell in a huddled heap on the sand. "What was that?"

"Tartarusss hopping. Thopping," the snake hissed. He unwound himself from Amelia's neck. "I ssshall have to teach you."

The girl ran a hand over her hair, the root were still in place, but for the ends... well... it looked like a dragon had bitten off more than half her hair. Just one strand on the left of her head remained the original length. "That dragon ate my hair."

Mississippi hissed, almost like a laugh. "Maybe."

Amelia felt her brow and behind her ears. And then she started to panic. "We have to go back!"

"What?" Mississippi said. "Are you insssane!"

"TAKE ME BACK!" Amelia said, loudly.

Mississippi hissed unhappily and then wrapped around her neck again. "What'sss ssso important?"

"I need the wire circlet," Amelia stated, unhappily. How could she have lost it? It was just as important as Kronos's scythe.

So important she'd go up against a dragon with half a head of hair, a dagger and just a little snake as an ally.

Was she going insane?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll go get her. Wait here please," Paul said, eying the man with mistrust. He turned and walked out of entrance room in their house and headed towards his wife's study. "Sally," he said, pushing open the door, "do you know of any reason for a guy named Ares to be here?"

She jolted up from her desk, eyes alight with worry. "Several. None of them good."

Paul's stomach knotted. "And who is Ares?"

Sally rolled her shoulders back, frowning, "C'mon. Think Greek. God of war. Percy alienated him early on, and well. Paul, I've got a bad feeling about this."

He bit his lip. In the past three or so years, he had learned to trust Sally's bad feelings and rather random urges. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned into him. "Ever since the Empire State Building closed down and I can't see Olympus, it's just-"

Paul gave her a hug. "Do you want me to send Ares away?"

"No, let's go see what he as to say."

The two of them left the study and found Ares paced about in the front room. "That took forever," Ares sneered.

"It's a large house," Sally retorted, shortly.

Ares stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Percy?"

Sally's shoulders tightened, not visibly, but enough to fill the room with a tangible tension. Paul watched her, worried about how she would hang up. The past few days had been difficult. To say the least. "I don't know," Sally said.

"Where is your son?" Ares growled.

"I don't know!" Sally cried, a very slim not of panic in his voice. Ares failed to pick up on it, but Paul noticed. He stayed quiet, knowing that the Greek side of things belonged completely to Sally, and that he was dreadfully inexperienced with these things.

Ares glared, fire shimmering in his eyes. "Do you know anything about Zoe Nightshade?"

"No," Sally said, "Percy said that she was on a quest or something with him, but nothing more than that."

The god of war cursed, vehemently.

"Don't use that language here!" Paul ordered, feeling anger mount as he opened his mouth. It was unexplainable.

"Paul," Sally said, raising her hand warningly.

Ares glared at Paul, with enough force to blast him against the far wall. Paul hit the wall with a crunch, the shock wave knocking a few pictures of Percy to the ground. Sally rushed to his side.

Paul groaned as he stood. He tried to rush at Ares, and start some fight of some kind but Sally kept him back. "Paul," she whispered. "Let me handle this, please."

The god of war started smirking.

Sally helped Paul to his feet and lead him to the door that lead to the kitchen. She gave him a quick kiss and pushed him out the door. He stood blinking as she closed the door, and he felt fear rising in him. He had never been this scared before, not in all his life. And he didn't know what he was afraid of.

Except maybe the unknown was what made Paul afraid.

He put his ear to the door and listened.

Inside the front room, Sally stood firm, but inside she quivered with fear. "What is your business here, Ares?"

"Nyx sent me."

Sally blinked, the name lost on her. "Who?"

"The person who's causing the colors," Ares snarled.

The woman glanced at the window, half unconsciously. The sky was still bright orange, not the normal blue. It had been orange for awhile. "And she sent you to find information about Percy? That means he's still alive."

"He won't be for long," Ares snarled.

"If you lay a hand on Percy-" Sally threatened, her tone rising. Behind the door, Paul winced.

"Be quiet," ordered the god of war, waving an annoyed hand. "I need information."

"I don't have information," her voice bordered on tears.

He leaned against one of the walls, almost cockily. "And then you are of no use to me."

Sally backed away, her feet almost missing the floor in fear.

"Depart," Ares ordered, cocking a finger at her.

Sally screamed. Red fire shot from Ares's hand. The fire hit Sally. Ares called on the wind and disappeared.

As Paul ripped open the door, he watched in horror as Sally's eyes clouded. She started to topple. He watched as it appeared in slow motion, how she began to crumple to the floor. It seemed like a breath of wind caught her hair, spreading it out in a halo around her head. Her knees hit the floor, and then she lay there, a huddled, still heap.

That yanked Paul into motion. He dropped to his knees beside her, gathering her into his arms. "Sally! Sally please!"

Her eyelids fluttered, ever so slightly, and then they opened and her eyes met his. Her mouth tried to form words.

Paul shushed her, changing his grip that she might be more comfortable. "Please," he whispered.

She shuddered, in obvious pain. Agony, more like. She tried to form words once more. "Th... an... k... s..." And then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Paul stared at her limp form, disbelief etched on his face.

Sally was dead.

He buried his face in her hair, rocking back and forth. But he didn't cry. No. Not yet.

But thanks for what?


	23. Center of the Earth

**A/N: Only two more chapters away from one of the best chapters yet! -skips- I'll try and post the one between this and that one faster, but I'm not sure. I'm a little shaky when it comes to internet access right now. I need to write more. I'm doing this kinda interlude thing to advance the story... It's after like, Chapter Forty, but I love how the interludes flow. I'm babbling. Sorry. Enjoy the story:**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Κέντρο της Γης (Center of the Earth)

The dragon raised his head. He blinked.

Amelia clenched her fists, waiting for him to make the first move. Two giant wings rose from his back, and they beat the air rhythmically. His mouth opened and closed as his tail waved back and forth.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked, after a pause.

Amelia blinked.

Mississippi blinked.

The flowers in the meadow rolled their petals in exaggeration as the three occupants of the meadow.

"Um-" Amelia stuttered, "I... uh..."

"Most would have never come back," the dragon stated. "Sorry about your hair."

"Um-"

"I'm Hubert, by the way. Hubert Ferdinand. I sat on a bee and then you showed up and I don't know what got into me. Except for the fact that I'm VERY bipolar. Everyone says so. "

"Um-"

"You can have your hair back," Hubert said. He drew his neck back and started coughing. Amelia watched as he coughed her hair back up in a furball. It was more than slightly disgusting.

"Um-"

"Please," Hubert said, pushing the hairball towards her.

"No thanks," Amelia said, cautiously. "But I lost a golden circlet, wire. Could I have that?" Mississippi hissed in her ear something, but the girl didn't catch it.

"NO!" Hubert cried, a puff of fire pouring from his nostrils. "It's treasure! You can't have treasure."

He held up one of his legs, and on one of the claws was the golden circlet, worn like a ring. "Oh no," Amelia muttered.

Hubert reared, his front legs clawing the air as he glared down at the girl and her snake. "YOU MAY NOT HAVE THE TREASURE THAT I GRABBED FROM THE GROUND! IT IS MINE!"

Amelia unwound Mississippi from her neck and prepared to toss the snake towards the ranting dragon. "Wait, what?" Mississippi cried.

"We need the circlet!" Amelia cried back, drawing her arm back to toss.

"WHY?" Mississippi screeched as his lithe body was catapulted through the air. But the throw wasn't very accurate. He would have fallen about a foot to the left, if he hadn't disappeared, and then reappeared, a foot to his right. He wrapped his body around the claw of the dragon and started trying to slide the circlet out.

Amelia watched as Hubert the dragon stamped about, trying to throw Mississippi off. But with no success. Mississippi managed to get the circlet off the claw and he grabbed it in his mouth and thopped. He thopped back two seconds later on top of Amelia. And he was panting.

"Too... much... thopping... too... quickly..."

Hubert turned to them and fixed them with a deadly dragon stare. He opened his mouth and let out a monstrous wave of fire. Amelia watched, frozen, as the cascade of fire tumbled towards her. She could see each individual flame.

"Wisssh," Mississippi said.

And so Amelia wished. She closed her eyes and wished to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Just away from the fire.

Amelia, Mississippi and the Golden Wire disappeared.

Hubert looked after them sadly, "Have a nice day, treasure thieves."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thalia watched her Hunters carefully. The only one not keeping up with the group was Kayla, and that was okay. Kayla knew how to handle herself. And she was with the dogs and Rachel, so it didn't really matter.

The seven girls who had joined them were doing just fine. Especially Gracie. She'd make a good lieutenant if Thalia passed on, since Artemis had that rule that only new people could be made lieutenants, for some reason. Granted, what with Zoe being her lieutenant for several hundred years, there had not been that many lieutenants in the Hunters, and only Penny Van Dike had served under all of them.

"Thalia?" Penny said, raising her eyebrows at the thoughtful look that Thalia kept giving her.

The daughter of Zeus tore herself from her muses. "What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"About?" Penny prompted.

"Us, mostly. And the lieutenants of Artemis."

"Oh," Penny said, quietly. In a hushed tone, she whispered, "How long do you think we're going to last?"

Thalia gave the oldest Hunter a scathing look and glanced behind her to make sure no one else had heard them. "Don't be a pessimist Penny." She looked at her friend and sighed, "Not long."

Penny rolled her eyes, "You're the pessimist Thals. What about the prophecy?"

"What about the prophecy?" Thalia echoed.

"Do you think it will actually come true?"

Thalia jammed her hands into her pockets and kept walking. "Not really." The last one had taken some several dozen years to complete. And the one Rachel had given just after the end of the Titan war didn't seem very relevant now.

Penny raised her eyebrows. Again. It was a rather repetitive gesture of hers.

"Well," Thalia said, as to offer some explanation, "it'll probably come true eventually. Several years from now. Prophecies always do."

Penny shrugged. "I'm bored."

"Just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking." Thalia sang, teasingly.

"ARGH!" Penny cried, covering her ears. "You spend way to much time with Kayla!"

"Everyone spends way to much time with Kayla," Thalia retorted.

"THANKS SO MUCH!" Kayla cried, from the back of the group.

Everyone laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico watched the Rivers bicker amongst themselves. Lethe was the only one not making much sense, but then he had never really seen her make sense at all. She kept asking what everyone was arguing about, only to turn around and offer advice to Styx or Kokytos or Phlegethon. However, she never said a word to Akheron.

Styx was also slightly removed from the argument, sitting cross-legged about three inches above the water, in a meditative pose. Occasionally, if his fellow Rivers got too loud, he'd crack open and eye and give them such a death glare that even Lethe would be quiet for a few moments. Phlegethon floated on his back, stating that change was a good thing. Because hey, wasn't that the Democratic stand point on things? Change was good.

Kokytos and Akheron loudly disagreed with him.

Nico just watched, bored. He could feel the magic in the place. The taste in his mouth was almost tangible, and he could feel it when something tried to get to get into the cavern. But nothing could. What kind of force could have sent him here? And now was keeping everybody out?

What was so important about the Rivers? And why had whoever it was decided to just stick him here and abandon him for the foreseeable future. Nico sighed.

"Who's that?" Lethe asked, pointing at Nico.

Nico looked up at her, rolling her eyes. "We've only done this about a thousand times in the past couple of hours."

"No, that," Lethe persisted.

The boy turned, just to avoid a temper tantrum and blinked about a thousand miles an hour. The girl looked no older than nine. She clutched a strange looking snake in one hand and a circle of golden wire in the other. Her brown toga was tattered and rumbled and dirty, and her hair... Nico blinked again. Well, one half of her head looked almost normal, the other half looked very ragged.

"Um-" Nico said.

"Um-" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Nico said, gaping.

"Right back at you," she said.

"Nico Di Angelo," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Amelia, and just Amelia."

The snake twisted in her hand and wound it's way up to her shoulder. "Thisss isss not Tartarusss."

Amelia looked around, taking in the five Rivers that all stared at her in shock, and then focused back in on Nico. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Center of the Earth," Akheron said, shrugging.

"Don't touch the water," Nico advised, motioning to the lake behind him. "You'll get burnt. Badly. But that's beside the point. How'd you get down here in the first place? I don't even know how I got down here..."

"This is going to sound crazy-"

"I'm a demigod," Nico said, "there is no such thing as crazy."

Amelia tossed him a grateful smile. "I was in Tartarus looking for K... ah, something, and I thopped. Which is Tartarus hopping or something. I just wished to be away from the dragon and I ended up here."

Mississippi raised his head, "You thopped without an intended dessstination?"

"Um... sorry?"

"Who's the snake?" Nico asked, staring at Mississippi with apprehension. It was a _big_ snake.

"Oh," Amelia said. "This is my snake, Mississippi."

Nico half grinned.

Amelia bent down to let Mississippi slither across the black pebbles. As she straightened, she bent the wire into a necklace instead of a tiara. "What are you doing down here?"

"He's supposedly protecting us," Styx said, hovering to the edge of the lake and fixing his gaze on Amelia. "But we were already protected."

"By wards that apparently aren't strong enough to keep her out," Nico said. Akheron and Phlegethon nodded their agreement with him.

"What's my name?" Lethe wondered, absentmindedly.

Amelia stared at the Rivers. "Who are they?"

"Styx himself," Nico said, gesturing to Styx first, "Akheron, Phlegethon, Kokytos and Lethe."

"Lethe," she purred, "that's my name, right?"

Phlegethon reached out and knocked her in the back of the neck with his fist. No one really cared much as she passed out and started to sink into the water.

"Try thopping away," Mississippi suggested. No one but Amelia heard him. The girl scrunched up her face and wished to be back on the beach where she had first encountered her familiar. Nothing happened. Again, the girl tried to thop away from the center of the earth, but she stayed fixated. Fear started to wash over her. She had to get out!

"I can't get out," Amelia stated, after a pause.

Nico shrugged and lounged out on the pebbles. "Join the club."

"But I need to find Kronos's scythe, I need to-"

"KRONOS'S SCYTHE?" Nico interrupted.

Mississippi hissed, "I do not like thisss boy."

"Shut up Ippi," Amelia ordered. To Nico, she nodded, "Yes. I need-"

"Backbiter?" cried Nico, still in a state of disbelieve. "Whatever for?"

She hesitated. And hesitated some more. And then a little longer. "I can't tell you, but I need to find it, I can't just sit here and expect someone else to do my job!"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Hey, calm down, it's not like-"

"Don't tell me to call down!" Amelia shrieked. She completely lost her head and started hyperventilating. "If I don't do my job, people are going to die. Do you hear, die!"

"It happens in life," Nico said, shrugging.

Amelia started at him, her mouth open like a goldfish. "Don't you care?"

"There's nothing I can do about it," Nico stated, "so why shoulder I get myself worked up about it?"

"But there IS something I can do," Amelia shouted, "and this stupid place won't let me out!"

"It does that," Nico said, softly. "We're here for some reason. There was a voice-" Nico noted Amelia's puzzled look. "-and it kept telling me to protect the Rivers. Just that."

"Did you identify the voice?" She asked, running a hand through her hair and clenching the length of hair that survived the dragon's bite. What if it was her mother?

"Nah," Nico said. "There were several goddesses I ruled out though." He shrugged, "Lots of them hate me."

"Whom?"

Mississippi curled up at Amelia's feet, his head resting on his tail and watching the two humans with interest. The four Rivers dove down into the lake and came back up with the still unconscious Lethe. Nico fidgeted, "Persephone and Demeter mostly."

Amelia snorted, "Son of Hades?"

"Yeah, he's awful, mostly," Nico admitted. "Hades isn't the emotional kind. And he's very manipulative."

"I know how you feel," Amelia said, twisted her fingers into the wire chain. "My mom is... well... manipulative."

"Many Olympians are," Nico muttered.

"If my mom wasn't so manipulative, I'd still be asleep, and then I wouldn't be searching for Kronos's scythe."

Nico shifted, "Why do you need Backbiter?"

"What's Backbiter?"

With a soft laugh, Nico said, "It's the modern version of the scythe."

Amelia nodded, "Do you know where it is?"

"Nah. But why-"

"Please don't ask," Amelia muttered. "I don't want to talk about my mom. I mean, I love her, but I don't want to be here. I want to be asleep."

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow.

In explanation, Amelia said, "I spent several centuries in a enchanted sleep. Hebe has a nasty temper when it comes to my mom."

"Who is your mom?" Nico asked.

"Um," Amelia bit her lip. Oh no. She had just backed herself into a trap. This was not good. Not good. Not good. She glanced at the Rivers. All of them, minus Lethe, were watching her, waiting for a response. Even Mississippi's head was up and alert. Should she lie or tell the truth? "I-"

"We're waiting," Akheron said, crossly.

Amelia looked at her shoulders. "I can't tell you. I just... can't."


	24. That Was Easy

**A/N: There appears to be an inconsistency with Rachel and what I said in the chapter where she collapsed. I know. And it's not really an inconsistency. It'll will be explained later, but I just wanted to make sure to say it wasn't a mistake. As per this chapter, it really doesn't make sense, but... just put up with it for now. I'm trying to make sure that everything makes sense.  
**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology, and the Staples slogan don't belong to me.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Αυτό ήταν εύκολο (That Was Easy)

Rachel stooped over the glass ball and scooped it into her hands. The blue carets of the sphere swirled with gray smoke. The smoke twisted and bled with color, turning into a scene of color. Squinting, Rachel looked closer.

It was her parents' house, and her mother and her father sat at the table. They appeared discontented and worried. And then the words came.

"Walter," her mother said, softly, "still no news from Rachel's camp?"

Her father looked up from his cellphone and shook his head. "Yes, yes, I know, do it anyway," he muttered into the phone.

One of her dad's attendees appeared into the smoke, "Mr. Dare, an Ar..." He was cut off as a broad-chested, very tall man strode into the room. His entire face etched into a frown.

"What is the meaning of this?" Walter asked, standing up with an anger expression on his face.

"No Dad!" Rachel cried, before realizing that he probably couldn't hear her. She clenched the ball. What would Ares want with her parents?

"Your daughter is close to a boy named Percy Jackson?"

Walter stiffened. Rachel could tell from his posture that he was angry. "You have no right to be here, sir, I request that you-"

"Ah shaddup," Ares ordered. He raised his hand and blasted servants back and out of the gray smoke in the crystal ball. Rachel assumed that he had killed them or just knocked them unconscious. Walter and his wife cowered against the table. "And answer my question."

"Yes," Walter managed to gasp, fear flooding his face. "He was the street rat she took a fancy too awhile ago."

Anger rolled in Rachel's stomach. "Percy is not a street rat!" She screeched, not caring that they wouldn't hear her.

"Have you heard from Jackson lately?" Ares demanded.

"We haven't heard from our daughter lately," Walter said, more confidently than before. "So I'm glad to say that I know nothing about this boy's present agenda."

Ares sneered. "Good."

Walter and Julia exchanged a glance.

Fear rose through Rachel's whole body, clogging her throat. She tried to breathe, to swallow, to somehow regain control over her body, but in vain. Without breathing, she stared at the glass ball. Riveted.

"In want way?" Walter sneered.

"I now have an excuse to kill you know," Ares smiled. With a raised hand, he screamed in Ancient Greek, something Rachel failed to catch, but she could see the effects. Fire filled the room, and her parents disappeared into the gray smoke.

"NO!" She shrieked. "NO! MOM! DAD!" The crystal ball fell from her hands, staying intact as it bounced down the path. "No, no, no," Rachel cried. "Please. No." She dropped to her knees and reached for the ball, grabbing it before it could be pulled out of her grasp.

All it showed was gray smog. "Show me Walter Dare!" Rachel pleaded. Nothing happened. "Show me Julia Dare!" Her heart quivered as the crystal ball remained gray. "Percy Jackson?" She asked, a plea in her voice.

The gray smoke swirled and turned into the face of Percy Jackson. Tears rolled down Rachel's face as she watched Percy walk alongside two smaller kids, twins, obviously. In the distance, she could see Zoe and Sam and two girls that she didn't recognize. But they all seemed fairly happy.

Which just made Rachel cry harder. She curled around the ball, not caring about the dirt of the gardens or what she must look like to observes.

"Oh child," the soft, gentle voice of the Ancient Queen whispered softly. "The pain will go away."

"Go away," Rachel cried. "Just go away."

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she rolled away.

"The ball will show you anyone you want," the Queen muttered, "however, please don't become depressed."

Rachel cried.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Why are we walking?" Ian complained, "Couldn't we steal a car or something? Everything about the mortal world is still intact so'd we still get gas and everything. It's like Nyx is just frozen up there, doing nothing."

The group of seven walked through the two square of the obviously small Pennsylvanian town. Rustic shops lined the streets and a gas station sat in one corner.

"Does anyone know how to hotwire a car?" Zoe asked, glancing pointedly at the three youngest in the party.

The three of them hung their heads, but Percy, Kristen and Jessie all said 'yes'.

Zoe stared at them. Her face was lined and showed evidence of tear streaks even if she washed her face almost constantly. "That was counterproductive."

"I've been in ju-v," Kristen said, cheerfully, "you think I DON'T know how to steal a car?"

Jessie just looked in the other direction. She shuddered, memories flooding her mind.

"But I'm exhausted!" Ivy moaned, glancing enviously at the cars lined up at streetlights. "Please?"

Kristen bounced on the balls of her feet as they reached the sidewalk. "Get used to it guys. We've got a month to walk to New Orleans."

"You can't expect us to walk to New Orleans in a month!" Sam moaned.

"Why New Orleans?" Jessie asked.

Zoe shrugged, "It's a random out of the way place."

"WALKING?" Ian persisted, as they crossed another street.

"I've gone from Beijing to London in a mouth," Zoe said, softly, "on foot."

"But that's-"

"Difficult? Impossible?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I assure you, I used no magic and was not a hitchhiker. Swimming the Channel was one nasty couple of hours."

"The Channel?" Sam asked.

Percy motioned for everyone to enter the gas station's convenience story.

"These places are so gross," Zoe stated, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from a stand and holding it between two fingers. "You know, Sam, the English Channel, between the British Isles and France."

"Um-" Sam muttered.

Percy smirked, "You know Zoe, I'd never thought you'd use the word 'gross'."

"What doust thou wishest my soul to confess?" Zoe said, putting the cigarette back with a severe look of distaste. "That thou are miserable influences on the language arts and oft imply unsatisfactory grammar to convey the meaning what thoust wishest to communicate?"

Ivy groaned, "I didn't understand HALF those words Zoe!"

"Nicely done," Kristen laughed. "Now can we get food and get back on the road?"

Percy grabbed a couple loaves of bread from the shelves. "No candy guys." Ian, Ivy, Sam and Kristen moaned.

"I'm exhausted," Jessie said, peering at the liquids in the refrigerators.

"Everyone is," Percy stated, "and it'll get worse."

"Melodrama," Kristen said, pretending to faint.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia curled into a ball. She had the Golden Fleece; what was left of it, anyways. But the only other object she had identified was Kronos's scythe. Backbiter. Whatever. The only way she'd be able to discover what the others were would be to sleep. To sleep and talk with her mother again.

But normal sleep wouldn't work. It had to be the enchanted sleep that Amelia had known for so long. And that meant finding Hypnos, Hebe, or one of the others involved. Or all of them.

She exhaled, blowing air upwards towards her bangs. How could she find them when she was locked away in the center of the earth. "Whoever you are, let me out," she said, quietly.

"It's better to hide than to fight," said one of the Rivers; probably Kokytos. "You're safe here."

"I'm safe," Amelia grumbled, "but what about the people above us, on the crust of the earth?"

Kokytos shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"It's my job to protect them."

"Why?" The River asked.

Amelia hesitated, "It's my heritage."

"That's rotten," Kokytos said, "why don't you just keep yourself safe instead of fighting for people you don't know?"

"I don't know." Amelia glanced over at Nico. The boy was standing at the edge of the lake, discussing something with Phlegethon and Akheron. Styx seemed to be listening to them, but not paying that much attention. Nico was still fighting, but then he probably had friends and family and all that to fight for. Amelia did not have that. So why did she keep fighting?

Mississippi slithered up to her, his tongue flickering in and out. "Amelia? You need thop out of here. I can't."

"I've tried," Amelia grumbled. Kokytos walked back to the lake. "But I don't think I came here by choice. Nico said there was this voice, the Ancient Queen, couldn't she have brought me here?"

He twirled his head about in thought. "Backbiter?"

"I don't know," Amelia muttered. "Doesn't it seem like I'm not achieving anything?"

Mississippi rattled his tail, "Did you honessstly think that you'd achieve greatnessssss in jussst a few daysss? Relax."

"But I'm bored!"

"Live with it," Mississippi hissed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Ancient Queen stared at the screen with a frown penciled on her face. All around her were screens, a giant room of television. But not many of them were important, and only the few she focused on gave any sound. Her eyes flickered briefly to the small Sony that showed a red haired girl crying.

One of them showed the Reborn Myth talking with the son of Hades. Another screen focused on the five arguing Rivers. Eleven screens showed the imprisoned gods, but the Queen ignored them. There was too much to keep up with.

Too much to handle.

There was no way that she could stop Nyx. Not by herself.

But who does the all powerful being turn to? There was no one. The Queen slumped forward. She had no one to lean on.

For a moment, she felt like Rachel. That poor girl. Depression and loneliness crashed down on the Queen's shoulders. She gasped for air. Why was life so hard?

She wiped tears away and swallowed. As a rule:

Gods. Don't. Cry.

So why was the Ancient Queen crying? Her mind spun around all the information that she processed in seconds and filed away in the appropriate places in her mind. This job made her head hurt. But only occasionally, and not often like this.

One of the screens caught the Queen's attention. It was a news channel, reporting the three murders in New York City. The host, Stephanie Minn, talked in a false and cheerful voice but kept the serious undertone.

"The police claim there is no apparent connection between the murder of Sally Jackson and the massacre at Dare Mansion. However, Nancy Smith, the Dare Mansion housekeeper, claims that sixteen year old Rachel Dare is a close friend of Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson's only son. No one has heard from either teenager since their parents murders. Also, according to the police, neither teenager has been added to a suspect list. Now, the sports news-"

The Ancient Queen snorted.

Ares.

That stupid, selfish fool! She smashed a fist into the TV – not that it did any damage. Magic was a wonderful thing.

He was as changeable as Chaos, without the style or the wit of Chaos. The Queen sighed. Her realm had started to fall apart. Again.

"I fight for order," she whispered to herself, "but I fought this hard against the change from titan to gods. I fight for peace, but is fighting the right way to go?"

She paced in a circle before screaming at the ceiling, "NYX YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO A CONTRADICTION!"

The Ancient Queen paused, as if waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. The pause seemed anticlimactic in someways.

"Why is this always this hard?" She said, a sob in her throat.

Her eyes traveled to the screen that showed the Reborn Myth. That girl had a job to do, but she had the power to jump into the center of the earth. That took raw power. Lots of power. Letting down the wards around the center of the earth would mean that Erebus got in. But maybe the Myth could fight him off.

Just maybe.

She watched the few screens focused on that portion of the earth. The sound filled her ears.

"I don't care if I wear myself out, Nico," said the Myth, "I'm getting out."

"Out where?" Lethe asked, a curious expression on her face.

The Queen chuckled. Oh Lethe, always good for a laugh.

"I don't know, out."

"But you need Backbiter," the son of Hades said, thoughtfully. "And you need enchanted sleep. I can help."

"Yeah right," the Myth grumbled.

Oh child, the Queen sighed, don't rely on yourself. Other people can help. She closed her eyes to try and focus. Would it be a good idea to allow the confrontation between the Reborn Myth and Erebus? Maybe.

Biting her lip, the Queen clenched her fist. A podium with a giant button with a red smiley face appeared. The Queen pressed the button.

The button giggled, "That was easy."


	25. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**A/N: I have no idea if Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star is public domain or not. If it is, then, I wouldn't need a disclaimer about it. However, if it is not, then I don't own it.**

**Yes. I am aware that there was a large delay. ff . net was being finicky and I didn't have the time to fight it. So... deal with it. Due to the long delay, I have considered posting two chapters at once, however, this is _chapter twenty-four!_ It's my best cliffhanger so far! So, for you people who hate cliffhangers... well... I wouldn't read this chapter yet. I love cliffhangers myself and all, but I will wait until you're all officially annoyed at me before I post the next chapter. So don't ask for it sooner. And be glad that this is one of the worst cliffhangers as of yet. But then, I still haven't reached the climax yet, so who knows what'll come out during the climatic fight between good and evil, old and new, life and death... Okay. I'll be quiet now. Please enjoy  
**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Σπινθηροβολώ Σπινθηροβολώ Λίγο Αστέρι (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)

"Mi'lady," Maui said softly.

Nyx looked around from her hushed conversation with Prometheus. "This had better be good Maui." She kept her hand on Prometheus's arm, glaring at her chief Nesoi with nightmarish black eyes.

"Erebus reports that he is through the barrier." Maui said, a fidget in her voice, "He will retrieve Styx and bring him here as soon as possible."

Sneering, Nyx said, "Good. Now get out."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It's cracking."

Everybody looked at Lethe.

"What's cracking?" Akheron asked.

Lethe blinked at all the attention focused on her. "Um... what?" Her eyes wandered over the group, before – almost like they were acting on their own accord – she looked to the ceiling. So, naturally, everyone looked up.

"Oh Styx," Nico sputtered, "you're right!"

"I'm right here," Styx grumbled, "I would appreciate if you don't use my name as a swear." Everyone but Mississippi could see the hairline cracks in the magic around the center of the earth. Everyone watched as the cracks spread, splintering through the magic ward like cracked glass.

"No," Amelia whispered. She felt a massive presence in her mind. Raw power of shadow and darkness. "Nico, get out." Amelia muttered through clenched teeth.

"Wh-what?" the boy said, glancing down at her.

"You have to get out," Amelia said, panic in her voice. "Now." She made eye contact with Nico, hoping that he would understand her. "Just get out!"

"What about them?" Nico asked, gesturing to the Rivers.

"We can protect ourselves!" Phlegethon snarled.

"Ple..." Amelia trailed off. The darkness was more encompassing now, filling in the shadows and the empty space. It created an undescripable feeling of fear. Nico and Amelia stood back to back, as close to the lake as they dared. Lethe, Styx, Kokytos, Phlegethon and Akheron floated just above the water, as near the humans as they dared.

A dark voice oozed over them. "Be afraid. Be... very... afraid."

And Nico and Amelia obeyed the voice.

"It's darkness," Phlegethon muttered.

"How do you fight darkness?" Kokytos asked.

Akheron started laughing. Like a maniac. Like he couldn't control it. "PAIN! GLORIOUS PAIN!"

"Light," Nico cried. He spun around, the darkness enclosing him. So dark. You could not see the hand that touched your nose. It disoriented the son of Hades, like the world twirled under his feet and up became down and right became left. Nico screamed.

"Screaming like a little girl," a voice taunted. "Weakling."

Nico turned in the darkness. He felt his feet slipping. No. No. NO! The pebbles under his feet rocked, tipping him ever closer to the lake. The boy fought it, clawing for some handhold in the air, on the ground, something to keep him from-

The water in the lake parted as Nico hit the water with a splash.

Everyone could hear his screams.

Continuous screams of agony.

Fiery water engulfed him, clogging his nose and mouth and he couldn't breath and he couldn't swim and it was dark and...

The screams cut out as Nico sank.

"And now for you," the voice oozed, directed at Amelia.

She scrambled up the bank, hardly able to retain her sense of direction in the shadows. "Mother help me," Amelia muttered as she climbed the loose pebbles. How do you fight darkness? But it was darkness; it was the absence of light. Which is ten times worse that just normal darkness. The absence of light is a carnivorous force, praying on the souls of all it touches.

Lightless.

Hopeless.

Smelling of decay and death.

Tasting bitter and sour, rolled up with sweet sadness.

Amelia whirled about, the lock of her hair still at full length whipping about in her face. She drew her knife, holding it in front of her face like it might do some smidgen of good. The pretending helped boast her spirits.

"Unwanted. Hidden away." The darkness hissed in her ear. The girl whirled, but there was no escaping the darkness. There was no escaping the force that settled around her shoulders, dragging her down to the ground in despair.

"Umclaimed. No better than a hero. Who are your parents child? Why do have they not claimed them as their own?"

"No!" Amelia cried. "I will not listen to falsehoods!" The other noises invaded her brain. Akheron still laughed. His mad echoed, filling the cavern. Kokytos cried, his wails chasing the laughter across the room. And then Lethe was singing.

It was a little girl's voice, soft and quiet, with the mournful note of an abandoned child trying to entertain herself. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

"But Amelia, child, they are the truth. And you know it."

"BE GONE!" Amelia begged, panicked.

"Never! You are my prey now."

Tears poured from Amelia's eyes. "Just let me go. Please! I'll give up my quest. I won't bother you again. Please..."

"Tsk tsk." It felt like a scaly fingernail dug into the bottom of her chin, lifting her face up. But the dark pressed in around; she couldn't see! "Will you abandon your mother so quickly?"

Something latched on to her leg and the panic child tried to shake it off. "Amelia," Mississippi hissed. "Be ssstill."

_Light_. A soft, gentle voice ordered. It wasn't her mother, but a voice she recognized, felt save with. _You have the power child. Use it._

"So determined to save her own soul," the darkness said, "so willing to give up the lives of others. Tell me. Is the other still alive? Could anyone survive combined waters of the rivers?"

An anguished scream pulled itself from Amelia throat. "No."

"Could you survive?"

Her feet started slip, heading for the lake. "N-no."

_Fight him!_

"Don't listen to that voice. It seeks only to bend you to its purposes."

_Why you foul betrayer!_

"That's me." The voice had a laugh in its drawl.

_I will be-_

"Shut up!" Surprisingly enough, both voices complied to her wish. Amelia clenched her fists. She felt Mississippi slither up her side, winding around her elbow. He comforted her. "Just... let me think."

"Thinking is a dangerous sport," the darkness snarled.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" Amelia asked, twisting her grip on the knife.

It laughed. "A smart girl like you hasn't figure it out yet?"

"What?"

"Fun."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prometheus watched Nyx pace across the decaying halls of the once glorious Olympus. "I'm sure that Erebus will report back in due time."

"Due time isn't fast enough," the goddess of night growled.

Aether popped up with a twirled of wind. He pointedly ignored Prometheus, "Your pet satyr just tried to escape."

"Well don't bother me about it," Nyx snapped. "Get him back."

"Already seen to," Aether said. "Why don't we just kill him?"

Nyx shrugged. "He's got an empathy link with Jackson. I want to have fun with him."

Clicking his teeth together, Aether sighed, "If you say so." He vanished in a mini hurricane.

"Ow," Nyx complained, clutching her head. "I want Erebus to get back with Styx!"

Prometheus kept his mouth shut, very wisely.

The night goddess screamed in rage and smashed her fist into a plush armchair. The stuffed seat splintered, throwing shrapnel and stuffing across the finely decorated room. Nyx yanked a picture from the wall and hurled it at the opposite wall. Prometheus ducked, hiding behind whatever cover he could find.

The tantrum continued under Nyx had managed to destroy more than half the room. She stood in the middle of the chamber, panting.

Prometheus crawled from under a wrecked chair. "Are you safe to interact with yet?"

Nyx just snorted. "Let's get back to planning our next age."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia screamed as a thorn tore into her back and scrapped away the skin. The dark plagued her, pressing in on her like the pressure of thirty-feet underwater. Words poured from the girl's mouth, but they were incoherent, jumbled together in one massive plea to stop.

Instead, the darkness just laughed.

_Fight it Myth. Fight it. The knowledge is inside you. The power is inside you._

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star-"

Amelia latched onto the singing, trying to focus on it while her enemy tore her back to shreds.

"-how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."

How could she fight the darkness?

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."

Her knees buckled, bringing her crashing to the ground.

"Light, Amelia," Mississippi hissed from her arm. "Ussse light."

The girl struggled to straighten her back. She fought for control over her body and mind. The invader had no right to try and control her! Pushing herself to her feet, she lifted a hand into the air. Amelia held her hand – palm up – in front of her face. "Mother. Grace me with thine eternal light. Grant me the ability to control thine almighty power. I come before thy to claim my birthright."

_Not yet._ The voice was not the earlier one. This voice was her mother. _Thou are not ready._

Amelia screamed. "I need help now!"

_I grant thy thine powers, but not thine birthright. Not yet._

Pain rankled through Amelia's body. She shrieked as something like claws scrapped across her face, leaving cuts behind. The cold blood trickled down her face and spilled onto the ground below. "Fire," Amelia begged, clenching the hand before her face. "Help me." She felt her fist grow warm.

And then her skin began to burn with power. Power that the girl had never before tried to control. She opened her hand, bursting with energy. The golden-silver energy poured from the girl's exhausted body. It filled the cavern with an ethereal light.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are-"

But the energy faltered, just one hesitation, and the darkness pounced. It forced its way into the weak places of the light and grappled with it, taking it over and forcing it into submission. The light turned to darkness again.

Amelia sank to her hands and knees, exhausted. Blood poured from the cuts in her face. Her back barely resembled anything but a nightmare from a horror movie.

"Is that all you've got?" The darkness taunted.

"Up above the world so high-"

The girl raised her head, green eyes blazing with an anger glint. "It's all-"

_Save your strength, don't bother with him_. The non-mother voice said.

Amelia's elbows quivered. Her strength began to fade. Indistinctly, she could see Phlegethon whirling balls of fire with his bare hands, but the fire did little to penetrate the darkness that surrounded her soul.

"-so pointless," Amelia gasped. "When you think about it. What's the point of life?"

Everything went quiet. Even the singing.

"It's just the circle of life," she muttered. Her elbows failed, and she crumbled into a heap on the ground. "Birth. Life. Death. It was bound to come some point in time." The pain hurt to much to concentrate. Her life force was slipping away.

"Don't give up. Pleassse," Mississippi hissed, softly. "Pleassse keep fighting."

Amelia raised her head, as if trying to look the darkness in the eye. "I suppose the Sixth Age will rise now. Destroying the world. Erecting a new one in it's place. It's all rather cliched, isn't it? Couldn't the Protogenoi at least try to be original? It's funny, actually-" She screamed, her words cut out in the pain.

With the last of her energy, she raised her hand to the height of her head. "Light."

This surge of light was stronger than the first, chasing the darkness into the farthest corners of the cavern. Light and dark tumbled together, a tussle of good verse evil. And for a time, it looked like the light would win.

To the five Rivers, it looked like Amelia had vanquished the darkness. But everything fades. The light quivered, but so quickly the darkness had no time to pounce.

Amelia's face landed in the pebbles. "I tried, Mother. I tried."

The surge ended.

Again, the all-encompassing darkness filled the center of the earth.

The power drained away from Amelia's very soul, leaving her a lifeless shell.

_No!_ The voice of the Ancient Queen cried. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

"But it did," the master of the darkness said, as he gathered his matter to him and took physical form.

The presence of the Ancient Queen fled.

"Like a diamond in the sky." The song started up again. Soft. Slow. Sad. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

Erebus stalked across the pebbly bank until he stood over the nine year old body of Amelia. He nudged it with a foot but there was no reaction. The god of shadow laughed and kicked out, sending the body rolling down the pebbling slow until the body hit the water with a splash. It sank almost immediately.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star-"

Four silent Rivers stared at Eerebus with scared expressions. Styx cowered behind the other three, Akheron and Kokytos forming a wall to protect him. Phlegethon stood out in front of them, his hands glowing with red fire. In the middle of the lake, Lethe stood, her toes just barely brushing the water.

Her arms were thrown above her head, her face turned to the sky, and her strawberry blond hair flowing down across her back in angelic folds. "-how I wonder what you are."

Erebus looked at the Rivers and laughed.

He had won.


	26. Life

Chapter Twenty-Five: Ζωή (Life)

Zoe stared at the metal handle, trying to wrap her mind around what she saw. Nico's sword had completely disintegrated, leaving behind just the handle. Styx was dead.

Or at best, trapped in some form of primitive existence that resembled the termination of life. Enchanted sleep or capture would accomplish the same goals. But all that was left of the sword was the handle. Wood and metal, wrapped with black leather.

She swallowed. Nico had tied his life force to that sword. A sword of Stygian iron; the second strongest metal in all of creation. And then sword had vaporized. Nico had died. Or was in a deep enchanted sleep. But the question remained, how on earth was she going to tell Percy?

_'And yet you interact with this Perseus fellow everyday. How could you betray me like this Zoe?'_

Zoe shook Hercules's words from her head. "It was only a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. And he betrayed you. Not the other way around." She watched her compatriots as Kristen, Sam and Percy had a mock fight, apparently working on Sam's footwork.

Jessie was half-heartedly trying to coax Ivy and Ian to practice with some weapon or other, but neither seemed to have much energy after walking all day. Zoe didn't blame them, but they needed practice all the same.

"Please?" Jessie said, begging Ivy and Ian to practice. "Sam's practicing and he's younger than you."

Ian cast Sam an envious look, "In case you haven't realized, Jessie, Sam's a son of Poseidon. We're just children of Iris. He's going to be more helpful in a battle than we'd ever be."

"That's no excuse for being lax about your training," Zoe said, finally standing up and walking over to them. Ian, you work with Jessie on whatever weapon you want, I'm sure she can handle it. Ivy, on your feet. Now."

The two brown headed twins looked at each other and reluctantly stood. Ivy followed Zoe a little ways away while Jessie and Ian just stared at each other.

"What now?" Ian asked.

"What weapon?" Jessie said.

Ian held up a long bladed knife.

"Right," Jessie drew her sword and dropped into a fighter's stance. Her broken arm was still in a sling, but she wasn't left handed in anyway shape or form. The handicap wouldn't be much of a problem.

"But that's not fair," Ian said, glancing from his knife to her sword.

Jessie rolled her eyes. He was going to be one of THOSE kids. "Here," She gestured for him to take her sword, while she took his knife. The two of them dropped into a fighter's stance. Ian's was dreadfully lopsided.

Five seconds later, Jessie had disarmed Ian.

He gaped at her, "But it isn't-"

"No," Jessie ordered, resting the knife against his cheek. "If I hear 'it's not fair' from you one more time. I will murder you."

Ian swallowed.

"I'm going to give you the same training that I got from my mother. Now, take your knife."

The boy did as he was told and by the time their break was over, he actually had a passable stance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Erebus pranced into the now decrepit thrown room, dragging Styx behind him on a leash.

Styx had ceased fighting and let the god of shadows pull him along. But his finely chiseled face displayed his emotions just perfectly. He was mad.

"Finally," Nyx cried from her thrown. "What took you so long?"

"The Reborn Myth," Erebus growled, "decided that she wanted to fight. I have your prize." He yanked on the leash, pulling Styx forward and pushing him into a bow. His head up, shoulders straight, Styx spat at Nyx's feet. Erebus struck him in the back of the head. "BEHAVE!"

"Don't torment him so," Nyx purred. She looked Styx in the eyes and grinned, "You're going to die today. Do you want to know why?"

Styx refused to answer.

"Because you were cursed," said the goddess said. "Five items were cursed. You. Kronos's scythe; Backbiter. The Golden Fleece and-" She glanced Maui, who shook her head, "-and two other items as of yet not identified. And you five are keeping me from advancing my new Age."

Styx swallowed.

"And I am getting ride of EVERYTHING that stands in my way," Nyx grumbled, "and that includes you. Are you ready to face your death?"

Styx lifted his nose into the air.

"I suppose you are," Nyx said, a sigh in her voice. "Erebus, get rid of him."

The god of shadows yanked on the collar of river god and dragged him away from the Olympic thrown room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lethe stared at Kokytos, Akheron and Phlegethon. She was panting, a wild, scared look in her eyes. "Styx. No. Where is he? Why won't he come back?"

Akheron and Phlegethon exchanged looks as Kokytos dove below the surface of their lake.

"Why won't he come back?" Lethe sobbed.

Phlegethon patted her back, awkwardly. "He'll come back."

"No he won't," Lethe cried.

Akheron bit his lip. "Where'd Kok go? He's the one who's supposed to deal with her." The three Rivers all looked at each other, uncomfortably. Almost all of eternity they had spent together. The closest of bonds. And one of them had been ripped from their number, torn away by an outside force.

In truth, it was surprising that only Lethe cried.

Kokytos reappeared, two small bodies draped over his shoulders. Phlegethon moved forward and pulled the pale boy into his arms. Lethe continued to cry.

The two Rivers brought the humans to the bank and laid them down, out of the water. Akheron kept an arm around Lethe as the two of them clustered around the shore.

"They stayed to protect us," Phlegethon said, smoothing Nico's hair out.

Kokytos poked the snake. It refused to budge. "How could anyone fight that darkness? It was... awful."

"That's very profound of you," Akheron stated, bitterly. Of all the Rivers, he had been the closest to Styx. "But is any of that going to help us? Styx is DYING. He won't hold out long against the darkness."

"I thought you enjoyed pain," Phlegethon spat. "Certainly you would enjoy Styx's?"

Akheron rose to his full height, glaring at Phlegethon with untamed madness in his eyes. "I would enjoy yours very much Phleg. But to listen to Styx suffer, to hear it in my mind. Forefront to all else. You wouldn't stand it for more than a day."

"It's your ability," Kokytos said, stepping between them, "now would you please cut out the bickering?"

Lethe whipped tears from her cheeks. "Why'd they have to die?"

"I don't think they're dead," Kokytos said, raising his chin a bit. "Nico is a son of Hades. And Styx was weak."

Lethe blinked.

Phlegethon's mouth dropped open in an wide 'o'.

Akheron snorted, "As if. The four of us together are volatile enough even without Styx in the mix."

"Are you that much of a an imbecile?" Kokytos snarled. "Didn't you hear Lethe? She blocked the eruption of our powers."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Lethe murmured, playing with a cloth bracelet. "How I wonder what you are."

Amelia coughed, spewing water over the pebbles.

Kokytos let a twisted grin cross his face. "They're alive."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Erebus tortured Styx. Killing a god, permanently, stone-dead, is a tricky process. Killing a personified spirit, especially one as important as Styx, was even trickier. Personified spirits were believed in, always if not openly. Victory. Wealth. Spring. Revenge. All things that tied mortals to gods and gods to mortals. And Styx, the spirit of hate, was a very important spirit.

For hours upon hours, Styx held strong against the torment. But after hour upon hour upon hour, his life aura started to fade.

Gods don't die.

They are just permanently erased from existence.

Styx cried, his head thrown back, mouth open as he begged the stars to just leave him be. But the stars granted no mercy. How could they? They were just inanimate balls of fire with no real power over Gaia's world.

It was the human mind that warped the stars into prophecy givers and beings to be worshiped.

Styx screamed as Erebus poured a godly poison down his throat. Focus. The spirit of hate begged himself. Focus on something. Like the stars.

He cursed the stars.

He cursed the gods.

He cursed the day he was born.

He cursed every living thing on Gaia's earth that had ever hated.

He gave himself over to the feeling of hate.

Erebus cowered in fear as Styx glowed with white fire. But there was no hope, the surge of power drained as Styx used up his power. The fire faded. Styx collapsed in a heap of flesh, bone, and Ichor; blood of the gods. The god of darkness and shadow got to his feet, panting, and kicked at the body.

Nothing happened.

There was no explosion of sand. No climatic combustion. Just the stench of death in the air.

Erebus kicked again, rolling the mass of decay over with his toe. So much work an effort he had put into breaking down those protection wards, so much time in torturing those humans and bringing Styx back.

Nyx had better be grateful.

Because now the first of those five magical items had been eliminated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She saw a chocolate lab puppy, bounding about in a grassy field.

She saw herself, throwing a stick for the dog.

She saw other people, a mother, a father, siblings, friends, all in the field.

She saw a picnic and laughter and jokes and fun.

She saw a normal life.

He saw his sister, the way she used to be.

He saw his mother, more than just a vague memory in the back of his mind.

He saw his sister, mother and father all together.

He saw a world with no weapons, nor wars; just peace.

He saw his family, alive and together.

The snake saw forgiveness.

The snake saw the world accepting him and naming him, and judging him for who he was not his past.

But in his heart, the snake knew it was an impossibility.

No one who knew his heritage would accept him.

Feeling started to return to the snake's scales. He felt cold, clammy skin beneath his underskin and cold, cold air against his face. His tongue flickered out, tasting the air. There was the smell of death.

Overwhelming death. But undermining the death was hope, renewal. Mississippi couldn't explain it. But the scent was there, growing stronger as the scent of death began to decay. The snake coughed again.

"Hurry up and become conscious."

Mississippi twisted, his royal blue scales slithering across the cold skin. "What?" Mississippi hissed. Where was she? Amelia. He raised his head, looking at his mistress's ashen face.

He raised his head and faced the Rivers. Four of them. Where was the short, grumpy one that never really spoke?

The female River bent down and unwound Mississippi from Amelia's cold arm. "You're safe, little snaky. Little snaky safe."

She let him slither up her arm and rest on her shoulders. From that vantage point, Mississippi watched as the little dark boy started to twitch.

"He spent more time under the water," Kokytos said, quietly, "but he went through less physical strain. He'll recover faster than Amelia."

The four Rivers and Mississippi kept their silent vigil over the two mostly dead humans.

Nico started shaking. It began with a finger, just a finger twitching uncontrollably. And then the motion jerked his hand, then his arm, and then his whole body seizured in uncontrollable panic. Without speaking, the Rivers formed a barricade between him and the lake, making it impossible for him to touch the water again.

His eyes shot open, but everyone could tell he wasn't seeing. The whites of his eyes flashed in the semi-darkness.

For a second, he seemed almost awake, but then his eyelids closed, and his body flopped limply.

"Is he dead again?" Akheron asked.

"Mostly," Kokytos said, quietly.

"Mostly dead is partly alive," Phlegethon murmured.

Lethe groaned. "Why can I never remember where that's from?"

"Because your the River of Forgetfulness," Akheron answered, rolling his eyes.

"Am I? Oh. Cool."

Mississippi choked on a laugh.

Nico jolted upright, hands clutching at the darkness. "No. Please no."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Akheron said, smirking at the boy.

Nico held his head in his hands, the world swimming around him as if he had just fallen out of a giant food mixer. "I'm dizzy."

"Of course you're dizzy," Kokytos said, "you were half-killed and half brought back to life."

"That's not possible," Nico groaned.

"You better believe it," Phlegethon said. "Oh look, she's coming around too!"

Amelia moaned.

"What just happened? And where's Styx?" Nico asked.

The four Rivers looked at each other.

"Styx is dead," Akheron said, bitterly. "Erebus and Nyx killed him."

Nico groaned and flopped back on the ground, his head spinning. He didn't understand what had just happened. But he wasn't dead. As son of Hades, he could tell that much. He wasn't dead. And he thought that that was a positive thing.

The girl sat up, much less dramatically then Nico, but she sat up shivering, a scared, vulnerable look in her eye. "He can't be."

"Styx is dead," Phlegethon reiterated. "Dead as a doornail."

Amelia curled up into a ball. She cried. She had failed. And Styx had died because of her failure.

"What IS a doornail?" Lethe asked. "And who is Styx?"

A ghastly silence ensued as everyone turned to look at Lethe. There were sparkling tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Her entire expression was one of utter devastation. And for the first time, everyone saw the forgetfulness and the flippant questions for what they were; it was Lethe's way of coping with pain.


	27. Now What

Chapter Twenty-Six: Τώρα τι (Now What?)

Bobby watched his family sit down for breakfast. He was fully aware that they weren't like normal families.

He wasn't stupid. He could see how Annabeth's death had shattered his dad. And that was a year and a half ago. Bobby picked at his peas. He missed Annabeth, even if she hadn't had been the most present force in his life, she was still his sister.

Matthew was too immature to be a real friend, Bobby decided as he watched his brother placing peas on the end of his spoon and catapulting them across the room. Who cared if the boys were only a year apart?

His father mumbled something that Bobby didn't catch, but he looked at his mom; who frowned. His mom didn't fully believe his dad about the Greek myths and how real they were. But Bobby knew. Bobby remembered the panic in his Annie's eyes.

"Daddy?" Matthew said, "Can you read us from the myth books again?"

Bobby winced. That was such an insensitive question. In the Chase family, you never got Dad to read from the myth book. Only Mom did.

"Maybe later, Matt," Fredrick Chase said, his face blank.

"You always say that," Matthew pouted.

"Matthew, stop bugging your father," Helen said, curtly.

There was a tense silence across the table.

"I'm going to go do homework," Bobby said, pushing his plate away. Something was wrong. Just a feeling, in the netherspace of his mind, Bobby felt that something was wrong.

"Bob, wait," his mom said.

But Bobby didn't turn. He walked up to the stairs and jumped up them two at a time. It was ironic, really. Annabeth's death was starting to tear the family apart. Bobby opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. Barely a two and a half years ago he had been playing with LEGOs and fighting Matthew everyday.

And then Annabeth died a year or so ago. It wasn't FAIR!

Bobby grabbed his pillow and smashed it against a his wall. It. Was. Not. Fair.

The words echoed through Bobby's head as he smacked the pillow against the wall time and time and time again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"Bobby," his mom said from the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you feel it Mom? Something's wrong," Bobby said, not turning to look at her. He couldn't explain it. He could never explain it.

Helen pursed her lips. "Nothing is wrong Bobby. Your dad is just still recovering from the shock of Annabeth."

"She died in battle Mom, the most honorable way you can go," Bobby said, biting my tongue.

Mom snarled, "If you want to believe that, go ahead."

"How do you explain it, Mom? There's no way other than the Greek gods."

She licked her lips and then left the room.

The eight-year-old grabbed his pillow and slapped it down across his bed. It. Wasn't. Fair. Fair. Fair. At all. Why?

Bobby heard the door to the outside open. He ran to his window to see Matthew skipping out into the yard. The door closed behind him. Bobby swallowed. The feeling of worry increased in his gut. No one ever believed him about this urges.

The boy started shaking. He couldn't think. His vision wasn't clear. There was just NO WAY this made any sense. Bobby's knees gave out and he crawled under the bed.

It was safe here. Secure. Dark. Warm. Bobby curled around his knees.

He heard his mother scream. Tears leaked from his eyes. Something was very very very wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. There was never anything he could do about it.

Bobby blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Falcon grumbled.

He was getting close to hating Maura. Okay. Not close. He HATED Maura. And he could tell that Malcolm wasn't enjoying it either.

She was bossy, overbearing, all that rot. And they were the ones who had saved her from being a total wreck in the forests. She did NOT know how to survive in the forests. She needed to break every five minutes. She acted like she was in charge all the time. And she INSISTED on finding a creek. They had water! They didn't need a stupid creek.

Malcolm followed her, reluctantly, Falcon could tell. So the younger boy caught up to the son of Athena, "Can't we just leave her?"

Maura was leading them, moaning about how she couldn't find a stream.

"No we can't," Malcolm said. "She's probably useful in a fight. She might be able to contact Percy or Sam if either of them survived the camp."

Falcon huffed, "Those don't seem like a very great reasons."

"We aren't abandoning her," Malcolm said, softly but with a commanding tone of voice.

Falcon grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was always walking.

Ivy moaned, "Can't we take a break? Please!"

"We took a break half an hour ago," Jessie said, a slight pant in her voice. "You guys can keep going."

The Wood twins groaned.

"Look at it this way," Sam said, through gritted teeth, "when we finish with this, we'll be in great shape. Great. Shape."

The Wood twins moaned.

Zoe and Percy exchanged a glance. "Why don't you talk to keep yourselves engaged?"

"But that just makes it harder!" Ivy cried, stumbling over a protruding root. They were walking through Maryland now. Not near the roads, staying hidden, trying to avoid the public eye. Zoe could shadow them from Nyx, as long as they didn't interact with other people they would survive.

"Try it," Jessie said. "You'll see."

"Haven't we passed this tree?" Ian asked, in a desperate attempt to get them to stop.

Zoe and Percy exchanged an amused glance and kept on walking. Jessie sighed, "Can't you see? Zoe has been marking our path so we don't lost. Not to mention that she's got some Hephaestus maps, oh, and Kristen is sun navigating. We're going in the right direction."

The Wood twins sighed.

"So, tell us your life story," Jessie said, desperately trying to get them to talk so she could be quiet and focus her energy on walking.

"It was pretty normal," Ian said. "Nothing spectacular ever happened to us. I'm nine minutes older than Ivy. Dad never really told us anything about who our mom was or why he had custody over us, but then we never asked, but that was until Matthias showed up and talked to Dad and then talked to us and now we're here. Nothing special."

"We never went swimming, though," Ivy said. "If the sun was out and we were in the water, we'd kind of make the pool go rainbowishy. So, no swimming."

"Of course, we didn't figure that out until Matthias told us," Ian supplied.

"Matthias is a satyr?" Percy asked, trying to keep them talking. It was slightly easier to walk without Ivy and Ian complaining all the time.

"Yeah," Ian said, "he was cool. He survived the attack, too, but," he shrugged and trailed off.

Ivy started chewing on her fingernails. She stumbled over a few rocks as they walked. And then she collapsed. Ian and Sam dropped to her side, but Sam almost immediately drew back to let Percy and Jessie drop to her side.

"Ivy?" Ian asked, shaking her.

Jessie grabbed one of his arms and drew him away. He struggled.

"Ivy," Percy said, "talk to us."

"I don't wanna keep going," Ivy said, burying in her face in her knees. "I can't keep going."

"What's her middle name?" Jessie whispered to Ian.

He looked up at her, perplexed. "Elsa."

"Do you want to die?" Kristen asked Ivy. "Because if you do, we'll..."

Sam's jaw dropped open.

"No you wouldn't!" Ian cried, breaking free of Kristen's hold on him and rushing to his sister's side. "You couldn't."

Kristen muttered, "Yes we would," underneath Percy who said, "We wouldn't, it's true, but I think that that's beside the point."

Ivy looked up at him and sobbed, "I'm too tired, I can't keep going."

Jessie looked at Zoe, "Is it possible that you're pushing us to hard?" She asked, pulling Ian away from Ivy again.

"Are you included in that category?" Zoe muttered.

"Fine!" Ivy cried, grabbing Percy's shoulder and standing up, "I'll keep going!"

The older four shared a glance of humor.

Everyone one stood and looked at Zoe who turned without a word and marched off, followed by Ian who threw Kristen a very anger look, but, he was a son of Iris; anger only amounted it a slight twinkle of waterish color behind his eyes. Sam offered an arm to Ivy and the two of them followed her.

Kristen giggled. "They're adorable," she whispered to Jessie and Percy.

Percy mined a gagging motion, "Sam's my YOUNGER brother. He's TEN."

"So?" Kristen asked, smirking.

"Careful, Kris," Jessie said, "or he'll find someone to put you with."

Kristen shrugged, "I don't think that's going to happen seeing as he's the only eligible guy in our group."

This time, Jessie was the one who mined gagging. Percy just looked stony.

"Percy!" Zoe cried, "Less talking, more walking."

The three sheepish teenagers looked at each other and sped up.

"What about, huh, Jayson Chance, the son of Janus. You guys were ALWAYS fighting," Jessie mused playfully, gaining a glare from Kristen. The younger girl rolled her eyes and stomped up to walk besides Ian. The son of Iris glared at her again and caught up to Zoe. Kristen just rolled her eyes.

Percy smirked. If there was anyone alive who he would rather travel with, they weren't here. Duh. But he could think of only two; Nico and Grover. The other person was dead. But this group was... well... he didn't really know. This was just a good group.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was Nico who asked the all important question.

"What now?"

Amelia blinked at him. Mississippi blinked at him. All four Rivers blinked at him.

"It's an appropriate question," Nico said, shrugging. He sat on the pebbles near the edge of the water, legs crossed in the meditative position, hands propping up his chin. Amelia stood to his right, fingering her single handful of long hair. Kokytos floated standing, an arm around Lethe, who stood next to him, crying silently. Akheron and Phlegethon stood slightly behind the other two.

"But no one hasss an appropriate anssswer," Mississippi purred, from his perch on Amelia's left arm.

There was an silenced filled only with the lapping of water against the shoreline.

"I need to find Kronos's scythe," Amelia said, "which means back to Tartarus."

"It isn't in Tartarus," Nico pointed out, "weren't you around for the Battle of Manhattan and everything?"

"Two words," Amelia quipped. "Enchanted sleep."

Akheron raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"Backbiter was kept in Olympus," Nico said, "because Zeus is a mistrusting, miscalculating, rather pompous old fool who thinks he could defeat anything and everything without the help of others!"

The four Rivers blinked at him. Lethe sniffled.

"That was a fiery speech," Phlegethon said, chuckling to himself. "Thou son of Hades."

Nico grumbled, "So? Why is it against the rules for a son of Hades not to like Zeus?"

"I'm supposed to like everyone," Amelia complained, "be the perfect servant."

That's when Nico was fairly sure he knew who Amelia's mother was. But he didn't know how or why. That was still a mystery. Well, this was better than a murder mystery. Murder mysteries were just too easy for a child of Hades to see through. "I'm the supposed to be the stereotypical dark hero person who also does right even when he has a doubtful background."

"I'm pretty sure that you're off topic," Kokytos said.

"Off topic isss ssstill on topic if the conversssation isss followed by all participantsss or a led by one particular leader."

Everyone looked at Mississippi, and most of them had their eyebrows raised.

The snake flicked his tongue out, the equivalent of a shrug, "Tartarusss Guide to Polite Discourssse with Your Above Average Criminal."

"But do I count as a participant? And if one participant says that the conversation is off topic, doesn't that make the conversation off topic?" Kokytos asked.

"Rule of thumb," Nico said, raising his hands to prevent everyone from talking at once. "If anyone mentions it being off topic, it's off topic. Now-"

"I like butterflies," Lethe said.

Nico rolled his eyes, laughing. "That was most assuredly off topic."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," Akheron grumbled.

"Where'd you say the scythe is?" Amelia asked Nico, in an effort to bring the discussion around to necessary accomplishments again.

"Olympus."

Amelia groaned and clutched her golden wire. "Then Nyx has probably already destroyed it. At least, if she knows. Fleece. Styx. Scythe. I don't know what else! Mom said five."

"Five what?" Nico asked. He knew Amelia wasn't a nine year old, but he was still having a hard trouble placing her very mature voice on such a small body. He reasoned that he shouldn't be surprised. The first god he had ever met was Artemis.

"The things keeping the Fifth Age intact," Amelia said, after a pause. "My mom said that I had to protect them."

Nico clicked his tongue, "The fleece was at Camp Half-Blood, but I really don't know if that was destroyed or not or..."

"I've got the fleece," Amelia said.

"Styx," Lethe murmured, sadly.

"And the scythe," Akheron said.

"Are in Nyx's possessions. So what about the other two?" Nico asked.

"I don't know!" Amelia cried. "I need to talk to my mom, but I'd need to be asleep because that's how our connection works and it can't be a normal sleep and I'm not even sure if mom is still alive and..."

Nico cut her off. "So we need to find Hypnos. And fast." He turned to the Rivers. "Coming?"

They shook their heads.

"Our life force is here," Akheron said.

Nico nodded. "Understood." He grabbed Amelia's arm and folded the two of them into the shadows.


	28. Tears

**A/N: Computers are annoying this, aren't they? I had some problems with mine, so, while updating hasn't been any slower than normal, it has been more difficult. And I've been enjoying the return of my favorite obsession, especially because Doctor Who has been awesome, this new season and everything. Anyway, please enjoy this latest installment of this stupid, poorly written fanfiction story.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Κλάματα (Tears)

As his knees hit the ground, Nico rolled with the force of shadow travel, letting way to the force. Amelia however, fought the urge to hit the ground and ended up screaming before she threw up. She started panting, heavily.

Nico looked up at her from the ground, "Never shadow traveled before?"

"No!" Amelia moaned. "Where are we?"

"No idea," Nico said. "The forest. Somewhere. Maryland, maybe."

There two of them stood in silence. Mississippi slithered off of Amelia's arm and fell into the grass. He writhed, happily.

"The snake's glad," Nico said, smiling.

"My name is Missssssissssssippi!" He cried, not really seeming angry.

"So, how do we find Hypnos?" Amelia asked.

Nico jumped to his feet. He looked around, "Get help?"

"How?" Amelia cried.

Nico pointed behind him. "Zoe Nightshade, Kristen Dean, Percy Jackson, Sam Hubert, and, I don't know the other three." The boy started walking towards the group.

Mrs. O'Leary saw him first. She bounded forward and met the son of Hades with a slobbering dog kiss. Zaire was happy just because Mrs. O'Leary was happy and the wolf dog liked have an excuse to be hyperactive.

Sam saw him next. "NICO!"

Percy looked up, eyes wide, and saw Nico coming towards them. He grinned and started running. The two boys met up, sharing a hug. Everyone clustered around them, talking at once. Only Kristen and Amelia stayed back, one on either side of the group.

"Slow down," Nico grumbled. "What happened? Did camp survive?"

"We're all fine," Zoe said. "About a third of the camp survived."

Nico nodded, "This is Amelia guys. Just Amelia, and that's her snake."

Ivy saw the snake, screamed, and ran backwards.

Mississippi rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked.

Everyone sat down as Nico shrugged and related the whole tale. The others gaped at him and Amelia as Nico talked. Amelia fidgeted, nervously, playing with her hair. As he finished, Nico told them that they had to find Hypnos.

"Hypnos?" Jessie repeated. "The god of sleep. How do you plan on finding him?"

"Um," Nico said, "I was hoping you guys might be able to help." Amelia sighed.

"Zoe," Percy said, thoughtfully, "how does IMing work?"

The ex-Hunter shrugged. "I don't know, that's a new invention."

"Relatively," Nico snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Jessie, how does IMing work?"

The daughter of Hephaestus closed her eyes in thought, "Well, Iris runs it. But I don't think that Ivy and Ian could handle a message like that."

Ivy and Ian looked confused.

"But how does Iris know where everyone is?" Sam asked.

Kristen caught the drift of things, "Ivy, Ian, where's Hypnos?"

"Washington DC," they said, in unison, "a nightclub there, but why did you... OH."

Amelia laughed. "THANK YOU!" She bounced on her heals.

"Oh, Amelia, this is Zoe Nightshade, Percy Jackson, Sam Hubert, Kristen Dean, and..." he trailed off.

"I'm Jessie Kale, and the twins are Ivy and Ian Wood," she stated, softly.

"We're about a week out from Washington," Zoe said, "maybe a little less. Maybe a little more. Depends on how fast we go. Will that be fast enough, Myth?" Zoe asked Amelia. She knew exactly who the young girl was. No doubt about it.

Amelia bit her lip, "Maybe."

_It will be fast enough_. Said the voice of the Ancient Queen. _Your mother is fading, Oh Myth Reborn, but you will make contact with her before long._

"Creepy," Kristen muttered.

Jessie was the only one who actually looked scared; but she looked terrified until the voice went away.

"Jess?" Percy asked, "You okay?"

She rubbed her sling, "Yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" No one believed her.

Zaire barked, loudly.

"She says it's time to go," Zoe said, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the underbrush all around them. "And she's never been wrong before."

"Then let's go," Nico said, jumping to his feet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bobby crawled out from under the bed. He had fallen asleep, apparently and now he needed food. The clock on his bedside table said it was almost midnight.

He tiptoed through the silent hall downstairs, into the kitchen.

Shining light blinded him. The boy threw his hands up over his face. "Stop it!"

The light lowered and Bobby found himself staring at a group of policemen.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I... I'm... Bobby Chase... I... live here?" He shuttered, nervously.

The policemen exchanged a glance. One of them got down on his knees – seriously, Bobby thought, I'm not a two year old – and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hungry," Bobby said.

"Where was he?" Asked one of the men, "I mean, we searched the house."

"Under the bed," Bobby answered. "I got scared."

"Scared of what?" The man on his knees asked. He had glasses and brown hair and looked friendly enough.

Bobby fidgeted. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I get. That something bad is going to happen. And no one ever believes me, but something bad always happens! What happened this time?"

The policemen looked at each other again. The guy stood and led Bobby into the dinning room. Two bodies were propped up in chairs, hardly looking dead. But Bobby knew that they were dead. "Mommy? Daddy?" He asked, rushing to them.

One of the police officers grabbed him and held him back.

"Where's Matt?" Bobby demanded. Pleasepleaseplease don't be dead, Matt!

"He's dead," the men answered, softly.

Bobby started crying.

"Mister Chase," said the man who had the most button and decorative stuff on his uniform, "I'm Chief Wilson. Do you have any idea who did this?"

"I was under the bed," Bobby sobbed. "I heard Mommy scream. And, and, and..."

"Rodger, don't pressure the boy, he's in shock."

"This doesn't make any sense."

Bobby ignored the men talking. He cried.

"Could this have anything to do with the Dare Mansion Massacre?"

"Very experienced killer."

"So far as I know, the Dares didn't know that the Chases existed."

"Well, neither of them do anymore."

Bobby cried.

"If it is linked to the Dare Massacre, we can probably believe that the Jackson murder..."

Bobby looked up. Percy Jackson was the guy who Annabeth died for.

Chief Wilson looked at Bobby, "You recognize the name Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson," Bobby said, "he was my sister's best friend."

"Sister?"

"There's a girl?"

"This IS connected!"

Bobby broke down in tears again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel stared into the crystal ball, watching Percy reunite with Nico. Those nine people felt so happy. How could anyone be happy right now? Rachel had the ultimate TV. She could tell the world was ending.

She pressed a hand against her temple. There was a vast emptiness in the back of her mind. She missed the Oracle.

Why hadn't she turned insane like May Castellan had? The emptiness was enough to make anyone go mad. Although, their circumstances were vastly different. The Oracle had turned May mad. The Oracle had been pulled from Rachel; leaving her empty. Like a ghost town.

Like this place.

Rachel looked around at the oppressive lack of anything. Sure, the flowers and landscaping was beautiful, but there were no birds, no bugs, no rodents, no people, no wind, no sound. Just sad, lonely space. The girl wished that the Ancient Queen would come back, just so she'd have someone to talk to.

"What? Hi."

Rachel blinked. She hadn't actually expected the Queen to show up! "Um. Sorry, I just wanted someone to talk to."

The Queen smiled softly at her, brilliant white teeth flashing against her middle eastern tone cooper skin. "Understandable. This place is great for the imagination. But it does start to warp your soul," she looked at the flowers in remembrance.

"That's not very comforting," Rachel said.

"You have a strong soul, child. One who can handle Apollo's Oracle can handle many things." Rachel sat down on the stone steps. The Queen sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This will work out."

"Promise?" Rachel demanded.

"I... no..." said the Queen, dropping her hand. "But I'll try."

After a very long pause, Rachel asked, "Who are you?"

The Queen sighed, "I'm sorry, my child. When the age of my glory fell, Kronos striped my name from me. He gave me the mandate, never to interfere, only to watch and suffer."

Rachel snorted, almost humorously, but very coldly. "So you're like, the omnipotent being that could fix this mess but you can't because some stupid old Titan cursed you or whatever?"

"I could tear down the stars with one twitch of a finger," the Queen said, her anger rising. "Don't you dare question me, mortal."

"Then do it!" Rachel cried, "Fix this mess and set everything back to the way it was. The world is dying! Dying! But you can help."

"I am not invincible, child," the Queen growled. "And I learned my lesson on interfering."

Rachel looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"That was ages ago, more than three thousand years now. Zeus began his uprising against the gods," the Queen ran her fingers over the stone, deep in thought. "I fought with the Titans, as did Gaia and a few of the other Protogenoi, but we were beaten. Zeus reigned victorious, locking not only his father and mother and uncles and aunts, but also the Protogenoi into our prisons."

She took a breath, and continued talking. "I choose to interfere in a fight; on the side of my first jailor. But I made the wrong choose. Now I would fight against my own sect, my closest of friends. The Ancestors. Because they turned away from me. And in three thousand years, I have grown to love you mortals. Prometheus was wise to bring you the Life-Giver."

"Life-Giver?" Rachel asked.

"The fires of Olympus," the Ancient Queen said. "With fire came invention and technology and advancements. Without the Life-Giver, you would still be primitive men, huddled together for any chance of survival."

Rachel sighed, "You're a very cheerful companion."

The Queen smiled, ever so briefly.

"So you're one of the Ancestors then?" Rachel asked, "The Protogenoi?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Doesn't that change anything?"

"I don't know, does it?"

"I don't know." The Queen said. "I'm sorry child, I must return to my work now."

Rachel leapt to her feet. "Can I come? Please! I need to get out of here."

"No. You are alive as long as I keep you in stasis."

"But isn't that interfering?" Rachel screamed. "I thought you couldn't!"

The Queen gave her a sad smile. "I will send down some books for you to read, if that will help you pass the time." She disappeared, throwing herself into the vastness of space and not looking back at the bedraggled figure of one lonely little girl.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her, trying to gather some warmth from the loneliness. The vastness surrounded her.

No wind.

Not a sound.

No birds.

Not a person.

Absolute nothing.

What good would her life be here if that stupid queen insisted on keeping her here for all of eternity? Here! The gods had forsaken this place. This rundown, depict old place was not fit for any living soul.

What would happen, Rachel wondered, if she got stuck here forever?

What would happen if the Sixth Age actually rose?

She closed her eyes, trying to block out images of disaster and chaos. The aftermath of the Battle of Manhattan had been bad enough and her side had won! How much worse would total destruction be?

Images ran through her head of all the various movies that had depicted apocalypse. None of them were good.

Her breathing quickened.

What would happen if her prophecy didn't come true?

What would happen if everyone stopped fighting?

"YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Rachel cried, screaming to no one but hoping that the Queen would hear.

The Queen did hear.

And the Queen cried.

Yet she could not help.


	29. Atalanta's Curse

**A/N: Someone asked why this story had only 80 or so reviews. Why is everyone so fixated on reviews? Anyway, I'd like to point something out to said someone. There are four pages of English PJO stories that are over 60,000 words long that are rated K-T. There are sixteen stories on page four and and twenty-five stories on each of the other pages. That makes for seventy-five plus sixteen which equals ninety-one works-in-progress and completed novels that are over 60,000 words long. Oh, and sixteen of those ninety-one stories happen to be "so and so read the books!" so they don't count. That makes it so that there are only seventy-five stories over 60,000 words long. Then, take into consideration that at least a third of those probably have some Mary-Sue character in them who's in love with either Nico and Percy and that all that the story consists of. My story is possibly among the fifty top epic-length novels for PJO on this site, so I'm very happy with my 80 reviews. You guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Κατάρα Αταλάντη της (Atalanta's Curse)

Zaire shifted on her paws, nervously. She could smell something near, but she couldn't locate it. There was a scent on the air.

_Catherine?_ Zaire asked, using their powers of canine communication.

_Why must you insist on using that infernal name for me?_ Mrs. O'Leary growled.

The little wolf looked up at the hellhound and curled her lips back in a smile. _Can you smell it?_

_Of course, young one._ The hellhound said.

_I'm older than you are, Catherine!_

_Ha,_ Mrs. O'Leary said, smirking dog-like. The two canines looped behind the nine humans. _Zai, I thought your human said she could only block seven people._

_The little one is a god,_ Zaire retorted. _She guards herself and the dead one._

_My human is not dead!_

_You have multiple humans,_ snarled Zaire.

_You're just jealous!_ Mrs. O'Leary purred.

Zaire snorted, completely affronted. _Of a hellhound?_

Three of the humans, the small non-god ones, looked over their shoulders and the girl asked, "Do you ever wonder whether dogs can communicate with each other?"

Zaire and Mrs. O'Leary laughed, loud and long._ Oh, humans,_ Zaire chuckled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Paul Blofis stood in the pouring rain, tears pouring down his cheeks. It was the end of the world, everyone said so. The days were getting shorter and nights longer. And it was still midsummer.

The balance of the world was tipping.

The man watched the graveyard, not daring to leave the minimal cover of the trees. Sally had been his world. And she was gone now.

He flipped open his cellphone and stared at the contact list. There had been no reply from his repeated calls to Camp Half-Blood or Percy's little-used cellphone. But surely, surely this was important enough that Percy could use his phone? But again, there was no answer, just beeping.

Paul glanced at the sky. Even behind the gray rainclouds, the orange tinted sky was still visible. The world was falling apart. Bit by bit, little by little, piece by piece. And if Paul had picked up anything from the strange occurrences over the past few years, he knew that Percy was either dead or right in the thick of things.

He prayed for the later.

Sally had talked about Greek mythology often. Occasionally Paul had caught her using present tense. And then Percy's dad Poseidon...

His head hurt from all the thoughts.

But there was no other way. All that had happened made Paul think that Sally's slip ups were the proper tense. Greek mythology did in fact exist in the present day and age. There was simply no other explanation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Anarchy.

The Queen had always hated that word. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. And now it was the word whispered all over the mortal nations. Anarchy was coming. Governments had started to fall apart. Crime raged rampent.

Everyone said the end of the world was coming.

Everyone was scared.

And the broken, economicly challenged governments were splintering into thousands of little factions. The Ancient Queen was almost amused by the fact that the poorer countries in Africa and the Middle East remained the strongest. They lived in a world of fear.

Canada. France. Russia. United States. Taiwan. China. Britain. Germany. All these countries were reigned by one word now: chaos.

The Queen sighed. Nyx was creating anarchy. How fitting. She held back her tears. How dare Rachel demand that she help this world? For all she knew, Nyx would create a better one. No sin. No pain. No suffering.

But what was the likelihood behind that?

Nyx could create a world of anarchy. A world filled with the pain and suffering that had plagued mankind since poor Pandora.

But...

Stop second guessing! A voice in her head ordered. Either it works out, or it doesn't work out. You do not interfere! _"Then do it! Fix this mess and set everything back to the way it was. The world is dying! Dying! But you can help." "But isn't that interfering?"_

She tried to shake off Rachel's words. Yes. The Ancient Queen had helped Rachel. One life. But could Rachel's life help the lives of others? Could anything help at all?

"_I could tear down the stars with one twitch of a finger." _Her own words taunted her, demanded that she act. But she couldn't act. All the pain and suffering of all the years. She would only cause more pain, more suffering, more torment. How? How could that girl – that mortal – demand that she choose between her the humans of this Age and her own people, her brothers and sisters, her children and her friends. How?

The Queen rested her chin on her hands, tears trickling down from her eyes. She could not choose. And that was why she hid. She separated herself from society. The sentinel, watching throughout eternity. That was what she was. And she was NOT going to chance that just because some mortal demanded it.

"You need help, my queen," said a soft, comforting voice.

"Why are you here Chaos?" The Queen asked.

He appeared in corporal form next to her, a shimmering meld of everything in existence. "I got bored."

The Queen rolled her eyes, "I love it when that happens."

"Oh be quiet," Chaos ordered, sitting down next to her and providing her with a handkerchief so splattered with color it would put Andy Warhol and Jackson Pollock to shame. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

She tossed the handkerchief on the floor, snorting. "And it suits you?"

"Everything suits me, mi'dear. I'm Chaos."

"You're unpredictable," the Queen corrected. "One day you might choose the mortal's side, the next you're on Nyx's."

"Haven't you known me long enough to know the truth?" Chaos asked, a playful tone of hurt in his voice.

The Ancient Queen just looked at her oldest friend. "Like I said, you are unpredictable."

He laughed, "So what have you decided?"

"Leave me alone."

"So you'd accept advice from a mortal girl but reject it from me? I'm hurt."

The Queen glared at Chaos. She cursed him in Greek.

"This is my advice," Chaos said. "Stay out of it." He shimmered and disappeared.

She dropped her head on her hands and cried.

Why was this so hard?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Why is Zoe so nervous?" Nico asked his pseudo-older brother.

Percy shrugged, "She trusts Zaire with her life." The wolf was tense, ears and eyes alert, fur prickling. Mrs. O'Leary was slightly less tense, but to Percy and Nico who knew her best, it was clear that she was scared.

"Like we trust Mrs. O'Leary?" Nico asked.

Percy motioned to Kristen, who was walking alongside Mrs. O'Leary with her hand stroking the hellhound's fur. "She's close to bonding with the Kristen, almost permanently."

Nico's jaw dropped open, "But... but O'Leary's mine!"

"I could say the same thing," Percy said, poking his friend.

Kristen turned and looked at them, a grin on her face, "Mine."

The son of Hades humphed and choose to ignore her. "How much farther do you think?"

"Zoe said a week yesterday," Percy said, "honestly Nico, you're worse that Ian and Ivy."

"Not Sam?"

"Sam's quiet," Percy said, "he doesn't complain a lot."

Nico shrugged and glanced at the three youngest kids who were walking together, whispering and giggling. "I was Sam's age when you found me. I've changed so much."

Percy nodded, "Uh-huh, and not for the better, either."

"Hey!" Nico cried, giving his friend a push, "That was uncalled for."

Zaire stiffened, one paw in mid air, her nose raised. She growled. Zoe stopped walking, almost immediately. She drew her bow and strung it, alert. Without a word, the band formed a tight group, facing outwards, weapons drawn. They may not trust Zaire totally, but they had come to trust Zoe. Because without trust, they were nothing but a disconnected band of people, just traveling together. Nico clutched one of Jessie's blade, cursing the fact that Styx had died. He missed his sword.

There was loud thumps and the crashing of trees being ripped apart.

"Scatter!" Zoe cried. She dove to the side, rolling away from the path of the charging whatever it was – she couldn't get a good look – and came up kneeling. She fired a shot that bounced harmless off the boar's skin. Great. Just great. The Calydonian Boar. _Help us Atalanta._

Kristen didn't have the time to dive to the side. The daughter of Eris dropped flat on her stomach and the boar raced over her, its pointed hooves pounding the grass right by her head. Anyone else would probably have fainted.

Sam, Ivy and Ian all dove to the right. The boar's tusks almost caught Ian's leg, but he reared at the last possible moment and Ian sailed clear. Jessie followed the younger ones, dragging Ivy and Ian away from the fight. She hissed at Sam, "Go help."

Blue eyes wide, Sam shifted his grip on the Hurricane.

Percy and Nico had rolled to the left, out of the way of the boar's charge. Amelia had just stood there, the boar completely racing straight over her. She didn't even have to duck. All of that took less than a second to take place.

Mrs. O'Leary and Zaire charged the boar, barking madly. The boar growled, waving its tusks at them in agitation. Zoe fired a second arrow, hitting the boar in the ear, tearing the flesh but causing no real damage.

Nico glanced at Kristen helplessly. Both of them knew that you never got close enough to the Calydonian Boar to use a sword. Never.

Unless your name was Perseus Jackson and you were a totally idiot.

Sam set his feet and raised his Hurricane, the staff pointed at the boar. He shook, obviously terrified. Zoe fired off arrow after arrow, all with no effect. Percy was racing towards the furry tussle, Riptide in front of him. The boar and the canines were locked in combat, twisting in and around each other, never letting a blow find its mark. Sam tried to stop the shaking, but he couldn't. He was worthless.

About five feet from the main tussle, Percy leapt, catapulting himself into the air and landing among the fight, sword drawn.

Zoe's next arrow quivered. She cursed and leapt to her fight, trying to remember what Atalanta had said about taking down the boar. Fleet of foot, she ran forward, trying to broadside the boar. It's weak point is under the neck, Atalanta had said, three well placed arrows would do it.

Percy was a whirlwind inside the mass of boar and dog. And yet he managed never to hurt Zaire or Mrs. O'Leary.

A weak sprout of water shot out from the Hurricane. Sam cursed and tried again. He had to help.

The boar gored Percy with his tusk and raised him from the huddle, like a piece of meat on a skewer. Kristen and Ivy screamed. Percy was only glad that the boar had skewered him through the heart, not the stomach. It would heal. He jabbed Riptide down into the boar's eye and yanked himself off the tusk. Being invincible certainly had a plus side.

Jessie grabbed Amelia and pulled her away from the fight. She wouldn't be much help against the Calydonian Boar with only one hand, so she might as well kept the twins and Amelia safe.

Bellowing with rage, the boar managed to spear Mrs. O'Leary and throw the gigantic hellhound thirty yards through a forest heavy branches. The hellhound hit the ground with a pain filled yip before trying to struggle to her feet. She failed and Kristen screamed again, even though Nico grabbed her arm and covered her mouth.

The boar tore away from Percy and Zaire, and charged straight for Kristen, his remaining eye alight with anger. Nico yanked at Kristen, dragging her to the side, but the girl was paralyzed, staring into the anger eyes of the boar. She saw the anger; the anger she knew so well in her own self. The lust to cause pain and hurt. The boar was so like herself.

Zaire snapped at the boar's heals, but it all it achieved was a kick smacking the wolf in the head.

"Kristen!" Nico cried.

She didn't react.

The boar lowered his head.

It was going to hit both Kristen and Nico.

"NO!" Sam shrieked. He raised his Hurricane above his head and and smacked it down against the ground. A colossal tidal wave sprouted from his staff and cascaded between the boar and Kristen. The water caught the Calydonian boar and sent him spinning away. Zoe fired off three quick shots in succession before the wave reached her and pulled her under.

Zaire whimpered as the wave caught her and ducked the little wolf underneath the wave. And though Percy was caught in the wave, he road it like a surfer without a board. The bore disintegrated into golden sand, which the water caught and turned into a muddle of mud, leaving behind only one tooth.

The water melted into the ground.

Kristen started crying. Awkwardly, Nico reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder.

Zoe got to her feet, water dripping out of her hair. She was completely bedraggled. "Thanks Sam," she said, sarcastically. Zaire limped to her feet, panting, but that didn't stop the wolf from limping over to the twitching body of Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy knelt by Mrs. O'Leary's side, watching as Zaire nudged her friend, worriedly. But Percy had enough experience to know when it almost over. Mrs. O'Leary stopped breathing. Zaire whined.

Nico felt the death. He squeezed Kristen slightly tighter.

"Atalanta's Curse," Zoe muttered as she rang her hair out. She started to pick up her arrows that had been strewn here and there. "She was a Hunter for a short while actually, until her Artemis threw her out."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Her father forget to include Artemis in his offerings," Zoe said, scowling. "This was right before Atalanta faced down the Calydonian boar. She was the first one to ever kill it."

"Impressive," Jessie muttered. "Zoe, will Per-"

Zoe looked up at Percy. He was practically asleep where he knelt. Of course, he had just been stabbed through the heart. Even if he was invincible, that was still very taxing. She walked over to him, "C'mon Percy, you need sleep."

"Mrs. O'Leary," he muttered, stroking the hellhound's head. Zaire whined again, and pressed her damp noise against Percy's hand.

"Come on Percy," Zoe ordered, forcing him to stand and walk to dryer land before he collapsed in a heavy sleep.

The rest of the group slowly did the same until only Kristen and Nico remained awake. She was still crying.

"I just froze," she whimpered. "He was so angry. All the time."

Nico looked at her, not fully comprehending.

"It scared me. Because I'm angry, all the time; and I try to hide it, but the anger and the strife always comes out. I hate my mom. Why did it have to be Eris?"

Nico gave her a soft smile, "We don't choose our parents, we just have to live with what we get."

"It's not fair," Kristen sobbed.

"Is life fair?" Nico retorted.

"N-no."

"You can overcome your parentage," Nico assured her. "Just because your mom is the goddess of strife doesn't mean you have to follow her. You aren't like her. You have the peace and calm that Percy's seen ever since the battle. You don't have to be like her."

Kristen still cried.

"Kristen, look at me," Nico ordered. He forced her to make eye contact with him. "You are not Eris. I've seen it. So stop beating yourself up about things you can't control."

She hiccuped, "Thanks Nico."

"No problem."


	30. Nightmares

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Εφιάλτες (Nightmares)

Jessie sat up, panting. No. No. No. Not them. She closed her eyes and pressed the heal of her hands into her eyes, trying to rid herself of the ever so vivid picture. She could still hear the whiz of the cane and the screams. They were ever so present.

Zaire raised her still sodden head and looked at the daughter of Hephaestus with sad eyes. Jessie reached out and ran her hand over the wolf's ears, grateful that someone cared. At least she hadn't woken anyone else. Of course, Percy was still healing from being stabbed through the heart, so he was sound asleep. Jessie was really surprised she hadn't woken Zoe. Or Amelia or Nico, but then she didn't know if they were heavy sleeper or not.

She looked up at the stars that glistened cheerfully above them. A memory swam into the forefront of her mind and she started cry; not sob, she had learned ages ago that sobbing only got you in trouble. The tears dripped down her cheeks.

"_Mummy, it hurts."_

"_I know honey, I know." Her mother had hugged her, stroked her hair, whispered comforting words to the little girl. "I know it hurts."_

"_You're never here," the little girl sobbed, the salt water tears streaking the dirt on her face. "You said you'd always protect us, that you'd make it stop. But you're never here."_

"_I know," her mother said, quietly._

"_Why don't you protect us anymore?" She had asked. The two of them were sitting outside, gazing up at the twinkling stars._

"_Because..." her mother had never finished that sentence. HE had shown up, drunk as ever and her mother had fled. Leaving her alone. Like always. The little girl had sobbed. And then, because she sobbed, she got hurt._

_She vowed to never sob again._

Jessie loosened the clasp on one of her bracelets and held the silver metal up to eye level. It was the only thing she had left from her mother. And it always made her think of the stars.

"Jessie?"

Jessie jumped, looking around. She focused in on the only one awake, "Yes Amelia?"

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, just thinking about my mom," Jessie replied, shifting so she could see Amelia's face better. "Did I wake you?"

Amelia shook her head, "I haven't slept since I was woken up. It's almost ironic. You get to sleep for thousands of years and when you finally wake up, you're an insomniac."

"Some of my siblings had insomnia," Jessie said, "I've only dealt with it occasionally."

Mississippi raised his head and hissed, "You ssshall give me insssomnia if you don't ssshut up."

Amelia laughed softly, "Sorry Mississippi."

"Why is your name Mississippi anyways?" Jessie asked.

Mississippi hissed, unfriendly. He didn't want them to know why he didn't have a name.

Amelia stroked his head, calming him down. "He didn't have a name when he found me. I was just listing through all the names I could think of... he liked this one."

"Makes sense," Jessie said.

"Do you like your mom?" Amelia asked.

Jessie blinked at the abrupt change of subjects. Or maybe she was blinking back more tears. "I loved her."

"Past tense?" Amelia said, worriedly.

"Yeah," Jessie murmured, "she left; and then died."

"I'm sorry," said the little girl, softly.

Mississippi hissed, agitated, but didn't say anything.

Jessie was quiet, "What about you?"

Amelia sighed. She understood the question and wasn't going to pretend that Jessie was being overly vague. "My mom's dying. She's keeping me alive with her life force, at least, I think, I don't understand it all, but it's all wrapped up in the insomnia. And my dad's so long gone that it doesn't really matter."

The older girl glowered, "I hated my dad."

"Why?"

Jessie refused to answer. Amelia didn't push the subject. With a scream, Kristen twisted too close to the fire that Amelia had lit sometime during the night. Jessie reached out and rolled her back. "Kristen. Kristen!"

The daughter of Eris fought her.

"Kristen, wake up!" Jessie ordered.

Kristen bolted up right, fear in her eyes, "The boar was there, but it looked like me, it..."

"It was only a nightmare," Jessie said.

Zoe opened her eyes and stared at the other three girls, "What's wrong?"

"Jessie and Kristen had nightmares," Amelia said, softly. Both Jessie and Kristen glared at the younger girl.

"Now all we need is Ivy to wake up and then we can rib the boys for sleeping through it all," Kristen said, snort softly. She pushed away from Jessie's hold on her.

"Wha?" Ivy asked, groggily. "Someone say m'name?"

"Great going Kristen," Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

Ivy moaned and went back to sleep.

"What can I say? I'm good at waking people up." Kristen laughed, softly, but Mississippi still snarled in annoyance.

"Amy," Zoe said suddenly, "do you know about..." She trailed off as Amelia's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"No one's ever called me Amy," the girl admitted, stroking her snake. "What were you going to ask?"

"Do you know about the prophecy?" Zoe asked.

"Does anyone know how to bury a hellhound?" Kristen asked, abruptly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Ask Nico in the morning."

"Hello," Zoe groused, "could you please be quiet?"

"Nope," Kristen said, cheerfully.

"What prophecy?" Amelia asked.

Zoe took a breath and then related the prophecy, "Two and Fourteen, saviors of the Fifth, Two and Fourteen. Two shall defeat the Ancestors of all, Worthy and Unworthy. Fourteen shall bring life, rebirth, renewal; One for each, one for all. Sacrifices e'er more, never ending, never fading; dying, living, loving, grieving. Death and life bound together evermore, intertwined like never before. The Mortal World is the Key to the Past and all things hidden there. And unknown darkness, shalt defeat the light, unless the Sacrifice is made."

Amelia chewed her lip for a second, "But what does this have to do with the five things that my mom said were saving the world? And who are the people mentioned? And why did it keep talking about the sacrifices?"

"We don't know," Jessie said.

"Except that the 'two' are Percy and Zoe," Kristen said.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"The Worthy and Unworthy line," Zoe supplied. "Percy's alive because of the Worthy Sacrifice and I'm alive because of the Unworthy Sacrifice."

Amelia gasped, "You were dead?"

Mississippi chuckled, "Impressssssive feat."

Zoe just winced. "But I don't know who the Fourteen are. If you think about it, there's twelve gods on Pantheon, and if you add Hestia and Hades, that's fourteen."

"The line about one for each and one for all!" Kristen cried. "There's a hero or something for all the gods."

"Shh," Jessie said. "Keep it calm. But didn't Nico say that his dad had joined Protogenoi, so would he really need rescuing or whatever?"

"Renewal," Kristen suggested.

"Ow," Amelia said, pressing a hand to her temple. "This is making my head hurt."

"We should go back to sleep," Zoe suggested.

Kristen looked scared, but mumbled a soft, "Okay." Only Jessie picked up on her almost obvious hesitance.

"I'm going to go check on something," Amelia said, standing up and wandering away. Zoe slipped back into sleep.

"It'll be okay," said Jessie, giving Kristen a squeeze. "Wake me up if you need anything."

Kristen fell asleep, but those angry yellow eyes barring straight towards her never left her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She gave him wings. Well, not literal wings, but she still sped his pace up and gave him more endurance. It was interfering, and the Queen knew it, but she wasn't just going to sit back and watch him die.

Besides, they needed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bobby was running but he didn't know where he was running too.

He was scared.

The police said that they were going to take him to his grandparents, but he really didn't like his grandparents. They acted like he was two, smothering. And so he ran.

And he didn't look back.

And he didn't care where he was going.

His own body surprised him; what with the speed and agility he raced through the California woods. In the back of his mind, he knew where he wanted to go. He wanted to see Camp Half-Blood, the place that his Annabeth had practically worshiped since before he could remember.

Bobby wasn't stupid, he knew he didn't stand much chance in running from California to Long Island. But was that going to stop him from trying? Anywhere was better than here. He was smart enough to know that camp wasn't very likely. So he just ran east, with not particular destination in mind.

It was dark, but Bobby didn't care; he could still see. It was cold, but the boy barely noticed it due to the energy he threw into his running.

Away. Away. Away.

Get away.

Sometime tomorrow there would probably be notices out, claiming that Bobby was a missing child and that he had to be found and returned to his grandparents. However, Bobby knew he knew how to survive on his own. He was a boyscout but more importantly, he had listened to Annabeth's stories. He could defend himself.

His instincts told him to keep running. And he trusted is instincts. In his mind, he could see the empty, cold bodies of his mother and father, and the limp form of his oh so playful brother. Matthew would never laugh again.

Bobby ran. His memories chased him, biting on his heals like an angry dog. Bobby ran. Tears leaked down onto his cheeks, blending in with sweat. Bobby ran. And he wouldn't stop running until he found whatever is instincts told him to find...

Whatever that was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Her feet dragged through the mud. Kayla just didn't want to keep going. Pike, her favorite wolf, walked along beside her, whining.

"Kay?"

Kayla looked up and smiled glumly at Penny Van Dike. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kayla said.

Penny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Kayla sighed, "Okay, I'm not fine. I miss Artemis, I feel like we're going in the wrong direction, and I just don't want to keep walking anymore." She didn't mention how her nightmares kept getting worse and worse and worse. They would be unbearable soon; all the darkness and fear and pain.

The older girl placed a comforting hand on Kayla's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't." Kayla growled, yanking away. She stumbled slightly over Pike, righted herself and glared at Penny. "Even if Rachel's prophecy comes true, what's to say it's not going to be in sixty years like the prophecy about the rising of Kronos? Nyx is going to rise, Penny, and there's not much we can do about it."

"Kayla," Penny said, softly, "the world isn't about gloom and doom. Even if we die..."

"Even if we die, we die," Kayla grumbled. "Don't you see Penny? If Nyx rises, the Underworld won't exist anymore. That eternity is going to fade. When we die, we don't have a place to go."

Penny sighed, "You know how I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, right? Well, there was a time period right before I joined the Hunters that I was so depressed I was actively trying to kill myself. My mom, of course, wouldn't let me, and kept throwing guys in my path. I was so depressed, but then things work on it the end, they always do."

Kayla narrowed her eyes, "No they don't. There's no such thing as a happy ending."


	31. Swore on Tartarus

**A/N: Grover is in this chapter. It's like... amazing... he's in so little of this story.**

Chapter Thirty: Ορκίστηκαν σε Τάρταρα (Swore on Tartarus)

"You've saved my life," Percy said, fighting back a tearful yawn, "on many occasions. When I first met you, you were enthusiastic and energetic, never backing down and almost always getting your way. You, along with Blackjack and Rainbow, were apart of my herd. I'll never forget you, Mrs. O'Leary." He stepped back into the line.

Sam stepped forward next. "I didn't know you for long, Ma'am, but I was always terrified of you, so big and bold and jumpy and all around crazy that I didn't know what to do. But you got us out of the camp alive, and I just want to say thanks. You gave your life for us. Thanks." He stepped back into the line and Kristen stepped forward.

"I loved you," she stated simply. Kristen took a breath and looked to the sky, fighting back tears. "You didn't care how angry I was, or how mean I was to other people. It didn't bother you when I was sarcastic or whatever. It was felt like you didn't care, and I loved that about you.

"And now you're gone," Kristen took a deep breath. "Before I met you, animals were things to torture; pulling wings off of flies and such like. But you changed all that. You and your bouncy ways. Thank you ever so much, Mrs. O'Leary." Instead of stepping back, she took two paces forward, kissed Mrs. O'Leary's nose before backing into the line again.

Zaire whimpered softly as Nico came forward. He raised his hands above his head and started to recite in ancient Greek. "Λάβετε αυτό το ευγενές ψυχή. Έδωσε τη ζωή της στη θυσία. Λάβετε αυτό ψυχή του χρυσού."

The words translated as 'Receive this noble soul. She gave her life in the sacrifice. Receive this soul of gold.'

Mrs. O'Leary's body slowly started to evaporate into golden sand.

"Why..." Ian started to ask before Jessie clamped a hand over his mouth to signify silence. The nine people – and Mississippi – stood in reverence as Mrs. O'Leary headed for the next stage of her life.

When the last grain of sand had disappeared, Percy yawned. "I should get more sleep," he muttered.

"Why didn't she go monster sandish whatever right away?" Ian asked, once Jessie took her hand away from his mouth.

"Because she was killed by another monster," Nico explained, sadly.

Amelia stood to the side, watching the dynamics of the group with interest. Mississippi snoozed on her arm. Percy and Zoe were unquestionably in charge, but they weren't necessarily always telling the others what to do, it was more of firm suggestions that everyone followed. And the two of them trusted each other completely, Amelia decided. They could have silent conversations, just with their eyes, their faces completely blank.

Other than Percy, Zoe didn't seem that comfortable with anyone, but maybe to some extend, Jessie. Amelia bit her lip. It was like Zoe respected Jessie, was concerned for Kristen, and was annoyed by the younger three. Not like she'd ever tell anyone that.

Nico and Percy were obviously good friends. And Nico and Kristen seemed to get along well enough. Jessie and Kristen were probably best friends, if not then very close. Sam, Ivy and Ian were inseparable, the two boys both very protective of Ivy. And Jessie was very caring about them, like she was their mother or a much older sister. Amelia frowned as she watched Ian. She had never seen him stand within five feet of Kristen. Why?

The little girl sighed. She had no experience with groups of people. She didn't know how to react or interact with these people. They were only helping her because Nico was helping her. She didn't really belong with this group of people. She didn't fit in.

Mississippi stirred, raising his head to hiss so quietly that only Amelia could hear. "Ssstop doubting them. They ssseem like good friendsss."

"To each other," Amelia whispered, "and to the dogs, but to me?"

"You need their help," Mississippi reminded her, "and you can help them."

Amelia shrugged, "If you say so."

"I know ssso."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Click. Click. Cluck. Pivot. Cluck.

Grover paced over the carpet unto the hardwood floor and then paced back. He was a worthless prisoner here, with nothing to do.

Click. Click. Click. Clunk. Clunk.

He was trapped in a room, six steps long and about half that length wide. It would give any goat claustrophobia.

Pivot. Clunk. Clunk. Click. Click.

Nyx was a vile, evil, foul, disgusting, awful, horrendous person. She was – Grover struggled to find the right words – RED NECKED!

Click. Clunk. Pivot. Clunk. Click.

All he wanted to do was cut the empathy link with Percy, in the beginning at least. But now he couldn't feel Percy.

Click. Click. Clunk. Clunk. Pivot.

The wash of strong emotions that Grover had gotten used to feeling; hate, anger, joy, hope, love, sorrow, everything just wasn't there anymore. And Grover missed it.

Clunk. Clunk. Click. Click. Click.

He knew his reasons for trying to cut the link were selfish excuses. Percy was mourning his Annabeth and the backwash that Grover had gotten from that was so enormous the satyr had snapped.

Clunk. Pivot. Clunk. Click. Click.

When was the last time he had spoken to Percy? It had to have been ages ago.

Click. Clunk. Clunk. Pivot. Clunk.

And now Grover was a prisoner by the second worst villain in recent years. He still refused to say Nyx was worse than Kronos; she had just succeeded slightly better.

Clunk. Click. Click. Click. Clunk.

A prisoner, Grover snorted, why would anyone bother to keep such a useless satyr alive? It's not like he'd do anybody any good anymore. Wow... that sentence had a lot of 'any's in it.

Pivot. Clunk. Click. Click. Click.

_You're going crazy._ A voice in his head said. _Quiet likely_. Another voice answered. Grover snorted in annoyance.

The door to his room – cell, actually – opened and a snarling Nesoi growled at him, "Nyx wants to see you."

Grover paled. The Nesoi held the door opened and made it perfectly clear that he was supposed to follow her. He did so, shaking as he went and causing his goat hoofs to click against the floor with an uneven rhythm. The noise obviously upset the Nesoi, given how she carried her shoulders, her walk, her whole posture really.

The satyr thought for a second before deciding to risk it. "Hey, I'm Grover, you wouldn't happen to know why Nyx wants me? You know, I hate that room back there. It's like I'm a prisoner when Nyx made it perfectly clear I was her gu-"

"Shut. Up." The Nesoi growled.

"Sorry," Grover said, as he clicked after her. "I didn't-"

"Shut. Up." She ordered.

Grover stopped talking, he figured it was safer that way. And so he followed her, in and out of tunnels to such an obscure place that Grover figured he hadn't been here even when it was Olympus and not whatever they were calling it now. What was it? C-something, but then Grover honestly didn't care about the name.

The Nesoi turned to face him, hands on her hips. "You're an idiot."

"Nice to know that," Grover retorted, glancing left and right for an escape route. She was crazy. "I thought Nyx wanted to see me."

"Only way I could get you out of there. I'm Niue."

Grover stared at her, not fully comprehending what she was talking about. "Huh?"

Niue sighed, "I'm part of a small group of Nesoi that want to see Nyx taken down. You can help us with that."

His mouth went dry, "What?"

"You can help us take down Nyx," Niue said, very slowly, like she was talking to a two year old. "But we need you to try and get something for us."

"Who are you, exactly?" Grover demanded.

"Niue," she repeated, again very slowly, "and there are four others in agreement with me."

He rubbed his horns, nervously, "That's not a lot of you." Why would they come to him? A guest/prisoner? It didn't seem like he could do anything for them unless it there was some place that Nesoi couldn't go for this reason or that.

"We do our job," Niue growled. "Will you help us?"

"What do you need?"

"Will you take an oath that you will not betray us?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Take the oath."

"Tell me."

"Take the oath," Niue ordered, menacingly.

Grover stared at her. "Fine. I swear upon the river Styx to reveal to no one information about Niue and whoever her partners are."

Nothing happened.

Niue rolled her eyes, "Seriously, keep up with modern events. Styx died. Swear on Tartarus instead, seeing as he's coming back to power."

"Styx died?" Grover asked, eyes wide.

The Nesoi glared at him, her lips lifted back in a canine like snarl.

"Sorry!" Grover cried, "I swear upon the power of Tartarus that I will not reveal any information given to me today or any other day by Niue and whoever else happens to be in cohorts with her." After a golden light bonded the two of them, Grover asked, "What do I get from this deal?"

"Freedom and the downfall of Nyx."

Grover nodded, "Fair enough."

"Come," Niue said, "I'll take you to met the others."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thalia glanced around at her followers. The only ones she really worried about where Kayla and Rachel. There was nothing she could do for Rachel and Penny seemed the most effective where Kayla was concerned. So that left Thalia little to do but lead the hunt.

Not like that was at all easy or anything... like... oh Phoebe, you should know better.

"What's going on?" Thalia said, looking over her shoulders to where Phoebe and a Ares girl named Mich were arguing. Mich was standing on her toes to reach shoulder level compared to Phoebe's 5'11" height.

Both Mich and Phoebe started babbling, incoherently, loudly, and then they stared yelling at each other.

Never a dull moment. Thalia sighed as she stepped between them, grabbed Mich's arms and few paces back. Once the yelling had stopped, Thalia crossed her arms, glaring. The rest of the Hunters had formed a circle around them, watching. "Harmonae," Thalia said, "what happened here?"

"I don't know Thalia," Harmonae said, "I wasn't paying any attention."

"Gracie?"

"I... I don't know Thalia," Gracie said, "I wasn't paying any attention."

"Penny?"

"I don't know Thalia," Penny said, "I wasn't paying any attention."

Thalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved the loyalty aspect of this group, but when fights DID break out, it would be nice to have someone to tell her what was going wrong. Of course, she should have been listening, but that was her own failing. "Mich, you go first. What happened here?"

"Phoebe was talking about how all the Olympians but Artemis, Poseidon and Hestia were rubbish, and I said that that wasn't true and she said it was true and then I yelled and she yelled back and then you interrupted." Mich stated, levelly.

"Okay, Phoebe, what happened?"

"Mich was talking and she mentioned how great the Olympians were but she didn't mention Artemis-"

"That was a given!" Mich cried.

"No it wasn't!" Phoebe retorted.

"Mich," Thalia said, dangerously, "Phoebe stayed quiet for you. You can stay quiet for her. Continue, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded, "And then I told her that Artemis was the best, and then she yelled at me for being biased, and then she tried to punch me."

"Di..." Mich started, before catching Thalia's eye and biting back her words.

"We don't tolerate fighting," Thalia said. "Phoebe, you should know that. Mich, you should be smart enough to figure it out. We are the Hunters of Artemis here, she is our liege. But we also respect the knowledge that there are other gods in the cosmos of things. We should not have to fight about this.

"This is a troubling time. We can't afford to fall apart." Thalia had always hated the part of being lieutenant that required a dramatic speech. "Arguments are useless. We have to hang together..."

"Or we will certainly all hang separately," Penny cried, finishing Thalia's sentence. "Benjamin Franklin! He's got some of the greatest quotes!"

Thalia grinned, "Come on guys, let's keep walking." The group of twenty-five girls moved off, Thalia in the lead again. She glanced back to see Kayla dragging her feet in the back. What was wrong with that girl?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bobby looked at the unfamiliar area around him. It didn't look like anywhere he knew in California. Or Virginia. It didn't smell right. It was too flat. What was going on? He had only been running for... awhile.

It was strange. Creepily, eerily, terrifyingly strange. No kid could run from California to Kansas in a night?

If this was even Kansas, Bobby corrected himself. He could just be stuck in the desert, but that had been awhile back. The desert was long behind him now. And the Rockies. Those had been spooky.

So here he was. Super Bobby. It wasn't right. Bobby didn't have a Greek parent. He wasn't anyone special. So why was it that he had run from California to wherever in a night? He wasn't even panting

It was so weird. Bobby decided. His instinct had taught him to question anything and everything, but still... Why look a gift horse in a mouth?

Ha.

It was the Greek mythology that that saying had come from. Annabeth had told them that you ALWAYS questions such a free gift. Question it, yes, but don't have any qualms about using it. So, run. Just run Bobby. Run.

There it was, the unexplained feeling, telling him to run.

So he ran.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell me, Niue, was your mission a success?"

Niue shifted her weight. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. I'm assigning you as his personal assistant. Be gone."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And Niue," Nyx said warningly. "If you fail me..."

"I swore on Tartarus I would succeed, your highness."

"Good. Oh, and tell Maui that she's to release the Fires now."


	32. Dominoes

Chapter Thirty-One: Ντόμινο (Dominoes)

It was a wolf-dog named Sasha that found the crumpled form. Pike and the rest the dogs hurried towards her soft barks, followed by Kayla – the only one paying any attention to the dogs.

The wolves parted to let Kayla through. She knelt by the little body and felt for a pulse. Yes, it was alive and breathing. Still asleep though. "Pike, get Thalia, okay?" The brown wolf darted off, heading for the leader.

Kayla observed the boy. He had a wild and curly shock of blond hair and he just looked exhausted, even in sleep. And he was young; younger than her and that was saying something. Artemis would probably turn him into a stag or something, but Thalia wasn't that harsh. Maybe about eight or nine?

"What is it Kayla?" Thalia asked.

Kayla pointed.

Thalia stared at the boy in shock for a second before mouthing, 'Bobby?' Penny came up behind Thalia, followed by at least half of the Hunters. They all stared in silence as Kayla, Penny and Thalia knelt over the sleeping child. Time ticked by.

Time passed.

More time passed.

Time kept passing.

"Gee," Mich said, "can't we just leave him?"

"No," Phoebe said, "we've got to let him wake up so we can turn him into a jackalope."

"That's so weird!" Mich said, shuddering.

Phoebe began to retorted before Harmonae stepped between them, staying silent but making it very clear that the two of them were supposed to stop talking. The Hunter's kept their silent vigil.

And time kept passing.

Eventually, the boy stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked at the sight of so many girls just staring at him, and then yawned. "What?"

Thalia went white. It was exactly like Annabeth's voice. "I'm Thalia, and you are?"

"Can't we just turn him into a jackalope and get on with it?" Phoebe asked.

"Be quiet," Penny ordered.

Bobby sat up, "Who are you?"

"We're the Hunters of Artemis," Kayla said. "And you?"

The boy's eyes had gone wide as he glanced from Thalia to Penny to Phoebe to the rest of them. "Like Annabeth talked about?"

Thalia's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, kid, like Annabeth always talked about." Why did it take so much work just to say one simple sentence?

Bobby's eyes crossed for a second before he focused in on Thalia. "Thalia? Thalia. You knew Annabeth?"

Thalia nodded. The Hunters looked on, keeping their curiosity to themselves. "I..." Thalia stuttered, "yes. I did. What are you doing out here?"

The boy closed his eyes, like he was blocking out a memory. The reddish brown wolf-dog named Sasha nuzzled his hand, comfortingly before resting her head on his lap. Mich and Phoebe looked at each other and almost started to giggle. Kayla shushed them. Bobby started petting Sasha. "I was running," he said, "running and running and I couldn't stop."

"What were you running from?" Penny asked, softly.

Bobby glanced at her, "The darkness and the screaming. Mommy and Daddy and Matthew got dead." He sniffled.

Thalia looked stricken. Annabeth Chase had been her best friend for ages. And now the Chase's were dead? "How... how long have you been running, Bobby?"

The little boy shrugged, on the verge of tears, "A while."

"Can't we get a move on?" One of the Hunters asked. "We've been here for so long it's dangerous!"

"Shh," Penny ordered.

Thalia stood, "Would you like to come with us for awhile Bobby?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. Thalia had been Annabeth's friend. He trusted Annabeth. He would trust Thalia. However, the Hunter's were not so ecstatic. Most of them gasped and looked at Thalia like she had grown two heads.

"Listen," Thalia said, sensing their discomfort. "We're not turning away a helpless kid just because he's a boy. Times are changing." She scanned the crowd. "Brinn?"

The shy little daughter of Athena who had survived the camp battle stepped forward, cautiously, "Yes Thalia?"

"Are you comfortable watching out for Bobby?"

Brinn glanced from Bobby to Thalia. "If... if no one else will."

"I will," Kayla said, shrugging.

Penny and Thalia exchanged a worried glance before Thalia sighed, "Alright, Kayla, you can keep an eye on him. Bobby, this is Kayla, she's going to keep an eye on you, alright?" Bobby didn't answer. He was asleep again.

Sasha wormed her head under him and – with Kayla's and Penny's help – lifted the small boy onto her back. She trotted forward, parting the Hunters with ease. Kayla chased after her.

The Hunters moved out, following Sasha.

Penny grabbed Thalia's arm, "Kayla?"

Thalia frowned, "I don't know. Bobby will be really good for her or really bad."

"I've got the feeling it's going to be the later," Penny said, sadly. Thalia could only nod in agreement. Kayla was fragile; probably the most fragile of all the Hunters. One wrong move and she would snap.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam had a goofy grin on his face. Walking all day everyday certainly brings a group together, at least it seemed. They were becoming a team, a family. Ivy and Ian where the best friends he never had, Percy, Nico and Jessie were his older siblings and Kristen and Zoe were the ever present people that Sam had learned to tolerate. Zoe was awesome but so distant. And Kristen was weird.

Right now, she was teasing Zaire, jumping here and there with just a touch here or a touch there, annoying the wolf to the Underworld and back. But sometimes, Kristen would just get sad and moody and quiet and snappish and she didn't really make sense.

And then there was Amelia and Mississippi. No one really could talk to them. Nico did, when he wasn't walking with Percy or Kristen, and Jessie had tried, but Amelia would be monosyllabic and oh so quiet. It was like she didn't want to feel comfortable.

"Are we there yet?" Ian asked, loudly.

Jessie snorted from she was walking about four paces ahead of them, "Ian, we've told you, in this day and age, we won't be 'there' until we're dead or Nyx and the rest of the Protogenoi have been vanquished."

"That's so cheerful," Ian complained. "Could you try and not be so downspirited?"

"Sorry," Jessie waved her good arm vaguely. "I'm just having a bad day."

"We noticed," Ian said, shrugging. He then turned to talk to Ivy and didn't notice the pained expression that crossed Jessie's face for about five seconds before she washed it away with a sheet of blankness. But Sam saw it. And Sam saw that Zoe saw it. Zoe'd handle it.

Yup. Zoe sped up until she had passed the three youngest to walk alongside Zoe. The two of them talked quietly and Sam went back to his conversation with Ian and Ivy.

Ivy was talking about the Calydonian Boar. "It was scary. What if it had killed Kristen or Percy? Or the others? What would happen if someone DIED?"

Ian looped and arm over her shoulders. "We'll be alright. I think. And beside, Zoe's already been dead so I don't think it would change that much."

Not the right thing to say, Sam mused. Not the right thing to say at all.

Ivy twiddled her thumbs, nervously, "But won't dying hurt? I don't wanna die."

"Does anyone?" Sam asked, softly.

The girl stopped walking for a second, and then picked her pace up slightly. "I don't."

"Neither do I," Ian said, his voice overly loud.

Sam picked up on a slightly scared tremble in the back of Ian's voice, hidden by layers of bravado. Was Ian more scared of death than Ivy? Sam wondered. It was a valid possibility because everyone is afraid of something. Ivy seemed to be terrified about a lot of things – but not because she truly was scared.

It was strange. It was almost as if Ivy acted scared because that's how she was supposed to act and Ian acted brave because that's how he was supposed to act.

"Sam?" Ivy said, "You're zoning out again."

"What? Oh, right, sorry," Sam stuttered, pushing away his thoughts and focusing in on the conversation. "Just thinking."

"You think to much," Ian said, playfully shoving Sam in the arm.

Sam shoved back, rolling his eyes. "It's because I'm not a maniac ADHD. I'm only slightly so. No worse than Ivy."

Ivy grinned, but Ian drawled, "Yeah, but Ivy is IVY."

Sam giggled and shoved Ian again. Ivy just rolled her eyes, "Boys." She skipped ahead to talk to Jessie and Zoe. The two boys laughed. Nico and Percy caught up with them right about then.

"So," Nico said, "how've you been Sam?"

It was a simple enough question, but it still made Sam stop to think. Think about how he HAD been. Hope and camp and... Sam shivered, "I'm still alive."

"I can see," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "And what about you, Ian, right?"

Ian nodded, "I'm good. Did you want something?"

Percy shrugged, "I got bored. I'm just glad we're walking, walking, walking. It keeps us slightly busy."

"Walking is boring," Ian grumbled.

"Life is boring," Nico pointed out, levelly. "Just get used to that."

"But not ALL life is boring," Ian pointed out, "like fighting the Calydon-thing whatever it was. That wasn't really boring."

"You alright?" Sam asked his older half-brother.

Percy nodded, "My heart is healing just fine. I didn't think I'd ever actually get STABBED." At Sam's quizzical face, "Usually the blows are just deflected. It probably just has something to do with the power of the Boar."

"But you're okay?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," Percy said. Nico and Ian were still talking.

Sam stumbled, his ankle twisted the wrong way as he stepped over a root. Typical. Just. Plain. Typical. He hit the ground on his elbows and knees, ankle throbbing. Percy bent down to help Sam up.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

Sam tried to put weight on his ankle and gasped, "Not really. It's..."

"Not sprained," Nico said, "just twisted. Just don't try to put too much weight on it. Limp until it heals."

Sam nodded and limped forward, followed closely by the other three boys.

"Why do things like this happen?" Sam moaned, a few minutes later.

"We're walking the country," Percy said.

"Did you really expect to get to Washington without any accidents?" Nico asked.

Sam just moaned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Niue collapsed into a chair. How could she keep this up? She played both sides, loyal to neither. It was just too much to keep going. To much to contend with. So much subterfuge. "I can't keep going."

"Of course, Pacifics have no endurance," her husband said, smirking from the other side of the room.

Niue glared at him, "Oh thanks Hestur."

The two Nesoi sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Hestur put aside his reading and walked over to the chair. "Hey," he said, pushing her slouched back forward to give her a shoulder rub. "Things'll turn out okay."

"Everyone says that," Niue grumbled, leaning against him.

He worked at the knots, firmly but understanding as well. "You're doing the right thing Niue. Most of us couldn't hold up to what you're doing. I know I couldn't."

"NIUE!" The door crashed open and a Nesoi, O'ahu, stumbled through, panting. "Nyx wants you to go get Grover. Something about the Jackson fellow again."

Niue reluctantly stood, "Thanks O'ahu." Of the hundreds and thousands of Nesoi she only trusted Nestur and O'ahu. The rest of Nesoi were... well. "I'll be there in a second."

O'ahu nodded, her peaked head ducking out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Hestur sighed, "Does Grover trust you?"

"He shouldn't," Niue grumbled. "How close are you?"

He frowned, "Close. Within the week, for sure."

"Thanks," Niue smiled, gave him a quick kiss and then ran from the room, ready to... well... face the world.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Queen stood in the streets of New York City, watching the humans speed passed. This was so pointless. What was she doing here? She couldn't afford to help these people; not again. She couldn't afford to get attached.

She scanned the crowed, watching the people. There was one, a woman, standing still and staring direction at the Queen. They knew each other on-sight. The Queen pushed through the crowd until she stood by Herema's side. "What are you doing here?"

Herema smiled, "Watching the people. You?"

The Ancient Queen shrugged, "Living. How are things going up on Olympus?" The two woman started walking towards Times Square, keeping busy as they talked.

"It's not Olympus anymore," Herema spat, "Nyx destroyed it and raised her own palace. She calls it The Citadel. A haven for the old order. But haven't you seen that already?"

"I'm not omnipotent," the Queen said, shrugging. "Nyx can shield herself and most of her workings."

Herema shrugged, "You made us too powerful, your Highness. Can't you take away our powers? That would fix our problems. Why did you even BOTHER in the first place? All you've caused is pain and hurt and suffering and more and more and more suffering."

The Queen stood transfixed. Herema had almost always supported her. Her closest supporter forever and always and here she was, telling her she shouldn't have made the world. "I set it in motion," the Queen said, "I did not cause the pain."

"You were the first domino!" The goddess of day screamed. A few people looked at the two of them, but not many. You got some strange sights in New York City. "You set the ball rolling."

"Those are mixed metaphors," the Queen pointed out, keeping a hint of hurt out of her voice.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have made the world. You should have just left the darkness. The dominoes are rolling and now there's nothing you can do about it. It's all your FAULT!"

"Herema..."

"Stop!" Herema cried. "Either you fix things or I will never talk to you again." And with that, she walked away, leaving the dumbfounded Queen behind.

A tear leaked down the Queen's check and she threw herself to the Gardens of Babylon. She collapsed as Rachel's feet and wept.


	33. Just a Few Ways to Know that You

We interrupt this story for a broadcast of a amazingly, spectacularly popular show that two practical joker demi-gods known as Travis and Conner Stoll have put together for your enjoyment:

Just a Few Ways to Know that You Are Dead

Hello there! This is Travis Stoll, broadcasting from the Underworld. Conner's here too... just a bit busy. The line for Elysium was SO long today. You wouldn't believe it. Anyway, joining us today are guest stars, drum roll please... Bianca Di Angelo!

Welcome, Bianca.

Thanks, Travis.

So, Bianca, tell us what it's like to be dead.

It's not that different from being alive, really. Besides for the whole ghost thing.

Yes, I'm learning about that.

The key to handle it is just try and stay as happy and carefree as possible. You only die once.

That's incredibly cheerful, Bianca. Now, could you tell us some ways to identify if you're really dead, or if your body is just pretending?

The first thing to do is make sure that you're really breathing. Because if you are breathing, you're still alive and that's a good thing.

Really? I had no idea.

Don't be flippant, Travis. Another good thing to know is that if you end up talking to a grumpy old dude who likes Italian suits, that's Charon, and you're dead. Unless you're crazy, like Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Those three were utterly insane a few years ago.

What about if you're drowning?

Well, most people don't drown, especially if you're a son of Poseidon. However, if you really need to know, there will be a lot of water in your head. It will feel very bad, like you've been filled with pressure.

If I may interrupt you, Bianca, how do you know so much?

I'm a daughter of Hades. We're supposed to be morbid.

Ah.

It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt, then it's hilarious.

Bianca, remind me never to duel you.

Sure thing, Travis.

_TRAVIS! You started without me!_

And that would be my brother...

_I can't believe you started without me! AH!_

_**-Here followed a long pause in which nothing could be heard but a succession of squeaks, whistles and "OW!"s.-**_

This is Bianca Di Angelo, signing out for the Stoll Brothers who are otherwise indisposed. Boys! Stop it!


	34. Fires

Chapter Thirty-Two: Φωτιά (Fire)

Bobby felt the worldwide terror before it happened.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe tensed, pausing mid-step as she caught a smell and a sight. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot as she scanned above the tree line, hoping that the clear sign would not be there. But she saw it, the curling black smoke rising far above the horizon.

The chaos of destruction had started.

"What's burning?" Kristen asked, raising her head as she sniffed the air.

"I could be melodramatic and say the future," Percy said, shuddering but trying to keep up good humor.

Nico rolled his eyes, "We NOT doing the melodramatic thing again."

"Boys," Zoe snapped, her bow strung and ready. "Cease thy useless mutterings." Everyone stared at her. They had gotten used to her being looser and more modern. What had her so riled? This put them on high alert, all except Mississippi, who had caught the scent. The snake was terrified.

The older people and Sam backed Amelia, Ivy and Ian into the middle of an outward facing circle. "What's wrong?" Ivy whispered, her fear intensified by the tenseness of others. "Is the boar coming back?"

"No," Amelia murmured, her eyes turned heavenward. "The Fires are burning."

The nine people backed tighter together, weapons raised. Ivy whimpered and pressed against her brother, hiding her face in his shoulder. Kristen gulped and closed her eyes, trying to block out the feeling of death that rose in her nostrils.

It was a feeling of decay that swept over the world like a fast-forwarded sunrise. Everyone, everywhere, looked to the sky as panic crisscrossed the world. No one denied it now. The end of the world was coming. Suddenly, everyone knew the future and how it would end; not in detail of course, only that the ending was coming. Coming. Coming.

And so the chaos began.

To the little band of nine in the woods, they watched as the orange sky burnt redder and redder, glowing amber and blue and gold and yellow as tongues of flame danced across the sky, lighting the tops of trees with fire.

The temperature increased. Jessie licked her dry and cracking lips, "Will it burn?"

"No more than Aether lets it," Amelia replied, as if she was short of breath. Because she felt the pain the most. Fire was in her blood, and here it was being misused – used to destroy – and it made her hurt. An unreasonable hurt in her gut that stung worse than anything she had ever felt before. "The cities. The suburbs. Anything they want destroyed."

The fire in the trees began to burn out as the fire began to pass on. Almost as quickly as the feeling came, the fires passed away, but the feeling of decay and death remained.

Zoe lowered her bow. Her dark eyes were dim with pain. "There's nothing we can do." She started to walk away; not in the direction they had been heading.

Ivy started crying. Both Ian and Sam reached out to comfort her, wordlessly, just with a presence. Amelia stared at her shoes; her mind blank of any emotions or thoughts other then hopelessness. Mississippi twitched on her arm, barely controlling his panic.

Kristen, Jessie and Nico all looked at Percy, conveying their meaning. Percy nodded. "We can't give up," he stated, before following Zoe and disappearing among the trees. "Don't give up," he called over his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel jumped as the Queen landed at her feet. She had been staring at a dry creek bed, wondering how magnificent the water must have been. But now, the Queen lay before her, sobbing. Rachel was too shocked to actually do anything.

And then the Queen started screaming and writhing in pain like some outside force was effecting her.

The Queen screamed for maybe five minutes straight before she stopped, collapsing in a still heap of utter devastation. Tentatively, Rachel bent down and laid a hand on the Queen's shoulder.

There was no response.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

No response.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Was the Queen dead? But no, the Queen raised her tear streaked face up and looked at Rachel. "The Fires burn across the sky, the Chaos has begun. Every want and fear comes forth, as mayhem reigns on high. No one dares deny no more, because the Chaos has begun."

"But that's..." Rachel began, trailing off as she found the memory clouded her her mind. She knew that line. It was there, in the back of her mind; the part that had held the Oracle. "That's..."

"It's part of Destiny's Song," said the Queen, sitting up and regaining some of her composure. "The oldest and longest prophecy in the universe."

Rachel almost choked. The memory was clearer now with the prompting. "That was the first prophecy the Oracle made."

The Ancient Queen snorted, "No Oracle made that prophecy child. It was made before the beginning of time - every major event ever, each moment in time - recorded before it even began."

"But no one knows about it," Rachel whispered, trying to make sense of the conversation. "Why couldn't I know this and use it to stop this from happening?"

"The knowledge of Destiny's Song is forbidden," the Queen snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. "With conscious access to such power, you would have controlled the world, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And that was never to be."

"But..."

"No," the Ancient Queen said, "The Fires just crossed the sky, child. There is no hope for the mortal world now."

Rachel swallowed, fear in her heart jumping and leaping and making her stomach churn. "Can't you help? Can't you stop the... what did you call them?"

"The Fires. No. It was written about in Destiny's Song. The Destruction of the Fifth Age will happen."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grover clicked his teeth nervously, unconsciously looking for a way to escape. Niue stood behind him, erect and noble with an expression of blankness on her face. She looked like she did not care what happened one wit.

Nyx gloated, spreading her hand out over the world. "Let the fires burn forever and ever. Let fear reign victorious in the hearts of worthless mortals. Die humans! Die! Exterminate!"

Grover shuddered. Madness was scariness. He watched as the violent fires crisscrossed the planet, filing it with fear and sadness and hopelessness and decay and dust and everything bad. He swallowed and had to fight back tears. Satyrs don't cry. Satyrs don't cry. Satyrs don't cry.

He could not cry.

He could no...

Grover cried.

And Nyx laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harmonae felt it first. Her sense of death heightened and she froze. Penny knocked into her. "Harm? You okay?"

"No," Harmonae whispered, shuddering.

That's when everyone else froze, the feeling of horror washing over them. The twenty-five girls, Bobby and the wolf-dogs huddled together, silently. They watched as orange fire washed over the sky, heading in a southwesterly direction, filling the air with the stench of death.

Bobby quivered, the dark sense in the back of his mind working overtime, trying to cope with the amount of input he was gathering. Death was coming. Death was coming and nothing was going to stop it.

Nothing could stop it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"And the fires continue to decimate major cities around the globe," the telecaster said, her voice tight with tension. Sometimes she hated her job. How could anyone remain so unemotional about this. Her brother was in New York! Goodness knows how he was talking this so soon after Sally's... "Communications routes have started to fall. We are unsure how long the satellites will last."

Bad news story indeed, the woman thought. "Experts that the eastern seaboard will be the hardest hit, with heavy fires extending out to Denver. No one is sure what this weapon is, or who is using it, only that it originated near New York." Why was it so hard to keep a straight face? Please cut the tap, pan to something else. Please, please, please.

There was the single from one of the camera guys. They were rolling something else. She let her head drop forward onto her hand.

"Anna," one of the various guys said, coming up behind her, and putting a new stack of notes in front of her. "you can do it."

"How long's the break?" Anna whimpered, not raising her head.

"Rolling in-"

Anna jerked up, running a towel down her face and tossing it to the side. She arranged her features in the calm, uncaring expression that she hated so much. Her notes said talk about Chicago. And there were lists of causalities. Oh my gods. "We have just received an update from Chicago. The fires rage-"

Red alarms started blaring all over the studio. Anna paused, looking up for instructions.

"We lost the feed," said one of the tech guys. "The satellites are falling."

Everyone looked towards the only person in the room – besides Anna – wearing a suit and tie. Their boss swallowed, "Go home. Be with your families." He paused. "I never dreamed I'd live to see the end of the world."

A few of the workers started crying.

Anna stood and lethargically walked to the windows near the back of the studio. Some of her colleagues joined her. They didn't speak, they didn't join the people rushing out the doors to their homes. No. They just watched the fires dance across Miami.

They watched.

And they cried.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoe swung herself into the tree, pressing herself into the lower branches. Tears started to fall from her eyes. What was the point of fighting for a burning world? There was nothing... nothing... nothing...

There wasn't a point anymore.

Nyx had won, Zoe finally let herself admit. Nyx had won and this was just her victory celebration.

Percy walked up to the tree, but stayed at a distance. It was obvious to Zoe that he knew she was there, but that he wasn't going to press the issue. He had matured – a lot – since their trip across the USA three years ago.

He just stood there, staring.

"All right already," Zoe grumbled. "Get up here."

Slowly, like he was thinking over a lot of different things, Percy walked to the base of the tree and pulled himself up. "It's cold," he whispered.

"The Fires," Zoe said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the tree trunk, "they took the heat. They took everything Percy. Why do we even bother to keep going? It's not like we can stop the unstoppable."

"We stopped Kronos," Percy pointed out, picking at the hem of his shirt. A nagging voice in the back of his mind started to whisper that she was right. But he pushed it away. Optimism was always the best option. Usually.

Zoe sighed, "Your invincibility isn't going to do much against Nyx. I know there's the prophecy, I know there's Amelia's objects, but I wish, I wish really, really hard, that Artemis had never brought me back. It was better, up there. And now... I don't even know if Artemis is still alive."

"She's alive," Percy stated, firmly. "C'mon, Zoe, think about it. The gods are IMMORTAL. I know I'm stupid, but doesn't that mean you can't die?"

"The Protogenoi were immortal for years," she retorted. "Think about it. This is a loop. It's not the start of a new Age, not just. It's starting over. From the founders."

Percy blinked, "You're confusing me."

"What I'm saying, Percy, is that there isn't any hope anymore. And I'm not going to keep fighting for a delusion."

"So WHAT?" Percy cried. "You're just going to roll over and LET Nyx win? That's not you. That's not the Zoe I know. What about the prophecy?"

Zoe leaped gracefully down from the tree. "I don't CARE about some random prophecy that has no bearing on reality! And think about it. You've known me for one winter break, and a few weeks. You don't know me Percy. You don't know me at all." She walked away and shimmered before disappearing.

The only thing going through Percy's mind was:

Oh.

No.

Oh.

No.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Η κοπέλα θα τρέξει και να τρέξει και να τρέξει  
κυνηγημένος από πιστός σύντροφος, αλλά δεν.  
Για την κοπέλα δεν θα σταματήσει,  
τρέχει από το φόβο της.

Οι άλλοι - πιστοί της και ο ένας τον άλλον -  
θα αγωνιστεί για την καταπολέμηση και την.  
Θυσίες, θυσίες, θυσίες.  
Δεν θα υπάρξει καμία ζωή με έξω τους.

Πέρα από τη θάλασσα, οι πυρκαγιές θα περιφέρονται,  
καταστροφή όλων στην πορεία. Θνητοί θα προσπαθήσω να πολεμήσει,  
πολεμήσουν και να πεθάνουν. Die και σήψης.  
Αυτό πρέπει να προαναγγέλλουν Έξι.

_Translation by Eridian Sotirios, Seer of Corinth, 1618 AD:_

_The girl will run and run and run_

_chased by loyal companion, but no._

_For the girl will not stop,_

_running from her fear._

_The others – loyal to her and each other -_

_will fight on and fight on._

_Sacrifices, sacrifices, sacrifices._

_There will be no life with out them._

_Across the sea, the fires shall roam,_

_destroying all in path. Mortals shall try to fight,_

_fight and die. _

_Die and rot._

_Thus shall herald Six._

~ Exert from Destiny's Song, recorded before Time began.


	35. As It is Written

**A/N: I know I'm a really inconsistent poster, but just a warning; it's gonna get worst. I'm sorry, but I'm running out of chapters and don't have the time to finish the ending with a major contest for one of my completed works coming up at the end of the summer. Right now, I've got about eleven more chapters in story, and if I stretch them over the summer, I might be able to hold of a hiatus. I'm also struggling with this story because my writing style has changed so much since I began... and then two characters present this annoying sequel idea that won't go away and... sigh... Anyway, that's enough about me.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. It really means a lot to me that you'd continue to read something I'd written. Especially this story. Because it's one of the worst things I've written. Anyway, thanks for reading and ENJOY!  
**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Όπως είναι γραμμένο (As It Is Written)

"I keep looking behind me," Jessie murmured, as the tightly packed group of eight meandered through the half-destroyed suburbs of Washington DC, "or ahead. And expecting her to be there."

Everyone looked equally uncomfortable. Especially Percy, but no one said anything.

Nico shuddered, "Someone I knew just died."

Everyone shuddered.

"It's becoming more common," he muttered, morbidly, "it's always the strongest though, when someone I know passes the gates. I can never tell who though."

Everyone thought the letter z, before cutting off the thought.

Percy cleared his throat, "Ivy, Ian, can you locate Hypnos?" The two kids had had little success since they arrived in Washington DC.

Ivy screwed up her face, biting her tongue as she tried to catch the specific thread of sensory input. "No, I only get... closeness."

Amelia cursed, her ancient Greek ringing across the abandoned street. "We're never going to find him. And I have to talk with my mom. I don't remember the items. The Fleece, Styx. But Styx is gone. And I don't know where to go next."

"We'll find Hypnos," Percy said, but he and Nico exchanged a nervous glance. They didn't know what to do. They were kids, really; sure, they had fought a war, saved the world, but this was another kettle of fish. And Percy realized that his words were just natural, trying to keep the younger four kids feeling safer, more comfortable.

If that was even possible.

"Let's try the seedier parts of town," Nico said, "like around that old metro station and whatever. I remember nightclubs down there."

"Fifty years ago," Percy pointed out. "Besides, it turned into the seedier part of the city and there's ALWAYS nightclubs in those areas."

"And what do you know about it?" Kristen asked, impishly. The mood of the group lightened considerably.

Percy glowered at her, pushing her lightly in the arm. Kristen ducked him and hid behind Nico, leaning around his shoulder to stick her tongue out at Percy.

"Focus," Jessie said, throwing a glance at the very agitated Amelia.

Amelia was pacing around the cluster, petting her snake the entire time. Her eyes darted across the sky. Circles, until she was dizzy, Amelia paced, ignoring the joking around her. Mississippi raised his head from the warmth of her arm and sniffed at the air, his mouth open wide. "You sense it?" Amelia murmured.

"God," Mississippi hissed, "to the eassst."

"It's not just us?" Amelia asked.

"No." The snake assured her. "Hypnosss, to the eassst, about a mile."

Amelia nodded, then looked up at the group, "Mississippi says we need to go east and we'll find Hypnos there."

Ian blinked, "How?"

"God sssenssse," the snake hissed.

"Then why didn't you sense it earlier?" Nico asked.

Mississippi squirmed, "Something bad jussst happened. We mussst go now."

Amelia took him at his word and started running.

Exhausted and drained, Percy, Kristen and Nico took off after her, followed by Sam, Ivy and Ian. Lastly, Jessie followed, noticing something none of the others saw.

Everything written around them was starting to glow. The words of signs, broken messages, any word, any language, everywhere she could see.

It spelled of magic.

It glowed of magic.

Something, something, something was happening, Jessie's instinct told her. And, for the first time in a long time, a warm, fuzzy feeling filled her soul, like everything would be alright after all.

Maybe.

Then she looked to the northern sky and saw the bank of clouds tumbling towards them and the good mood evaporated.

Jessie closed her mind to her thoughts and took off running.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aphrodite tried to wipe the grime from her face, but it only rubbed off on her hands in thick sheets of sticky, oily dirt. She stared at her blackened hands in disbelief. This feeling growing in her gut – she had heard of it before. Heard people speak of it in silent tones and hushed voices.

The feeling that drove people mad.

Made them insane.

The goddess of beauty was close to screaming now. She was hideous, a decrepit ghost of her former glory. Dirt streaked her face and matted her hair. Her form was short and lumpy, with almost nothing... nothing special. It was nightmarish.

She tried closing her eyes, but it did no go. The dirt was still there. The dirt was always there.

Tears leaked down her cheeks, streaking the muck in rivulet lines. This feeling. Apollo spoke of it, fearfully; Ares scoffing; Artemis – that twit – just narrowed her eyes in thoughtfulness; Athena called it a killer; Hephaestus – curse that stupid husband of hers – spoke of it sparsely, pain of it always in his eyes; Demeter grumbled about it constantly – at least in the winter.

Zeus looked down on it. Hera feared it, but she always showed her fear with temperamental bouts of chaotic tempers.

Aphrodite was stupid. No. Everyone said she was, but no. She knew what the feeling was.

She was depressed.

No way about it.

Pathetic.

Was she – the goddess of beauty, love, the personification of practically everything happy and good and bright and cheerful – depressed just because of streams of dirt?

Pathetic.

No, a voice in her mind said, you're pathetic because you're calling yourself pathetic. Buck up girl, you are Love Itself.

You just called me pathetic, rationalized the very small part of her rational brain. Huh. Rationalized. Used twice. Was that wrong? She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring about proper grammar at that point.

The tears flew more freely.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nyx laughed, "Who'd've thunk. Miss Goody-goody love shoes was the next to go. Pay up 'Theus."

Prometheus shrugged and tossed a few gold drachmas through the air, the coins spinning with practiced precision before thumping down in Nyx's hand. "Who next then?"

"Demeter," Nyx said, nodding her head, gravely. "Or Hephaestus. They'll crack as soon as Aphrodite goes to visit them. MAUI!"

The Nesoi darted in, trailed by Niue. That particular Nesoi was particularly good at lying, Nyx had noticed. Maui bowed, "Yes milady?"

"Escort the lady Aphrodite to my thrown room. I have a deal to offer her."

Maui bowed, and then backed out of the room, followed by Niue.

Prometheus chuckled, "You are diabolical."

Her eyes glistened with all the darkness of night, "Aren't I just? And think about it, the winner's get to write the history. I can be the greatest person of all time, without out Kronos or Zeus or ANYONE stealing my thunder."

Prometheus chuckled, slightly insanely, but then millions of years strapped to a rock having your insides eaten out every day does have a tendency to make you at least slightly crazy. Only slightly.

"Hades is taking forever," Nyx said, as she scanned a line of spherical video cameras. The one she focused on showed the leather clad form of Hades pacing around in frustration, obviously getting nowhere. "At least he eliminated the families. He's good for something."

"Aphrodite with be more helpful, indeed," Prometheus nodded.

Nyx laughed, "Who'd've thunk. The flirtatious goddess is better than the war. I've got the Ourea for war. I don't need Ares."

"Then why let him out at all?" Prometheus asked.

"Humor points," Nyx smirked. "And besides, he's the weakest emotionally of the young upstarts. The first to crack. Artemis is never going to crack, nor Athena, or Poseidon."

"How much are you betting?" Prometheus asked.

"Oh please, I haven't lost to you yet."

The door to the thrown room opened and Maui dragged a filthy Aphrodite in. The goddess of love threw herself at Nyx's feet and started to cry. "I'll do anything! Anything! Just let me clean up."

"Swear it?"

"I swear it on my life, the power of love, and the torment of dirt, I will do whatever you say," Aphrodite gushed, as quickly as she could get the words out.

"Good," grinned the Protogenoi of night. "Maui, assign someone to get Aphrodite what she needs to clean. She smells awful."

This final insult had Aphrodite cringing in horror.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel leaned against the stone pillar, watching the Queen stare at the empty reflecting pool. Once again, Rachel found herself wondering what magnificence this place must have held, once upon a time, a long time ago. When there was color, and light, and life. Not the gray stone and imitations of plants.

She missed water and the stars and, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves: the fresh air. That's what disturbed her about this place. It was cold and stifling, the air was compact and heavy. Her eyes focused again on the Queen who hadn't moved from the spot since she had finished crying.

Regal and erect, all the Queen had done was stand there, her gray dress swirling around her angles in the soft breeze that ran through the gardens. The brilliant and colorful beaded headdress popped vibrantly against the colors of gray.

Rachel almost snorted to herself. It was like those Chase Sapphire commercials. Just one splash of color.

The girl bit her lip and wondered how her friends were doing. Not Percy and the rest of the gang, but her other friends. The ones from all her art stuff and – she dreaded admitting it – Alana and Louise, from Clarion Ladies Academy. They weren't close, but when you had no other friends... Rachel pulled away from the column, only to whirl around and punch it.

Her fingers practically screamed in agony as the rough stone tore at the skin on her knuckles. She hated the thoughts. The thoughts that never went away because she didn't have anything else to do. There was nothing to keep her mind off things, and it hurt. So much to think about, to ponder and grieve.

"Rachel?" The Queen asked, suddenly beside her. "What did you do?"

The girl looked at her bleeding hand a sighed, "I punched the pillar."

The Queen gently reached over and took Rachel's hand, rubbing her own hand over the scraps. The blood evaporated, leaving Rachel's hand in it's original condition.

Rachel tucked her healed hand into one of her pockets and sighed. "I wish you could heal the world like you healed my hand."

Eyes blazing, the Queen glared at Rachel. "STOP IT!"

The redhead smiled cruelly. "Why? You're just a worthless, indecisive person who doesn't know how to do the right thing. You'd think that after all these years, you'd have gained some knowledge through experience."

The Queen rolled her shoulders back, pulling herself up her full height. "I HAVE learned, you CHILD. Nyx could very easily create a world with no pain, no suffering, none of the trails you humans have to deal with."

"But would you sacrifice all of us?" Rachel screeched. "Would all us HUMANS have to die?"

"Nothing is infinite," the Queen retorted, "you'll die eventually."

Rachel stepped back under the fury in Queen's voice. "You really, truly don't care?" Rachel asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Really?"

"Yes," murmured the Queen.

Rachel swallowed, "Then I guess I've been wasting my time." She turned and started to walk away, but a skeletal hand touched her shoulder.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," said the Queen. "I will help you." Her eyes flashed a dangerous red fire, "Through fire and ice and storm, though the chaos of night and the shattering of dawn. I will help you."

Rachel nodded, her eyes grave. "As it is written."

"As it is written."

Those four words were all it took to bind an oath to those with the knowledge of Destiny's Song.

Just four words.

It was the beginning of the end.


	36. Once Upon a Dream

**A/N: Egah. I hate this chapter.**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Μια φορά κι έναν Όνειρο (Once Upon A Dream)

Amelia pushed on the door. The hinges broke in two and the door fell to the ground. The little girl stuck in her into the burnt decay of the now decimated nightclub, "Hypnos?"

A voice leered at Amelia drunkenly, and a shape lunged at her. She screeched and tried to hide but Percy grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her behind him, punching the drunkard in the nose. The guy tottered ungracefully for a second before collapsing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Jessie gathered the shaking Amelia into her arms, picking the small girl up like she weighted nothing.

Amelia didn't protest.

At the threshold, Nico grabbed Kristen's arm, "Why don't you wait outside-" Kristen's eyes flashed, "-with Sam and the twins."

Kristen bit her lip and looked at the darkness inside and then at the three other kids. "Sure." She stepped back outside and forcibly gathered Sam, Ian and Ivy to her before leading them a few paces away.

The bar itself, dark and cold, the stench of ashes and smoke barely overpowered the old smells.

Mississippi rested his head on Amelia's shoulder, his eyes wide and bright, "He's here. Somewhere."

Percy stepped carefully around the remains of a table. Jessie and Nico stayed close to him. The three older kids, Amelia and Mississippi searched the nightclub, but had no success.

"Point," Nico muttered.

Amelia, still clinging to Jessie, started to cry. "I need to talk to my mom! I can't do this without her."

"What?" Nico asked, before stopping to think, "What makes you think an enchanted sleep will be any different from a regular sleep? If you can't contact her normally-"

"Nico," Percy snapped.

"Enchanted sleep?" slurred a dark, rich voice that made Percy think of dark amber syrup. "I know a lot of enchanted sleep."

The four humans stared through the darkness, but saw only a vague shape.

"Let me light a candle," the voice said. Light flickered for a second, and then the candle flared. Hypnos was a small man, with incredibly noticeable dark circles underneath his lavender eyes. "You are looking for me."

"Yes," Amelia said, jumping down from Jessie's arms. "I need to sleep. To talk to my mother, because..." she trailed off at Mississippi's warning hiss.

Hypnos studied the group for a second, "And what do I get out of this?"

"We fighting Nyx," Amelia replied, quickly, "we can try and get you out of here."

The god of sleep shrugged, "Not much good that'll do. No way you can fight Nyx."

"Please," Amelia whined.

A muscle twitched in Hypnos's jaw. "If I put you to sleep, child, I must also put your companions asleep. The group is easier than one. Would you trust me to wake you up?"

Mississippi hissed.

Hypnos stared at the snake, "Son of Belial! Get him out of here. Get him out!"

Amelia stared at her snake, and then back at Hypnos, "Why?"

"Out!" Hypnos ordered.

Amelia looked at her companions in confusion before unwinding Mississippi from her arm. The snake slithered away from the group, his head pressed low to the floor. "What is wrong with my snake?" Asked the girl, her lip quivering slightly with an overflow of emotion from everything running through her head.

"He is the Son of Belial," Hypnos snarled, "I am surprised you dare associate with him."

Shivering, Amelia muttered, "He's my friend."

Hypnos shook his head. "Weirdo. But I return to my question, would you trust me to wake you up?"

Nico, Jessie and Percy all nodded to Amelia.

The little girl turned to the god, "We'll trust you. Give us, say twenty minutes?"

Hypnos nodded. He cupped his hands together and blew into his palms. Sparkly, golden dust wafted through the air. The four kids inhaled the dust and slipped into their dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing here?" Kristen asked the bright blue snake.

Mississippi raised his head, blinked for a long second before replying. "I didn't want to go to sssleep." He slithered away.

Ivy stopped picking at the asphalt, "Weird."

The four of them watched the snake wind away before he disappeared below a burnt wreckage.

Sam picked up a rock and tossed it in a random direction. "How long is this going to take?"

"It could be awhile," Kristen answered.

Ian groaned. Loudly.

Kristen glared at him, "What? It's not my fault you're midgets!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico climbed to his feet and looked around at the doom and despair of the room. He could tell he was dreaming. It was the smell honey-dew melon that he recognized as dreams. Dreams always smelled of fruit.

"What are you doing here Nico?"

The boy turned around and stared at his long-dead sister.

"You're catching flies," Bianca said, reaching over and pushing up on the bottom of his chin.

Nico closed his mouth with a laugh. "How've you been?"

"Dead," Bianca smiled. She wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders. "So, how's life?"

"Rough," answered her brother, "you know about-"

"Yes. How's Kristen?"

Nico blinked, "How's Kris... what?"

Bianca started to laugh. And she didn't stop. Her dark brown hair blew a little in the dream wind that smelled of over-ripe raspberries. "Oh Nico."

"I missed you," Nico muttered.

"Same here kid," Bianca said, "You've got how long?"

"Twenty minutes."

Bianca gave him another hug, "Then lets spend it wisely."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Git up, girlie."

Jessie curled into a ball, her hands over her head for protection.

"Git up, likkle girlie. Come out 'n play!"

"You're dead," Jessie gasped, her mouth dry as dust. "Oh gods, you're dead."

His grinning face appeared in her vision. Yellowed teeth and the smell of alcohol tore at her senses. "Nope!"

"Go away," Jessie cried. Tears leaked down her face. "Just go away."

"Nope!"

He hit her with a cane, cracking it against her ribs. "Get up and play!"

Jessie cried.

"Jess, Jess. Wake up."

"No." She knew it wasn't him anymore, but she didn't want to come out. She didn't want to face the world.

"Oh Jessie, I'm sorry."

"Go away," Jessie moaned, "you left me and never came back. You left."

"I died."

"No."

"Jessie, look at me," her mother ordered.

Jessie looked at her.

"I died."

"GO AWAY!" Jessie screamed, curling back into the ball.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

The smell of grapefruit and other various citruses was almost overwhelming. "Mom?" Percy said, getting to his feet.

They were standing in Central Park. Or... it _looked_ like Central Park. But everything was blocky, like a picture that had really poor resolution. Even his mom. His mother reached out to touch him. Her arm passed straight through him. "Oh Percy, I'm glad you aren't dead."

"Mom?" Percy asked. "You-"

"Ares killed me, Percy. He's looking for you. Be careful."

Percy swallowed, staring into his mother's gentle, soft, sad eyes. "You're-"

"Percy."

"Yes mom?"

"You need to contact Paul and Rachel-"

Percy blinked, "Why?"

"You have to go to New York, okay? Find Rachel."

"Rachel was with the Hunters, Mom," Percy pointed out. Gloom was starting to clench in his stomach. His mother was dead? Dead. Dead. Dead. No. No. _No. Mom!_

"Long story," his mom said.

The world was starting to fade, the pixels turning to white.

"Love you," she said, reaching out to touch him again, her hand going white and turning into nothing. "Tell Paul I love him. Oh Percy-" her cry was anguished. "I love you."

She disappeared, along with Central Park.

Percy stood in the white of nothingness and started to cry.

His mother was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia raised her head and looked around. The only thing she could really identify was the flickering light of a campfire. "Mother? Are you here?"

There was no response.

She repeated the question in Greek. "Μητέρα, είσαι εδώ?"

There was no response.

Amelia knelt by the fire. "Θεά της υγείας; ο παλαιότερος ένα, να με βοηθήσει παρακαλώ. Βοήθησέ με, μάνα." Goddess of heath; the eldest one, help me please. Help me, mother.

"What are you doing here?" Hestia's voice asked from the fire.

Amelia bowed, "I need your help. I can't do it. I don't know what to protect."

"I told you."

"I forgot," Amelia whispered, burying her face in the rich earth. "I can't do it."

Hestia climbed out of the fire and laid a hand on her daughter's back. "You can. It's why I awoke you. I am dying, Amelia. You've brought me back."

"Mother-"

"Shh." Hestia ordered, pulling Amelia into a comforting hug. "You have the golden fleece?"

Amelia sniffled. "Yes. What's left of it. But Styx is dead. I... Erebus... there's only three left. And I don't remember."

Hestia ran a comforting hand over Amelia's brown hair, "Three are destroyed. One is safe. One is guarded but hunted."

"What are they?" Amelia asked.

"Hermes' Caduceus. The Ancient Queen—"

Amelia gasped.

"-has that one. My daughter, you have the Fleece. They are holding our world together. You are brave, my child."

"No I'm not," Amelia retorted, shrugging.

The goddess of the hearth smiled sadly. "You really believe that?"

Amelia nodded.

"Well. You now know the two remaining objects. Watch out for the Prophecy, child. Find Zoe Nighshade and Rachel Dare. You will need them."

"Zoe left," Amelia pointed out, looking into her mother's peaceful face. "She just left. She gave up. It's not worth fighting anymore. Nyx will-"

"Silence."

Amelia chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go back now." Hestia said, "And let me pass on in peace."

Amelia stood and squared her shoulders, "Fine."

"Αμαλία-"

"Just go then," Amelia grumbled.

"You are my heir," Hestia murmured, placing both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I give you the powers of the hearth."

Amelia closed her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent scream of sheer agony.

"Awake, Amelia, goddess of the Hearth."


	37. Changing Winds

**A/N: This chapter kinda calls Amelia "The Unknown god." And I like to point out that this is real. It's mentioned in the Bible... Acts 6 or something like that. And while you may not believe in the Bible or God, I just felt it would be appropriate to fit that into this story as I'm using several mythologies and accounts of early histories throughout the story; I developed Amelia's existence based on the Unknown god. So, if I offend anyone, so be it. =P Oh, and Mississippi's father? Well, that also comes from Scripture.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. If I was Riordan, I would pronounce my name as Ree-OR-dan. Not RYE-or-dan.  
**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Αλλαγή άνεμοι (Changing Winds)

"Thalia! Thalia! THALIA!" Kayla raced through the clump of Hunters, pushing forward until she stood in front of their leader. Bobby stayed on her heels, always wary of all the scary looking girls.

"What is it, Kay?" Thalia asked, looking up from the map.

Kayla took a deep breath, "Rachel's body just vanished. Pike's frantic. The wolves don't know anything."

The gathered Hunters all glanced at the pack of wolf-dogs. Pike whined.

"What?" Thalia murmured, echoing the disbelief of the Hunters.

"Gone!" Kayla shrieked.

"How is this possible?" Harmonae asked.

"Just gone?" Mich and Phoebe said together, before turning to glare at each other. Penny stepped between them before a fight developed.

Kayla and Bobby nodded.

"Okay," Thalia said, shaking her head back and forth in an attempt to calm herself. "We'll figure it out, just stay calm, all of you."

"But-"

"Kayla," Penny said, warningly, "listen to Thalia."

Bobby stepped out from behind Kayla, facing Thalia directly, "New York."

The Hunters sighed.

The little boy planted his feet. "You're running away from the fight. That fire thing, the darkness has started. It's going to overtake the world soon. And you're running away."

"We aren't!" Mich yelled, the loudest of the many protests.

"It's gathering at New York. It always gathers at New York," Bobby insisted. "That's were Rachel is."

Thalia dropped her head into her hands. Her voice was strained, "How do you know this?"

"I..." Bobby trailed off, once again retreating behind Kayla. He hated the disbelieving looks.

"What's it matter?" Kayla asked, turning to face the Hunters, "What's it matter what direction we go? Lady Artemis is captured."

"Kayla, this has gone far enough," Penny said, stepping forward and laying a hand on Kayla's shoulders.

"NO!" Kayla wrenched away. "It's like three years ago! Just wandering across the continent is NOT going to help our Lady. Bobby's right. It's always New York. Why are we just wallowing about when we could be helping? That prophecy thing-"

"Kay..."

"Stop cutting me off, Thalia," Kayla shrieked, "I'm going to New York and I'm going now. Even if somehow this violates my vow to Artemis, I haven't been here for too long. I probably won't die. Coming Bobby?" She looked at her friend, who nodded. Pike, the wolf dog, trotted over to her side and nuzzled her leg. "Anyone else?" Kayla challenged.

The Hunters were dead silent. This was a challenge. Kayla was challenging Thalia's right to leadership. Kayla was challenging on the grounds that Thalia wasn't making wise decisions. There hadn't been a challenge since Zelda challenged Zoe hundreds of years ago. Zelda had died.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

Thalia squared her shoulders, her blue eyes narrowing.

Mich jerked forward and Phoebe reached out and yanked her back.

Kayla stuck her nose in the air.

"Do you challenge me?" Thalia growled, low and dangerous.

"I challenge you," Kayla responded.

"Ka..." Bobby muttered, trailing off at his friend's dark glare. The wind in the area picked up, blowing ash and burnt leaves over the baron land. A dry whistle sang from the branches of dead and dying trees. Everything about their surroundings was brown and dry and very, very eerie.

Harmonae stepped forward, "We can't. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. Nyx is the enemy."

"Yeah!" Mich called, "We should be fighting her."

"Quiet, please," Thalia raised her hand. "Kayla, you could have just asked."

The ten year old looked incredibly strong as she dropped her head forward to her chest, staring at Thalia's worn sandals, "I... you never listen to me. I didn't think you'd take me seriously." Pike whined, his tone a sad note of doggish emotion that no one could fully decipher.

Thalia dropped down to her knees and held open her arms.

Kayla ran to her, sobbing. The two embraced. The youngest Hunter mumbled incoherent jibberish into Thalia's shoulder. Almost instinctively, the Hunter's drew together. Harmonae, Penny and Brinn Enders formed a three way knot. Phoebe and Mich hugged each other. Gracie and the other new Hunters joined with the old. Bobby pressed up against Pike, feeling very out of place among all the girls.

"Let's go to New York," Thalia said, not quite able to get the thought out of her head that this was likely a suicide mission. "Let's go to New York and kick some Protogenoi back to where they came from."

Kayla sniffled before nodding against Thalia's shoulder. "Okay."

The Hunters stood, whistled to the dogs and started walking north-north-east.

Penny grabbed Thalia's elbow and pulled her to the back of the ground, "Thals-"

"I know." Suicide mission.

Penny closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. When she opened her eyes, she had accepted the fact. "Okay."

Thalia smiled, "Thanks."

The two girls caught up with the rest of the group.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel crawled to her feet. For once, the middle of Times Square was deserted. The smell of smoke hung heavy in the air. The girl stood and looked around at the always busy streets. The Ancient Queen stood a few feet away, staring at smoke rising in the distance.

The ex-Oracle opened her mouth to speak...

And closed her mouth.

The Ancient Queen turned to look at her. For the barest second, Rachel thought of Percy's mom, Sally, and how soft and kind Sally always looked, but then she pushed it away. The Queen was no Sally.

"I brought you out of the Hanging Gardens," the Queen said, "at a price."

Rachel swallowed, forcing herself to wet her dust-dry throat. She opened her mouth again...

"It's pointless."

No sound came out.

Rachel stared at the Queen. Her voice was gone. Completely and total gone.

"I'm sorry," said the Ancient Queen, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It happened back when the Oracle was ripped from you. Here. Hold." She trust a stick with two snakes intertwined around it at Rachel.

Rachel dropped the stick and screamed; besides for the fact that it was a silent scream, no sound passing through her throat.

"Nice way to wake up," one of the snakes commented, drying.

"George," the other snake sighed, "really. Be nice to the girl, she hasn't met us yet."

Slowly, Rachel bent down and picked up what she now knew was Lord Hermes's Cadeceus. Percy had mentioned the caduceus once, a long time ago.

"Morning," George purred, "have any ratsss?"

Rachel dropped the stick again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When the four teenagers awoke, Hypnos was snoozing, rocking back and forth as if he was standing on some kind of magical rocking chair. It was a little disturbing.

Percy and Nico helped a sobbing Jessie to her feet as she tried to brush away her tears. Only Nico registered Percy's very numb look.

Amelia poked Hypnos.

The god jerked awake, shaking his head a bit. His gaze swooped over the shaking Jessie, stiff Percy and worried looking Nico before settling back on Amelia. The little girl was literally glowing. Literally glowing. Her pale skin was a golden yellow now, practical radiating light. Her eyes glistened with fire and yellow and orange and blue and purple; like a flame. The same colors danced over her hair.

Everything about the girl screamed out powerful.

Jessie, Percy and Nico stared at Amelia, not fully comprehending what was happening.

Hypnos dropped into a bow, "My lady."

Amelia's mouth dropped open. She raised her hand to her face and stared at it, waving it through the air and watching it glow. Fire flickered from her palm. "I've," the girl looked at her friends, "come into my inheritance."

"You're the daughter of Hestia. The Unknown god," Nico stated, softly.

She nodded.

"Oh," Nico muttered. Percy and Jessie just stared.

Amelia bit her lip and looked heavenward. She stood stone still for a second. The glowing golden light dissipated, folding itself into her skin. The little girl stopped glowing. "Mother has passed on. We've got to find the Ancient Queen – New York, I think." Amelia looked down at the prone form of Hypnos. "Huh. He fell back asleep." She poked him again.

Hypnos snored.

Amelia laughed, "C'mon, let's go get the others." She skipped a little as she exited the half destroyed nightclub.

Percy whistled, "What on earth?"

"She changed," Jessie mumbled.

"She's a god now," Nico said. "Wow. I mean. Wow. We might actually have a chance at beating the Protogenoi."

"Oh thanks," Percy grumbled, punching his friend's arm. "That's so encouraging."

"I mean, no really. This is the new Hestia," Nico said, as they started walking out of the club. "And she's on our side. And she's TEAMING with power."

"We noticed," Jessie pointed out.

They stepped out into the sunlight and blinked. Kristen and the younger kids were standing in the middle of the street, their mouths open.

Sam was the first to recover himself, and only then to mumble, "What?"

Amelia was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Nico asked, biting his lip.

"Said she needed to find Mississippi," Kristen said, shaking her head. "And that we needed to go to New York. And then-"

"She actually talked!" Ian interrupted Kristen, slightly in shock.

The group looked at each other.

And then Kristen started to laugh. The whole group joined her, enjoying a moment where they could laugh and not think about the destruction that rapidly approached on the horizon.

Amelia bounced back, Mississippi looped over her shoulders. "Alright. New York here we come. Which direction? And how will we get to Dubai? We need to make sure the Tower is alright, and-"

Jessie held up a hand.

Amelia stopped talking.

"Look, slow down," Nico said, "we've only got so much time. Why New York?"

"Rachel," Percy said, in unison with Amelia, who also added, "and the Ancient Queen."

Ivy raised her hand, "Um, who's the Ancient Queen."

Amelia jumped, bouncing on her heels, "No idea. But I'm pretty sure she's on our side. And she has the caduceus, which I think is a good thing. At least, it's a very good thing if she's THAT Ancient Queen and she's on our side-"

The others exchanged amused looks.

"-which I think is what my mother was trying to communicate. Anyway, Hermes's caduceus is one of the items, and the Ancient Queen has it in New York. I have the golden Fleece," she tugged at her necklace. "But the other three items were destroyed. One was the Oracle of Delphi, the others..."

"The Oracle?" Percy echoed, quietly.

Sam glanced at his brother, biting his lip, "But wouldn't that kill Rachel? Or make her go like the woman you mentioned once, May-"

"Not talking about her," Nico interrupted.

"If it's THE Ancient Queen, then we don't really have to worry about anything," Amelia said, "because that would be wonderful. But she's probably still imprisoned. Chaos imprisoned her, years ago-"

"AMELIA!" Kristen shrieked, "None of us have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh," Amelia paused, shrugging. "Okay. How are we getting to New York?"

Everyone exchanged a glance. Percy and Nico wordlessly decided on it, then Nico and Kristen, Percy and Jessie, Percy and Sam, and then Sam and the Wood twins.

"Anyone know how to hotwire a car?" Amelia asked, pointing a few abandoned cars that were lying about.

"Yes," Jessie, Kristen and Percy all said together.

Sam, Ivy, Ian and Nico stared at them, mouths open.

Kristen shrugged, "What? To most of the world, we're juvenile delinquents. I might as well BE one. Besides, I'm a daughter of Eris. We're BORN for chaos." Percy nodded in agreement.

"We'll probably need extra fuel, I'll siphon some from the other cars," Jessie said, as Kristen darted towards the nearest minivan. "And I'm a daughter of Hephaestus. Machines and us go together perfectly."

Ivy, Ian and Sam looked at Percy.

He glanced at the sky, before mumbling, "Annabeth taught me."

Nico's jaw dropped open. "Annabeth knew how to hotwire a car?"

"Overly prepared daughter of Athena that you're talking about here," Percy said, before walking off to help Kristen with the minivan.

Ian blinked for a few seconds, "Cool! I want to learn!" He raced after Percy.

Nico started laughing, again.

Amelia stood next to him, watching their group. Oh it felt good to be in control again. To be confident.

Amelia, goddess of the Hearth, was going to beat Nyx.

And.

Nothing.

Was.

Going.

To.

Stand.

In.

Her.

Way.


	38. Two and Fourteen

Chapter Thirty-Six: Δύο και Δεκατέσσερις (Two and Fourteen)

The crisp autumns wind blew through the again busy streets of New York City. Rachel bounced a piece of white chalk in her hand and watching the various mortals, demigods and creatures scurrying back and forth. Here and there. There and here. Always moving. Rachel felt useless. She was never far away from the Ancient Queen, the only one who ever seemed to communicate with her, yet there was often nothing to do. It had been four days already.

The girl went back to sketching out the Greek letters. She was getting better at it, turning the white letters into patterns and whatnots that always seemed to captivate the demigods who were born with the ability to translate it. It was the amount of demigods that puzzled Rachel. The camp was basically destroyed. So why were they all here? Not to mention that so many of them looked oriental and foreign...

Rachel stepped back to stare at her latest sketch. It was exceedingly annoying not knowing what it said. It looked cool enough, but what's the point of sketch with no meaning? There were times, there were many, many, many times Rachel hated herself for not being a demigod. They had all the fun. She sighed.

She would even admit to missing Apollo, if she could speak, that is. She missed his devil-may-care but deeply sensitive very puppy-ish mannerisms. She missed their banter. She missed the Oracle. The back of her head was empty, just like her throat. 'I'm an empty shell,' Rachel wrote in English, 'barely hanging on to life.'

"Well, that's not very good, is it?"

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to stare at the demigod who had spoken. Demigods and mortals are actually pretty easy to tell apart when you know what to look for. Mortals always look clueless, especially when they're fighting a war for a seemingly god-like woman against an even more powerful foe. And demigods usually have something celestial bronze on them. Or a magical weapon disguised to look like something normal, but those always had this kind of magical goldish glow to them.

"I'm Pete Rodger," he said, sticking out a hand, "son of Calliope. You?"

Rachel shook his hand, and, to answer his silent question, wrote on the wall, 'I'm Rachel Dare, resident mute.'

"Ah," Pete said. "Yes, the Ancient Queen mentioned you."

Rachel shrugged. She really didn't care what the Ancient Queen said right now. On the building wall, she wrote, 'If the camp was attacked, why are there so many demigods?'

He read the words slowly, "Well, the Ancient Queen for one. We separated shortly after the camp was attacked, there was about fifty of us, but she's drawing us back. Apparently, the Hunters and Percy Jackson's group are on their way back as well."

'Oh.' She blinked at her letters, uncomprehendingly, before realizing that she wrote them in Greek. Rachel tried to curse. She tried to scream in frustration. But nothing came. She chucked her piece of chalk at the wall, watching with a twisted sense of joy as it smashed into a gazillion pieces.

Just like her life.

Rachel's knees gave way and she fell into a huddled mass on the street.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Falcon and Malcolm darted off, leaving a bedraggled Maura standing on the banks of the East River, yelling at it with all the fury of a person who likes yelling but hasn't done it in a long, long, long while.

They had arrived in New York yesterday and Maura still wouldn't leave them alone. Couldn't she find someone else to bother?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam Hubert was annoyed.

He was annoyed at Amelia because she hadn't stopped talking in the past fourteen hours, eight minutes and thirty-thr...make that thirty-four seconds. And yes, he was keeping track.

He was annoyed at Percy for ignoring him.

He was annoyed at Ivy for encouraging Amelia to talk.

He was annoyed at the fact that he was stuck in the seat between Jessie and Nico.

He was annoyed that Ian got to sit in the front seat.

He was annoyed that Kristen was snoring, loudly.

He was annoyed at Mississippi, because that snake was STILL breathing against his neck and WOULD not cut it out.

"How much further?" Sam whined.

"Awhile yet," Percy said, from between gritted teeth. He shifted his grip on the wheel and looked back at the full minivan.

Sam sighed. Nico was asleep and his knee was digging into Sam's thigh. "I hate road trips," grumbled the young son of Poseidon.

"You're not one of the drivers," Jessie grumbled, knocking her head against the back of Ian's seat. The son of Iris apparently got carsick in minivans. Or so Kristen had learned...

"Are we there yet?" Ivy called from the back.

"Soon!" Percy growled, grinding his teeth a bit. "Geez, was I this annoying at a ten-year-old?"

"We're eleven," Ian pointed out, at the same time Jessie muttered, "Probably."

Gah.

Percy Jackson was annoyed.

He was annoyed at Nico and Kristen for snoring.

He was annoyed at Sam and Ian for complaining.

He was annoyed at Ivy and Amelia, who were whispering in the very back of the car. And giggling. Giggling. Like normal kids. Wow.

He was annoyed at the car and the fact he actually had to focus and drive. It was taking abnormally long to get to New York. The roads were in awful condition.

Actually, almost everyone in the car was annoyed, at something.

Besides for Nico, Mississippi, and Kristen, who were all asleep.

Major gah.

Percy slammed on the break, jolting the sleepers awake. Everyone reached for their weapons.

Ares stood in the middle of the road, his gigantic sword raised.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Paul Blofis was used to weird things. Sort of. Sally had told him about the Greek stuff. He had been around for the Battle of Manhattan. Percy used to relate his travels over the dinner table. And Poseidon... well...

But this was truly bizarre.

To be included in the main people of this group, the chain of command. It was so surreal. Very, very surreal.

"Mr. Blofis!" someone yelled from a distance. "There's a council meeting in about two minutes!"

Yes. Weird. Paul got to his feet and trotted over to the abandoned warehouse they had been using as headquarters. Apparently, they had some people back at the Camp on the island, trying to rebuild the headquarters there. News had it that that place had been decimated.

"Paul," said the only demigod he knew, one Malcolm Eastcott, or something like that. He had been at one of Percy's parties, not that long ago. "Everyone's assembled."

"Right," Paul said, following Malcolm into the main room of the Headquaters. The Ancient Queen, no one really knew what her real name was, was sitting at the head of the table. George and Martha were next to her, still wrapped around Hermes's caduceus. Herema, some goddess of day, was on the Ancient Queen's other side. Malcolm and two other demigods were on one side of the table. Paul slipped into his seat on the far end of the table, next to a green nymph, beyond her a dryad, and then the most temperamental thing Paul had ever encountered.

The nereid's name was Maura. And she was, well... Paul clipped his thoughts to keep them clean. According to Malcolm, she thought she owned Percy, because he was the heir to Poseidon's thrown now, or something like that. It was all very confusing.

Sally was better at this sort of stuff... the Greek mythology and everything.

There was another person at the table that Paul didn't recognize, but it didn't worry him too much. There were a lot of people he didn't recognize.

The Ancient Queen stopped her conversation with George and Martha. "Welcome," she said to the group. "Pete, Paul, do either of you know where Rachel is?"

The demigod shrugged, "She refused to come. She's drawing something not far from here. Matthias Branch, the satyr, offered to guard her for now."

Poor Rachel. They had met, several times, before everything went sour and all. She refused to talk to them though, even with her chalk.

The Ancient Queen sighed, "It was her choice."

"Your fault," Pete responded.

Herema bristled.

The stranger's eyes glinted, like he was looking forward to the prospect of a fight.

Paul's stomach twisted, uncomfortably. He had seen Herema get truly angry, but only at the Ancient Queen. That had not be a fight he was would speak of, ever again. It had been, disturbing, at best.

"Chaos is rising," Herema grumbled, "and Nyx is getting more and more power through him."

The stranger nodded, "We aren't having much success with the Chinese dragons. They're all on Nyx's side."

"Polynesians?" The Ancient Queen asked.

"No luck," Herema responded, "they're staying neutral."

"So are the Egyptians," Malcolm added. "I did what you said, milady. And went over to that house on the East side of the river. They said no and slammed the door in my face."

The Ancient Queen steepled her fingers under her chin.

"Good," George said, "at least they won't be joining Nyx, either."

The nymph shifted in her seat, "The forests are mobilizing, but we're having trouble with the redwoods. They've been asleep for too long. And we're having trouble contacting the forests over seas," she glared briefly at Maura. "And the Amazon's are completely unresponsive."

"When are the rest of your heroes are arriving?" The stranger asked the Ancient Queen. "That Percy Jackson bloke you all put so much store behind."

"Any day, now," Herema responded. "And the Hunter's of Artemis are only a few hours out. We've sent Jayson out to guide them in."

"Jayson?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, son of Janus," Malcolm said, "good friend of Percy's."

"Gotcha."

"How are the mortal's faring, Paul?" The Ancient Queen asked.

Paul shrugged, "No worst than can be expected, due to the circumstances. Communications are still out. We're pretty isolated. No one really knows how bad the destruction is outside of the city."

"Olympus kept us safe," said the third demigod, "they didn't destroy New York for that very reason. Everywhere else, kaput."

"We might know more when the Hunter's and Percy get back in," Pete said, "they were outside for longer."

"And probably covered more ground than most," Malcolm said, glancing at Maura angrily.

The Nereid sniffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Do we have the strength to do anything?" Asked the Dryad, "Can we stop Nyx?"

The Ancient Queen sighed. "Not if Chaos completes his rise. The Fourteen might-"

"Excuse me," said Pete, "the fourteen?"

The Ancient Queen cursed in Greek. Paul had no idea what she said. "Rachel made a prophecy. The last prophecy of the Oracle of Delphi before it was destroyed:

"_Two and Fourteen_

_Saviors of the Fifth_

_Two and Fourteen_

"_Two shall defeat_

_The Ancestors of all_

_Worthy and Unworthy_

"_Fourteen shall bring_

_Life, rebirth, renewal_

_One for each, one for all_

"_Sacrifices e'er more_

_Never ending, never fading_

_Dying, living, loving, grieving_

"_Death and life_

_Bound together evermore_

_Intertwined like never before_

"_The Mortal World_

_Is the Key to the Past_

_And all things hidden there_

"_And unknown darkness_

_Shalt defeat the light _

_Unless the Sacrifice is made_

"We have hope," the Ancient Queen continued, "that these fourteen people can save us. Somehow."

"Who are the fourteen?" Paul asked.

Herema glanced around the room, nervously.

"They're all Greek, I assume," the stranger dude said, roughly.

"You have your own heroes, Vanagandr," replied the Ancient Queen, her voice level. "Yes, Paul. I believe I have identified all fourteen. As to their task, well, that remains unclear. What they need to save also lies hidden to me."

"You're growing weak," Vanagandr growled, looking down right wolfish.

"Chaos is rising," Herema retorted, "he's corrupting everything."

"Even Nyx," the Queen sighed, a note of regret filling her tone. "Yet she doesn't notice it."

"Aether does," Herema said, crossing her arms, "if anyone, he would be the most likely to, change sides, should the choice be offered."

The Ancient Queen shook his head, "Aether will stay on the winning side. He would not risk is life."

Maura sniffed.

Everyone ignored her, and a silence grew between the group.

"Anyone have a rat?" George asked, flicking his tongue out, hopefully.

Martha started to chase him around the caduceus.

"Is their any chance of freeing the Pantheon?" Malcolm asked. He exchanged a glance with Pete. The two demigods seemed to have a whispered conversation before Pete straightened.

"The sacrifices in the prophecy, could they refer to something powerful enough to bring the gods back?" Pete asked.

"We don't know where your gods are imprisoned," said Vanagandr snarled. "Much less how to free them."

Paul bit his tongue, before working up the courage to ask, "Would Rachel know? Percy said that even before the Oracle, she knew things along this line. Could we ask her?"

"Sight like that is limited," said the nymph. She flickered long green hair over her shoulder. "Selective. At best. It maybe hidden in her drawings, waiting for interpretation. Pete, you've spent the most time with her."

"Barely," said the demigod, "it might be helpful if she drew in something more permanent than chalk. It rained, just last night."

The door to the council room opened and two girls stepped through. Paul recognized the taller one, as Thalia Grace, another friend of Percy's. First lieutenant to one of the gods or something. The other was attired similarly, just lacking the silver circlet around her head.

"Sorry we're late," Thalia said, smirking, "what did we miss?"

Maura coughed, disdainfully.

"Welcome, come, sit down," the Ancient Queen said, "you are the lieutenant of Artemis?"

"Thalia Grace," said the girl, sliding into the seat next to Paul. "And this is Penny Van Dike, my second."

"We'll give you a full debriefing later," said the Queen. "You were the original hearer of the Prophecy, right?"

Thalia nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Rachel? She just disappeared."

The Queen smiled, "I'll give you a full debrief later. Pete?"

"We were talking about how Rachel might know, hidden down inside, where the Pantheon gods are imprisoned. And that the sacrifice mentioned in the Prophecy might be a way to free them."

Thalia nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know who the Two and the Fourteen are?"

"Worthy and Unworthy," Herema said, "they are the obvious choices."

"Zoe Nightshade and Percy Jackson," Malcolm said, "right?"

"Aye," the Ancient Queen responded. She raised fourteen pebbles into the air, all of them over the table. The magic in the room was evident, even to Paul. And, had he been forced to admit it, it was slightly creepy.

The magic dissipated and the fourteen pebbles dropped to the ground, changing from a dull gray to droplets of color.

Thalia reached out and picked up the one closest to her. "Hephaestus," she said, turning the pebble over in her hand, "It has his fire on both sides."

"Then his savior is one of his children," Herema said, "that seems logical. Whom?"

"Jake Mason and Jessie Kale were the only ones to survive the attack on camp," said the third demigod.

Malcolm reached for a pebble, "Poseidon, on both sides."

"Percy?" Paul asked.

"No," Malcolm said, his brow knitted in puzzlement, "more likely Sam Hubert, seeing as Percy's already in the Prophecy."

"Keep in an open mind, though," the Ancient Queen warned. Malcolm and Thalia laid their two pebbles side by side in the center of the table.

Vanagandr picked up a pebble. "The lyre of Apollo," he flipped the pebble over, "and the scroll of, hm..." He showed the little stone to Pete, who paled.

"The scroll and stylus of Calliope," Pete said, placing the pebble on the table as quickly as it had been made from fire. "I am the only known half-blood from a Muse."

Penny reached over Thalia's shoulder and picked up a pale gray stone. "Artemis and only Artemis. One of the Hunters, who has no Olympian parent."

Thalia frowned, "Our only mortal Hunter is Kayla..."

Paul sat back and watched the rest of the group examine the pebbles.

"This one has the wine branches of Dionysus," Herema said, "and the mark of the Cloven Elders. A satyr."

"Zeus and Artemis," Malcolm said, glancing at Thalia.

"This one has the hearth of Hestia on it," said the dryad, "and only the hearth of Hestia." Silence.

The Ancient Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Also here," Pete said, breaking the pause, "the hearth of Hestia and... Hera. Hera and Hestia on the same pebble?" The silence reigned supreme.

"Hestia on a pebble at all?" Said the nymph, quivering slightly, "That it self seems impossible."

"The Unknown god," the Ancient Queen said, before refusing to elaborate.

Vangandr picked up a pebble, "The caduceus-" George and Martha stopped squirming and both perked up. "-and a rainbow."

"There were two children of Iris at the camp," Malcolm said, "just before the attack. Right Juniper?"

The nymph nodded, "Yeah."

"Here's another rainbow, along with the Demeter's plants," said the dryad.

"Hades and Hades," Thalia said, examining another pebble, "Nico Di Angelo, I s'pose."

The nymph, Juniper, looked puzzled, "Is it just me, or does everyone seem connected to Percy? There's Sam, of course, and then Nico and-"

"Jessie and the Iris twins were in his group," Thalia added, "and we're friends. But what about Pete and Kayla and the satyr?"

"Grover?" Juniper asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"We haven't heard from him in days, Juni," said the dryad, softly.

Maura sniffed again.

Vanagandr sighed, heavily. "Getting back on topic... Artemis and Aphrodite here. Now ain't that ironic."

Penny paled, "I've never..." She ran from the room, terror written all over her face.

Vanagandr chuckled, evilly.

"Here's Athena's," Malcolm said, holding up another pebble, "it's got Athena on the other side, as well." He looked hopeful, almost, as if he longed to be included in some adventure.

The Ancient Queen reached for the last pebble, "Ares, god of war. And a child of Eris."

"Kristen Dean. Great," Thalia muttered, "know we know who the prophecy refers too."

"And half of them are with Percy," Malcolm sighed, "and they aren't back yet. Gee whiz."

Paul raised his hands, earned amused looks from the demigods and confused looks from the others. "Rather moral question here? And this is a bit off topic from the prophecy thing, but could someone straight out say what are odds are?"

The Ancient Queen sighed, "We around about a thousand strong. Demigods, nymphs and dryads mostly. A few gods, mostly from Vanagandr's side of the mythological backdrop. The centaurs are undecided, what without Chiron. A few of laistrogynians have joined us, dracnae, and other previous monsters. They have an army of several thousand strong, composed entirely of all but two of the Protogenoi, included all the Ourea and Nesoi. Many of the minor Greek gods, as well Ares, Hades and Aphrodite have joined them. Many of Vanagandr's kin have also joined the side of the Protogenoi. Titans have been woken, and, well, the cyclopses are incredibly close to changing sides.

"All in all," she continued, "not good."

In Paul's mind, the directions of the winds had changed again.


	39. Invincible

**Disclaimer: PJO and the Olympians is not mine. Kristen, Jessie, the Wood Twins, Amelia, my other OCs, and the personalities for anyone (barely) mentioned in the PJO books or taken from mythology besides for Riordan's established gods are mine. Please, if you want, research the myths themselves and develop your own few of Nyx and the rest.  
**

**A/N: Favorite. Chapter. Ever. It's short, yes. It's mean, yes. It's awesome, yes. You're also only two chapters away from the only time the person I'm dedicating this to rose up in protest. And I didn't listen to her. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Insert Evil Scientist Laugh Here.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Ανίκητος (Invincible)

Nico couldn't help but think it was a face-off from some really BAD movie. Percy opened the driver's side door and stepped out, Riptide already glowing in the sun. Ian climbed out the shotgun side. Everyone else piled out the side door in an orderly fashion.

They stood in a silent, still line in front of the minivan, Amelia in the middle. On her left side was Jessie, then Ian, Nico then Kristen. On Amelia's right stood Ivy, Sam, and Percy. Mississippi was still in the car, and probably still asleep.

"Where's Nightshade?" Ares asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Not here," Percy said.

Ares chuckled, "Pity. I was looking forward to letting you watch her destruction. Oh well. Now it just won't be as much fun."

"I've beaten you before, Ares," Percy said. He caught a concerned glance from Amelia and shook his head. It would be best if they didn't know about her, not yet. Hestia was one of the oldest among the Pantheon. They could use her as a surprise, or something. "What makes me think that you can do it again?"

"Because this time," Ares smiled, "you have more friends to protect." He reached out a hand, the invisible force of magic wrapping around Kristen's throat and yanking her away from the minivan. Nico screamed and tried to run forward, but Ian and Jessie held him back.

"Let Percy handle this," Ian muttered.

Percy bristled, "It's eight verses one, Ares. My friends aren't helpless."

Ares laughed, "Do not mock me; half of them are younger then you were on the day you _claimed_ to have beaten me." He twisted his hand, and the magic around Kristen's throat twisted, lifting her from the ground. Her mouth opened, her muscles spanned uncontrollable, her face started to turn red. She fought for air.

"Let her go," Percy ordered.

"How about... no. I'll let her go, if and only if, we get a rematch. You and me, no one else."

Jessie opened her mouth, full of protests, but Nico beat her to it, "Please, Percy."

Percy nodded to his friend. "Stay out of it, okay guys?"

Sam and Jessie looked particularly unhappy, but they nodded in agreement.

"Good enough for ya, Ares?" Percy asked.

"Good enough."

Percy charged.

The magic around Kristen's throat lifted and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. Ares swatted at Percy with his sword, like one might swat at a fly. Percy jumped to the side, changing the direction of his attack.

Ares stepped with him, their swords meeting between them with a clash of celestial bronze. "I've always wanted to do this," Ares chuckled. Sweat formed on Percy's brow as he struggled to keep his sword blocking the sheer power behind Ares's weapon. Wisdom. Wisdom. Wisdom.

Annabeth's words from so long ago echoed through his head, a hallow, taunting call. Wisdom didn't save Annabeth, in the end. From the corner of his eye, Percy could see Nico dragging Kristen away from the fight. He could see Sam standing next to Jessie, both of them with weapons ready. Ivy, Ian and Amelia were still standing by the minivan. Ivy looked horrified, scared beyond believe. Nico didn't look much better. Which was odd...

Percy snapped his attention back on the fight. He pulled his blade away from the lock and jumped three steps to the side, anticipating Ares's swing. The large blade sliced against Percy's shoulder, but nothing happened. Ares growled in frustration. "You'll pay, boy."

"I'm invincible," Percy retorted. He danced away from another swing of Ares's sword. Riptide sliced through the air, only to be pushed aside by his opponents own sword. Percy dropped to the ground, lying flat on his back. Smirking, he looked up at Ares. The god of war shrieked and plunged the point of his sword at Percy, expecting the boy to roll away. Percy didn't move.

Ivy screamed.

The sword point bounced off Percy's chest, sending tremors up through Ares's arm and shoulder. Percy laughed. Ares kicked at Percy, hitting him smack in the ribs. The force sent Percy rolling over and over and over. The boy jumped up, immediately locating Ares. His fighting style had changed, since his last face off with Ares. And it had changed, a LOT.

Ares snarled, swinging his blade at Percy's head. Percy ducked and stabbed upwards. Riptide bounced off of Ares's armor. He pulled away, panting. Chiron was always telling him about how the magic would exhaust him. Achilles hadn't be the first to bath in the river Styx, he was just the first who didn't push himself to exhaustion in a fight. _Wisdom_ bounced through Percy's head again.

He cursed. Ares laughed and charged him again, hacking and slashing. Percy could see Amelia tensing by the car. She could not interfere. Bad things would happen if the Protogenoi learned about the reincarnate of Hestia. If they already knew, worse than Ares would be after them.

Ares's sword smashed into Percy's ear, dragging him back into the fight. Step left, stab forward, fake a spin to the left. Always face him. Those three words had completely changed Percy's style. He slashed across Ares's chest, drawing blood from the god's arm. But this was no duel. This was a fight. A fight to surrender or death, with no laws binding them.

Roaring with rage, Ares doubled the fury of his attacks. Percy backed up, constantly on defense, constantly facing his enemy. His mind analyzed the fight for him, trying to find someway of gaining another advantage. Water. He reached out for any water, anywhere, but felt only the tug from Sam's hurricane.

They weren't on a beach this time.

Ares chucked his sword aside and punched Percy in the face. The son of Poseidon hurtled through the air, end of end, before crashing to the ground. The god of war paid not attention to the agonized, fearful looks on the faces of Percy's friends, or the screams from Sam and Ivy. With no sword, he stalked over to where Percy lay. "Physical force to much for you?"

Percy raised his head, ignoring the pain that lanced through his neck and upper back. He spat dirt out of his mouth and stood, leaning heavily on his left leg. "You. Wish." Riptide, in pen form, leaped from the ground into Percy's hand. He flicked the cap off with a practiced motion and lunged for Ares.

The god clenched a fist around Riptide, yanking it free of Percy's control and casting it aside. The change of direction off balanced Percy, sending him crashing to the ground. Again. The boy rolled on his back and looked up into the triumphant eyes of his godly nemesis.

"Percy!" Sam cried, getting his brothers attention for just long enough.

"Had enough yet?" Ares asked, ignoring Sam.

Percy grinned, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Ares's face contorted with anger. He called his blade to his hand and slashed down at Percy, the blade deflecting to the side. Again. Percy climbed to his feet, "You never learn." He reached out and snatched the flying Hurricane from the air. The blast of water struck Ares in his face, propelling the god backwards.

Percy shifted his weight, going into to a more hand-to-hand crouch as Ares stood, the water steaming from the heat of anger. Percy fought to control the feeling of anger rising in his stomach. He fought to clear his head of the fiery heat. The water in his gut rose at his will, washing away the fire and the anger.

Ares barreled straight for Percy, arms stretched out. Percy slid to the ground, diving between Ares's leg and out on the other side. He jumped up and swung the Hurricane, catching Ares with a glancing blow across the back. The god of war screamed in frustration. He whirled to face the son of Poseidon, eyes wild with red energy. Boy and god stared at each other, fire dancing across Ares's face, and Percy's face as calm as a windless sea.

Had anyone been paying enough attention to the facial expressions, they would have pointed out how the contrast was unmistakable. The fight between good and evil, calm and anger, peace and war. But just abstract contrasts detract from the dramatic fight scene, so no one actually bothered to point it out just then and there.

Raising his hand, Ares summoned his sword. The celestial bronze blade leaped into the god's hand and he charged Percy. Twisting the Hurricane twice, Percy cast a wave of water that propelled him over the head of the angry god and around behind him. He whirled around instantly to find Ares swinging at him with the full force of an angered god. Percy ducked. The sword cut off most of the hair on the top of his head.

Percy jammed the staff into Ares's chest, the sheer force of the blow sending him flying backwards at least ten yards. The combatants stood apart, and for the first time ever, Percy saw a muscle strained into Ares's forehead. It wasn't a great feeling, seeing as Percy himself felt like letting his knees collapse under him and sleeping forever and never wake up. Chiron had warned him.

Magical exhaustion would not be pretty. Percy shifted his grip on Hurricane. Ares would not be the one to take him down. Ares would not be the end of him.

Percy charged.

Ares charged.

They met halfway with a clash of celestial bronze against cyclopes-hardened, bronze strengthened wood. It seemed a bit unfair, didn't it? The watchers noticed more and more that Percy was favoring his right foot. They also noticed that the pace of the fight increased, becoming more an unfathomable blur of bronze, water, god and half-blood.

Slash, cut, stab. Block, smash, crack. Every time the blade slid away from Percy's skin, he felt a little more power draining out of him. A small part of his brain noticed that the golden blood of the gods, ichor, was flowing from Ares's hands faster than anywhere else. Long, deep cuts had been slashed into the god's hand, not by Percy's doing.

The blood splashed onto Percy's skin, steaming for a few seconds before evaporating into nothing. But the pockmarks were starting to hurt. Percy threw all his weight unto his right ankle to duck a blow from Ares. Pain screamed up through his angle into his knee, up and up and up and up. The boy faltered, lost his balance and landed on his back. Instinctively, he threw up his hands to cover his face.

Ares's sword slashed down at Percy. He was off to the left, expecting to be bounced aside, again. But the sword sliced cleaned through the side of Percy's arm.

The watchers screamed.

Ares reeled back, staring at Percy's limp form. He looked at his sword, before looking back at the limp form. Percy's eyes roamed wildly in his head, his mouth open in a silent scream. The slash on his arm ran from his shoulder to his wrist, almost half the flesh cut off. Golden marks that looked like he had been under some kind of acid, golden rain were burnt into his skin.

Nico screeched and charged at Ares. Ares blasted him back with a wave of maniac energy. The band of demigods all tried to get to their friend, to protect him, but Ares allowed them no closer than he wanted them.

Time froze.

The god of war raised his sword above his head, holding it with both hands. A triumphant smile spread across his face. The sword started to swing forward and down, cutting through the curse of the River Styx.

Invincible, no longer.


	40. One Little Pen

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Ένας μικρός Στυλό (One Little Pen)

Three arrows smashed themselves one, two, three, into Ares's skull. A bullet of gray-brown fur barreled into the god, knocking him and his sword aside. The blade buried itself into the ground barely an inch away from Percy's face. With a wild screech, Zoe Nightshade flung herself at the god of war, wielding an arrow like one would wield a sword. She scratched at his face, attacking him with all the wild, unchecked fury of a Hesperides.

Beside her, Zaire wasn't any more tame. The wolfdog snapped and tore, ignoring the burning drops of ichor on her skin. Zoe kicked aside Ares's sword, and with Zaire's help, she pinned him to the ground.

The girl pressed an arrow to his throat, "Leave. Now. Crawl back to your masters and never touch Percy Jackson, ever, again."

Ares's eyes were almost green with fear. He stared into the panting, angry face and propelled himself into the wind, shimmering for a few seconds before he disappeared into nothingness.

Zoe whirled about, kneeling by Percy's side. "Percy," she whispered, "Percy, _please_."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Paul exitted the warehouse after what felt like hours and hours of talking in a foreign language. Sure, they weren't actually speaking Greek, but all the discussions about magic and whatnot, the strengths and weaknesses of certain people. And what to do with the Two and Fourteen. It just made his head spin.

"Mr. Blofis!"

Please no. Some sleep wouldn't be to much to ask for, would it? Paul turned, and plastered a smile on his face. "Yes, Thalia, ma'am, what can I do for you?" The one thing you learn very quickly dealing with living Greek myths... and that creepy Vanagandr guy... is that such people could kill you. Often by just looking at you. Be respectful!

"Well," Thalia said, slapping her hands in the pocket of her jacket. "We sort of picked up a stowaway. And, you got to meet Annabeth, right, Annabeth Chase?"

Paul nodded. Percy still wasn't over that girl. Poor guy.

"Well, her younger brother, Bobby, we still don't know how it happened. The Ancient Queen wouldn't say anything, but she looked smug, so I guess she had something to do with it. So, Bobby ended up with us Hunters. He's been traveling with us, but it is rather unorthodox for the Hunters of Artemis."

"Understood," Paul said.

"He also seems to trust Annabeth's friends explicitly. He only calmed down once he learned I knew Annabeth. Outside of the Hunters, you're the closest adult connection he has to her."

Paul blinked.

Thalia smirked, "I'm almost twenty-two, sir. And there are hunters much older. Do you think you could watch Bobby for awhile then?"

"Sure," Paul said, all the while protesting with everything in him. "Where is he?"

"This way," Thalia said. She led Paul over to a small cafe that the demigods seemed to have taken over. Bobby was in the process of having a staring contest with a demigod. Neither had blinked for a good five minutes.

"It's down right disturbing," said Gracie, the Hunter currently watching Bobby.

"You can go now, Grace," Thalia told her. "Paul's taking over."

Gracie nodded and left the cafe, jogging out into the cold, New York air. The demigod finally blinked. He realized he lost and cursed. Violently. Bobby's eyes went as round as saucers. Thalia cuffed the demigod on the ears, smirking. "Hey, Bobby. This is Paul Blofis. He's Percy's dad."

"Percy Jackson?" Bobby asked, looking excited, "Really?"

"Yes," Paul said, looking down at the little boy. He was used to highschool students, but, he was no stranger to children in general. "Do you mind if I look after you for awhile?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Come on then," Paul said, offering Bobby his hand.

Thalia sighed, relieved to have that particular load off her head at the moment. She waved to the one or two demigods she remembered before trotting off after Gracie. A short run brought her through the allies of New York to the Hunter's camp. Most everyone was gathered around a campfire, listening to Brinn telling a story.

Penny, however, was missing.

Thalia frowned as she scanned the group. Mich and Phoebe were gone, but that wasn't entirely unexpected. Kayla looked incredibly upset though, glaring at Gracie all the while.

That could develop into a problem. Quickly.

Thalia ducked inside one of the tents. Mich and Phoebe were in one corner, talking quietly. And Penny was huddled in the darkest corner. The lieutenant of Artemis walked over to her. "Penny," Thalia said, reaching out to touch her friend on the shoulder. Penny was hunched over in a corner of one of the Hunter's tents. "Penny, talk to me."

"I never accepted her," Penny said, turning to look at Thalia. Her checks were streaked with tears. "She never accepted me. And now they expected me to save her?"

Mich and Phoebe, who were whispering in the opposite corner, looked up, puzzlement written on their faces. Thalia nodded to them, gesturing to the door of the tent flap. As she did so, the tent flap opened and Harmonae and Gracie stepped inside. They took one look at the crying Penny, confused Mich and Phoebe and backtracked, leaving the tent. Mich and Phoebe followed them.

Penny wrapped her arms around her knees. "You've got it easy."

"Easy?" Thalia snorted. "Pen, I hated my dad. I despised him. I have no easier than you. None of us do. We ALL have problems."

"Yeah," Penny grumbled into her pant leg, "yeah right."

Thalia looked down at her friend. For a second, she was unsure what to do. "Oh, Penny." She sunk down next to her friend, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Penny started sobbing, her tears shaking her uncontrollably.

"Thals?"

"Yes?" Thalia asked, stroking her friend's air.

"I don't want to save her."

The tent flap open and Kayla ran in, tears streaming from her eyes. She stopped short at the site of Penny and Thalia. "Sorry," the little girl murmured, before turning to go.

"Kayla!" Penny cried, "Stay. We need to tell you something."

Kayla turned to look at them, "Yeah? So? I can't find Bobby. He's just gone. So, I'm a bit busy, right now."

"He's with Paul," Thalia responded, "Paul Blofis."

Kayla put her hands on her hips and glared at the older girl, "But Bobby... he was in _my_ care."

Penny and Thalia exchanged a glance. Phoebe's constant motto burst into Thalia's mind. "Boys are jackalopes, not toys."

The little girl looked horrified. She backed up against the wall of tent, her hand over her mouth. "Is it true then? What Daphne said?"

"What did Daphne say?" Penny asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"That," Kayla stuttered, looking at the tent flap like it was a means to achieve some desperate escape. "That I'm not fit to be a Hunter."

Thalia's temper flared. "DAPHNE!"

The daughter of Demeter stuck her into tent, "Yeah?"

"Come in," Thalia said, "now."

Daphne slunk into the room, throwing Kayla a dirty look.

Penny copied Kayla's annoyed manner of just seconds ago. "Daphne Louise Richards, is it true you said that Kayla here is not fit to be a Hunter of Artemis?"

"Yes."

Thalia motioned for Penny to be quiet. "And why do you think this?"

"Because!" Daphne cried, "She's always with that boy. She's always around him. She thinks of him as _hers_. Honestly! It's like she forgotten what a man did to her."

Kayla shrunk further into the shadows of the tent. Her arms had wrapped around her, closed into a tight ball. "That was different. Bobby doesn't act like my dad."

"Kayla," Thalia warned. "Daphne, I understand your concerns. However, you where out of line. Such concerns should be expressed to Artemis. However, as Artemis is not here, that leaves me the command. So your concerns should have been expressed to me."

Daphne nodded, "Sorry, Thalia. I'll do that in the future."

Thalia pointed at Kayla.

The other Hunter's gaze shimmered with anger, before she stuffed it aside. "I'm sorry for insulting you, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, her only sign of acknowledgment.

"You can go," Thalia said.

Daphne turned to go. Over her shoulders, she said, "I hope Artemis does come back. Maybe then she's see how pro-male you've become."

It took ever last measure of Thalia's self control to keep herself from doing something to Daphne. She wanted to wring that girl's neck with her own two hands. Get her to understand... But then, it did help that she had to focus on restraining Penny as well.

Daphne disappeared.

Thalia turned to Kayla, "Listen, honey, I know you enjoyed spending time with Bobby, but you are still a Hunter of Artemis. You still owe her your first loyalty. Bobby won't be with us, anymore."

Kayla nodded, looking gloomy.

"You can still see him, however, you must understand that you owe Artemis your life. You must never forget that."

The little girl nodded.

"Now," Thalia straightened, and pulled the reluctant Kayla away from the wall. "You remember the Prophecy that Rachel made?"

"Yeah."

Penny was tense again.

"The three of us," Thalia said, "are probably apart of it."

All Kayla did was blink.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They were all standing above her, watching Zoe work frantically over Percy's slowly dying body. Nico had his arms wrapped around Kristen, and she sobbed silently into his shoulders. Ivy and Ian were holding hands, and standing the farthest away. Jessie and Amelia stood stoically next to Nico and Kristen. Sam was the only one not with the group.

The young son of Poseidon was scouring the battle field for Percy's sword. It hadn't turned up yet. And it always turned up. Not to mention this gave him something to do.

Zoe said back on her heals. "I can't do anymore," she muttered. "I'm not a healer."

"How far are we from New York?" Nico asked.

"Two hours, maybe," Jessie said, frowning up at the sun. "We wouldn't make it by dark."

"We can't move him," Zoe said.

Jessie gulped, "Okay. I'll try and get to New York. Ivy, Ian, you're with me."

The Wood twins started to protest, but they slacked off at Jessie's glare.

"Hurry!" Zoe cried. The three took off running for the minivan.

Amelia sat down on the grass, staring at Percy's limp form. She quivered, slightly. "There wouldn't be anything I could do? I mean, is Hestia known for any healing abilities? Anything?" She looked hopeful, but not overly hopeful.

"No," Zoe said. "Kristen, Nico, could you get a fire going? We'll need it soon."

"Sure," the two demigods responded. They trotted off.

Amelia wrapped her arms around her legs. "Zoe, we're fighting a war. Aren't we?" At Zoe's raised eyebrow, Amelia continued, "I mean, I know I knew it was bad. I knew that I needed to protect what Mother Hestia-" Zoe blinked, slightly startled but mostly unfazed. "-told me too. But the whole end of the world thing... it just didn't seem real.

"Even the fires," Amelia muttered, "and the destruction in Washington DC. It just didn't seem all that important. Not really. Not anything personal, or anything. But we could die, couldn't we?"

Zoe sighed, "There's always that possibility."

"You know what? I think I'm going to go help Nico and Kristen," Amelia stood, leaving Zoe alone.

Zoe watched her go for a few moments, before letting her eyes flicker back to Percy's pain filled face. He had taken too many hits. The magic in him had run out of reserves. If he lived, that magic would come back, most likely. If he lived. The words echoed through Zoe's head, followed with a sense of overwhelming dread.

Zaire groaned, limping up beside her mistress. The wolf dog's fur was singed, golden embers still alight on a few of her hairs. Zoe's arms were burnt, but not badly. It hurt. Ichor stung, stung like torment, but Zoe's thoughts distracted her.

If Percy died, what happened to the Prophecy? Who would be the Worthy one mentioned? "I'm sorry," Zoe muttered to Percy, hoping that maybe it could somehow make a difference, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have abandoned the fight. I shouldn't have deemed it hopeless."

Sam slowly trotted up to Zoe. He sat down beside her, every motion cautious.

"What is it, Sam?" Zoe asked.

He held out a clenched fist. "I found Riptide." The little boy opened his fist to reveal a blue and white ball point pen that had been broken in half.

Zoe's mind went numb. Anaklusmos. Her sword. Hercules's sword. Percy's sword. Broken. Sam held it out to her. Zoe watched herself take it, as if her soul had been ripped from her body and forced to watch.

"I thought you'd want to see it," Sam murmured. He got to his feet and walked away.

Zoe stared at the two pieces of the once grand sword. The casing was still half attached to itself; one string of plastic holding the whole pen together. Ink was slowly dripping from the broken stick into her hand. It would stain, but Zoe didn't care. Dirt had caked across the whole pen. The cap of the pen had was twisted and contorted out of shape, while still managing to fit over the point.

Almost reverently, Zoe tried to pull the cap off the pen. It took a great deal more effort than she would have thought. Finally, she managed to pry the cap off. Anaklusmos extended, but not in the smooth, glimmering way she was used to. There was no grandeur or power in the sword anymore. It was a broken lump of celestial bronze. No better than scrap metal.

The blade jerked open. The once magnificent sword was now twisted and mostly broken. Its sides were dented and scratched. The golden color had a brown sheen to it. Everything about the sword spoke sad.

Zoe pressed the cap to the top of the blade again, and watched with a breaking heart as the metal shuddered and crashed against itself as it slowly collapsed in on itself. After five minutes that felt like an eternity, all that was left in her hand were the two pieces of pen.

The last piece of plastic holding them together had snapped. There was no way the pen would work now.

The girl clenched her fist around the pieces and rested her fist against her forehead. She closed her eyes to try and stop the flood of tears. But it was no use. The tears came, cascading down her face in silent waves of grief.


	41. The Blood Stained Flower

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my amazing reviewers because I know, from here on out, you're going to hate me. Just don't throw any rotton carrots. Do whatever you want, but avoid the carrots, please. =D**

**And... I only have four more chapters written, so my buffer zone is a little small right now; I'm trying to wrap things up, but I've got a contest deadline for an original fic loaming over my shoulder, not to mention two summer camps - one of them with absolutely NO electronics, so my posting speed will probably be the worst yet, and I know that's bad. I apologize. Anyway, I'll finish this story as soon as I can, and it WILL get finished.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. I just finished reading The Throne of Fire though... Riordan has SUCH a great grasp of humor.  
**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Το Λουλούδι βάφονται με Αίμα (The Flower Stained With Blood)

Jessie pressed the break, bringing the car to a complete stop. She knocked her head against the steering wheel. "New York is a huge place. Ivy, Ian, can you lock onto someone? Tell me where they are?"

Ivy and Ian looked at each other.

Ivy closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Um, I'm getting a lot of fuzziness. What about a specific name?"

The daughter of Hephaestus bit her lip. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"They're not far from here, about five miles east, north east." Ivy said, automatically. She tore her fingers away from her forehead and opened her eyes. Her irises were diluted, swirls of red, yellow and blue dancing through her eye whites.

Jessie kicked the car into gear again. Five minutes later, they were pulling to a stop in front of Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her chalk drawings. Rachel looked at them, pausing in the midst of her drawing. She blinked against the headlights. Jessie shifted the car and backed up, parking the car beside the side walk. She and the Wood twins climbed out.

"Hello," Jessie said. "Listen, Rachel..."

Rachel raised a hand, and pointed to her left. Then she went back to her drawings. Jessie bit her lip, but walked to their left, into a small cafe. The cafe glowed with inviting, happy light. Ivy and Ian piled out of the car and dashed to catch up with Jessie. They looked wildly around the cafe.

"Jessie Kale?"

Jessie turned about, trying to locate the voice.

Malcolm Eastcott got up and and led Jessie and the twins over to the table. "Hey. We've been waiting for you. Where's Percy and Zoe?"

"Percy's hurt, bad," Jessie muttered, slipping into a seat across the table from Malcolm. "Zoe sent us ahead, get help." She let her head drop to the table.

Malcolm paled, "Stay here, I'll go get the Queen."

Jessie was too tired to care. Ivy and Ian took the booth that Malcolm vacated. They leaned against each other, watching their older friend. The rest of the cafe flowed around them, pretty much ignoring the three of them. Tears started to leak out of Ivy's eyes. "Percy'll be alright, won't he?"

They couldn't answer her.

A few minutes later, Malcolm came back, followed by maybe a dozen or so people, who all looked very, very, very worried.

Jessie raised her head from her arms, blearily blinking.

"Tell us what happened," said the most regal looking woman in the group.

"He was fighting Ares," Jessie muttered, "Zoe said he pushed himself to exhaustion. And... and he was just lying there, broken."

The Ancient Queen laid a comforting hand on Jessie shoulder. "Where are they?"

"South and 3 degrees west. Two hours as the crow flies," Ian said, resting his chin on his hands. "It was bad. Bad," he started to shake.

A look of panic crossed the Ancient Queen's face. "We'll attend to it. Malcolm, can you find a place for them to stay?" Malcolm nodded and everyone swept out of the room. The son of Athena looked down at his new charges and blinked. Jessie was sound asleep. Ivy and Ian were hardly awake, their heads shaking back and forth with exhaustion.

Malcolm grinned to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The fires cast strange shadows over the dark clearing. Kristen and Nico were spread out, asleep on the damp grass. Sam sat next to his brother, watching for any signs of chance, but expecting none. He sighed.

Amelia was sound asleep, her hand resting inside the fire. It took Sam awhile to get used to that sight. She was the goddess of the hearth, Sam reminded himself.

Zoe was off somewhere, probably staring at the star-less sky. Zaire had limped after her, obviously determined to keep her mistress safe, even pushing away her own pain.

Sam blinked at the fire, trying to avoid shivering at Amelia's hand. The goddess of the hearth shudders suddenly, curling into a ball, as if she were trying to block out something rough or hard or scary. Sam looked at her. Was she okay?

Amelia woke, gasping. She pulled away from the fire, settling right where light and darkness mixed. Shadows danced across her face. "It's coming ever closer, Sam. I keep getting these visions and feelings. Chaos is almost completely free, and if he break free, we won't stand a chance. Nyx would win, point blank. I'm scared."

Sam nodded. "We all are. Even Zoe and Percy."

The girl knocked her chin against her knees, making her whole head rattle. "How can you be so calm and mature? You're so much younger than everyone..."

A haunted expression filled Sam's face. "It wasn't easy, living in the orphanage. The past couple of weeks have been so terrifying, but they've been the best couple of weeks in my life. I had family-" his voice cracked.

Amelia nodded. "Have you noticed, Sam, that there aren't any stars out?"

Sam bit his lip and looked skyward, "No. I guess I figured it was cloudy."

The goddess shook her head. "We're closer to the end. The end of everything."

The headlights of four cars showed up, farther down the road. Amelia jumped up and ran to the curb, waving her arms. The first of a caravan of cars slowed to a stop, following by the other three. Everyone – Juniper, Thalia, the Ancient Queen, Jayson, Pete, Vanagandr, and a woman who looked similar to him - piled out of the four cars and rushing over to the fire. Only the youngest two were awake.

Sam leapt to his feet. "You're here!"

"Eir," Vanagandr said, gesturing to the prone form of Percy Jackson. "Can you heal him?"

She shrugged. "Pro'bly." As she approached the body, everyone else drew back.

Jayson woke Nico and Kristen up. Kristen and Jayson had a whispered, very violent argument, until Nico stepped between them. Zoe appeared almost instantly, carrying her wolf. She greeted Thalia with a terse nod, however, Thalia walked over to her, "Sister."

Zoe allowed a soft smile to cross her face. "Sister." She laid the wolf on the ground. They returned to their vigil over the healing.

The firelight cast strange, elongated shadows over everyone present. Once the silence descended, no one but Eir moved. They watched as she bent over Percy, muttering ancient spells in about seventeen different languages. Plants seemed to spring up out of nowhere, grow to maturity, and be plucked by Eir's hands in no more than seconds. Time passed.

Herbal scents mixed with that of the fire, spreading a woodsmoke smell across the whole area. Sage, peppermint, thistle, distinct smells, all of them. Lavender, honeysuckle, woodsmoke. On the exhausted minds, the smell acted as a sleep agent, making it very difficult for Amelia, Sam, Nico and Kristen to stay away. Time kept passing.

Everyone stood tense and taught, the silence ringing through the air like a tangible web of worry. Juniper shifted her weight, biting her lip nervously. Pete whispered the epic of Odysseus under his breath, the words providing him and comforting, normal thread to old on to. The mood was undeniable, however, that everyone was anxious. Time still passed.

"Here," Eir muttered, startling everyone. She held out several herbs to Zaire and Zoe, but not looking over her shoulder. "Rub these on your skin and that of the dog's. It will cure your wounds." Zoe nodded, bending down and rubbing the herbs across Zaire's fur. Thalia dropped down to help.

The goddess of healing went back to her work over Percy. Time still kept passing.

After half an hour, Eir stood. She backed away from Percy and stood by Vanagandr. "Time will tell. And only time will tell."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy got to his feet, blinking in the bright orange light that surrounded him. A long, narrow corridor practically carved into a bright, shining source of light. A gut instinct told Percy that it was a star. The walls were shimmering with movement.

From the end of the hallway came a tall, broad-chested young man. He flipped a large shock of hair out of his eyes and grinned. Everything about him was handsome, heroish, leader-kind of manner. He simply looked strong. The man walked out to Percy and stuck out his hand, "Hi! I'm Hercules."

Percy stared.

Hercules let his hand fall back to his side. "Oh, right. You've met Zoe Nightshade. Of course you'll have a rotten impression of me. That girl was so clingy."

When Percy found his voice, all he could ask was, "Why do you have a British accent?"

He shrugged, "No idea. I like Britain though, it's a great country. C'mon, Nyx and the others want to meet you."

Percy didn't move.

"Look," Hercules growled, "come now, or I will pick you up with one finger and drag you there myself. You know the stories. You can't be so uneducated as to not."

"Stories don't always tell the truth," Percy retorted, his barb poisoned with contempt.

The man laughed. "C'mon, Perseus Jackson. Nyx does not like being kept waiting."

Percy snickered. "Is this what you've been lowered to? The great Hercules, serving the every beck and call of a sadistic, evil, old lady?"

"The stories don't always tell the truth," Hercules retorted. "Nyx's reputation is not accurate. You'll like her." Percy snorted. The other grabbed the boy's arm and marched him down the corridor. Percy wanted to make some mark about dignity, but Hercules twisted his arm back, and it stung. The words died with a slight gasp of pain. "You aren't invincible here," Hercules whispered in Percy's ear.

They reached a wide, majestic archway. Hercules pushed his captive through, before following him. A sheet of molten star dropped down through the top of the archway. Percy knew it was irrational, but he felt as if all hope of escape had been lost. Oh if he could just wake up!

The room around him was dimly lit but it certainly resembled the throne room of Olympus. Five of the thrones, however, were empty. Including one in the very center. The gods that lounged about were also like the Pantheon, but, Percy bit the inside of his lip, more simplistic, in a way.

"Hello, Percy," said a woman's voice.

Percy focused on the voice, glancing at the regal woman. She had been the one who showed up at the camp. The one who killed Katie Gardener. The one who had orchestrated everything. The Kronos of this war. Anger twisted Percy's stomach into a hard, cold knot. "You're Nyx then?"

"Aye," the woman purred. She stood. Her long, black, very night-like dress draped dramatically over her throne and the ground. "And you, Perseus Jackson, are supposed to save the world, aren't you? Except you're mostly dead." She inspected her fingernails. "How sad."

Most of the other Protogenoi chuckled. Hercules laughed out out loud. Two, however, looked uneasy and rather upset. Percy shrugged, "I've been mostly dead a lot."

Nyx laughed. "Oh, the humors of humans. You're such an amusing race. Too bad I have to get rid of you."

"_Why_ does _every_ evil villain _always_ need to completely destroy humanity?" Percy asked, rhetorically. He glanced at the two Protogenoi who looked uneasy. They were eying him, cautiously, studying, him almost. As if... They were from the sea, Percy decided. They knew the water and the ocean and – he was sure of it. They were of the sea.

Nyx only laughed again. Did she always do that? It was rather annoying. "I can kill you, any time I want Percy. The end of the world in inevitable."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Percy stated, before he could stop himself. Curse the rashness!

Nyx didn't laugh this time. She looked grim and annoyed. "Are you always this cavalier?"

Percy glanced at the two sea-Protogenoi. "Yup. Although, personally, I think caviar is kind of disgusting." By now, everyone was staring at him, either astonished, amused, or utterly disgusted. Heh. Who cared? Percy was probably dead anyways. Might as well go out with a bang.

Nyx blinked.

There was silence.

Percy sighed. "Are you going to pour out your evil villain plan to me or can I leave now?"

"Why-"

Percy laughed. Oh did he LOVE have put her off-kilter. Really, it was much easier than most people thought it would be.

"Enough of this foolery," drawled one of the gods. He looked about as black as Nyx and twice as evil. "Send the boy away."

"Not yet," Nyx said. "Bring out the satyr."

Percy's stomach dropped.

One of the island spirits – a Nesoi or something like that – appeared from behind Nyx's throne, pulling along behind her a bond, gagged, and unconscious Grover Underwood. Blood was seeping from a wound just below his left horn, but on the whole, he looked better than the possibilities. Percy pushed that thought away. Was Grover so little of a friend now that he had taken to thinking of limited torture a good thing? It could be so much worse.

The satyr groaned. "Let him go," Percy ordered, his voice shaking a little.

"But he came to us, little hero," Nyx purred. "He came to _us_. Isn't it ironic?"

"No," Percy spat, "it's twisted." Rage roared in his stomach. A small voice urged him to calm down, to stop shaking, but he couldn't. Perseus Jackson was mad. And he knew that he had every right to be so.

"He betrayed you," Nyx said, prancing regally around the throne room. "And now we have a way to kill you. Kill you. Kill you. You're still connected."

The icy feel of dread twisted around Percy's spine.

"You still have an empathy link. We kill the satyr-" she stopped behind Grover and bent down, dragging a blood red fingernail over his still cheek, "-and the hero dies as well. How poetic. Your invincibility won't save you now, hero. You're all going to die."

The Protogenoi all laughed; besides for the deities of the sea.

The male stood. "Stop this, Nyx."

The goddess of night whirled to face him, "What's this, Pontos? Open rebellion?"

"No," Pontos replied, his face a stormy gray, but as level as a calm lagoon. "There is no rebellion when a democracy has no one leader."

Anger danced across Nyx's face. She kicked out at Grover's unconscious form. However, even with his limited knowledge of politics and mannerisms, Percy knew that the sea-god, Pontos, had walked Nyx straight into a trap. Good. "Why, yes," Nyx sang, like a little girl reciting her ABCs. It was rather scary, actually. "How correct you are, Pontos, my darling nephew."

Irritation shot through Pontos's face, as quick as an arrow. "The boy is a son of the sea. He falls under Thalassa's and my jurisdiction."

Nyx sighed, heavily. "Take him."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eir cocked her head to the side. The vigilant watchers all leaned slightly forward, hoping, praying, wishing for good news. The Nordic god of healing frowned.

Sam managed to ask, "Any change?"

"Maybe," said Eir. She plucked a sprig of peppermint and started chewing it. "A slight change. For the better. There is more hope now."

Sam wiped away one lonely tear.

Kristen starting biting her fingernails.

Nico stared at the starless sky.

Zoe and Thalia slowly finished Zaire's treatment. The dog was half-asleep.

The Ancient Queen, Vanagandr and Amelia stood to the side, ever watching.

The rest of the group, also, stood to the side, watching with bated breath and worried eyes. The fate of the world's hero hung in the balance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pontos stepped forward, striding purposefully across the sky.

Percy mentally compared him to Posiedon. Pontos – too many Ps! - was taller, and more business like. He was cleaner cut, and firmer of speech. For some reason, Percy was much, much, much more afraid of Pontos than he was of his father.

Hercules stepped aside, and Pontos laid a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Just as the god of the sea was preparing to lead Percy from the room, Nyx hauled the unconscious Grover up from the ground. A knife flashed gold and silver in the dim light. Time slowed down for Percy. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

Nyx stabbed the knife into Grover's neck. She yanked it out with a twist, blood spurting over her hand. Grover's eyes opened, the moment of his death jerking him into a last second of wakefulness. "Percy," Grover whispered, his whispered voice carrying across the silent hall. "I'm sor-" Nyx slammed the knife, this time lower, closer to his heart. Blood poured from the satyr's chest.

Nyx stepped aside. Her knife dripped with blood. She threw her head back and laughed.

Percy pulled free from Pontos's hold and ran to his friend. He dropped to his knees and gathered Grover's bleeding body into his arms. The satyr did not stir. "Grover, please." But the satyr was dead. Dead. Dead.

No! Grover couldn't be dead! Grover had been the first to introduce him to monsters and gods and Camp Half-Blood. Grover had fought by his side through every challenge he ever faced. Grover had matured into the best satyr to walk to face of the planet. Grover had always eaten tin cans and plastic cards. And now-

"Grover!" Percy cried, frantically trying to wake his friend up. He felt a tug at his cut. Long ago, Grover had told him they were connected. Long ago, Grover had told him that if one of them died, the other would be turned into a flower, or a shrubbery, or... Tears fell unbidden down Percy's cheeks.

Grover had traversed the Underworld, when underground spaces scared him like crazy. Grover had never given up his search until he found Pan. Grover had pretended to be a girl to survive, finding the Fleece that would save Thalia. Grover had walked the halls of the Labyrinth. Grover had befriended a cyclops, for Percy's sake. Grover stood beside him in the final fight against Kronos.

Grover had been his best friend since he was eleven.

Blood stained his hands.

The feeling in Percy's gut intensified tenfold. "Look at me, Nyx," he demanded, his voice filled with anguish. "Look at me."

She looked at him.

"We will not back down," Percy intoned, desperation making his voice strong. "Kill me. Kill Grover. Kill every last demigod on the planet and we will not back down. We will fight you from the very gates of Tartarus and we _never_ back down.

"You may conquer the world and twist it to your will and your command. You may rule your creation for millennium upon millennium but you will always live in fear." Percy's voice was stronger now, not as streaked with grief, but everyone could see him fading. His life aura was going out. "You will always live in fear that some creation of yours will rise up and cast you into the pit.

"It's happened before. Kronos overthrew Uranos. Zeus overthrew Kronos. You may overthrow Zeus, but you will have to watch behind your back, forever and ever, because somewhere, some when, someone will bring you crashing and burning to the ground.

"No one is invincible, you cretin," Percy plowed on, ignoring the indignant, angry look from Nyx. "No one lasts for ever. So you killed me. So you killed Grover. So you killed Katie. So you killed Hope. So you killed Chiron. So you killed whoever! Big deal! Because you will fall. I just hope," his voice started to trail off, growing weaker and weaker, "I just hope you fall in the most gruesome of ways. So... Watch. Your. Back." Little drops of blood appeared on the side of his mouth.

Percy's eyes glazed over, his body went stiff and ridged. He started to topple to the ground. The last words from his mouth were whispered, only caught by a few of the Protogenoi.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, we're having blue pancakes for breakfast."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eir leaned forward again, before collapsing back on her heals. The crowd looked at her. She slowly stood, every motion methodical. Inch by inch she turned to face Sam. Her eyes met with everyone in the crowd before she placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she started to walk away, "he's dead."

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the middle of Central Park, a flower burst through the ground.

The flower was hidden, tucked away behind a holly bush, and at the trunk of a great oak tree.

Five blue petals were wrapped carelessly around a sturdy stalk. The inside of the flower was a deep, dark red, the color of blood.

Forever, the flower remained hidden.

The flower stained with blood.


	42. The Man With Many Watches

Chapter Forty: Οι άνδρες με πολλά ρολόγια (Men With Many Watches)

Sam reflected afterwords that it was it was like a fragile mirror of hope and perseverance fell from the sky and shattered against a cold rock of reality. In that moment and time, however, he was just too shocked to think. Percy. Brother. Dead. Dead like Hope. He stared at Eir, unblinking, unmoving. No. Percy couldn't be dead.

Like one of Hephaestus's lifeless automans, he turned and looked at the closest friends he had. Kristen was sobbing, but she had her arms wrapped tightly around Nico. The son of Hades had a blank stare plastered on his face, the pain visible in every line on his face. Sam looked down at the grass. Nico looked old.

Amelia forced her hand into Sam's clenched fist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, providing as much comfort as she could. The only remaining child of Poseidon stayed stiff and rigid. His hero, his brother, was dead. What would it mean for the prophecy? What would it mean for the world?

Sam watched as Zaire limped up to the now dead body and laid down beside it, resting her muscle on his chest.

"Ares didn't kill him," Amelia said, chewing on her bottom lip. "It was... like a bond was snapped, and it ended his life force, right?"

Eir and the Ancient Queen nodded.

"That doesn't change anything," Sam snarled, pulling away from Amelia's touch. "That doesn't change anything!" He grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it. Vanagandr had to ducked.

Emotion quivered through Sam's young body.

Nico stepped away from Kristen and walked slowly up to Sam's side. The two boys stared at each other, silent in their acknowledgment of the facts. Sam looked at the grass. Juniper started sobbing, hiding her face behind her hands as her tree-like body quaked with grief.

"What does this mean?" Pete asked, clearing his throat twice before he could speak, "for the prophecy?"

Zoe and Thalia turned to face him, shaking their heads.

"Maybe the prophecy isn't for this generation," Jayson said, stepping forward and slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam shied away and Jayson earned several irritated glances. He shrugged. "Maybe it's not the time for Nyx's downfall."

He was only the voice of almost every member of the group's thoughts. Except for two, actually. Eir was thinking of peppermint and honeydew melon, and Sam had no thoughts he could decipher and communicate to other people. The little son of Poseidon was practically brain-dead.

Kristen shook herself. "We keep fighting. That's what he'd have wanted."

Zoe cocked her head and studied the red-headed daughter of Eris. She changed. From being that annoying little pipsqueak with an arrow to, definitely more mature, probably more confident, more prepared. Did Nico have anything to do with it? "Yes. We keep fighting."

"Oh, the dramatics," Vanagandr said, sarcasm dripping through his voice. "Let's just get back to New York and be done with it."

A smile danced briefly across Thalia's face. "Percy always complained about the melodramatics and people making things sound so creepy and stupendous."

"Is stupendous even a word?" Amelia asked.

"Of course!" Nico said.

The Ancient Queen raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any semblance of focus?"

"No," Nico said, "you gods, go away, and let us demigods bury him. Here and now."

Juniper created a spade from one of her branches and handed it to Nico. The Queen, Vanagandr and Eir looked at each other and shrugged. They headed back to the car. Amelia stayed, but no one questioned her decision. The nymph created two more shovels and handed them to Thalia and Zoe. The two girls joined Nico in turning up the fresh, moist soil.

Sam started to sob.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"UNCALLED FOR!" Pontos screeched, pacing his way across the throne room floor and back. "TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!"

"You would have let him go," Erebus replied, calmly. "You would have set the prisoner free."

Pontos whirled on the god of darkness. "You have to right to interfere! Our _esteemed_ Nyeki had placed him in my care." The gods started at the use of the diminutive form of Nyx. Thalassa winced. "And then she killed him. Unethical. Uncalled for. COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do about it?" She asked, her voice level and calm, completely uncaring. She glanced around the room before settling on the throne of the goddess of day. "Oh hello, Traitor."

Herema nodded her head towards Nyx, but gave no other sign she paid any attention at all.

"So, Pontos," Nyx said, pulling attention back to the god of the sea.

Pontos stopped pacing and crossed his arms. "We can fight over it."

Attention once again drifted away from Pontos as Chronos appeared on his thrown, a frown on his face and several clocks and watches in his hands. He gave a heavy sigh and focused in on his equipment. Many of the other Protogenoi raised their eyebrows. "Carry on," the god of time murmured.

"Yes," Nyx said, "we can."

Thalassa stood. "Barbaric."

"Agreed," Erebus drawled. He gave Thalassa a eerily dark and gloomy smirk. She shied away. "Completely unethical Nyeki, why would you ever kill such a lowly hero?" Sprawling over his throne, the god sparked anger. "Why are making this a big deal Pontos? The boy was marked for dead already. Sure, he would have survived if you sent him down to earth and his body, but that's beside the point. He would have died. Just like all mortals die."

"That is the definition of mortal, Erebus," Aether chuckled. "I'm so proud that you've learned your vocabulary lists. Tell me, what does the word "stupid" mean."

Erebus lunged to his feet.

Herema fidgeted, longing to call for peace but knowing that any sound she made would turn the wrath of all the gods on her. Instead, she choose to watch Gaia and Uranos, who were, as normally, ignoring everyone but each other. It was rather sickening to watch, actually. Phanes, instead, called for everyone to sit down.

"We are civilized," he said, glaring at each and everyone of the gods. "Not half-drunk, wild mortals."

This caused eruption among the others

"How DARE you?" Nyx screeched, loudest of all. "How DARE you compare us to mortals?"

Phanes blinked levelly, taking in the reactions of everyone. Only Herema, Chronos, and the two otherwise involved gods did not look offended.

"Because right now," Phanes said, "that's how you're acting."

The gods looked at each other, retreating to their seats one by one. Thalassa moved her throne closer to Pontos, whispering in his ear.

Nyx sighed. She rubbed a finger along her armrest. "Chaos is ready to break free," she said, calmly. "We are almost ready for the final stage."

The goddess of day sighed heavily.

Nyx whirled on her. "And Herema, don't think you're getting out of my sight ever again, you despicable little traitor!" The tension between the gods mounted again, rising to new levels of anger and rage between them. Anxious and nervous, Chronos remained hidden behind his clocks. "You little traitor," Nyx repeated.

Chronos winced at Herema's inevitable reply.

"Is it wrong to go against our Queen?" Herema asked, her voice barely carrying to the other gods.

The silence twisted between the gods, strong and heavy, pressing down on them with an air of half-astonishment, half-annoyance, sprinkled with a little bit of anger. Aether was the first to push back at the silence. "Again?" He grumbled, clenching his fists. "Every time. Every single time. This time was going to be different. She promised. But then, she promised every single time and every single time she does it again!"

Herema sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Again."

Nyx shook herself. "It does not matter. The Queen is nothing compared to all our strengths combined."

"She controls Chaos," Chronos said, laying down his clocks. "More than the rest of us."

The laugh was cold and hard. "NO one controls Chaos," Erebus growled. "Which is why she should remained locked away."

Nyx scowled.

Thalassa cleared her throat. "Even with the help of the Queen, the mortals have little chance. I am not an optimist, compatriots, you know me to be frank, without Chaos, against the Queen, we would still win." The lights in the throne room flickered, sending shoots of light bouncing off at odd angles before retreating back into the semi-darkness.

"Agreed," Aether nodded. Erebus did the same.

Chronos climbed to his feet, every action slow and thoroughly thought through. "The man who has many watches knows not the time."

Many of the Protogenoi heaved sighs or groans of annoyance.

"Speak not your riddles," Aether ordered.

"The man who has many watches knows not the time," Chronos repeated. "However, the man with one watch knows the time."

The Protogenoi blinked.

Unfazed, Chronos folded himself into the nothingness of immediate travel.

Nyx swore.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The group of various demigods stood over the grave. Sam's tears had dried, but now Juniper, Kristen and Amelia were at varying degrees of sobbing. Even Nico had let a few tears fall.

Zoe bent down, and laid the broken pen on top of the grave, directly beneath the simple headstone that Thalia had conjured. After Zoe straightened, Nico said down and pulled a small knife from his belt. The knife was barely longer than his longest finger. He scratched at the stone.

Silence reigned around him, none of them able to see his work.

At last, Nico stood and stepped away from the headstone. All it said was:

_Percy Jackson_

_Hero_

_Seaweed Brain to the last_

Thalia laughed, but cut it off into a cough.

"The first time I was at his house," Nico said, "he was eating blue birthday cake. But not just blue icing, I mean, it was completely blue, icing, the bread part, everything. He even had a blue candle on it."

"Yes," Sam said, "he loved blue food."

"Weirdo," Kristen murmured.

"Oh yeah," Thalia and Nico agreed.

The whole group started to laugh.


	43. Fear

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer "Luna", because I write for people like you. Know that I wrote this story with everything and theme you mentioned in your review.**

**And to everyone else: thanks so much for reading. =D I enjoy your enjoyment.**

Chapter Forty-One: Φόβος (Fear)

Bobby curled into a small corner, sobbing his little heart out. Paul sat next to him, with an arm looped around the little boy, trying – and failing – to think of something he could do that would help.

All this... mythology and mystery... this chaos and destruction that could not be controlled. A feeling of helplessness washed over Paul. Even the little boy in his arms was more connected to the world then he was; hanging to the Greek mythology because of a memory, a dream. Sally had told him, told him if something ever happened to her, that he had to trust Percy and trust anyone who had Percy's trust.

That cyclops, Tyson, had only been the tip of the iceberg, Paul realized, as he watched two dracanae walk through the street in front of his house. The Queen had granted him Sight, but he wondered what good the Sight would do. It had ended up killing Sally.

Bobby raised his head and tried to wipe away his tears. "Why is there evil, Mr. Blowfish? Why does it exist?"

Paul sighed. "So many people have asked that question, Bobby. No one really knows for sure. The myths I know-"

"Tell me," the boy whispered, "tell me the myths."

Taking a deep breath, Paul started with the one he figured that the boy would be most familiar with. "The Greeks believed that when Prometheus brought fire down to his lumps of clay, his creations, the first men, the other gods believed he had betrayed them." Bobby listened with rapt attention, never asking for clarification of a word. He was indeed a strange child.

"Zeus created a box, and Hephaestus created a woman, likened to Prometheus's creations. They called the woman Pandora. In the box, however, Zeus trapped many things. He put Hope in the bottom, and piled on top of her Drudgery and Old Age, Scheming, Gossip, Envy and Distrust, Deceit, Accusation, Scolding and-" he had to search his memory to find the last one, "Despair.

"Zeus and Hephaestus gave the box to Pandora, with one simple instruction, 'Do not open the box.' However, one of the most basic traits that Hephaestus instilled in Pandora was unstoppable curiosity." Bobby blinked. "In no way is curiosity an evil trait, just taken too far..." Paul trailed off, shaking his to get back on track. "When she was sent down to join the mortal world, Pandora opened the box and let loose all the negative feelings that Zeus had trapped in the box."

Bobby nodded. "And they infected all the people?"

"Yes. Except Pandora closed the box before all of the traits got free, leaving one trait trapped."

"Hope," the boy said, chewing on his lip. "She trapped Hope."

"Yes."

"And that's how evil started? All those negative traits."

Paul frowned, "I didn't say that. I said that is one story about the creation of evil."

Bobby shook his head. "But you said that's what the Greeks believe! The Greeks are real! So what they believe is real."

"Those two are not logically equiv..." he trialed off at the death glare cast by the stubborn little eight year old. Cornered, Paul paused, trying to come up with a suitable reply to the boy's conundrum. Finally, he brushed it aside the way he did many questions about religion. "There are other stories as well. The Christian's believe that a serpent named Satan tricked the first women into eating forbidden fruit, bringing evil into the world. The Japanese believe in a giant..."

Bobby was still shaking his head, obviously not accepting anything other than Greek. His long blond hair was slipping into his eyes with the enthusiasm of a young boy. "If we find Scolding and Envy and all those traits and lock them back up, the world would be a better place, wouldn't it?" His eyes literally danced with excitement.

"Ah..."

Bobby leapt to his feet. "I'm going to find them! I'm going to change the world!"

"Ah..."

The little boy spun around like a maniac, yelling his plans at full volume.

Paul reached up and pressed two finger's against Bobby's neck. Right at the pressure point. The kid dropped like a stone. "Sorry," Paul whispered, "but you obviously need time to think."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mississippi still did not understand what propelled him to slither through the streets of New York City, along and in the dark. He could feel Amelia – now his goddess – struggling with grief. But he, apparently, had some mission.

He had left Jessie, Ivy and Ian asleep not ten minutes ago, making sure they were escorted properly while he wrapped himself around Ian's leg. The boy knew he was there, but unlike the rest of them, had no real qualms with the snake.

In the dark.

In the cold.

Mississippi shivered, almost as if he expecting the familiar, evil touch of his father. His father always pushed at his mind, urged him to do this or that, forcing him on and on and on. No one would except a son of Belial. They never had. They only condemned him for the one mistake and tossed him into Tartarus, the worst place under the earth.

He had not meant to kill the children. They had asked to play! And yet Zeus, that manipulative leader could not believe that his children had asked, had talked to, a snake. No, it was much easier just to blame the snake and get it over with. Stupid gods.

The royal blue snake wormed his way under a door and pushed himself into the semi-darkness of what was obviously some kind of meeting room. He opened his mouth and tasted the air. There were other snakes in here, but domesticated, tame. Like he had become. Mississippi slithered towards the other snakes, following the sent.

"Ra-a-a-a-ats?" Slurred a sleepy voice, barely awake.

"They're disssgusssting," Mississippi hissed in reply.

That woke George up in a hurry. "No they aren't!"

Martha woke when George twisted, pulling the other along with him. She complained. Loudly. Mississippi looked slightly befuddled. The female snake blinked at the bright blue snake. She looked oddly like an owl. "You are the son of Belial."

Mississippi hissed, turning away from the caduceus, searching for the closest exit. He hated his heritage.

"Stop!" Martha ordered.

The blue snake turned to look at her, his silver eyes glowing with resignation. "Why bother? Outcassst forever. Cursssed becausssse of my father. How can darkessst of dark help the lightessst of causssesss?"

The two messengers of Hermes stared at the distraught snake with awed expressions. George recovered himself first. "Do even the rats hate you?"

Martha hissed at her companion. "I'm Martha, and this immature creature here George. Don't go. Stay and talk with us for awhile."

Mississippi wavered on the point of decision. Part of him wanted to stay and accept, the rest of him felt like they would reject him; like everyone else. "Fine." He slithered back and rested in front of the caduceus.

"Friends?" George offered.

Mississippi blinked.

Mississippi blinked.

Mississippi blinked.

Mississippi blinked some more. "Not yet."

George sighed.

"Well," Martha hissed, searching for some topic of conversation, "what do you think about..."

And so, the three snakes chattered the night away and started the healing processes for one lonely little snake who happened to be named Mississippi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was frustrated.

She had been working on this drawing for at least four hours and had only just finished. Malcolm Eastcott had assigned a guard to her, making sure no one disturbed her, but still. The girl sighed. They had told her to try and draw the world. What was coming out wasn't what she expected.

The continents were stuck together, like all those pictures of Pangaea. Around the Pangaea was box, just a box, with majestic Greek words sketched around the outside. What frustrated Rachel was she didn't know what the words meant.

Αγγαρεία

το γήρας

δολοπλοκίες

κουτσομπολιού

φθόνος

η δυσπιστία

δόλος

κατηγορία

επίπληξη

Απελπισία

On top of the world, scrawled out in giant letters was one word, just one word: Ελπίδα. What did it mean? _WHAT DID IT MEAN?_ Rachel shrieked, chucking her piece of chalk against the nearest firm wall. The chalk shattered. Her guard looked at her with a worried expression.

The landmass of the picture was covered with symbols. She recognized the icons of many of the gods and goddesses of Olympus. Poseidon's trident hovered over what appeared to be northern Africa. The Sahara desert. Zeus's lightening bolt seemed attached to the Himalayan mountains. The map had no rhyme or reason!

Rachel let her knees collapse and she fell to the ground, sobbing. She could feel it in the air. All the magic, all the life, everything good about the world was being sucked out. The Ancient Queen had mentioned the five objects keeping the Fifth Age anchored in time. Styx was dead. The Oracle of Delphi had been destroyed. The Golden Fleece was no more than a thread of power, still clinging to some measly existence. And Kronos's scythe... no one really knew. The Queen considered it destroyed.

Those two little snakes were all that kept Nyx from destroying all of reality.

Rachel sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. They had no chance of defeated Nyx, not the ragged band of Greek demigod, a splattering of Norse deities, and random monsters or gods from other cultures. The Greeks and the Egyptians had always had the most power, with Norse and Celtic being a distance third and fourth place. The Egyptians were staying out of things, like always.

"Rachel," the guard said, "you want anything? Food? Water?"

She shook her head, still focused on her thoughts. On the map, could the little symbols represent where the Pantheon were held captive? It seemed unlikely, at best. But they needed Apollo and Artemis and Zeus and the rest of the gods. With their help, they had a chance of stopping Nyx.

But part of Rachel understood she was grasping at false hopes. The gods were simply god, _poof_, hanging onto threads of existence at most. Hestia was gone, almost entirely.

Four cars pulled up to the parking lot in front of the warehouse that had pretty much been made headquarters. Nico and Sam and the rest of Percy's group piled out. But Percy wasn't with them.

Fear clotted in Rachel's throat. No. No. No! She started to shake. Where was Percy? Where was he? She got to her feet and practically flew to Nico, stopping in front of him and trying to speak, trying so so so hard to speak. But she couldn't speak. Nico and Sam and the rest looked confused.

The Ancient Queen placed a hand on Rachel's shoulders. "Percy is dead, Rachel. I'm sorry."

The words hit Rachel like a sledgehammer into her gut. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and trying to reject the news. But she couldn't. Percy was dead. Percy was dead. Percy was dead. Rachel gasped. No. What would life be like without Percy?

"Ares killed him," Nico said, glaring at the asphalt. "We think," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Rachel looked up, anger and rage boiling in her eyes. She was going to kill Ares. The mute girl turned and walked away, leaving the shell shocked band of travelers still clustered around the car. Ares was doomed to die.

"She drew the world," the Ancient Queen commented, shining a flashlight over at Rachel's chalk drawing.

"Oh wonderful," Vanagandr drawled, "I would like to comment that it's well after 2 am. I, for one, would like some sleep."

"Yes," the Ancient Queen sighed, "come on you guys, we'll take you to the house that the Wood twins and Jessie are staying."

Sam, Kristen, Nico, Amelia and Zoe walked in a tight group. Juniper, Pete, Jayson and Thalia trailed them. The demigods were a collective unit in their grief. Their leader was gone. At that moment, none of them really agreed with FDR's saying, _the only thing we have to fear is fear itself._

There were a great many things in the world to fear.


	44. Normal Teenagers

**A/N: I won't leave this unfinished. I'm _trying._ But I have no idea when or how I'm going to get it finished. As for this particular chapter, it's one of my favorites. It's dedicated to Annabeth, again, as she was the one who suggested Krisco, way back in chapter twenty-three or something. =P**

**Anyone who _truly_ understands the Star Trek joke gets extra cookies.**

Chapter Forty-Two: Κανονική έφηβοι (Normal Teenagers)

"It's suicidal," Malcolm argued. He glared at Maira. "Kristen, stop snoring. Nico, poke her."

The table was packed. Extra chairs had been brought in, and not everyone had a chair. Nico and Kristen were sitting _on_ the table, side by side, leaning on each other. Kristen was snoring, lightly, and almost everyone could tell it was mockingly. Nico poked his friend. She opened her eyes, swatted away Nico's hand and scowled at him.

At the head of the table was the Ancient Queen, who kept glancing nervously around her. Everyone knew she was anxious about Herema, the only other Protogenoi they had ever met. Vanagandr held the seat next to the Queen. He had a piece of paper in his hands. The paper would burst into flames whenever he glared at it, but each time it caught on fire, it blew out, with no harm done to this piece of paper.

Next to Vanagandr sat other representatives from the Nordic pantheon: Eir, Kvasir, and Loki. All three were watching Vanagandr with grim expressions, occasionally looking around at the table. Although, Loki did have a very vacant expression which scared Kvasir. Loki plus vacant expression equaled trouble. Next to the Nordic gods and goddess were Cocidius and Andarta, two Celtic deities of war. They were tense and silent, letting the demigods argue about what to do and when.

Zoe sat next to Andarta, her eyelids lidded mostly with thoughtfulness, but she would not have denied to boredom, exhaustion and a little shakiness. She had only gotten about four hours of sleep last night. Thalia Grace and Penny Van Dike had claimed the chairs next to Zoe, with Kayla standing behind them, resting her elbows on the back of Penny's chair and her chin on her hands. The littlest Hunter had yet to say something throughout the entire meeting.

"It's needed," argued Maira. The Nereid was two seats beyond Penny, at the far end of the table now. Sam was at the foot of the table, by the insistence of the saltwater dryad. The only other dryad in the room sat on the Ancient Queen's left hand side, as far away from the Nereid as she could.

"No, it's not," Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbows on the table. Next to him sat his friend, Falcon. Jessie was next to Sam, keeping a calming hand on the young boy's knee. Sam was almost as agitated as Malcolm.

Between Falcon and Jessie was Rachel Dare, who stared at the world with a vacant expression on her face, and Amelia. The young goddess rested her chin on the table, her eyes half closed. Pete Rodger, Jayson and a satyr named Matthias all sat between Malcolm and the fresh water dryad. Paul Blofis sat next to the dryad. Mississippi, Martha and George lounged by Nico's feet.

Kristen turned to stare at Maira. "Honestly, Maira, the only reason you're in this council chamber is because Sam can't get you to shut up. So I'll try. Shut. Up."

Sam looked only slightly offended, but he pushed the annoyance aside when Maira jumped to her feet. The Nereid climbed on the table and advanced on the daughter of Eris. "You would dare? I am a-"

"For once," Vanagandr said, "I agree with the annoying dark-haired demigod."

Kristen stuck her tongue out at Vanagandr. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Is there no order?" asked Andarta. "How can we have a war without order?"

"I still say we need the preemptive strike," Maira grumbled, climbing down from the table. She slouched in her chair and crossed her arms. "Right Lord Herbert?"

Sam shook his head. "N-n-no."

The Nereid glared at him.

"We've been at this forever!" Jayson called, "and we're getting nowhere. Queen, can't you start making decisions?"

The Ancient Queen looked frightened. She kneaded her hands together, twisting her fingers back and forth, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone around the table. "No. I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"We're electing you," Penny injected, before anyone else could speak. "We _elected_ you. What gives you more of a right?"

The Queen rested her chin on her joined hands. "Kronos said the same thing. Uranos asked for my help. Each time, I've helped the old regime. Each time, a new regime has risen. Do you really want me to led your Age into destruction?" Her voice had risen to almost a shout.

Mississippi flicked his tongue out. "Are you that unsssure of yourssself?"

No one spoke, their eyes shifting between the Queen and the snake.

"I should be!" The Queen cried, "I've failed everyone."

"You've failed the world-"

"Twice."

"-ssso why can't you redeem yourssself?"

"Twice," the Queen repeated.

"Ssso what? The world hasss failed me and I will ssstill fight for them. I will ssstill help. Why not you?" He slithered forward, rising up at the end of the table so he could stare the Queen in the face. It looked rather like she was snake charmer, and yet everyone knew it was the other way around.

"I... Who are you?"

"I have no name," hissed the snake. "I am the ssson Belial, Sssatan, the Tempter. I am an Outcassst. You have been outcassst. You can redeem yourssself. Right?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes.

There was delayed reaction from the rest of the group.

"But, but, but," Kristen spluttered, the first to make any noise.

"I'll take control," the Queen murmured. No one but Vanagandr and Mississippi heard her because they were all focused on the snake.

"I thought that that was a myth," Paul said, "from Genesis."

The snake hissed. "Did you not once think that the Greeksss were a myth?"

Paul shifted his weight around, and then nodded. "Yes, I did."

"All myth hasss basssisss in reality."

"I'll take control," the Queen said, louder. They all turned their attention to her. Maira was the only who didn't look happy. "Malcolm, I want you to organize a group for protection. Establish a reasonable perimeter and keep an eye out for danger." The demigod nodded and stood, gesturing for Jayson and Falcon to join him. The three boys darted away.

"Amelia," continued the Queen, "take Rachel and Pete and see what you can determine about Rachel's map. Jessie, I want you handling public relations between demigods not under Malcolm's watch and all the other various gods, 'monsters', etc. that are on our side."

Sam put his hand up.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Can I do something not related to the crazy Nereid?" The son of Posiedon asked.

Maira glared at him.

Almost everyone had to hide a smile. Loki laughed aloud. The Queen smirked. "Maira, I want you to see to the various water spirits that surround New York City. See if you can get them on our side. Now."

The Nereid stood and flounced from the warehouse, looking very disgruntled.

"Can I have Sam as an assistant?" Jessie asked.

The Queen nodded. "Vanagandr, Andarta, Mississippi and Kvasir, can you work with Zoe and Thalia to work up various battle plans that use all our various strengths?" The various people nodded. "Paul, R and D. There's a lot of libraries in the area. See if you can find anything useful."

"That's specific," the mortal man grumbled.

Loki chuckled again.

The Queen looked at the Nordic god of mischievousness. "Loki, be yourself. Come up with something creative. And Cocidius, can you advise me in military matters?"

"Hello!" Nico called, "We don't have a job yet." Kristen nodded.

"Just sit there and act like a normal teenage couple," said the Queen. She motioned for everyone to leave. Everyone left before Nico and Kristen managed to figure out what she had said. Even the snakes.

Nico and Kristen blinked at thin air. They were sitting on a table, apparently alone.

"You know," Nico murmured, "that's not a bad idea."

Kristen blushed bright red.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bobby sat down beside his caretaker, a world atlas in his arms. Paul barely glanced at the boy as he shifted through dusty old volume after dusty old volume. Research could get very boring. The little boy flipped the book open to a random page and started studying the map of Africa. After awhile, he opened to another page and started to spell out the names of the countries.

Some of the -stans gave him some trouble. Russian and other Asian words are rather hard for an eight year old to figure out how to pronounce. Paul glanced at him occasionally, making sure that the boy stayed at his atlas. Figures he would always end up with the crazy kids. Like Percy and now Bobby.

His first year teaching, he had to teach a boy named Conner who was a complete maniac troublemaker. Mischievous. And apparently when he was around his younger brother Travis, they were ten times worst. Both boys had mysteriously disappeared under strange, dangerous circumstances that ended up with half of the school's cafeteria being destroyed. Paul blinked. It made sense! Conner and Travis must have been demigods! Percy and Rachel had destroyed the band room during freshman orientation; a cafeteria couldn't be that much trouble for half-bloods.

Paul started to chuckle. He'd have to ask Nico or Thalia about Travis and Conner, and a few of the other problem children he had taught over the years. Probably some of them had turned out to be demigods.

"Mr. Paul?" Bobby said, "Where's the lowest point in the world?"

"Mariana Trench, in the western Pacific Ocean," Paul responded. He opened another rarely read tome about the ancient world. The mortal knowledge of the world was based in myths and legends; which, apparently, were more like truths. It was still a religion, in Paul's mind. A very real religion that was wrecking havoc with the world around him. New York City was pretty much completely isolated, but the results of that deadly fire, plague, thing, were still very well know.

Interesting that New York City would be one of the safest places for the time being, what with the half-bloods setting up their last defense here, not to mention the Protogenoi people occupying the space above the Empire State Building.

"Mr. Paul?" Bobby's plaintiff voice drew Paul from his muses. "Where's the highest point in the world?"

"Mount Everest, Bobby," Paul responded. He was having a hard time concentrating today. This research was ten times worse than grading papers! "In the Himalayas."

"Oh." Bobby returned to studying his maps.

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. He was having a _very_ hard time focusing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stared at the bright light of the sun. Part of her wished that the sun would blind her, so she could be blind as well as mute. Then people who have to admit that she was worthless. Pete Rodger stood next to her, humming some great tune of the glory days of Ancient Greece.

It was almost strange, even for the demigods used to strange occurrences, to see Amelia standing on her head while staring at a complicated drawing of the earth. "What I don't get," Amelia said, slowly, "is why the earth is in its original state."

Rachel made a strangled noise and shrugged.

Amelia's face was starting to turn red. She flipped herself up and over, getting to her feet. With calculated, methodical motions, the young goddess started walking around the cube drawing. "I think we can safely say that the pictures of the gods, you know, the symbols, denotes their locate. Wouldn't the Sahara Desert be the best place to imprison Poseidon?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "That's assuming that Nyx thinks that the Sahara is the driest desert in the world."

Blinking, Amelia muttered, "Isn't it?"

"No," Pete snorted, "It really depends on how you define desert. The Antarctic is actually drier than the Sahara. The driest is in the South America, the Atacama Desert. But everyone thinks the Sahara because it's the biggest."

Both Amelia and Rachel stared at him like he was out of his mind.

After a few seconds, Amelia shrugged, "So that would put Poseidon in the Sahara, Zeus in the... What do you think, Pete, Himalayas?" Pete nodded. "Hera looks like, I don't know, somewhere in Eastern Europe, maybe Italy, I can't tell."

Pete pointed to the silver bow, "Isn't that the mountain where Atlas holds up the sky?"

Amelia nodded. "We have to free the gods."

Both Amelia and Pete looked at Rachel, who just made a strangled sound. The redhead shifted her weight to another foot and her posture drooped forward, like she had given up trying to communicate. To the surprise of her companions, Rachel turned and walked away; her head bowed.

"The thing is," Pete said, "is that Hades' symbol is here too. And look, Hestia's hearth. Besides for those and all these other weird signs, it's only the twelve of the Parthenon. Hey! Fourteen. Like the prophecy!"

Amelia bit the inside of her lip. "Maybe."

Pete studied the map with more intensity. "Doesn't it look like Hestia's symbol is over New York City? And a lot clearer than the other signs? It's like, nothing is interfering with her, or whatever."

It took a lot of effort for Amelia to keep a straight face.

"We need to find her! If Hestia's here in the city, she could help!" Pete bounced around in a circle, looking like an over eager puppy.

Amelia lost it. She bent over, clutching to stomach in a vain effort to contain her mirth. Pete stared at her, like she was out of her mind. Before he could formulate a question, a horn blew through the streets of New York City. Amelia stopped laughing almost immediately, a worried frown forming on her features. "There's an attack."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even the smallest, clumsiest of attack forces can cause great damage when the opponent is caught unaware. Four demigods were cut down, almost before they could take a breath.

Jessie managed to rally a few people to her call. Sam, Ivy, Ian and two Scythian Dracaenae joined Jessie in meeting the Laistrygonians head on. Ian blew his messenger horn, a gift from the Ancient Queen herself. He stood by his friends, keeping the five Laistrygonians confined.

Sam, who had heard about the Laistrygonians second hand, was the first to notice the fireballs. "DUCK!" He screeched, falling forward.

A fireball caught the first of the dracaenae on her scales. She hissed in rage and charged forward. Her dracaenae sister followed him, the two of them snapping at the Laistrygonians but barely managing to cause damage before the leader of the attack force smashed then with his four foot club.

Sam yanked the Wood twins behind a building to avoid a few more fireballs. Jessie managed to roll away, still vulnerable on the ground. A few half-bloods raced down the ally, joining Sam, Ian and Ivy at the wall.

"Carol," said the girl, as way of introduction. "What are we facing?"

"Seven laistri-" Sam trailed off, not sure how to pronounce their enemies' name.

"Laistrygonians," Carol muttered, "gotcha. Fire-throwing, vulgar." She caught sight of Jessie scrambling for her life underneath a barrage of fire. "Oh boy. Brian, you take... Brian, NO!"

The demigod named Brian had raced around the corner, his sword drawn, yelling curses at the top of his lungs. Before he managed to run five yards, two successive fireballs smashed into his chest. At the time of his death, Brian son of Ate, was wearing a bright red shirt with the words "Star Trek Rules" splashed across the front.

Ivy stared. She started to shake. "He just-"

"Stupid!" Carol screamed, bashing her palm against her forward. "We've got to stop them. You three, head around down this alley and see if you can get behind them." She turned to the two other demigods with her. "You got arrows? Good, use 'em."

Jessie crawled to scant cover a now smoldering car provided. Her left leg must have gotten burnt. It hurt like the Underworld. She clutched her weapons. The car would be destroyed after another couple of fireballs. Sam had a chance! He needed to put the fires out! The daughter of Hephaestus tried to pull her throwing stars out from her belt, but they stuck. Pain. Jessie screamed in frustration.

Carol and the other demigods put up a good fight, struggling to keep all seven Laistrygonians at a distance without needlessly endangering themselves. One barely missed a fireball as it whizzed past his face. Carol yanked him out of the way.

Sam led his friends around the block, darting around to try and get at the Laistrygonians from behind... They reached a fire escape. A thing – not quite a plan, but a thing – formulated in Sam's mind. "Keep going," he ordered the Woods, before grabbing a hold of the fire escape and pulling himself up.

Sam raced up the fire escape. It took longer than he expected, but he still got to the roof. Across the roof he raced. Three short jumps and he was at the edge. Fire raged all around him, spreading out, eating at the houses. The young boy clutched his staff, reaching down for the water. Water was his soul, his life, his everything.

Water sprouted from his Hurricane, washing down over the Laistrygonians. They screamed in protest. Fire and fireballs a like sizzled out. Carol took a deep breath, looking up at the young boy.

From down the main street came a group of Hunters, bow out. Six arrows felled all seven Laistrygonians. Phoebe managing to burrow an arrow straight through the skull of one of the giant creatures and into the heart of another.

Jessie collapsed, sobbing in pain. Carol and her companions ran to the dead demigods, all five of them. The Hunters stood in a loose group, their bows ready in case of any more attacks. Phoebe Winters surveyed the carnage. "Well, that was _fun_."

Sam ran a hand across his face, attempt to wipe away his rushing adrenaline and wild fear. "This is not normal," he snorted, but no one heard him. "I'm just never going to be normal, am I?"


	45. Reaction Leads to Action

**A/N: So. Um. Yeah. This is all I've got written, and I'm trying to finish this story, but I'm also working on this huge original novel that I want to - eventually - publish, not to mention school and such like. Excuses, I know, sorry. So I'm asking for a prompter. Someone who will PM constantly and force me to finish this story. I just need _someone_ who will perpetually nag me until I get through this story. There's not too many chapters needed to wrap it up... Said prompter will receive - when the story's done - my notes on three different follow-up ideas, and three-fourths control over this story world. If multiple want to prompt me... well... I'll divide up the story as it goes. =P So... here's the forty-third chapter.  
**

Chapter Forty-Three: Αντίδραση οδηγεί στη δράση (Reaction Leads to Action)

"We've got to travel to those locations, the chosen ones," Pete murmured. Jake, Jayson, Malcolm and Falcon either nodded or shrugged. The five of them were a strange group, brought together by only a similarity age-wise and the elevation to leader among the ranks of the demigods. "I know the Ancient Queen said she couldn't lose the fourteen specified by the prophecy, but I think we have to try.

Malcolm, ever the voice of reason, shrugged. "I don't know Pete. I mean, there has to be something we're missing."

Pete scowled. He pointing to the smudged remains of Rachel's map. A few demigods had barely managed to copy it to paper before the rain set in. "Can't you accept that for once, this doesn't need over thinking? This needs _action_."

"But Pete, the Queen's right. There's not a lot of powerful demigods," Jayson said. "There's less than twenty-five demigods descended from the the main twelve and Hades, and when you subtract Malcolm, Nico, Jessie or Jake whoever, and Sam, not to mention the Amelia girl and Thalia, that's like, half the group."

"It's not that bad," Pete persisted.

"Yes, it is," Jake said. Falcon nodded. "Everyone here is either like Falcon, on the young side, sorry kid-" Falcon stuck his tongue out. "-Like Sam, on the _really_ young side, or is the child of a very minor god. I don't see how we could manage without the Hunter's wards-"

"We don't need all the Hunters!" Pete cried, getting annoyed that no one was taking his side. "Just Thalia, and the two others. We really need to try."

"It's a mess," Falcon grumbled. "I don't think or plan. I act."

His words sobered the group. Jake rubbed his left arm, his fingers tracing a scar from the Titan War he still struggled with. "We're fighting a war. For Malcolm and me, this is our second war."

"We're kids," Malcolm agreed. His eyes followed a pair of young demigod girls, both who had to be at least as young as eleven, dart across the road. They were carrying their wrong. "We're unprepared."

"Which is why we need whatever advantages we can get," Pete murmured. His friends glanced at him, but gave no concessions. Most of them agreed, however. They just disagreed on what the best thing was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam and Nico sat across from each other. A silence filled with tension and grief hung between them. "Jessie and Kristen think we need to leave to find the gods," Sam said, rubbing his hands along his arms. "They think it's the best chance we have."

Nico nodded.

"How do we cross the ocean?" Sam asked, gazing heavenward. "None of this makes sense."

"Kid," Nico said, "you're ten. Don't push it."

Sam looked at his feet. He glanced up at Nico before turning his gaze back to his feet. "But... everyone expects me to become Percy." The boy missed the shocked expression that crossed Nico's face. "Percy was the big hero and I'm his brother. They want me to step up into that role. It doesn't help that I quenched the Laistr-whatever fires. I can't do that Nico. I'm not Percy!"

"No one is," Nico murmured. "Sam, don't push yourself. If anyone should be filling Percy's shoes, it's me."

"But why do the shoes have to be filled at all?" Sam cried, looking wildly around the room before burying his head in his hands.

Nico stared at the boy in front of him, taking in for the first time how small Sam looked. He was just as young as Nico had been when this whole Greek fiasco started. Just as young... Younger, even. Smaller, with less training, less experience. And he had stopped being shadowed by a hero. How could people ask him to fill Percy's role? It was demanding too much! "Sam," Nico said. Sam didn't look up. "Sam, look at me."

The ten-year-old did so, big blobs of tears on his face.

"You are not Percy. No one expects you to be. I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry that you're fated to deal with this, but we'll work through it. I don't know who lives and who dies. Hey, I'm a son of Hades, I'm not going to tell you that everyone is going to live happily ever after, but we can keep fighting. Never give up. If you want to be like Percy at all, that's what you need to do. Never give up."

Sam shrugged, not looking Nico in the face.

The door to their room opened and Ian slipped in, followed by Ivy, Jessie and Kristen. Amelia trailed in behind them, always looking around behind her as if she expected something to be following her. "I'm paranoid," she muttered, "paranoid."

Kristen bounced up to Nico and jumped onto the bed right next to him. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Where's Zoe?" Ivy asked.

"She said she needed to talk with Thalia about the prophecy," Amelia murmured, perching on the end of Sam's bed. "Which is what we were going to do, right?"

Jessie leaned against the wall. The others ignored her many and various winces. "I think it's being handled wrong, doing nothing about it. Jake did say that Malcolm told him that the Ancient Queen, whoever she is-"

"We can trust her," Amelia interjected. The others shushed her.

"-drew these stones that had what Thalia said were the people, the Fourteen, that the prophecy referred to."

"That's just twisted," Ivy grumbled, "too many people."

"What I don't get," Jessie continued, "is why everyone in this room is one of those. Even Ivy and Ian. Look, sorry kids, but you aren't the most direct children of Demeter and Hermes. There's Falcon and Leroy and, I just don't get it."

Sam twisted his Hurricane around. "What if it has something to do with a legacy? Or, I don't know. We traveled with Percy. Malcolm is one of the three remaining Athena kids, who were all interconnected with Percy. Thalia, her too. Everyone's connected to Percy."

"But they aren't," Kristen retorted, "the satyr? The Pete kid? They don't know Percy."

"Prophecies aren't supposed to be understood!" Amelia cried, "They're supposed to make your head hurt."

Ian flopped on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't think we should do anything about it. Not without the Queen's blessing or anything."

"Everyone be quiet," Nico ordered, "I can't keep track of the conversation. Who's supporting what side?" No one said anything. The room filled with an awkward silence of people glancing at other people, waiting for someone else to speak. Jessie hunched in her corner, her eyes glazed over. Amelia chewed on her lip, Kristen stared at the ceiling, Ian watched the older girls, Ivy studied her hands, Sam looked nervously at the door and everyone was quiet. Nico sighed, "Not that quiet..."

The door slid open with a creak. Zoe stepped through, closing the door behind her. "You're moving out tonight."

No one said a word.

Zoe looked from each face to the next. She swallowed. "We don't stand a chance against Nyx's forces. The other gods from other believes simply don't have the power vested in them that the Greeks have. We're taking a chance." Her voice wavered. "We're taking a chance that whatever sacrifice has to be given to bring back the Pantheon, that that is enough to bring back balance to our Age.

"The Queen still thinks its unnecessary, and an unlikely risk. We were the ones to put her in power, yes, but we still need to think for ourselves." Zoe focused in on Ian. "Even if you don't want to do this, you are our best chance, maybe our only chance. Thalia and Malcolm are on their way, Penny, Kayla, Pete and Matthias are with them. You need to figure something out. You need to save the world."

Sam snorted.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"It's just," Sam trailed off, looking from one face to another, "Percy would almost have certainly complained you were being too dramatic."

No one knew whether to laugh or cry. A few of the group did both.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The group slipped off in sections, no more than three in a group. They had all agreed it was easier to travel that way. Kristen and Penny had already left, heading straight for the Empire State Building. Their symbols were in New York City, which meant Aphrodite must have joined Ares in Nyx's scheming. Neither of the girls were very happy.

They walked in silence, avoiding the patrols on both sides of the brimming battle. They only voiced their concerns once.

"He killed Percy," Kristen murmured, when they stopped for breath.

Penny shot her a calculated expression, nodded, and whispered. "She disowned me when I joined the Hunters. You're reason's worse."

"Both are valid," Kristen retorted.

"I don't want to do this," they said in unison.

They stared at each in awkward silence, hugged, and darted back out into the mire of New York City.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ivy, Ian and Sam had left together, swinging around to the first shoreline they could find. Sam crafted a water boat and sped them to Montauk. Nico had suggested that beach, as a tribute, of kinds. Thalia had _commandeered_ a car and driven to the beach, arriving a few hours after Sam and the Wood twins. Amelia, Malcolm and Matthias worked their own way over to the beach.

The satyr, Matthias, seemed incredibly cautious and very nervous about being around all the heroes and friends of the really big heroes. He eyed Sam's boat with wariness only goats have of water before climbing on like the rest of them.

"Where to first?" Ivy asked, shivering a little.

"The Arctic circle," Malcolm said. "North."

Sam's sped boat sped off.

"I don't like this," Matthias muttered nervously.

"None of us do," Thalia said. "Sam can get us places quickly enough, but it'll take us at least a few hours to get around to the closest point to where Dionysus's trapped. A few hours, hopefully, to Europe. A day, maybe two, to get down Antarctica. Then he'll drop me off at India, take Ian to wherever Hermes symbol was and then head up to the Sahara. It's a pathetic system."

"Thanks," Sam grumbled.

"it is the fastest, cheapest thing we've got," Malcolm said.

Amelia snored. Everyone stared at her. She opened one eye. "We'll be here for while. Who knows when we'll get to sleep next?" They followed her example.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jessie climbed in her hijacked minivan, gaining Pete Rodgers as a traveling companion. Neither of them said much.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico and Kayla were the last ones left in the room. Zoe stared at them, her eyes glazed over with a vacant expression.

"Ready kid?" Nico asked Kayla.

She made a face at him.

Zoe reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a silver medallion. "Here Kayla, take this."

Kayla stared at it. "Zoe, this is-"

"Yes. You'll need it." Kayla's eyes brimmed with tears. Zoe bent down and placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "I should be the one doing this Kayla. I would do it, in a second. You can't let Artemis command you not to take the sky. You must free her."

Kayla nodded, too choked up to speak.

Zoe pulled the strength amulet of Artmies, one of which every lieutenant of Artemis was given, out of Kayla's clenched hands and placed it around the girl's neck. "Be strong."

Nico placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder. She stuck her nose in the air. He melted them both into the shadows and out again in San Francisco. Mount Tam loomed above them. Kayla reached up and clenched her fist around the amulet. "Thanks."

"Good luck," Nico murmured. He closed eyes, took a few deep breaths and popped himself down to the Underworld.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Ancient Queen was not pleased.

Zoe, Phoebe Winters and Jayson stood in front of her, the obvious representatives of those who had left. They were also three of the few remaining leaders.

The Ancient Queen was not pleased.

No. She was furious.

"It's a fool's errand! It's suicide!"

"It's out best chance," Zoe said, crossing her arms. "They all understood the risks."

"We need them. Here! Without them, we barely have an army. And look at it Zoe, look at it. Who's the fourteenth?" Anger rolled off the Ancient Queen in waves.

Zoe ran through the list of people she had sent off. Thirteen. But Amelia... Amelia had already saved one god, becoming the reincarnate of Hestia. "Amelia," Zoe muttered, not sure of her own answer. "She could be mentioned twice." But it was just a ploy. They had no fourteenth. They were trying to fulfull a prophecy prematurely, without a fourteenth member. This... this wasn't going to work.

The Ancient Queen simply shook her head.

The collective demigods and Zoe looked at each other.

Who was the fourteenth?


	46. Rescue Missions

**A/N: I've got two more chapters written... should be starting Chapter Forty-Seven today. I'll have Forty-Five edited before the end of next week, maybe even before, if today goes well. I'm procrastinating on my original work. **

Chapter Forty-Four: αποστολές διάσωσης (Rescue Missions)

"Paul?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"I'm gonna go look for Hope."

"Okay. Hey... What? Bobby? Bobby!"

There was no response. Bobby had disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jessie freed her father from the manacles that bound his wrists. The chains burnt her fingers, leaving angry, twisted scars in the flesh. A monster screamed in the distance. "C'mon, Dad," the girl cried. "I need your help!" The scream grew closer. Jessie started to panic. She lifted her father's arm around her shoulder and tried to start carrying him. It didn't work. The scream was closer. Louder.

Jessie gulped.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kristen Dean leaned against the flagpole and stared down the suburban street. What in the world was Ares doing now? She bit her lip and stole to the next house. It felt as if she'd left New York ages ago. It was probably more like hours. And she was in New Jersey. It wasn't fun. She didn't know if Nico was all right, or whether or not he'd be captured or killed or successful or... it was so frustrating!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Most of the Italians ignored the girl who appeared out of nowhere. Two random strays sniffed at her, taking in her misshapen, rather eccentric appearance. The dogs decided she was no threat and ran off. The girl continued to travel, fairly unnoticed, through the streets of the once gorgeous city of Florence. The reign of fires had struck damage everywhere, all across the globe.

People hurried here and there, too busy trying to fix their own lives to worry about the lost child searching for her aunt. It wasn't that hard, actually, as the powers of her birthright had started to manifest themselves a little more. There was a sense, a connection, and the little goddess knew precisely where her aunt was.

The problem was, how to free her. But, again, the question didn't last very long. It surprised the little goddess how lax Nyx's security was. Was this all part of her planning? Was Nyx trying to lull the potential heroes into a false security by letting them free the gods? But no- Amelia blindly threw herself through the passages of air to Hera's position and found nothing but air.

The sense was gone. Three Nesoi stood around her. "I'm Niue," said the first one, without preamble. "And you... you are a goddess. We don't like goddesses."

Amelia crouched into a fighting stance. But she didn't stand a chance. The trap had been sprung, and it had worked like a well-oiled machine. The three Nesoi subdued her in less than than a minute, bound her, gagged her, and started the trip back to Olympus. No one in Florence noticed the captured little goddess.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Did it even cross your infantile, human mind that you'd be no more capable of escaping Ogygia than I am?"

"At least I found it!" Ian persisted.

"With Calypso gone, it became a normal, mappable island!" Hermes complained. "Now I'm stuck with a whiny nine year old as company."

"I'm eleven!"

"See?" Hermes raised his hands towards the crystal blue sky. "He didn't even protest the whiny part!"

"HEY!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elvis Presley albums were running on loop when Pete arrived at Graceland. "Lord Apollo? My lord, please, you have to come fight with us."

"Why would I?" Apollo shrugged, sipping on some exotic alcoholic drink that had a little umbrella stuck in it. "This place has everything."

"Except a rope to strangle you with," Pete grumbled to the side.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kayla struggled up the mountainside. An arrow protruded from her shoulder. Those stupid Hesperides. The amulet around her neck glowed with an orange light. It kept Kayla going. The strength of Artemis would sustain her. And then she reached her destination.

She could feel the warmth that her goddess emitted. It was wonderful, like coming home after a long, hard day. "M'lady!" Kayla cried, as soon as she entered the highest plateau. Her lady was there, bent underneath her load. Kayla ran to her.

Artemis looked at her without seeing. The goddess tried to focus on her, but had no strength, no energy, no nothing. Kayla's heart tore in two. Her goddess looked defeated. "M'lady?" Kayla whispered, laying a hand on Artemis's cheek. The goddess was ice cold. "I'm really sorry," Kayla murmured. "You always say we're important. That we can change the world. We need you for that, Lady Artemis. I need to take your burden."

In reality, Kayla wasn't as nervous as she sounded. Her path seemed crystal clear from here on out. Everything made sense. This was her greatest moment. Her sacrifice. By doing this, she could help make the world better for the rest of the Hunters, for Bobby, for the rest of the people. "I need to take your burden," Kayla repeated, stationing herself beside her mistress.

Already, she could feel the weight of the sky pressing down on her.

Kayla reached out with her foot and swiped her lady. Artemis crumbled to the ground. The full weight of the sky fell on Kayla. She screamed. It was like... it was like... her muscles and bones desperately searched for some relief. It hurt. Her shoulder burned. Heavy. Heavy. Heavy.

Artemis stirred, the weight of the sky gone from her small shoulders. She opened her eyes and blinked, but did not seem to see the world. Kayla bit back another scream. This was her sacrifice. This was her destiny.

Her goddess seemed to see again. "Kayla?" Artemis whispered. "No, you can't. Give me the sky."

"No," Kayla whispered, her voice already dry and cracked. Her energy was draining fast. The strength amulet would only hold out for so long. "You have to go. The others need you."

"Kayla," Artemis's tone was full of anguish. "You're hurt. Please, you don't have to do this."

"Go." Every word hurt.

Artemis crawled to her feet. She stared at the youngest Hunter for a good ten seconds. "Thank you, my littlest star." Tears of pain streaked down Kayla's face. Artemis reached up and wiped the tears away. "I'll come back for you. I promise I'll come back for you." She turned into a small deer and darted away.

With a massive crunch, the sky settled a few inches closer to the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't like cereal."

"Blasphemy! Child! Blasphemy!"

Ivy sighed. _Kill me now._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mr. D?" The satyr mumbled.

"What?"

"Time to go."

"Why?"

"Fight time."

"Oh bother."

Out came the refrigerator again.

The satyr blinked in bewilderment.

Mr. D sighed. "I really need a new catch electronic gadget."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I think I know how Atlas feels now," Zeus murmured to his daughter. "I can't touch the sky."

"Slight role reversal," Thalia shrugged. "Besides, Percy and Annabeth would probably disagree."

Zeus cocked his head. "Both of your friends are dead."

"Yes," Thalia said. "And whoever decided they should get white streaks in their hair totally stole that from X-Men."

Zeus stared at her.

Thalia started whistling.

The sky flowed around them, brilliant in its unreachable magnificence. Thalia was close to exhausting. Finding the location of her father's capture site had been the easy part. Fighting off the monsters without her magic had been nigh impossible, and yet still, the god and his daughter stood on piles of dead sand. The sand hadn't disintegrated yet. Zeus hypothesized that the magic suppressors prevented that.

"Why are you still fighting, Thalia?"

Thalia straightened her shoulders. "It's the duty you gave us when you gave us life. We're the demigods. We're the unseen, silent protectors. It's our job to facilitate the relations between mortals and gods. Right now, we're not doing our job very well."

"No. Really."

"Because I love my home. I love my friends," Thalia lowered her eyes. "I love mi'lady Artemis. I love my life, and I'm not going to let that all go to pieces. Help me, Father."

Zeus nodded his agreement.

They started walking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A knot formed in the bottom of Penny's stomach.

"Will you lay down your bow and forsake your vow to Artemis?"

Both goddess and Hunter knew exactly what that would cost Penny Van Dike. She was one of the oldest of Hunters. Her immortality would be broken. Her pledge would be dishonored. She would die. Penny closed her eyes, thinking back to the last Hunter who had died. Shauna. Shauna White. And Zoe before her. But- Penny swallowed. "May Artemis forgive me." Her tone turned hard. "Swear to it, Mother. Swear to it on everything that you hold dear that if I forsake my vows, you will go join the Queen's army."

"I swear it," Aphrodite vowed.

Penny pulled the quiver from her back and laid it at her feet. With almost reverent care, she unstrapped her bow, and lay it down next to the quiver; the Hunter-cured string flopped uselessly around her feet. "I, Penelope Elaina Van Dike, do denounce the vow I took to the Lady Artemis, and claim to be a true daughter of Lady Aphrodite." Her voice wavered and cracked.

A smirk etched itself into Aphrodite's cruel face. A thousand years of time rushed through Penny's face as she began to age. In seconds, she turned from a forever young girl, to an old, old lady. "Are you happy?" Penny asked, each breath labored. "Are you happy, mother?"

"Yes."

Penny drew one last, struggling breath, and collapsed at her mother's feet.

Artemis appeared in the space she used to stand, fury written across her entire face.

"Oh, it's you," Aphrodite purred. "How predictable."

Artemis slapped the other goddess. "You despicable snake." She dropped to her knees by Penny's body and placed a tired kiss on the girl's old forehead. "I'm sorry, my child."

"Wonderful," Aphrodite drawled, rolling her eyes. "You're free too."

Anger flashed through Artemis's face. She set her jaw and stood, turning her back on her least favorite member of the Olympian council.

The two warring goddesses set off for New York City.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The desert dust blew into Sam's face. He tried to bat away the sandstorm with his Hurricane. The storm quelled, just a little. How much more? The little boy could feel his reserves draining away. Draining. Draining. Draining. If he didn't find Poseidon, and find him SOON, he was going to fail.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico hit the packed earthen soil with a crunch. Anger broiled in his stomach. He hated his dad. His dad who wouldn't see. His dad who wouldn't listen. His dad who always fought on the WRONG side. Even Kristen's godly parent would listen, occasionally... Nico gathered his strength and threw himself into the shadow folds. They would need him, back in New York City.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"There's so much knowledge here," Malcolm murmured. His mother was in tears, so close to so many books and unable to reach out and read them. "Help me break you out. We've got to get you free."

"The monsters are coming, Malcolm. The monsters come in my sleep and they eat me. If I leave, they're going to get you."

Maybe the books weren't the problem... Malcolm stared at his broken, defeated, beaten mother as panic started to formulate in his heart. "Mom, please. You have to-"

"NO!" Athena screeched. "The shadows eat me, in my dreams. They're coming for me. They're coming for us all!" Her wails echoed through the library. Malcolm shivered. Her horrible, scared screams. What could be so horrible to make Athena so scared?


	47. Clash

**A/N: This is rated T. Really. As for what Ares does in this chapter... it's an abomination, I know, but... I write my villains the way they'd behave. I pull from Riordan's stuff. I pull from mythology. It's really very not mine.  
**

Chapter Forty-Five: σύγκρουση (Clash)

Zoe jumped at the whirl of cold air. She looked up from her logbook and maps of New York City to the sight of Nico Di Angelo slumping in the chair opposite hers. "Long day?" Zoe muttered.

"Huh," Nico snorted. He picked up one of Zoe's maps and stared at the dancing red circles. "Wait, don't those mark attacks?"

The ex-Hunter snatched the map from it and glanced at it. "Yeah. A few demigods have stepped up and filled your guys' shoes. There's this African girl, Enna, who's deadly with an axe."

"Rub it in, will ya?" Nico sighed. "Am I the first one back?"

"You shadowtraveled," Zoe countered. "No success?"

Nico shook his head. "He only came around last time when it was likely our side would prevail. The odds have gotten worse, haven't they?"

There was a pause between the two of them. "A little, yeah," Zoe admitted. "We've lost two demigods and several dracnae. That's making the rest of the 'monsters' unhappy."

"You haven't heard from Kristen, have you?" Nico asked after another pause.

Zoe shook her head. "Here. Take this to Vanagandr. He's been coordinating our defenses. He'll give you a position. We need it."

"Why are you back here, anyway?" He asked. He took the piece of paper. "And not... out there."

Zoe's mouth quirked. "The Ancient Queen is not happy with me. Paperwork is it's own form of cruel and unusual punishment."

The door crashed open and a terrified little demigod tumbled through. "Nightshade, you're needed. Chaos just broke free."

Zoe and Nico leaped to their feet and raced past the small boy. A dark shadow began to cover all of the city. The final battle had came.

OoOoOoOoO

Sword clashed upon spear as demigod, monster, god, and all manner of creatures from the Fifth Age fought to save everything they knew. Artemis and Aphrodite twirled along side of each other, a deadly force that combined what had been two opposites. Hephaestus and Dionysus lead their own group of warriors against the overwhelming troops of the Protogenoi.

The Ancient Queen fought alone. She ploughed through Nesoi, Ourea, the Xoac beasts, and whatever other creatures her fellow Ancestors had cobbled together. Destruction raged in the streets of New York. Back and forth the battle fought, like the ebbing tide of a wild sea. Building after building fell. And the battle raged on.

OoOoOoOoO

Kristen could see the smoke rising from the distant city. She cursed and continued on the trail. She needed to get back and help. She needed to know that Nico was okay. But the world needed her to convince Ares to fight for the gods. Why wasn't he up at the fight? Why would lead her down to here? She picked up her pace and jogged down the empty New Jersey street.

In front of her, Ares appeared with a whirl of smoke and crackling electricity. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"You killed Percy," Kristen said, pulling her bow off her back. She was still a distance away. The arrows would work better than her sword. "You joined those monsters. You're condemning us all."

"You're not even my child," Ares scowled, "why should I care?"

"Because all of your family is going to die!" Kristen screamed. "Do you think that Nyx will reward you for your service? She's using you." Anger flared in her stomach. She tried to quell it. It overflowed and lit up her face with a large, ugly sneer.

"I couldn't care less," Ares said, flipping his shield over his shoulder. "I've got a fight to catch. I'll leave you a play toy. Well, actually, you're probably his play toy." He whistled and disappeared again.

From the space behind him, the Calydonian Boar charged forward. Fear blanched Kristen's face. She couldn't face this. She wasn't strong enough. They had needed Zoe, Percy, Nico and Sam to take this thing down before. She couldn't do it. The boar charged. Kristen fled.

OoOoOoOoO

In the beginning, there was nothing. And that was the First Age. In the beginning, Chaos reached out a solitary fist and formed another. In the beginning, the darkness gave way to twinkling stars. In the beginning, the stars circled their planets. And that was the Second Age. Chaos created the Ancestors. They were few yet strong, and the ruled the universe with a strong hand and a watchful eye. And under their rule, everything was good. And that was the Third Age, and the world seemed good.

But then two of the Ancestors broke the rules. Gaia and Uranos, the epitome of star-crossed lovers. From her hallowed earthen halls sprung giants and titans and cyclops and monsters. From his star-strewn fist struck the vengeance of dislike. War embroiled Gaia's earth. In this beginning, there was darkness, and shadows, and discord ruled the world. The Titan's overcame their ancestors, and began the Fourth Age.

Chaos had started a never ending cycle. The descendents of the Titan's – those brass enough to call themselves gods – defeated their fathers and ended the Fourth Age. They began a reign of their own. They were many and powerful, and they controlled the world with iron fists and little care for their subjects. They manipulated and destroyed, built up only to tear down, terrorized, corrupted, and did horrible things to their subjects. Many tried to rebel against them, but no one succeeded. The Fifth Age ruled for a long, long time, until Chaos started to emerge.

Her self-made prison could no longer contain her. She burst out into the Fifth Age and brought hell with her.

With a panting cry, heartbreaking, worried, Athena awoke from her dream. Sweat caked her brow. She had lived through it all. The history. The darkness. The horror. Disgust filled her mouth and she leaned over the thin bed and retched. Why had they shown this too her? Why did they force her to know when there was no change of stopping Chaos?

"Mom?" Malcolm pressed a cloth to her forehead and tried to quell the goddess's raging fever.

"It needs to come," Athena murmured, "Chaos is free. The Fifth Age needs to end. We need to loose this battle."

Malcolm's heart plummeted, "No."

OoOoOoOoO

Panic pushed Kristen onward. She ran, tears streaming from her eyes. She was a weakling. A full-blown weakling, scared to death over a stupid old _pig_! She stumbled. The Calydonian boar gained a few more yards. From a distance, she could hear Ares laughing. He laughed because she was a weakling. No. No! She wasn't _weak._

The daughter of Eris stopped running. The urge to fight coursed through her veins. But that was idiotic. No one person could slay the Calydonian boar. Atalanta had only managed with a whole hunting party alongside her. The girl stopped, planted her feet and stared the boar head on. "I will not fight you." The boar stumbled.

Energy coursed through Kristen's veins. "That's it, isn't you? You need the fear. You thrive on the fear. Well guess what, you old pig! I'm not afraid of you!" She yanked her bow out, notched an arrow, and let it fly. It hit the Calydonian boar and bounced off, harmlessly. But the boar stumbled and started to fall. "Come get me! I laugh in the face of danger!" Her maniac laughter rolled from her lips and a insane mixture of pure adrenaline, wild rage, and the overwhelming urge to succeed.

"Come get me, you silly little PIG!" The boar stumbled again. It was right on top of her now. Kristen jumped to the side, pulled out her sword, and slashed at the beast's underbelly. Her sword sank through the beast's flesh and pulled, as smoothly as slicing a onion. Blood and guts splattered over Kristen's entire body. The boar continued its wild charge, and crashed headfirst into a tree. It was still alive. But it didn't get up.

Kristen wiped the blood from her eyes and turned to find Ares standing over her. She jammed her sword into ground and glared at the god of war. "I ain't afraid you, either."

Ares backhanded her across the face.

Kristen flew some twenty-feet through the air and crashed to the ground. One of her rips cracked. She tried to get up, but Ares slipped through the air. He placed a foot on her chest and leered down at the girl. Her breath quickened. "I'm going to have fun with you. Are you scared now?"

Tears leaked from the girl's eyes. She struggled to get up. Ares held her down. And she was scared. She was _so, so _scared.

OoOoOoOoO

An hour into the battle, New York was burning. Fires licked up the Empire State Building, raced over Ground Zero, tore through Wall Street, and slowly and systematically reduced the entire city into a smouldering heap of ashes. The battled raged between the determined, outnumbered rebels and the Protogenoi. Pontos and Thalassa refused to fight. Chronos sat to the side. Herema exerted all her energy to try keep Erebus under control. Nyx floated above the city and laughed.

Chaos had been unleashed. And there was no stopping the First Force.

Where she walked, stone turned to dust. Plant life withered and wilted. What she touched crumbled away. Any demigod, monster, spirit, or minor god that caught her eye died with a wild scream torn from their lips. Three snakes, two goddesses, and the most Ancient of Queens stood side by side as the First Force approached them. The Queen shook.

Chaos stopped before her first creation. "Ananke, would you truly fight me?" Chaos asked her first friend.

The Queen closed her eyes.

"Just enjoy the chaos, Ananke," the First Force ordered. "Let go. You can't do anything. The Chaos has come." Three snaky, monstrous beasts slithered behind the original goddess. Xoac.

"Please," the Queen whispered. "Think about what you're doing."

"I'm giving people a quick death. Would you continue to ask them to fight for you? Would you continue to ask them to die for you? You're selfish, my dear Queen. You're so selfish."

The Queen shuddered.

Mississippi slithered forward. He caught the attention of the First Force. He stopped, only two feet from Chaos. "Ssshe doesssn't asssk us to fight. We die becaussse we choossse." His coils tensed. He sprung. His fangs sank into the flesh of Chaos. The three Xoacs hissed. Chaos recoiled, and shook the snake off. Mississippi hit the asphalt and withered. Dead. Poison began to spread through Chaos's limps.

"You're not invincible," the Queen said. "The son of Satan can touch you. Stop fighting, Chaos, please, stop fighting."

"He can touch me. He can't kill me," Chaos snarled. "We fight on." She raised a hand.

The Queen raised a hand.

The two ancient deities charged.

Artemis vaulted over the duel and landed in the middle of the three Xoac beasts. The Hunter whirled, an insane madwomen who reeked with energy. The Xoacs tried to fight her. She kept the three of them busy. Aphrodite looked up from her fingernails, panicked, and fled. George and Martha slithered away to find something they could do.

Ananke. Queen of the Protogenoi.

Chaos. The First Force.

The two most powerful deities ever to exist. Their clash filled the burning streets of New York. Their clash was one that decided the fate of the Fifth Age. Their clash was not one to be so quickly forgotten.


	48. Into the Valley of Death

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, I finished the action part of this really. So I'm giving you chapter 46 and 47 in one day, the day after 45. So. Yeah. I'm working on the epilogue and I'm pretty sure I've managed to capture all the major threads within that epilogue. If there's something you really want to be sure I address - besides the Fourteen, which believe me, gets addressed - then just let me know. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Percy Jackson. Me don't even own copy of the _real _TSoN. **

Chapter Forty-Six: Στην Κοιλάδα του Θανάτου (Into the Valley of Death)

She had fought in too many battles. She had seen too many wars. She had lost too many companions. But this... this was the worst. This was a last desperate attempt to survive. Zoe used her arrows as close range slashing weapons, knowing she couldn't survive for much longer. So she whirled on, a reckless warrior in a sea of demons. A few of the Hunters tried to keep up with her. She ordered them to stay as a pack. They listened to her.

Nico popped into an empty space beside her, his poorly crafted sword out and swinging. "Have you seen Kristen?"

"No. Nor have I seen Ares, on either side," Zoe responded. She ducked an unfriendly blow, brought an arrow up, and slitted a Nesoi's throat. Water gushed, staining her calves with the thick, unnatural waterish-blood. The ex-Hunter, ex-constellation, whirlwind of terror fought on. "You need to go find her."

"I need to fight," Nico insisted.

Zoe leaped over a low blow, twirled in the air, and kicked out with her foot. Nico darted under her and stabbed upward. His sword sank through the Nesoi's chest. Another one down. A flood started to fill the street around them. "Don't be an idiot," Zoe said. "You know this is hopeless."

"But-"

"Nico!" Zoe ordered. "Find Kristen. Run away. Just get out of this fight." A Nesoi's hand grabbed Zoe's arm and clenched. Anger red welts burnt into the girl's skin. She screamed and slashed the Nesoi away.

"But-"

"Go! We need _someone_ to survive this." A sprout of fire shot up from a nearby building. Boulders and big chunks of house landed in the streets around them.

Nico killed another Nesoi. "If you get to the Underworld before me, will you tell Percy he was the best older brother, ever?" He ducked, slashed, and whirled.

"Yes. Now go."

Nico popped away.

Zoe let out a breath. One friend away from danger. She hadn't expected him to leave. But he needed survive. If someone survived... then there was the possibility that Hope could still exist. Zoe fought on.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam had found his father. He pulled on his failing reserves and gave his father what water he had left in his soul. The desert had sucked him dry. The desperate, wild attempt to save his father took the last of his energy. The water was gone. His life force was gone.

But Poseidon had arisen.

The god looked down at his young son, tears of dusty, dry sand on his cheeks; he didn't have the water to waste. "Thank you, my child." Revitalized, Poseidon laid a hand on his son – his last, his youngest son's – forehead and then disappeared into the winds of the world.

Where Sam lay, a beautiful oasis sprouted and spread. The transformation of the Sahara desert had begun.

OoOoOoOoO

Zeus and Thalia materialized in the middle of the battle. Demigods and monsters surged around them, battling several Ourea. The two instantly took to the sky; Zeus struck the Ourei down, his power radiated throughout the city. The army of the Fifth Age surged again. They had their king back. A metaphoric ray of sunlight had reached the city.

OoOoOoOoO

Two against one. Vanagandr and Herema versus Erebus. Stalemate.

One against three. Artemis versus Xoacs. Stalemate.

One against one. Ananke versus Chaos. Stalemate.

Ten hundred thousand versus five thousand. Protogenoi versus the Fifth Age. The Protogenoi were winning.

Numbers. Statistics. Horrifics.

It's so easy, in a war, to loose track of the individual and focus only on the whole.

Paul crouched in the darkness, fervently hoping that Bobby wasn't out there in the chaos of battle. He knew Nico would be. Had his step-son still been alive, Percy would have been leading the troops. It terrified him. From his vantage point, the mortal could see the Empire State Building starting to crumble. This was worse than 9/11. This was the most horrific thing he had ever witnessed.

The great building, the symbol of everything New York stood for, was falling. Paul leaned to the side and retch. His stomach churned and revolted. This was worse than the battle where Annabeth died. That battle... he couldn't see anything. But here, he could see the rage and the destruction and it sickened him. He wasn't a solider! He was an English teacher. He'd read about battles, even stuck by Sally's side through the last New York battle, but this...

He couldn't handle this. He closed his eyes and retched again.

OoOoOoOoO

Nico stood, just outside the suburbs of New York. The fires had turned into smouldering rubble, and the ground had leveled just enough for him to see the battle raging between the rivers. He was too far away to make out an individual. He shouldn't have run away. He should go back, but... a whimpering moan caught his attention.

The boy stumbled towards the moan. He stepped into the rements of a still standing house and found Kristen. He dropped to his knees beside her and pressed a hand to her brow. Kristen jerked away, staring up at him with... fear?

Nico leaned back. "Kristen?"

"Go away," Kristen murmured. "Go away."

Blood dripped from a long cut on her forehead. Her shoulders slumped as if her back hurt, and her eyes. Her eyes were dead. Lifeless. So unlike his Kristen. "What happened?"

Kristen bit her lip. "I stopped being afraid. Why did you come?"

"I wanted to find you. Zoe told me to-"

Kristen snorted, short, decisive. Condemning. She wrapped her arms around her. Nico fought not to stare at the blood stains on her sleeves. A sickening pit of horror settled in Nico's stomach. Ares wouldn't... "Go back to the war, Nico. They're going to need someone to fight Ares."

Anger flashed through Nico's face. Kristen jerked back again. He bit his lip. "Kristen-"

"Just go." Her voice had a note of begging it. That one sound tore Nico's heart in two. "I don't think I'd be of much help."

He stood and stepped away from her. She stayed on the floor. Kristen moaned a little. She let her shoulder slide to the floor and the daughter of Eris lay in a curled ball. "I'll still be here, when the world ends."

Nico tore himself away. He shadow-traveled himself into the middle of the battle. Some several feet away, he could see the god of War wrecking chaos on the forces of the Fifth Age. His stomach twisted. He would kill him. He was going to kill Ares, or die trying.

OoOoOoOoO

Thalia found her Hunters in a back, not far from where their mistress did battle with the three Xaoc beasts. They had lost five, many six. The number shocked Thalia. Neither Kayla or Penny were with the pack. Kayla must still have the sky. Penny must have- Thalia shook that thought away and called for Aegis. She hadn't fought with the giant shield since joining the Hunters, but she was still more comfortable with it than she was with a bow and arrow.

Phoebe Winters fought alongside Thalia, panting and fighting off exhaustion. Claw marks ran down both sides of her body. Thalia briefly wondered what animal had tore up her friend like that. She ducked a Nesoi's club, and stabbed upward with a short sword. The sword sunk through the Nesoi's heart. The water spirits were easy enough to kill, but hard to keep dead. When enough water congregated it spawned... At least the Ourea stayed dead.

Phoebe staved off a sword blow with one of her arrows. The arrow snapped. "Nice fight, eh?" Phoebe asked. A trickle of blood popped in the corner of her mouth. The deadly drops slipped down the side of her chin. A manic glow lit up the girl's eyes with rage and anger. "It is a good day to die."

"Phee-"

"Win this for me, eh Thals?" Without waiting for a reply, Phoebe broke away from the main pack of Hunters. She plunged into the masses of the Second Age, her arrows whirling, a dangerous dance of slashing and cutting. She fought until it was impossible to stay on her feet, and then some. Surrounded by enemies, the plucky daughter of Poseidon slashed and hacked on. Red smeared her vision. Cut after cut hit her arms, legs, head, chest. She bled. She died. But not without taking much of the Second Age with her.

With her death, the Hunters went mad. Blood lust filled them. They carved their way through and around the Ourea, Nesoi, monsters and other creatures. Twenty girls. Some arrows. Carnage followed in their wake.

But even twenty wild girls could do little against such an insurmountable force.

OoOoOoOoO

The world had fallen. As much of the world still struggled to recover from the apocalyptic fires of just days ago, news of complete destruction of New York City spread slowly. But spread it did. News spread through word of mouth and the occasional phone-call that managed to make a connection with the failing satellites of above. Terror reigned. What was left of the government of the powerful countries authorized a full-blown war.

Nuclear warheads were released.

Beijing, Xian, and Shanghai were leveled in seconds. Los Angelos, Washington DC, Seattle and Fairbanks didn't fair much better. Moscow. Paris. London. Cairo. Tokyo. The mortal world tore what little remained of its stability. Crash. Burn. Normal people died. Radiation spread faster than any news, until toxic levels crisscrossed the world, leaving nothing but a quiet little oasis in the Sahara desert untouched. And people died.

And in New York, New York the last hope for the Fifth Age fought with a broken hand, and torn leg, one arrow and half a sword against the immovable force of the Second Age.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ma'am," Niue murmured, walking through the sky until she reached her mistress.

"Niue," Nyx responded. "I need to kill a traitor. Will you bring the little goddess to me?"

"She's here," Niue said, pushing the bound and gagged Amelia towards her mistress's feet. Amelia landed on her hands and knees; she stared down at the battle below her and almost threw up. The battlefield was a flaming inferno of what had once been New York City.

"Good," Nyx purred. She shot a ray of darkness at Niue. The Nesoi crumbled. "Traitor." Nyx hissed. Niue tried to speak, but she didn't get a word out before she died. Nyx kicked at the watery body. The Nesoi fell off the air platform and tumbled towards the city below. The goddess of darkness laughed. She waved a hand and Amelia's bounds and gags fell away. "Hello, Hestia. Need anything?"

Amelia pushed herself to her knees. "I'm good."

Nyx laughed. "You're an amusing little child, aren't you, little one? First ever case of a god giving up their power to a child."

"Not the last," Amelia murmured. She squared her shoulders and stared into the leader of the Protogenoi. "Why are you prolonging the battle? Why can't you just end it?"

"For fun," Nyx sneered. "Some of you succeeded, by the way. Artemis is free. Aphrodite – the coward – left my forces. Zeus is free. Hephaestus is free; his daughter is dead." Amelia looked away, but her eyes fell on the battle below her. The hopeless battle. The fires had started to quell, but only because there was nothing left to burn besides living flesh. The skyline had tumbled into nothing more than rubble. The death toll must have been... catastrophic.

"Hermes is still stuck. Apollo refuses to leave. My prisons are ingenious. Hera, I killed. She was getting annoying." Anger surged through the youngest goddess. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing under control. "Ares is still under control. I believe he is enjoying your embassy to him." She flashed up a picture of a whimpering Kristen.

Amelia's eyes narrowed into a firm glare. The image wavered and sizzled away with a small pop. Nyx jerked, surprised. Her eyes narrowed at the little goddess. With a quick hand twist, Nyx reached out and pulled Amelia's golden circlet from off her brow. The goddess of night stared at the golden strand and a smile of satisfaction spread across her face. Amelia shivered.

"I got to everything else," Nyx said, her voice soft and quiet. "When I destroyed the camp, and my Nesoi couldn't find the Fleece... They failed me. I made sure they didn't fail me again. And this is all that's holding me back. Styx is gone. Those pesky snakes... Everything."

Amelia backed away from the other goddess. Fear filled her heart. Destroying that last remaining strand of the Golden Fleece would destroy everything keeping the Fifth Age alive. This was bad.

Nyx smiled.

Amelia closed her eyes, and waited for the end to come.


	49. Scream for Me

**A/N: Last official chapter. Only the epilogue left. See guys... I did... sort of. . Finish it.  
**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Κραυγή για μένα (Scream For Me)

Amelia stared at the ashes of the Golden Fleece. She felt some of her immortality slip away. Nyx looked from the little pile of ashes and raised a hand. "I can kill you know, Hestia darling. I can kill the whole Fifth Age." The goddess of night raised a hand. The forces below them stopped fighting. Ourea, Nesoi and others could the feel the magic radiating from their leader. The other Protogenoi woke from their various thoughts and fights and stared at up at Nyx and Amelia. Many of the half-bloods, Hunters, and beasts of the Fifth Age collapsed in exhaustion, just grateful for a chance to rest.

Artemis killed a Xoac. The other two whimpered and watched as she stood over them, and everyone turned to the two goddesses on their floating platform, high above the battle. The Ancient Queen, alone, continued to fight Chaos, throwing all her attention into the unwinnable, unlooseable battle.

Amelia didn't move. She raised her eyes and looked Nyx in the eyes. The little girl reached up, pulled her long lock of hair into her hands and twisted it between her fingers. She placed her feet at precisely shoulder length apart, squared her shoulders and pointed her nose in the air. "Do it, then."

Nyx raised a spindly finger. The darkness of night radiated from her. She pointed the darkness at Amelia.

The little girl winced as the darkness slammed into her. The air around her sizzled with energy and feet. Sparks of pure energy shot from Amelia and showered the armies below. She fought to not let the darkness overcome her. And she succeeded. A small flicker of flame rose from her hand and hovered in the air in front of her. The girl leaned her head back and stared at the clouds. She desperately wanted to taunt Nyx, demand a stronger attempt to kill her, but she didn't... she couldn't... It would take so much energy to fight the Protogenoi...

Nyx snarled. Her eyes lit up with the dark, angry rage of the dangerous darkness. Gleefully, the goddess raised to her full, giant height. Amelia didn't step out of her child's form. She'd never changed shape before, why now? Why now when she was positive she couldn't match Nyx on size. "You will die."

The giant foot raised and moved to crunch down. Amelia willed the platform to break and let fall through. She caught herself on a draft of hot air, just below the platform. Nyx's foot made the invisible barrier shake, but she missed the little goddess. Amelia flew herself up to Nyx's eye level and shot a bolt of energy at Nyx's eyes. Nyx closed her eyes.

Amelia burnt her enemy's eyelids shut. Nyx yelped with pain and rage.

Below them, the battle commenced once more. Demigods struggled to their feet and attacked the Protogenoi with renewed strength. And above them, the battle raged on.

Night settled across the whole world as Nyx stormed in rage, searching through a darkness not of her own making for little Amelia. Her magic poured forth and reigned down on the armies below. The magic warped itself, killing whatever it touched. Amelia hovered just above Nyx, waiting. Waiting. Nyx shrunk to human size and pried her eyelids open. Festering red welts covered the area around her eye sockets. Amelia floated down to the platform again.

Nyx formed a sword of dark energy.

Amelia twisted her fire into a dagger of flames.

Night met fire and neither would yield.

OoOoOoOoO

Hephaestus fell first. A stab of Erebus's darkness hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, twisted in the air, and hit the ground with a loud thump. Dust rose around him in a little circle. A demigod nearby cried out. Erebus pulled himself to his full height. Vanagandr backed away. "The gods can be killed!" Erebus screeched, his hawk-like caw echoing through the battlefield. "The Fifth Age has been broken!"

A cackle of lightening sparked from the sky and slammed into Erebus. The Progotenoi stumbled backward. Zeus sizzled into the air above him. Vanagandr turned away, diving into another part of the battle. Erebus raised a two-handed sword of darkness. Zeus cocked his lightening bolt forward. The two gods met in deadly combat. Poseidon appeared into the fight, joining Zeus in his crusade.

Darkness met water and lightning and neither would yield.

OoOoOoOoO

Athena placed her head in her hands and rocked back and forth, back and forth. She cawed a lullaby as if singing to a broken child. Malcolm sat next to her. "Mom?"

"The world is dead, Malcolm." Athena's hands closed on the hilt of his sword. He let her draw it. "The world is so, so dead. Destruction. Doom and despair. The Fifth Age is over now. Snapped. Burnt. There's nothing left for us now." A force of night reached out from the distance and twisted Athena's self-will. She was too weak to fight the command.

He should have seen it coming. He should have stopped it. He shouldn't have believed that gods couldn't kill themselves. He shouldn't have just let her... let her... Golden ichor spilled from Athena's throat and chest. The acid liquid tumbled down her body and pooled in a puddle at her feet. The wood of the table and chair hissed with the burn of the ichor. "Mom!" Malcolm cried. But he was too late, and the cut was too deep. Athena slumped forward, a victim of the cruelest punishment.

Nyx took away her selfwill.

Nyx took away her freedom.

Nyx told her to kill herself.

And so she did.

OoOoOoOoO

Their dance had been choreographed in the earliest sands of time. From the first words of Destiny's song, from when the friendship of Ananke and Chaos was laid out, to the last words that mentioned the two primordial deities. Their fight, already written, came to pass as it had been written. Two equal beings, on equal status. Fighting.

But foreknowledge is a dangerous thing.

Unless if you are the ones who made the rules.

They whispered words to each other, comfort through the class of their powers. They knew how this would end. They had the foresight – the knowledge. Destiny's Song and the minor prophecies had laid it all out before the first Protogenoi was formed. Chaos and Ananke. The First One. The Ancient. They knew of the fourteen.

They knew the future and what would come from their fight.

As they both formed a sword, one of pure, unadulterated light, the other of wild chaos energy... they knew.

As they looked into each other's eyes, whispered one last apology as the last of the act tumbled away in the moments before death... they knew.

They died.

But they knew the Fourteen.

They knew that Hope still existed.

The fourteen lived on.

OoOoOoOoO

There was no great climatic moment. There was only a battle, too specific and intense to describe with words. And then there was Amelia. To an uninformed observer, she looked barely older than seven. Her brown hair was singed from fires, knotted from travel, and caked with dirt and blood and sweet. Tear marks streaked her face. But her hands where alive with fire. Glowing, hot, vibrant fire.

The human hand is truly a miracle.

And Amelia used her hands like a practiced, deadly weapon. She was a beacon against the nighttime darkness. She was heat against the cold, hopeless reality of failure. She was the last stand against the fall of the Fifth Age.

No. That wasn't right.

The Fifth Age had already fallen.

Amelia shook the pointless thoughts from her head and focused on her enemy. Nyx stood. Sleek. Royal. The perfect epitome of a goddess. Amelia shuddered. "I. Can. Beat. You," she whimpered, holding her flame as strong as she could.

"But why must you?" Nyx purred. "You are the Unknown one. The worthless daughter of Hestia. She was ashamed of you, you know. She wished you had never happened."

Amelia closed her eyes. She felt the darkness press in around her. The flame flickered. _Mom. Help me._

"Why should I be worried about a mistake?" Nyx laughed. Truly laughed! Her darkness cracked down, smothering Amelia's flame to no more the size of a single candle. From below, the demigods began to despair. Few remained. Most of the Hunters had been cut down.

Erebus and Zeus traded blows of lightening and darkness, of equal power. They destroyed the weaker members of the army in their wake. Other Protogenoi retreated, disgusted with the carnage. They watched. Chaos had died. Ananke had died. Creator. Queen. What was left for them? Chronos pulled a fob watch from a pocket. The face of the clock had been broken. The Protogenoi understood. Their eyes turned heavenwards, to the single flickering of hope.

Amelia could not breathe. Her heart thudded again and again against her ribs, but her lungs wouldn't work. She couldn't make the fire bigger. Agony spread from her arms to her toes as the little goddess struggled to release her fire energy. Nyx was suffocating her, with her own fire. That. Was. Not. Acceptable!

She struggled. She fought against the suffocation, but she couldn't let her fire go out, and she couldn't force the energy from her body. The conflicting forces tore at her soul. Amelia screamed.

And Nyx laughed.

Amelia screamed for her mother, the first of the gods to die.

She screamed for Mississippi, the loyal, misunderstood son of Satan.

She screamed for Percy, and his sacrifice.

She screamed for Jessie. A friend.

She screamed for Charon and Katie and all the demigods who died at the destruction of Camp Half-Blood.

She screamed for Ian and Sam and Ivy. What had happened to them? Kristen. Nico. Had they survived this long?

She screamed for Rachel and the Ancient Queen and the others, all the others!

She screamed for Zoe, the reluctant leader in the whole affair.

She screamed for the Fifth Age as her magic tore her apart.

She screamed for herself, the selfish, ever so selfish little girl who only wanted a family.

And, as selfish as it was, that ache hurt the most.

Amelia fought her inner battle. She opened herself up to the universe and saw three things. Ian, trapped. Ivy, alive. And an oasis that smelled like Sam. She didn't stopped to think about the impossibility. They were her friends. And they were alive! Strength poured into Amelia's veins. She threw her head back and channeled the fires within her.

A bolt of heat energy ricocheted from Amelia's hands and caught Nyx in the chest. Time seemed to freeze, if only for that one second.

Nyx jolted. Her eyes rolled. She fell through the air. And fell. And fell. And fell. When she hit the ground, the sun peeked over the eastern horizon and light began to caress New York, New York with its brief kiss.

Amelia collapsed against the platform of air, too exhausted to move. Too exhausted to think. Too exhausted to look below her and try and cope with the carnage that would be evident when the smoke cleared.


	50. Oasis

Epilogue: όαση (Oasis)

Zoe lifted her bowed head. The shock wave had just ripped through New York, originated from above, where Nyx and Amelia fought. Zoe blinked. The shock had likely spread around the world. She shaded her eyes against the rising sun and coughed, almost in disbelief. Nyx would never let the sun rise. A quick glance told Zoe nothing. At least... nothing that she could believe. The Protogenoi were... gone... The Nesoi... the Ourea.

Shock hit Zoe's shoulders and she bent forward, fighting to catch her breath. The sun climbed higher in the sky.

"Zoe."

The voice was familiar, but calmer, older than Zoe had come to know from Amelia. Zoe coughed again. The dust of the battle seemed permanently lodged in her throat. "Amelia? Is it over?"

"It's over," Amelia murmured. "It's just us. Everyone else... the shock wave..." The little goddess shook. "Everyone... everyone not in the prophecy. You and me... We're..."

Zoe stiffened and looked away from the girl. She again surveyed the carnage of the city. The bodies of the demigods and monsters weren't there. Nothing. Nothing remained. Zoe quivered. "What happened?"

Amelia shook with grief. Guilt nagged at her conscience. "I washed away the Fifth Age. I washed it all away. With the Second Age. It was the only way. Only way." Her voice broke. "There's fourteen, only fourteen of us left to start again. With a clean slate."

Around them, the ruins of New York City started to fade into the ground. Zoe's world spun. It was too much to handle. Too much to take in. "You mean... we're the Sixth Age? That's what the prophecy was about? We were supposed to save the Fifth Age!" She couldn't comprehend it. Fifth. Gone. Artemis. Gone. Thalia. Percy. The rest of them. _Gone._

"And we can!" Amelia whimpered, her shoulders slumped over. "We can do whatever we want."

Zoe recoiled, as if slapped. "No."

Amelia looked up, and the two made eye contact. "You don't... you don't want to be a god?"

"No." There was silence between the two of them. After a while, Zoe said, "Percy Jackson refused it. And he was the greatest hero to ever live. We will not set ourselves up as the next gods." The venom in her voice caused Amelia's shoulders to slump forward.

"I'm... sorry," she whispered. "I tried to save it. But I couldn't." Zoe's gaze softened a little, and she laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "What now?" Amelia asked.

"We find the others," Zoe said. "We find a place to live. We rebuild."

"The oasis," replied Amelia. "Sam's oasis. It's the perfect place to start."

And New York City had sunk entirely into the now barren, desert-like earth.

OoOoOoOoO

The community at Hope's Oasis started as just three little shacks, one for Amelia, one for Zoe, and a communal one. They had planned a whole city out, waiting. Waiting for the others to arrive.

Enna Jenkins came first. The unexpected, unexplained warrior. She brought with her a knowledge of the Sahara desert that surrounded them. The desert... they renamed it Demeter's Fields, as the oasis spread, and spread, and spread to the areas around them.

Pete Rodger arrived with a sack full of instruments and empty scrolls. Music became a nightly activity around a small campfire. He wrote down the stories and words of the others, a recorded history for the generations they new would come.

Malcolm Eastcott arrived just two days before Derek Ivanova. The two boys struggled to adjust to the new society, each restless. But they adapted. Well, Enna forced Derek to adapt.

It was Malcolm who suggested they go looking for the others. Malcolm, Derek and Zoe set off for Mount Tam, eager to fulfill a promise made not long ago. They sculpted the world to free Kayla. The sky touched the ground for the first time in eons. They had expected a catastrophe. They got a mild crunch.

Kayla accompanied them to Hope's Oasis, bent over, slumped. Worn down. Her hair had turned to a pure, crystalline white. She often just sat alone and stared at the starless sky. One night, Zoe joined her, and at the starless sky they stared.

Starless. Lonesome.

The littlest Hunter raised her hair and splayed pinpricks of light across the sky. For once, Zoe did not protest the manipulation of the world. The two ex-Hunters sat together night after night, painting sparkling constellations into the heavens.

Ian Wood arrived on his own, a haunted look in his eyes. At every noise, he jumped. At every joke, he screamed. Ivy Wood came next, delighted to see her brother, but wary. Cautious. Broken. They were a traumatized, wounded bunch of mere children; the founders of a new society.

And things didn't go as planned. Derek and Enna fought, almost as much as they flirted. Malcolm and Zoe clashed on authority matters, and Amelia always needed to step in and keep them from killing each other. The Wood twins simply struggled.

It got worse when Nico and Kristen showed up. Kristen carried more baggage than the twins. She stuck to herself, talking with only Nico and Zoe. She was pained. She wanted to die. She wanted it all to go away. And Nico... Nico loved her and could do nothing but stay by her side. He hurt, watching her in pain.

They had reached eleven, and Hope's Oasis flourished under their care.

Kayla was wandering by herself when the other three showed up. She spotted them in the distance, specks on the horizon and forgot about them. It wasn't until they neared her that Kayla admitted their existence. She meandered towards them. One, a boy about her own age. Second, a tall, slim girl with flaming read hair. Third, a little girl who clutched the older girl's hand like her life depended on it. "Hi," Kayla said, when they came within speaking distance. "Welcome to the Oasis."

"Thanks," said the boy. He stepped forward. "We would have been here sooner, but the munchkin got us lost." The little girl giggled and ducked behind the older girl's leg. "I'm Bobby, and this is R-"

Kayla hugged Bobby, knocking the air out of him. "We're glad you're here. We've been waiting for you."

Recollection clicked in Bobby's mind. "Kayla?"

She grinned.

The two of them grabbed hands and raced for Hope's Oasis. The two girls followed more sedately.

"Zoe!" Kayla screeched, as they raced into the growing village. "Zoe! We're at fourteen!"

Heads popped out from all over the village. The eleven of them flooded into the little town square. They greeted the new comers with a bubbly energy. Malcolm and Nico recognized the older of the two girls, and Zoe and Kristen showed signs of recognition at the name of Rachel. The littlest girl, smaller than even Ivy or Amelia, seemed to slip into the background until Amelia drew her out into the conversation.

"I'm Hope," said the little girl, her eyes sparkling.

Bobby grinned. "Rachel can't talk, so I talk for us." He turned to Kayla. "I found Hope, Kayla. Rachel and I found Hope!"

The fourteen children looked at each other in confusion. Zoe swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "The Hope?"

The girl nodded, her face clouding a little into a nervous expression. Zoe grinned. Hope smiled and detached herself from Rachel's leg. The fourteen celebrated long into the night.

OoOoOoOoO

It was set in the sands of time that the founders of Hope's Oasis would prosper. They encountered snags. Kristen birthed the last child of the gods and struggled with herself and with her unwanted child. But they were a family. They pulled Kristen, Nico, and infant Percy, through those difficult times. Those times brought Malcolm and Rachel together and firmly cemented Enna and Derek as a couple. In time, after years and years at the Oasis, Kayla and Bobby would join and little Hope and Ian would as well.

Under their tutelage, the Sixth Age flourished and spread. Little Percy, as a young man, left the Oasis and explored the surrounding fields. He returned with glowing descriptions of the world beyond. Sam's sacrifice had terraformed the whole Sahara desert, much of Africa, and even up into Europe. The land was good. And people prospered.

But people would be people, and nothing good lasts for ever. Years passed. Pete died first and they mourned him, a company of nearly seventy-three. Ivy passed away not long after. Hope and Amelia watched as their immediate family slowly left. But they left behind a legacy. When Kayla, last of the mortal founders died, their numbers had spread to nearly two hundred. They spread beyond the Oasis, grew old, farmed, founded cities, and city states. They fought wars, and they died, for nothing could change human nature.

But in the myths and the legends of the Sixth Age, the Fourteen stood as symbols for peace and prosperity. Something to strive for. And those legends say that Hope and Safety remained alive, the last of the Fourteen. The immortal ones. Those legends say that Hope, a deity of peace, and Safety, a deity of fire, would watch over the human race for days unending. They also said that Hope was never out of reach, and could always be grasped by a searching, lonely soul.

Hope had sprung from the bottom of the box, and no one would push her away, not until the Sixth Age fell and another world rose up in it's place.

Hope.

The legends say that if one remained faithful, Hope would never leave them.

No legend is without truth.


End file.
